Dark and Light
by Faust VII
Summary: He was a genius. He could paint, play music, talk to snakes, control fire. He was more powerful and intelligent then any knew. He had strong 'friends'. The problem was, he had few emotions. Dark Harry. I Do Not Own Harry Potter. -Slash-
1. Tortured Genius

Harry Potter was a small boy for his age being inches shorter then his other classmates. He was also a very beautiful child. He had black hair that was messy, but when it reached his shoulders it hung nicely, spiking at the bottom slightly as if trying to fight gravity and half winning. He also had a lithe build with a 'delicate' face, high cheek bones, and pale skin. He also had large stunning emerald eyes that seemed to be precious stones that 'popped' against his complexion. He was someone you would notice, but at the same time, if he didn't want to be seen he would be able to slip into the shadows.

He was also a silent child. He was very quiet spoken, but if he did speak his voice could ensnare you. He was silent when he walked too, but his movements were full of natural grace. He was also built for speed as well as grace. He could move like a shadow across even an open field. He could run fast and as surefooted as a deer. His body was also made for fluid movement, like dodging the worst of hits and kick.

Harry was also intelligent. If you looking into his stunning orbs you could see the brilliance and cunning shinning behind the never ending green. You would also note his intelligence just by watching him. Harry never seemed bored of anything as he would just sit by and observe the world when there was nothing for him to do. Some would take it as lazy until they saw a deep peace and understanding as he observed the world around him. When Harry read the few books he could he always seemed to have a deep understanding of them. Knowing every hidden message and almost knowing what the author felt as they wrote the book also showed his observation skills. Today though was Harry Potter's first day of grade one, he was seven.

.--.

Harry sat on one of the many small chairs regally. His back was straight, though he didn't hold himself arrogantly, just politely, calmly. He looked like the example of the perfect silent child sitting in the room filled with children who were crying for their parents, making noise, yelling, or running around. He seemed like an angel to the teacher who was already sighing in exhaustion five minutes after class had started. When she finally had all the kids settled well enough she started to introduce herself and talk cheerfully with them. After an hour of playing small games and some writing practice the teacher, Mrs. Engle, got the children to sit in front of easels and at the tables.

"Now children we're going to have an art period. Today you'll be either painting or coloring."

There were some cheers and giggles as she set all the stuff in reach of the children. She moved to keep an eye on the ones who were painting to make sure they didn't swallow the stuff or slosh it around. She half heartedly watched as she sat in a chair and gazed around the room keeping her eyes more on the rowdy student. Her eyes though, slowly drifted to the child at the back of the room in the art section. Harry Potter. He was probably the quietest and politest first grader she had ever taught. He almost seemed too quiet for his age. She frowned. Maybe he wasn't feeling well? She stood and headed over to him.

It took her five minutes to reach him as kids called her over to help of look at their pictures. She gave them praise about their finger paintings before finally reaching Harry. He sat with the easel back to her seeming focused on the picture. He had turned it so no one could see. She saw he wanted privacy. Many kids liked to keep their pictures secret till they finished for some reason. Instead she smiled over the easel at the child. He looked up at her. His head tilted slightly in question making the left side of his bangs slid over his face slightly. Mrs. Engle thought it made him look utterly cute.

"Are you feeling okay Harry?" she asked.

He gave a small nod as if confused as to why she had asked.

"You're just so quiet."

He frowned as if understanding.

"I'm fine." He answered in a musical voice.

Mrs. Engle decided he had the voice to sing when he got older. She just smiled softly.

"Okay then. Can I see what you're drawing?"

He frowned a moment then nodded. She stepped around the easel expecting to see a finger paining or some splats of color. What she saw made her freeze, mouth open in absolute shock. She stared for a few good minutes and she noticed the child beside her didn't even blink at her, just returned to painting. The painting was beautiful. It was a large rose blossom with dew on the ends of the petals that seemed red on the pink petals. It had all the dimensions almost perfect and even had the petals weighing down with the dew, even the almost red trails the dew left behind. Even the color blend was perfect. It looked like something an artist would paint. Not a seven year old child. She barely noted Harry gently setting his brush down to look it over.

"T-that's amazing Harry." She stuttered unfreezing finally.

"Thank you." He answered before taking the picture and moving to hang it from the drying line.

She noted with surprise that he nimbly clipped the painting up. Usually children couldn't use the clip properly and the pictures hung wonky or scrunched. He had hung it like you would a shirt from a laundry line. She stared at the picture a few more minutes. Absolutely amazing. She sat still stunned and absently answered the children's questions as she stared at the beautiful picture. She never noticed the dew wasn't dew, but blood.

.--.

The whip hit his back with a sharp crack. Harry barely flinched, eyes a dulled green as he lay on the ground almost motionless, the belt tying his hands and tied to the bed post didn't jerk once. The whip hit again and Harry felt drops of blood run down his back. So he was bleeding again. It had taken two hits. He felt hit after hit fall until he no longer could tell pain from reality and the bed from blood. His back was burning and splatters of blood flew back with the whip. Finally it stopped and he was still silent. He hadn't opened his mouth once.

"That'll teach you to pass the grade with better marks then Dudley, cheating freak." Vernon hissed above him.

Then he grabbed violently, the belt untied from the bed post but still keeping his wrists tied together. He was dragged across the floor leaving a trail of smeared blood behind. Then he was picked up by the belt, dangling from his wrists as Vernon roughly carried him down the stairs. He was thrown into his cupboard with force, feeling his back light with even more pain as he hit the wood, arching away with the force. He fell limp to the floor as he heard the door slam shut. His green eyes stayed open, staring at nothing. If this was what was considered a family, what would his enemies be like?

.--.

Harry stared at all the instruments on the wall his hands itching to run over them. His second grade teacher was also the music teacher and she had quite a large collection of instruments. She had told each kid to pick on to practice on in today's lessons. She had steered the other kids to a cabinet with non-expensive, easy, and durable instruments like the recorder. Harry and drifted to her wall of other ones though. She hadn't said they couldn't pick one from this wall. He gently unhooked the violin in front of him and explored the cherry colored wood with his long graceful fingers. He gently grabbed the bow also and brought the violin to his chin. He ran the bow along it finding which notes were where.

He returned to the circle and sat down listening attentively to the teacher who was attempting to teach them how to read sheet music. She gave them five minutes after wards to try their instruments. The room was filled with off key notes making a loud ruckus. Harry slid over to the teacher and she smiled down at him. He quietly asked if she could teach him more on sheet music. She seemed happy to teach someone who wanted to learn and began to babble about it not even noticing that most of what she said no grade two would understand.

After lessons ended and the recess bell rang she gave the kids permission to go play or stay and practice. The kids gave cheers and most ran off to play outside only a few staying for a few minutes. Finally only Harry was left. The teacher told him she was going to supervise but she trusted him alone in here. When she was gone Harry found a music book for the violin and flipped it open. He moved the bow to the violin and drew it across, soon making a haunting tune flutter through the room. The teacher returned after recess to find him playing a high level song. She immediately came to the conclusion he had already had lessons, not knowing it was his first time even touching an instrument. Never noticing how lacking of real emotion the tune was.

.--.

Harry's whole body shook. He tried to keep it under control but it shook no matter what he did. He looked down at the blood dripping to the floor and felt grateful Vernon never touched his hands. Vernon never touched his hands or his face in the beatings as they could easily be seen to easily. He had covered the rest of his body. He leaned against the wall of the cupboard tensely willing his body to stop its shaking from the latest beating. Slowly but surely his body stopped shaking and the pain seemed to wash away as something ran through him in a relaxing way, like a bolt of energy calming him. He drifted off on the blood stained floor.

.--.

Harry rolled the words over his tongue then said them aloud. The teacher clapped in a delighted way looking almost like a child with the silly grin on his face. The man was his third grade teacher, and had German heritage. The man had taught the class a few German words for fun and when he had found Harry had a knack for getting it he had started to give him private lessons at lunch and recess. Harry had got the whole language down in five months. Then one of the first grade teachers (not his old one), who knew French, had started to teach him. He had it down in months also. He found languages came to him just as easily as music and art.

He watched as the man hopped around 'hooraying'. He could now speak fluently in German and French. The German teacher had also started him in polish but the man didn't know more then a few words. Harry promised himself to get some language books and learn more on his own. The man never really noticed he had never shown any pride or happiness at learning the languages.

.--.

Harry held the flipper in his long delicate fingers and shuffled the sausages around the pan. He heard a timer go and slid from his stool to get the oven mitts, pulling a pan from the oven containing a casserole. Harry quickly set it on the counter and moved to set the table after shuffling the sausages. As soon as the table was set he started to move food to it. He was walking over with the last plate when Dudley entered the room. The chubby boy sneered at him and move to his seat. Harry was almost at the table when a chubby foot caught his own and he tumbled to the ground, dropping the plate of buns. The buns rolled every which way as the plate shattered. Harry felt shards of the glass cut his arms and face as it shattered. Petunia was in the kitchen in an instant.

"How Dare You Ruin My Plate!?" She shrieked at him grabbing his hair and yanking him up.

He let an emotionless mask slip on and looked up at her through the blood dripping into one eye. She smacked him with all her might a few times before she threw him to the ground at Vernon's feet. Vernon looked at him with narrowed eyes and dragged him over to the cupboard throwing him in. He sat in the cupboard for an hour before it opened again. Harry was ready for a beating and was slightly surprised to have a glass of juice slid to him instead.

"Drink it or you won't eat for a week." Vernon snarled at him.

The door shut again and Harry studied the glass. Finally he reached for it and with a soft sigh drank it. It had an odd bitter taste to it. He was barely finished when he dropped the glass from numb fingers. It cracked against the wood as he reeled back. Poison? He wondered faintly as his whole world tilted. He leaned over and threw up in the corner, immediately feeling slightly better. He shook silently and threw up a few more times. Then he collapsed. Suddenly he felt more energized, refreshed, better as he felt his eyes clothes.

.--.

Harry gazed at the shelves upon shelves if books. For fourth grade they had to do small research projects and more home reading. His aunt had taken Saturday to bring him and Dudley to the library. Well more Dudley but with no one home she had opted to bring him. Harry had been here numerous times before though. He had come every time his relatives had locked him out for the day when they had guests of just wanted to be alone and have 'family' time. He had walked the few blocks to the library every time. Harry slipped away from his aunt and cousin and went towards the stairs that led upstairs. He knew his aunt would probably slip away when he wasn't looking and go home as if hoping he wouldn't make it back himself. He just shook his head and moved to the science and physiology books. He always made it back, never concerned when she left him.

.--.

He, for once, fought against the hands. One set of meaty hands held him down, and teeth ripped into one leg. Another set of large hands pried his mouth open and forced something inside. He frantically fought back as he knew what would happen if he swallowed. He wouldn't let them kill him! Not them! He heard laughter above him. They weren't very quick though and before they could clamp a hand over his mouth he spit the liquid out. He heard growls as a sharp slap hit his face. His mouth felt like it was on fire. Something was rubbed into the wounds on his stomach and for once he screamed. He had taken one of the worst beatings ever today and now they were pouring something in the wounds. This was salt in his wounds, literally. He screamed until he couldn't breathe, until darkness finally claimed him.

.--.

Harry idly pulled another weed from the garden, shifting the dirt so it looked nice again afterwards before moving to the next weed. He wiped at his brow with his opposite hand wincing slightly as he felt his back muscles ache. He closed his eyes and rested for a split second before his aunt's screech made him continue. He hadn't had water all day and no food since last night. His looked at his hand as he felt it grow wet. His last nail was now bleeding. They were already torn from the dirt and chores but now they were bleeding. He just pulled the last weed out.

As he stood water from a hose hit him. He heard Dudley giggle and wondered how stupid his cousin was. His cousin seemed to think he was annoying Harry by washing the sweat and dirt from him. Harry acted like he was annoyed and drank as much water as he could while scrubbing his hands. When Dudley got bored and returned to running through the water and pool Harry moved to the porch. His aunt gave him a disapproving frown from her lawn chair and tossed him a half full water bottle and a couple pieces of bread. He grabbed them and sat behind the shed in the shade and out of sight.

When he was finished he just rested a moment. After a minute he found the fence across from him uninteresting and started to idly snap his fingers. He watched the flame that lit up every time he did so. He had been able to do this since he could remember. Control fire that was. He snapped his fingers again and left the flame to grow over his hand as it greedily sucked up oxygen and burned above his hand. The heat didn't even faze him. Not that he felt it much. He tossed the fire ball to his second hand before making a few more. He started to juggle them around changing them between red, orange, blue and white.

After a moment he took a blue fire ball and made the rest vanish. He moulded the fire like you would clay, making a small blue dragon before making it twirl around his arm. He quickly smothered the flame as he heard his aunt calling him. He had to start dinner now or Vernon would be mad. He didn't need another beating this week. He would have to get an excuse for Gym then to hide the welts and bruises. It would be tiresome to get a good excuse.

.--.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Pets and Magic

"Hey freak, guess what?" Dudley grinned.

Dudley's gang of friends stood beside him as Harry stood by the park fence. He peered up at Dudley through half lidded eyes.

"We've thought of a new game."

Dudley's grin said it wasn't one Harry would like.

"We're going to call it Harry-hunting."

Harry was already running before his cousin could reach for him. He was fast for his age, and much faster then his overweight cousin. He was bounding away from the park to the small patch of woods as quick as a deer before any could catch him. He could hide up a tree or something there.

.--.

Harry looked at the ground from the school roof. He had been running from Dudley and wished to be away. Now here he was on the roof. He though for a long moment. Then he focused on a spot on the ground. He focused hard and wished to be there. Suddenly there was a pressured feeling and he was there. He looked thoughtful a moment. Then his lips spread in an interested/twisted smile.

.--.

Harry pumped his legs and felt the swing speed up. Soon he was arching for the sky. He felt a jolt as gravity pulled him back. He leaned forwards then straightened out and soared higher. Higher. Higher. The swing was as high as it could get. At the highest peak he pushed off. He was free. For a moment all that mattered was the expansion of blue sky and the wind in his face. His breath caught at the thought of freedom. He felt his heart grow light. Then he was falling. His expression became blank again and he used the 'power' to slow himself down, so he floated to the ground almost like a feather. As he touched down gently he looked back up at the sky. He wasn't free. Not yet.

.--.

He cradled his arm to his body and looked at the wet ground silently. He stayed don his knees on the wet grass, hunched over slightly so his face looked down into a puddle. Through the ripples he saw his own emotionless face. The water ran down his face like tears. He hadn't cried since he was a baby. He wasn't now. Little could make him cry these days and a broken arm and a dislocated shoulder was like a pinprick to him. He reached up with his good hand and pressed against his shoulder. With a sharp pop it popped back into place. He snapped the broken arm into the right angle also and held it back to his body again. Dirt streaked his pale skin and his eyes looked haunted. He reached deep within himself to the energy he always felt and pulled with his will. He felt a wave of calm energy wash over him and immediately his arm was better, still sore but no longer broken. All the new scars on his arm also vanished. Harry stayed in the rain, staring into the puddle.

.--.

Harry gazed at the store in curiosity; Count D's Pet Shop. He glanced back and saw his relatives entering a Chinese restaurant. They would be a while. He slipped down the small stone steps and came to an intricate wood and iron door. He opened it and slid in shutting it softly behind him. He found himself in a room full of cages and tanks. There was also a set of chairs and couches. Animals were everywhere. He walked in towards the couch and sat down right next to a large panther. The panther looked down at him. He just looked up at it with his large green eyes. It gave a snort and curled up again.

"Ah, a customer."

He looked up at a distinct Asian man in traditional clothes, with odd colored eyes and short-ish hair.

"I'm D. Can I help you?" The man asked.

Harry gave him an unreadable look. The man looked slightly curious now.

"Ah, just browsing. You are free to look around."

Harry stood and set off to look around, ignoring the man's eyes. He could already tell the man wasn't completely human. He came to a large room with a snake on the door. He stepped in to find it divided into large sections which held numerous snakes. He walked past a few before stopping at one. It held only one snake. The snake was about three feet in length. It was a deep, deep maroon, almost black. Its eyes were silver. It looked up at him and tasted the air.

:Hello.: Harry said.

The snake blinked.

:Hello?: It returned questioningly.

:You are very beautiful.:

The snake raised its head slightly, flickering its tongue out.

:Why thank you.:

Harry leaned against the small glass railing and closed his eyes. He reached out and brushed the snake's mind with his 'Power'. It was an energy in him he had discovered he could do almost anything with. He felt the snake's content seep into his mind and relaxed slightly. He could almost feel how happy the snake was about being warm and full. He basked in the feeling a moment before pulling from the snake's consciousness. His eyes opened to find the snake wrapping around his body. He allowed it, liking the feel of the smooth scales over his skin.

:I think you are beautiful too. As far asss humanssss go.: It hissed.

Harry smiled just slightly and sat down on the ground, leaning against the railing, the snake wrapped comfortably around him. Harry closed his eyes again feeling a tinge of happiness well in him. The snake rested his head in front of Harry's.

:You're lonely.: It stated.

:Very.: Was all Harry said.

:Take me home with you. I ssshall be your friend.:

Harry wished he could. He really did.

:I can't. My relativesss would kill you. I would not want that.:

The snake seemed to peer at him a moment.

:My name isss Ne.:

:And mine isss Harry.:

The snake rested its head on his shoulder and for about five minutes Harry just relaxed in its presence. Finally he stood. He gently allowed the snake to slide back into its home.

:Maybe we will meet again.: The snake hissed.

:I would like that.: Harry said smiling once before walking off.

He found his way back to the door and found the owner D there. D watched him with a smile.

"We hope to see you as a customer again someday."

Harry didn't question the 'we'. He looked around and then nodded and walked out. Through the cheery paint and relaxed air he had spotted the morbid smirks and the fake pleasantries and he liked it.

.--.

Harry watched the small bird struggle in the water. He sat at the edge of the fountain and just watched. He tuned out the laughter of his cousin over on the playground with his aunt and watched the tiny bird struggle to get out of the water. It wasn't succeeding. He suddenly heard his aunt screech at him and knew it was time to go. He had five minutes left; the time it took his aunt to catch his cousin. He reached out to the struggling bird and pushed it under the water. A minute later he pulled his hand out and the bird floated to the top, dead. He pulled it from the water and examined the claw marks on its breast. Blood and water pooled on his hand.

He looked to the cat waiting beside him, not having wanted to jump in the water after its escaped prey. He tossed it to the cat and it caught it before trotting off, tail in the air. Harry looked back down at his hand. The blood was such a nice color. Even when watered down. It looked much nicer then his own blood as it spilled over his hand. He dipped his hand back in the water washing the blood away. He briefly thought on why he had drowned the bird. The claw marks would not have killed it or even hindered. He looked back to the water. Then he stood and walked off a smile playing over his lips.

.--.

He watched them burn with blank eyes. All the school work he had pretty much ever done, all the library books he had out at the moment. It all burned in the fire place as Dudley and Vernon roasted marshmallows. He wouldn't be able to go to the library anymore. He couldn't pay for the books nor could he explain what had happened to them. He couldn't go to just read either, the librarians would recognize him and question about the books. That wasn't all his school work or belongings through. There was a loose floorboard in his cupboard. His paintings and small keepsakes would be in there including a book from one of his teachers and a set of pencil crayons.

.--.

The fire in his hand seemed so nice and warm. He huddled in on himself even more as he held the fireball in one hand, lighting up his face and heating him up with the intense heat of a white flame. He was careful not to bring it to close to the tree whose roots he was huddle in. He gazed at the fire before gazing around at the white covered ground and tree. He looked down the street at the houses besides the park and small woods and saw all the homes filled with happy people and light. It looked so warm and happy. His aunt and uncle never wanted him home at Christmas.

Harry shivered again and extinguished the flame. So he could shift hands. He pulled the tattered coat tightly around himself and tried to concentrate. He could see it in his mind. Long rippling back fur, tall pointed ears, sharp teeth, emerald eyes. It looked at him and howled. He felt a tingle as he felt his body change slowly. Soon he was a small black wolf, curled in a ball at the base of the tree. He exhaled, feeling so much warmer with the fur. He was drawn into a comfortable sleep, sharp claws and teeth ready in an instant if he needed them.

.--.

Fifth grade was very dull. Either he was brilliant or all the kids in his class were mentally challenged. He opted for both. He gazed about the class room and felt pressed in by all sides. Kids were happily singing the French song with their teacher, their French lesson for the day. Harry stayed silent in his desk at the back and looked down at the paper he was writing on. No advanced books for him to read either. Nothing from the school library suited him. He looked up as he felt a crumple of paper hit his head and looked up to see Dudley making a face. Harry just stuffed the paper into his desk to throw out later, not bothering to read the childish taunt written on it. He went back to writing.

.--.

He gazed at the thick parchment in his hands. No one used parchment anymore. He slid the letter addressed to himself into his shirt before taking the rest to uncle Vernon. When his uncle had it he returned to his cupboard. He held up a finger and it lit with a small white glow. He ripped the seal off and opened the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_You have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please send your reply no later then August the 15__th__. _

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress _

'Magic.' His mind whispered. That would certainly explain his abilities. He pulled a notebook and pen from under the floorboards of the cupboard and wrote a reply. He then held up the parchment and in a flash it was burned to a crisp. He stood and slipped from his cupboard heading outside. He found an owl sitting on the back fence.

"You brought the letter?" he asked.

It gave a hoot. He held up his reply. It swooped over and grabbed it before flying off. He turned to the house and stepped in. he found his aunt and uncle sitting at the table. Dudley was at a friend's place. His uncle scowled at him as he leaned on the table with both hands.

"What do you want Boy?!" He bristled.

"Tell me everything you know of Hogwarts and magic."

They paled.

"N-now see here boy! There's no such thing! And we have no reason to take such bad manners from you!" He uncle said rising.

Harry lifted a hand and in the snap of a finger it was covered in flames casting shadows across his face. He gave a twisted smirk as their faces stretched with terror. It felt so nice looking at their terrified faced. It was time for him to step up now.

"Oh, but dear uncle, I believe you do."

.--.

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Vaults

Harry stepped from the vehicle and his uncle shot off. He gazed at the small pub on the corner and a smirk tugged his lips. He stepped in. People sat at tables chatting of just eating and reading paper. He slid past them all to the counter. A man who looked like the barkeeper gave him a smile.

"What can I do for Lad?" he asked.

"Can you help me into Diagon Alley?"

The man gave a nod and led him out to a courtyard. He walked through the brick arch a moment later. Harry gazed at the magical alley and smirked.

.--.

The goblin sneered down at him.

"Ah, yes Harry Potter."

He wondered briefly how the goblin knew his name.

"Key."

Harry frowned. He had come to ask if they had a scholar ship, why would the goblin think eh had a vault?

"I have none."

The goblin gave another sneer but pulled a bowl and knife out.

"Let some blood drip into here."

Harry took the knife and examined the beautiful craftsmanship. Then he sliced his palm open and let his blood splash into the bowl. The goblin gave him an odd look as he took the knife and bowl.

"You only needed a few drops."

Harry shrugged and let his hand drop blood to the floor. He looked down at the clean marble.

"Sorry."

He wrapped his hand in his shirt and looked up at the goblin. The goblin just tapped the bowl. It glowed before he upturned it handing Harry two keys.

"The gold one is to your school vault your parents set up. The silver one is to a vault your grandfather and father made. It's to be used for what ever you want. When you become a legal adult at seventeen you inherit the Potter vaults."

Harry gave a nod.

"Griphook shall take you to your vaults."

Harry gave a curt nod and as he followed a goblin to a cart he healed bandaged his wound with a strip of cloth ignoring the blood stain on the front of his shirt. It was a nice color so why worry about it?

.--.

Harry grabbed the wand and the window practically imploded. He sighed as the man grabbed it and hurried off muttering. He finally came back with a boxed wand. He held it up to Harry as if it were glass. Harry grabbed it and red and gold sparks shot from the end. He frowned. Then he tossed it back in the box. He didn't want that one. It felt alien. It would work with his core, but it was not a perfect fit. The man looked at him oddly then skittered off again. After a few more wands Harry finally just headed down the shelves. He reached a dusty one at the end before stuffing his hand into the back and pulling out a wand. It shot out silver sparks. He smiled and walked back to the man. He paid and left the shop with a wand; 12 inches, black ash wood, core; phoenix ash.

.--.

Harry stepped into his new bedroom with a satisfied smirk. His aunt stumbled from the room as soon as he was inside. He set his packages down and sat down on the cot. He flipped open a book on transfiguration and became engrossed. An hour later he stood and looked at his bed. He knew he wasn't allowed to use wand magic outside of school, but there were no rules about wandless magic, which he had done for years. He focused his energy in his hand and pictured what he wanted. He waved his hand and the bed slowly changed. Soon he had a twin bed covered in maroon and deep purple pillows and blankets. He did the same to his desk changing it into a fine cherry wood desk. The wardrobe was also changed along with the nightstand.

When this was finished he pulled out all his school supplies and organized them in his trunk. He also pulled the stuff he had bough just for himself from the trunk. With a small chunk of the money from the vault his godfather and father left him he had bought a few things. He had slipped to muggle London and bought a violin, a bunch of paints, brushes, and canvases, and a bunch of books. He had also bought other various magical books, a couple knives from Knockturn alley, and some food for the rest of the summer.

When he had it all unpacked he moved to his window and swung it open. His snowy owl, Hedwig glided to his window sill and landed on it gently. He motioned to her cage and perch with the water dishes and food and she flapped over to it. Harry smiled and stroked her white feathers. He loved her at first sight. He moved back to his window and leaned against the sill to watch the sunset.

.--.

Harry stood at the entrance to the station as he glanced at his ticket again. Hedwig on his shoulder gave hoot of annoyance and ruffled her feathers. Harry frowned and glanced around. He headed into the station following the signs till he came to platforms nine and ten. He could feel the energy humming around the one pillar. Without a second thought he walked through the barrier to appear by a large red train. He headed through the crowd of parents and children until he reached the engine. He stepped on to it and headed for a compartment.

.--.

Harry examined the kid across from him. The red head had been silently observing him also. His was lanky with a mop of red hair, and freckles across his face. A rat sat in his lap. Hedwig was eyeing it. Harry was also slightly curious about it. It wasn't a rat. He knew that. He shook the thoughts off, not really caring. Wasn't his 'not rat' or his problem.

"Are you Harry Potter?" The red head blurted out.

Harry scowled. He had learned he was quite famous, being the Boy-Who-Lived. But he had also read that he had not been seen since he was a child, so how would this kid recognize him? Sure they knew he had black hair and green eyes but quite a few people did. He gave a curt nod anyways.

"Can I see the…you know…the scar?" The kid asked in a whisper.

So the kid wished to gawk. Harry glared and stood. Hedwig returned to his shoulder and he walked gracefully from the compartment leaving a confused red head.

.--.

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Apprentice

Harry looked at the ceiling of the hall in interest and appreciation. It was beautiful. He would have to try that spell sometime. It looked complicated from the amount of energy swirling around behind the illusion. A girl near him chatted excitedly about a book and the ceiling. He ignored her and all the other students in favour of now looking at the hat at the front of the hall. Now that looked like a very complicated spell. There was so much energy around it, it almost glowed. Must be old; at least as old as the school itself which also glowed with energy.

He was simply amazed by the amount of energy (magic) in the school itself. In just the stone and the wood. Not counting all the paintings and such everywhere. He half listened to the woman's talk and watched half heartedly as the students walked up to the stool and sat under the hat. The energy would reach from the hat and gently wrap around the student, reading them, before sending them off to a table. As he heard his name he gracefully stepped forwards. He was annoyed at the stares and whispers that followed him. He did not like such attention. He sat down and the hat covered his eyes.

"Harry Potter." The hat whispered. "Would you mind letting me in your mind?"

He was sure no one else had heard and slowly let the energy seep out from around his mind.

'_Interesting. Those were almost like occlumency shields, yet something else. You were just using your magic to block me out, not mental shields; no mental shield could keep me out.'_

'_That makes you dangerous.'_

'_If I could tell anyone what I had read, yes, it could be dangerous. But I have spells around me to make sure all students keep their privacy.'_

Harry gave a curt nod.

'_Now let's see…'_

The hat was silent for a moment.

'_Oh my…A fire elementist. And you already have a solid grasp on wandless magic. Simply amazing. Not even Dumbledore can do what you have done and he's hailed the strongest wizard of the centaury. You _are_ powerful….I believe the last time I saw such power was in my makers. The Founders.'_

Harry just tilted his head slightly.

'_Ah, but that's not the issue. I'm just here to sort you.'_

Harry smirked slightly.

'_Where to put you….Where indeed?'_

Harry let the hat riffle through him.

'_I believe you would do well by yourself, don't you?'_

Harry gave a small smirk. He preferred alone. But there were only four houses, each quite full, so what did the hat mean alone?

"HOGWARTS APPRENTICE!" The hat shouted.

There was a dead silence through the hall as Harry gently set the hat on the stool. It seemed to give him a wink. Then chatter burst forth as the students looked absolutely confused. It took a bunch of sparks from the headmaster to make everyone silence.

"This is a very rare occurrence." Dumbledore said smiling. "Many of you may wonder what the hat meant. Hmm?"

Nods everywhere.

"'Hogwarts Apprentice' is a not exactly a house because it never has more then a people at a time. In a sense it's a house for people who could fit in all houses and have above average power levels. You must have both to get in this house."

Some seemed to just smile and laugh like they should have expected that of the 'Great Harry Potter'.

"This hasn't been done in over seven hundred and sixty four years, but it is not a bad thing. Harry Potter will get a different schedule and dormitory but will have no point system or table. Harry, you may sit where every you like." Dumbledore smiled.

Harry could see curiosity burn in the twinkling blue eyes as he headed to sit at the yellow and black table. He could already see the Ravenclaws would love to study him, the Gryffindors would just put him in the spot light, and the Slytherins would not be the best to just sit with at the moment. Hufflepuff though would most likely treat him equally. He got welcoming smiles as he sat down near a girl with blonde pigtails. He stayed silent and they saw he wished to be left alone. So they left him. He tuned out the rest of the sorting and only half listened to Dumbledore's speech. When the food appeared he dug in silently.

.--.

Harry followed the headmaster down the halls to the south tower. When they reached a large portrait of the night sky he stopped and turned to Harry smiling.

"Now my boy, we'll have your schedule tomorrow morning. Being in this house is almost like being the castle's apprentice, so don't be alarmed if things randomly appear in your rooms. The castle is a sentiment being and as such can change herself or move things. Also, even though you can not have points taken you can be given detention so be good. Also with your house title you get quite a few advantages. You have no curfew, you are allowed to use any empty classrooms you wish, you may use magic in the halls, and you may take points from other students like a head boy. Don't abuse the power. I believe there are also some other rules but as I have never been around when they were enforced I can not tell you. There are very few books on the subject."

Harry gave him a nod.

"You may talk to me if you ever need my boy. Goodnight."

The headmaster walked off humming softly leaving Harry in front of the large portrait. He watched the sky a moment seeing the full moon drift behind grey clouds which blocked the stars from sight. Suddenly he spotted an old face in the moon. It was painted perfectly to blend in with the moon unless it wished to be seen. The mouth opened and the old man in the moon laughed.

"A student in my house? Finally." It chuckled.

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Just call me Elder." The man chuckled.

Harry gave a nod.

"Now do you wish your room to be here in the southern tower?"

Harry blinked.

"It can be moved?"

"Of course! Hogwarts can easily move the rooms and me to another location in the castle, if you wish."

"What's the view like?" he asked after a moment.

"I believe you can see the forest and the lake from this tower?" The man grinned.

"I'll stay here for now."

It gave a laugh.

"What do you want the password to be?" He asked.

Harry thought a moment. Then he smiled.

"Emerald."

The portrait gave a smile and swung open. He stepped into the room and the portrait closed behind him. He gazed around his common room taking in everything. There was a large fire place to the left with two large comfy chairs and a coffee table between them. To the right the tall wall was taken over by two large shelves in the corners and a huge window between them. The window was as tall as the wall and about ten feet wide. The shelves were about three feet wide each and also very tall. He stepped into the room, his feet brushing the thick carpets on the stone floor. The whole room was just a dull black and white. He knew there was a reason so he left it.

He looked to the fire and threw his arm towards it as if throwing something. A fire ball leapt from his fingers and ignited in the fireplace. The room was almost instantly being heated by the white flames. The white slowly died to red and Harry headed across the room to a set of tall winding stairs. As he reached the top of the stairs he found himself on a balcony overlooking the common room. He found a door waiting and opened it to find his bedroom. It was nice.

It had a large four poster bed opposite of the door with two large arched windows on either side of it. There was a small plain nightstand, desk, and wardrobe also in the room. There was also another door connected to the bedroom leading into a plain white bathroom. He pulled his trunk from his pocket after he finished looking and set it on the desk. Then he just stripped to his boxers and fell onto the bed almost asleep as he hit the pillow. As he drifted off he faintly noticed the castle's magic slipping into his mind.

.--.

When Harry woke he had to blink in surprise. The room was different. The four poster bed was now a comfy double bed covered in forest green and wood brown. There was a nightstand on either side of the bed made of oak. The floor had a thick chocolate brown rug and the windows both had velvety light brown curtains. The desk was large and set with quills and parchment. There were also a few shelves with his things like his violin on them. The trunk at the end of his bed was empty, unpacked. The wardrobe was also oak now and more ancient looking. Near one of the windows was also a beautiful carved bird perch with Hedwig was perched on. He cracked the window open so she could leave and enter when she wished. There seemed to be a spell over it so the wind and cold didn't enter the room.

As he wandered to the bathroom to have a shower he found it full of reds, oranges, yellows, and whites like flames. There was a large marble tub at the end of the large room and a shower off to the side. There was also a sink, a toilet, a full length mirror, towel racks, a laundry basket, and shelves full of soaps and such. When he finished he shower and dressed eh found the crest on hid robes changed. It looked like a shield divided into four. In one section was a black badger, then there was a golden Griffin, a green snake, and a black raven. The background was silver diagonal from silver and violet diagonal from violet.

When he exited his room he found an arch way at the end of the balcony across from the stairs. He walked in to find a small muggle like kitchen. There was a stainless steel table that sat two, a fridge, a stove, a counter, a sink, a microwave, cupboards, and a few other things. There was a real light that turned on as he entered the room and a window at the far end of the room which let in quite a bit of light. The floor also had linoleum squares, not stone. The room was a mixture of crimson red. It looked like blood. He found all the cupboards full of what ever he need. He briefly wondered how the fridge and stove worked around magic but waved it off for now. He gave a small smile and exited.

The balcony now had an elegant wire-work railing. The wire was worked into patterns of bare trees. He moved down the stairs and into the sitting room. The room was lovely. The window now sported a large stain glass center showing a navy blue flower in bloom. The chairs by the fire were now old fashioned, colored violet, and cushioned with silver pillows. The table was elegant with carved edges. The shelves had been painted black and were full of books. The fireplace was made of grey stone and the carpet in front of it was silver with wisps of violet. There was a large picture hanging over the fire now. It was a picture of a crescent moon hanging over a forest. There was now also a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It was made of black metal and seemed to be a crescent moon holding white candles that lit the whole room when the window wouldn't.

Harry found his black book bag on the table between the chairs, already packed along with a book beside it. The book's title said 'Hogwarts Houses'. There was a blue bookmark marking the chapter about the Hogwarts Apprentice house. Harry smiled at the room and swung the bag over his shoulder. Then he turned to look out the window. He found himself looking over the greenhouses at the clear lake and forbidden forest. He smiled softly to himself.

"I love it." He said out loud.

He briefly saw the magic around the room flare a bit. He smiled and headed for the portrait door to go to the great hall.

.--.

End Of Chapter 4.


	5. Ne

Harry read patiently at the Hufflepuff table as everyone was handed their schedules. When McGonagall headed over she handed him a sheet of paper giving him a curious glance. Harry gave her a smile and read his schedule.

"What do you have?" The girl beside him asked.

"Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magic, and Charms."

"We'll have charms together." She smiled. "I'm Susan Bones by the way."

He gave a small smile and a nod being polite even if he wanted to glare at her.

.--.

He watched the potion master carefully as the man stalked between the rows of Slytherins and Gryffindors. He just glared at Harry anytime there eyes met. He seemed to have a grudge or something against him. Harry could not figure out why. He frowned down at his potion in thought as he cut up the slugs. A simple boil healing potion but one kid was already in the hospital wing. He sighed inaudibly and continued on to the last step. As he finally got the last ingredient in the potion turned the right color. He bottled it up, taking an extra sample and slipping it into his bag unnoticed. As Snape called them up he stepped up to the desk and set it down ignoring the kids clambering to do the same. Snape, behind his desk, met Harry's eyes. Harry felt a nudge at his shield as Snape slid into his mind. The man wouldn't get any farther though because of his magic shield that the hat had said weren't normal.

'_Something you want professor?'_ he asked mentally.

Snape's eyes widened slightly but never broke their gaze on his own. Snape seemed to explore his shield a moment before trying to pull out. Harry quickly used his magic to hold the man's conscious in his mind.

'_I have a question first professor._' Hew practically purred. _'Tell me why you hate me.'_

He could see the man struggle against the magical hold as his real body sweated and shook just slightly with the effort. No one noticed. Snape then stopped struggling, giving up as he still gazed into Harry's eyes.

'_Let me exit your mind._' He barked in Harry's mind.

'_Do you have an answer to my question?'_

Snape gave a sour expression, eye contact still never breaking as his body stood perfectly still. He was silent a moment.

'_Fine_.' He snapped. '_Your father.'_

'_You hate me because of my father?'_

There was an affirmative gesture. Harry let Snape's conscious go. Snape stepped back as he returned to his body.

"Do not enter my mind again Professor." Harry said only loud enough for Snape to hear. "And remember, I never even knew my father, so how can I be like him?"

Harry walked back to his desk with the other students leaving a frowning Snape.

.--.

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he waited for class to empty. It his was second day at Hogwarts. He was once again in transfiguration. As the other students all exited he was left with the stern professor.

"Can I help you Mr. Potter?" she asked looking at him.

"I wish to see if I could take History of magic through correspondence."

She blinked in surprise.

"I haven't heard that request in years." She muttered looking at him. "How would you do this?"

"I'll study everything I need in the library during the free bloc and hand in any assignments assigned."

She frowned in thought.

"That would be acceptable. Don't shout this out though. I don't want everyone coming to me asking to do this."

"You could do it for the students with high grades." He suggested.

"Hmm, but what about the first years like yourself?"

"Check their grades from before they came here and their study habits."

She gave an absent nod as she sat at her desk and grabbed some parchment. For a moment there was nothing but silence and the scratch of a quill.

"I must check with Dumbledore but I believe this is possible. You would hand you assignments to me as Binns would never notice them. I believe the only assignments the first years do are a research paper and a notes. Then the few tests and the final exam."

Harry nodded. Then McGonagall stood.

"Very well. I'll go speak with Dumbledore and tell you later at diner."

"Thank you." He nodded to her.

She gave a smile.

.--.

Harry watched the DADA professor closely. He wasn't a genius for nothing. He could easily see the man's stutter was fake. He had a sly and cunning gleam in his eye. Harry watched him fake his way through the lessons and puzzled slightly over the man finding it more interesting to think about then useless lesson. He watched the man's energy also. He had two cores. One that belonged to him, and another that leeched off his own, slowly tainting his own core. He wondered if it was some kind of magical parasite. Finally he shrugged and returned to reading his DADA book.

.--.

Harry wrote with long, elegant, flowing letters. He wrote with a black pen and white paper instead of parchment and quills though. When the letter was finished he folded it up and stuck it in an envelope. He addressed it and whistled to Hedwig. She hopped to the edge of his desk and he stroked her. He smiled softly at her and tied the letter to her leg.

"Can you deliver this for me?"

She gave a hoot and nipped his bangs gently. He told her the address quietly.

"Thank you girl."

She gave another hoot and took off out the opened window. He gazed out after her till she was a speck in the sky.

.--.

Harry ate silently at the Slytherin table. He had been moving around for the past week between tables. He found the best ones were the Slytherin table and the Hufflepuff table. The Hufflepuff table because they could be understanding while the Slytherin table didn't invade other's privacy. The Ravenclaw table just questioned him non-stop, some even taking notes. The Gryffindor table just wanted him to brag, or expected something of him. He scowled at the thoughts and returned to his breakfast.

A moment later the air lit with owl cries as owls flooded in to the rafting carrying the morning post. Harry looked up and spotted Hedwig. She swooped down to him and landed on his outstretched arm. He cut the letter from her leg and handed her some bacon. A moment late a huge eagle landed beside him also setting a large square package in front of him. He saw a few curious gazes but most did it discreetly. The eagle snatched some food before it took off again. He flipped Hedwig's letter open.

_Harry Potter,_

_I was happy to hear from you. We did indeed have him still as no one else wished to buy him and he would let no one buy him. He agreed to be yours. Take good care of him. There should be a book about his species with him. He may be a bit flight sick. Give him something to eat as he arrived, preferably meat, but he can tell you that. _

_D_

_P.S. Hedwig is a lovely owl and you have taken great care of her. _

Harry smiled.

"You may wish to return to my rooms while I open it." He warned his owl.

She gave him an affectionate nip and took off.

"What's in the package?" Blaise Zabini asked.

The kid was quite open for a Slytherin. Harry was actually surprised the kid was in Slytherin. Gryffindor would suit him well. But maybe that's why he fit so well with the Slytherins. Harry just sent him a glance and moved to the box. He pried it open from one of the air holes and smiled inside.

:Hello Ne.: He hissed softly so no one would notice.

:Harry? I'm here then? No more flying?:

:No more flying.:

:Thank all that'sss sssacred.:

Harry gave a soft laughed and stuck his arm. Now people were sending him second glances. He felt the large deep Maroon/black snake constrict around his arm. He pulled it out smiling.

:I need sssome meat.: It hissed.

Harry gave another laugh. He heard a scream from Pansy Parkinson as he pulled Ne all the way from the box.

:Yesss. I ssshall get you sssome meat.: He hissed disguising the hiss as a laugh.

:We ssshould bond firssst.: the snake said glancing at the teachers heading towards them as they heard the kids yelling and stumbling away from Harry.

Harry noted the whole hall was watching now and all the Slytherins had hurried a good distance from him and the now four foot long snake.

:How do we bond?: He hissed.

:Let me drink sssome of your blood.:

Harry gave a smirk and held his arm out. The snake bit him. It was nice enough as Ne made sure not to hurt him. And he had felt worse before. The kids around him were screaming again. Dumbledore had drawn his wand as he, McGonagall, and Snape came sprinting over.

:You wouldn't happen to be poisssonousss would you?: Harry asked.

:Actually, I'm one of the mossst poissssonousss sssnakes around.: Ne replied pulling his fangs from Harry's arm.

Harry gave a nod.

:Don't worry though, I did not inject my poissson.:

The teachers had arrived wands pointed at the snake.

"H-Harry don't make a-any unnecessary moves." McGonagall stuttered looking quite worried.

"It's fine professors." Harry said.

"You were just bitten by a Colradna Bellus." Snape hissed. "They are the deadly. If we don't give you the antidote you'll be dead in three minutes."

"He did not poison me." Harry said lifting his arm so Ne could wrap around his shoulders and neck.

Students were watching with fear and horrified awe.

"He bonded with me."

Dumbledore slowly lowered his wand the two professors following.

"Who gave him to you Harry?" The headmaster asked.

"A pet store owner I saw once. I wanted to get Ne then, but my relatives would not allow it." Harry said easily.

Dumbledore frowned thoughtfully.

"He can inject poison only when he wishes?" He asked.

Harry nodded.

"And he's bonded to you?"

Harry nodded again.

"He will listen to you?"

The snake and Harry both nodded. Dumbledore's eyebrows rose.

"He can understand English."

The snake nodded and seemed to give a smirk.

"Well Hogwarts rules do state a student is allowed to have their bonded familiar come to school with them, no mater what it is." Dumbledore said.

Harry smiled softly and turned back to breakfast as the teachers slowly headed back to the head table. Needles to say most students avoided him for quite a while.

.--.

End Of Chapter 5.


	6. Halloween

Harry looked at himself again and scowled. He was now wearing bright red robes, spotted in gold. His hair was a Slytherin green though. Harry wasn't the only one though. All the Gryffindors and Slytherins, and a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were also dressed the same. All except a pair of red-headed twins, who gave each other high-fives.

"It lasts till tomorrow morning kiddies." They laughed bolting out the doors.

Kids giggled behind their hands and pointed at their friends laughing. Many people were also different colors and had ridicules hair styles with the colored clothing. Harry could see kids futilely trying to spell the colors off only for the colors to become more outrageous. He rolled his eyes slightly and as he walked in tapped himself with his wand. He didn't reverse the charm, he just smashed the ones the twin had around him. He saw a few of the teachers giving him evaluating looks and a few students glaring at him in frustration.

As he walked by the Gryffindor table he also tapped Neville Longbottom, destroying the spell. The kid had helped in Herbology the other day. Neville gave him a shy smile of thanks and turned to eat as Harry headed for the Slytherin table. Harry sat down on the long bench seat and scooped some food onto his plate. He was slightly surprised when Blaise Zabini plopped down next to him and started to eat.

"Hey, mind removing the spell on me?" He asked politely.

Harry gave the brave kid a smirk. Not many would sit next to him when he had Ne wrapped around his neck.

"What do I get in return?" he asked raising a brow.

Blaise looked thoughtful. It was one of the ways Slytherin worked: give nothing, get nothing, or an eye for an eye. Blaise rooted through his bag and pulled out a black quill.

"It immediately turns all ink forest green." The boy said.

"Done." Harry said.

He took the quill tapping the boy with his wand. He faded back to his original colors grinning. Harry tucked the pen away. He didn't really need it but he wasn't about to be giving everything he did for free. A moment later he had he had a couple homemade cookies and a silver ribbon, and Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass were color free. Harry ate the cookies and tied his hair back with the silver ribbon ignoring the giggles. The Ravenclaws seemed happy with the challenge of destroying the spell themselves and the Gryffindors were too proud to seek his help.

A Hufflepuff third year slapped a set of notes by him and he looked at them. They were directions on how to do a third year water charm. He tapped the kid, Cedric Diggory or something, and put the notes in his bag. When he finally headed for first class he had a bunch of small things from other students who were all too happy to give up something small to get the color off. He smirked as he left. The twins might not be so bad.

.--.

Harry ran his hands over the broom feeling every thing on it from the nose to the tail. It wasn't a new one, actually it was quite old, but to fly? He didn't care how slow it was if he could just get into the air…. He mounted his broom with the rest of the first years and then watched as Neville broke his writs. He got off the broom in disappointment as Madam Hooch took Neville to the hospital wing. He glared at the Ronald Weasely and Draco Malfoy as they fought over Neville's remember-all. He would have been on Ronald's side, but the kid just wanted to show off. Harry liked Neville. The kid was nice. As Malfoy threw the orb Harry's wand was out, making sure he floated the orb a few feet before the ground as Ronald crashed into the ground and rolled a few times. Harry strode over to the kid and sneered slightly at him before picking up the remember-all.

"Hey! That's Neville's." Ronald yelled at him.

"I know." He said simply pocketing it. "I shall return it to him."

Ronald glowered and he returned to waiting for madam Hooch to return. She did return only a moment later and they were back on the brooms. As Harry kicked off from the ground he felt his heart lighten and smile spread across his face. He lifted high enjoying the wind in his face. Then he dived. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he headed straight for the ground. He distantly heard a shout but he was free. He pulled up at the last second, doing a corkscrew motion up into the air. He flipped and turned doing yet more dives. He felt alive. Finally he heard Madam Hooch's whistle cut through the air and reluctantly descended. As he hit the ground he slid off his broom and found the majority of the class starring at him.

"That was some excellent flying Mr. Potter." Hooch beamed at him. "Have you had lessons before?"

Harry blinked.

"No ma'am. That was my first time on a broom."

She gave a wide eyed grin.

"You are a natural Mr. Potter."

He gave a small smile and set his broom back in the shed and migrated back into the school with the rest of the student. He would fly again. Even if he had to sneak out at night.

.--.

Harry looked at the desserts surrounding him and gave a sly grin. He couldn't decide. Which to have? He finally chose a slice of marble cake with vanilla and chocolate ice cream on top. Then he grabbed a candy apple, some pumpkin bread, and some pumpkin shaped cookie. He dug in with gusto ignoring the blinks of surprise around him. When he had finished the plate full of sweets he licked his lips happily.

"How do you eat so much and stay so skinny?" Pansy whined. "It's so unfair."

Harry wanted to snap at her, 'You try living off of scraps for most of you life, and we'll see how skinny you stay.' He didn't and just reached for another slice of cake. At that instant the doors were thrown open as Quirell stumbled in leaving silence in his wake.

"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" He cried out. "…Thought you ought to know."

He fainted leaving panic. After three fireworks from Dumbledore the students calmed enough to listen.

"Prefects will lead their houses to the dorms. Slytherins, as your house is in the dungeon with the trolls you shall go to the library. Teachers, to the dungeons."

Order was surprisingly gotten as the students hurried from the hall. Harry slipped from the crowds and set on retuning to his tower when a portrait called out to him.

"Dear!" the woman asked running through portraits as he walked down the hall. "There's a first year girl in the bathrooms! And the troll is very close to her!"

Harry closed his eyes a moment.

"Take me to her then."

He took off running along side the portrait. Soon they reached the girl's bathroom. Harry burst in to find Hermione Granger wiping her eyes as she washed her hands. She blinked in surprise at him.

"What-" She started.

Harry just grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the door. Two second later the door was blown inwards by a club. Hermione screamed and he shoved her behind him raising his wand. Without a second thought he cast a 'reducto'. The troll just gave a brief shake of his head looking more annoyed then hurt. It gave a roar many would hear and raised its club before bring it down. Harry brought his wand up just using raw magic like a shield to keep the club from killing both of them. He shoved Hermione to the side with one hand then rolled out of the way of the club as he pulled his magic back. He was on his feet again in an instant.

Without hesitation he took his chance and slashed his wand through the air using his intent to form a spell of sorts. His magic sliced from the end of his wand like a blade and flew straight at the troll. It froze and two seconds later blood sprayed everywhere as its head fell to the floor. He wiped a splatter of blood off his face just as the teachers came running in. McGonagall gripped the robe over her heart as she stared down at the trolls head in horror. Quirell had another fainting as he slipped in the blood. Snape was starring wide eyed at Harry who tucked his wand away. Dumbledore looked surprised also.

"Harry?" he asked slowly.

Harry ignored him in favour of turning to Hermione who looked shocked. She had been blocked from most of the blood, but not the view. She looked at him in shock as he reached over and wiped the blood from her cheek. He gently grabbed her arm and tugged her around the troll's body.

"Hermione here was in the bathroom when we were warned. I came to grab her, but I was a bit late. So I did what I had to." Harry said simply.

Hermione gripped at Harry's arm as she stared at the troll's body a moment. Then she burrowed her face in his shoulder.

"We'll deal with the body." Dumbledore said gravely. "Will you take Miss Granger back to her rooms?"

Harry gave a nod. McGonagall was trying hard not to look at the blood as she picked up Quirell's limp from form the floor. Snape was giving him an odd, disbelieving look. Harry's gaze flickered to the man's leg. The black robes covered the injury a moment later.

"Better get that wrapped." Harry said before walking Hermione from the bathroom towards Gryffindor tower.

.--.

End Of Chapter 6.


	7. Flammel's Stone

"Please Harry?" She begged giving him large wide eyes. "Please can I see your common room?"

He wasn't even fazed, just continued walking down the hall. She trotted beside him giving him a pleading look and hugging a book to her chest. Hermione had been hanging around him ever since the troll incident. No one knew what had happened, just thought the teachers had handled it. Hermione nor Harry nor the teachers saw fit to say anything else. But he and Hermione had become friends on a certain level. They read together and studied together. Harry found it nice to speak with her as she was intelligent but not the completely Ravenclaw intelligence which drove him mad. They had to study everything over and over.

He shook the thoughts off and sighed turning down an extra hall. Hermione followed not even saying anything about how this was the wrong hall towards the Gryffindor tower he had been walking her too. She seemed to brighten though. As they reached the Man In The Moon painting she gave a happy squeal and hugged him. He rolled his eyes. At least he had a friend now. It felt… nice.

.--.

Harry stroked Ne softly as he gazed out at the snowing sky. The sky was a deep grey and the grounds were being blanketed in white. He had always hated snow before because it had started to become to cold for Harry when he was forced outside by his relatives. It had also meant Christmas. It had always been one of the worst times of the year. Christmas day had always been horrible for Harry. Marge would come over and belittle him all the time, hit him with her cane, and sick Ripper on him. Then as they ate the huge meal (which he had cooked most of) he would have to sit in the corner and just watch. Then as they opened presents he would be kicked outside in a thin jacket to freeze to death....At least he wasn't going home for the holidays this year.

.--.

Harry looked at the small pile of presents in front of the fire and felt a sad smile stretch his face. He could even feel tears prick his eyes. There was a total of four presents. It seemed like so many. His hands shook slightly as he gripped the first one. It was from Neville. Harry opened the parcel as if it were the most delicate thing in the world. Inside was a small plant with large purple flowers and flat forest green leaves. He set it aside delicately, in view. The second present was from Hermione. It was two books. A muggle fairy tale book and a magical fairy tale book. He gently slid them onto the chair to read. The third present was D surprisingly. It was a book on rare animals. Harry smiled softly and set it with the other two books. He opened the last present to find a fancy colored cloak. He let the silk slid through his fingers as he saw the energy weaved into the cloth. He stood and pulled it around himself. He looked down and found his lower half had vanished.

"An invisibility cloak." He whispered in appreciation.

He looked for a small tag and found one.

"Your father left this in my care years ago. It's time it was returned to you. Use it well." He read.

He clutched it even closer and sank into a chair by the fire. Ne slid from the carpet wrapping gently around him in comforting manner. He hugged the cloak to himself taking in the warmth of the fire and his snake. His first real Christmas.

.--.

Harry followed Ne down the halls towards the third floor.

:You know thisss isss the floor we aren't sssupposssed to be on.: Harry said to his snake.

:I know. But you have to sssee thisss. It isss interesssting.: It said with a hissing laugh.

Harry sighed and followed his snake through a room to small wooden door. Ne pointed to it and with the wave of his hand the lock sprung open. Harry peered in and was startled to see a large black three headed dog.

"A Cerberus." He breathed as the three heads growled at him.

He brought his violin to his chin, which he had been playing when Ne had bothered him. He started to play a soothing tune and the three heads calmed before nodding. They hit the floor softly as it started to snore. He continued to play as he gazed around. What was a Cerberus doing in here? Then he spotted it. It was a trap door under one of the paws. He looked at it in interest. Slowly he backed from the room shutting the door. He lowered his violin and looked thoughtful as Ne coiled around him.

"What was it guarding" He asked.

Then he remembered something.

"The Cerberus was what gave Snape the injury at Halloween. That would mean the troll was a distraction. The first one to find it was Quirell…. That raises the question as to what was Quirell doing in the dungeon when everyone else was in the great hall….Letting the troll in. So Quirell is after what the Cerberus is guarding, and Snape is suspicious. Interesting." He deducted.

Then he smirked at Ne.

"That _was_ interesting."

.--.

Harry thrummed his fingers on the table in confusion. He looked the page over again. The philosopher stone was said to let someone live forever. But how? Did you drink something it gave out? Did you just have the stone nearby? He growled in frustration and stood. Hermione in the second chair in his common room looked up at him.

"I'm going to the library." He said.

She was immediately up.

"I'll come! I've been meaning to get a few books." She said.

He shrugged his shoulders and headed for the common room door. Hermione followed. It only took then five minutes of navigating halls to get to the library. Hermione followed him, always curious to what books he choose. He headed straight down the isles to a large warded door. Hermione stopped beside him, eyes wide.

"The restricted section." She whispered in a sort of awe.

"Yes, the restricted section. The book I want is in there."

"And how do you suggest we enter?" She asked.

He gave a small smirk and turned to the door. Usually the librarian or a teacher had to open it with a password and a wave of the wand. Harry just smirked at the door.

"Open please."

The door swung open. Hermione stood gaping. Then she was hanging off his arm on her knees.

"You have access to the restricted section?"

He nodded. It was one of the advantages to being in the 'Hogwarts Apprentice' 'house'. He had access to almost all parts of the castle, mostly just not private rooms.

"I'll be your slave. I'll lick your shoes. I'll do anything if you let me take books out."

Harry looked at the girl and saw she meant it. He made a thoughtful face and she looked hopeful.

"No."

Her face fell.

"You can just take the books out. I don't need anything from you."

Her face lit up so it almost shined. She got a dreamy look as she stood and practically skipped into the room. Harry just rolled his eyes and set off to find the book on the philosopher stone and Nicholas Flammel.

.--.

Harry's long fingers elegantly picked up the quills and parchment off the floor. He held it out to Blaise Zabini who gave him a thankful look stuffing it in his bag which Hermione had fixed while Harry had grabbed the things. Some Gryffindors had hit him with a bag ripping curse.

"Thanks." Blaise said smoothly eyeing both of them.

Harry was pretty much on neutral terms with all the students, but Gryffindor and Slytherin were always at odds. But everyone seemed to puzzle over Hermione. She was the only one to actually become more then just passing acquaintances with Harry. Many others had tried. He could distinctly remember a few older females even try to seduce him. It was utterly useless. Some, like one Draco Malfoy, had tried to threaten him and bribe him so they could make a better image. Some had tried to become his friend for his advantages, like Theodore Nott, who wanted his knowledge which he showed in all his classes. But almost everyone had wanted to be his friend just because of his title as the Boy-Who-Lived. No one had seen him as just Harry. That was there mistake.

Neville had seen him as Harry and for that reason he was kinder to the boy, though they weren't quite friends. Hermione saw him as Harry for many reasons, no matter what people said about her just after him for his knowledge. She _had and did_ see him as a hero like most, but only because he saved her life, not because of something he didn't remember. He had also found he liked Hermione because she did not expect anything of him, nor did she use his name like a ticket to anything. He had found having the title 'The Boy-Who-Lived' could get a lot of things. Harry shook the thoughts away though and peered at Blaise warily as he eyed Hermione.

"That wouldn't happen to be a book I heard is only in the restricted section of Hogwarts would it?" he asked slyly.

She blushed slightly trying to cover the book cover in her arms.

"And if it is?" She asked easily feigning innocence.

He gave a wide grin.

"Naughty, naughty…sneaking into the restricted section." He said giving a 'cat-ate-the-canary' grin. "What would everyone say if they knew goody-two-shoes-know-it-all Granger snuck into the restricted section?"

She sniffed at him. Harry waited for a threat to follow. Instead the grin widened in a mischievous way.

"Can I join you on you thievery next time?"

Hermione blinked in surprise. Harry let out a small chuckle. He liked the kid.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said holding his hand out.

Blaise looked him straight in the eyes. Harry could see the truth. Blaise wouldn't use him or his name.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said also introducing herself again.

"I'm Blaise Zabini, nice to meet you Harry, Hermione." He said shaking both their hands at the same time.

Harry gave a sly smirk.

"Shall we head to class Blaise, Hermione?"

"Must you ask?" Hermione sniffed.

Blaise just gave a smirk and threw his arm around her shoulder.

"Come on love! Be a bit more adventurous. We could skip class and have a grand adventure!"

Harry really liked the kid. Hermione sniffed again, showing her obvious distain about the idea… or maybe the nickname. They headed off towards transfiguration.

"You never did say if I could come with you on you next…borrowing trip." Blaise remarked.

Harry smirked. Time to explain some things about being his 'friend' and the advantages that came with it.

.--.

End of Chapter 7.


	8. Falling

Harry watched the last quidditch match of the semester. It would be wonderful to be out there darting after the tiny golden snitch. He had flown many times in the past while but to actually do it for a purpose would add new excitement. He sat in the teacher's box with Hermione on his right and Blaise to his left. He sat in the teacher's box because he had no house. He could easily sit with the other houses but preferred the more dignified air in the teacher's box. Hermione and Blaise were let in because he had asked. Blaise was at the moment quietly arguing with Hermione over which Quidditch team was going to win, Gryffindor or Slytherin. Harry watched Quirell out of the corner of his eyes the man was watching him. He was unsure if the man knew he knew this. Snape was watching Quirell also.

Harry delicately tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and noticed a tall elegant blonde man watching him very closely. The man looked quite similar to Draco Malfoy. There was something different about him. He definitely had more power, wisdom, and cunning. He also seemed to be much stronger mentally and physically. Unlike Draco he did not seem quite so arrogant, though Harry was sure that could change in an instant if anyone looked. There was something about him though…something that caught Harry's attention and tried to ensnare it. He found himself frequently glancing at the man. His stomach clenched slightly as green eyes met silver. He could not figure what he felt though.

As their eyes met they stayed caught together. For a moment only there was only the two of them. The man shifted slightly fingering a cane and smoothing a long black cloak, but silver eyes never left Harry's green ones. Harry wanted to shift, but carefully built composure and masks stayed firm. The man tilted his head just slightly giving off a smirk. Harry felt his cheeks tinge slightly and finally broke contact looking away.

"Who is the blonde?" he asked Blaise softly.

Blaise had knowledge of most purebloods and important people in the wizarding world.

"That's Lucius Malfoy. He's on the board of Hogwart's Governors. He was said to be a death eater, Voldemort's right hand man, in the last war but pleaded imperious. He's a dangerous man with power, wealth, and many 'friends'. I would be careful around him." Blaise said glancing to the man only once.

Harry gave a nod and his eyes flashed to Lucius Malfoy once more. The man was giving him a smirk.

.--.

Harry stared at the ground from the high point on the astronomy tower. It was so far, yet only one step. He licked his lips once. He had often thought of suicide. Not recently, but when he was younger. He knew it wasn't right for five year old to think of suicide. Hell it wasn't normal for a five year old to know what suicide was. But Harry had known, knew. Harry had come close quite a few times when he was little. He had come to a resignation when he was younger that he would die someday. He had picture it a lot. He had always thought of himself dieing at the hands of the Dursely's and always felt that was not the way he wanted to go.

Unlike others he didn't want to go painlessly in his sleep. He wanted to feel adrenaline rush through his veins, to feel free as he died. He would not mind falling to his death, or fighting, or even burning. Ever since he could control fire, since five and a half or so he had been tempted to light his clothes and go out in the beautiful flames. He knew it would hurt, but he had long ago built up a high pain tolerance. He had had to.

Harry looked down at the ground far below and closed his eyes letting the breeze play with his hair and clothing. He could picture it so clearly. He would feel the wind around him, the air wrapping around him safely. He could feel his hair flying out around his face, and his cloth trying vainly to tug up away from his falling body. He could feel his limps tense and relax, in a way, as the adrenaline coursed through him but as his body knew it was in danger. He could feel his mind sing with the freedom of the fall and the peace. It would feel so wonderful.

His foot inched closer to the edge of the tower and could feel the wind so close. He could feel the fall. His body both screamed for it while rejecting it. There would be the adrenaline, then a brief pain, then utter peace and freedom. Blessed silence and peace. No beatings. No hate. No expectations. Harry didn't believe in any religion. No god or even devil had answered to his cries of pleas. He did not believe in reincarnation. He could not believe in it. Could not believe that he would have to suffer again. He believed that death was the end. There was nothing else. He hoped it was so.

Harry stepped back once his eyes opening a small feeling welling in him. Life hadn't been very unbearable since he was seven and had started school. It had felt worth living since then actually. He had lived for each day, each new skill acquired, each new piece of knowledge gained. He only thought of suicide now when he wanted the peace, the freedom. When he felt trapped. He hadn't thought of it though in about eight months. A record. He knew it was twisted. He knew he had problems. He knew he should have counselling. But he didn't want it. So he never told anyone what he felt.

Harry gazed at the edge and backed away again. He didn't think he would commit it anytime soon. He had Ne and Hedwig. He didn't want to let them down. He didn't want to give the Durselys the satisfaction. He found he was liking life more. But he could dream. He could dream of the wind in his hair and sense of peace. He could dream.

.--.

Harry watched as Hermione and Blaze bickered over a book. He did not smile but he felt a small feeling of contentment squeeze past the emptiness. He was much more messed up then anyone could ever dream. He was always so empty. He would smile, and laugh, and frown. But they were small and few, and so over exaggerated. Inside he was partially dead. Dead from the pain, dead from the lack of love, dead from the feeling of nothing. He could not remember when he had ever felt full of something, happiness, sadness, or hatred. He was empty. His theory was the feelings had been beaten from him at a young age.

He looked to the fire. The most emotion he had ever felt was an empty feeling of pride when he had found control of fire and the brief spark of happiness when he had learned of magic. Maybe that was why he was called a genius. He had no emotions to get in the way, just logic. He could focus on everything he did also, never feeling what he did wasn't good enough or what other people would think of it. He found it easier. Sometimes though, after reading all the physiology books, he didn't feel human. He didn't particularly care. But as he glanced at the two opposite of him, he had the brief feeling they were could help make him feel more human.

.--.

Harry was woken rudely as his bed vanished leaving him on cold stone. He blinked once looking at the stone floor where his bed had been. He felt Hogwart's magic strum and stood.

"Something's happened." He said aloud frowning.

The magic seemed to hum in agreement. Harry quickly pulled on some clothes and grabbed his wand. He headed for the bedroom door. As his hand touched the doorknob he saw the magic in Hogwart's flare and a bit extra gather at his door. He opened it and for a moment the view spun. Then with surprise he realized he was in a different room, not his common room balcony. His breath caught a moment as he looked at the round room filled with pillars. There was a mirror in the middle of the room. It was pure magic itself.

Harry stepped from his door and watched as it slowly faded into the wall. Harry cautiously stepped across the room to the mirror. He could see magic layered around the room, most likely in wards. He moved silently to the mirror and peered into the flat surface. His reflection shimmered. Then he saw them. His parents. They smiled at him from the mirror standing on either side of him, looking proud. He couldn't keep his fingers from brushing the mirror. Then surprisingly his reflection gave a bright happy grin. He could see his whole face soften and look absolutely happy. Behind, in the scenery, lay the bodies of the Dursely's. What that what he wanted? Parents and emotions? And the bodies of the Durselys? The last one absolutely, but the first two?

"Potter."

Harry turned around slowly hiding the surprise he felt. No one had snuck up on him in a long time. Quirell stood ten feet behind him, tall and proud.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked with narrowed eyes. "Are you after the Philosopher stone also?"

Harry put the pieces together. So the mirror held the philosopher stone. Harry knew it had held something important. Also, eve since he had read about the stone he had known Nicholas Flammel had given it to someone for safe keeping. It made sense in a way to keep it at Hogwarts.

"And if I am?" he asked instead gazing at the man apathetically.

Quirell gave him a studying look.

"We would have to fight for it."

Harry let a twisted smile over take his lips. He knew it made him look cruel. That was the point. He saw Quirell take a step back at the look.

"I believe I could fight you and Voldemort."

Quirell's eyes widened.

"Let me speak with him." A hiss came from the turban.

Quirell turned to face away from Harry and unwrapped the turban. Harry gazed at the face of Voldemort.

"Ah, Harry Potter." It hissed.

"Voldemort." Harry muttered.

"You seem to understand what I am, what I need the stone for. I'm a parasite at the moment." He spat. "But we have no need to fight. Join me Harry."

Harry tilted his head. Tempting. Voldemort's eyes seemed to light as Harry contemplated it.

"No." he said finally.

Voldemort snarled.

"Why not?"

"Because I know nothing of your side, other then tales from the light side. I am not on any side at the moment and I wish to stay like that till I have all the information. Maybe I will always stay there."

"So you are not against me."

He seemed pleased.

"No. But there are some things I can not allow."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed.

"If you were to take the stone you would have to rip your way out of Hogwart's wards and that would hurt her. I can not allow that. Being 'Hogwart's apprentice' it is my duty to look after her." Harry said simply.

Voldemort gave a thoughtful look.

"So we fight."

"We fight."

Harry nimbly danced back towards the mirror and turned. His face, still grinning held up a stone. Harry felt a weight in his pocket before dancing away from a spell. He gave a tittering laugh as adrenaline pumped through his veins and he dodged another spell from Quirell. Quirell seemed frustrated while Voldemort just seemed impassive. Harry rolled away from another spell his body moving fluidly as he dodged. He was quick on his feet and graceful from dodging his cousin and his gang of bullies. He had also learned how to dodge Vernon's hits just so they didn't hit anything to vital or important, but still hit at the same time. It took control.

A spell came very close to his ear and his finally drew his wand. It was one fluid motion, his wand in his hand before Quirell had time to blink. Harry briefly wondered if he would be a good dueller. Harry threw a spell that was dodged. Quirell wasn't chosen as the DADA teacher for nothing. They exchanged more spells neither hitting the other. But Quirell was getting exhausted. It was easy to see he didn't have the largest magic core with Voldemort leeching off of it, and Voldemort would never lower himself to let his magic be used by Quirell.

Harry decided to take a chance and when he saw and opened he danced forwards nimbly pulling a knife from his boot and slamming it into Quirell's chest. The man made a chocking noise as he stumbled back. Harry couldn't use a knife very well, but well enough to hurt someone with one. He had gotten Quirell good though. The knife in his chest was deep. Quirell lurched forwards looking pained and furious wand raised. Harry just stepped forwards and grabbed his wand hand holding the wand straight up so he could not cast a spell at him.

Harry was surprised to see Quirell cry out in pain as his hand Harry had touched crumbled to dust. Harry saw that he seemed to hurt Quirell with just his touch and slapped his hand around Quirell's neck. He screamed in pain and tried to pull away but Harry had a good grip. He watched with a blank face as Quirell crumbled and died. Voldemort's spirit rose from the dust and gave a grin before vanishing. Harry gripped the stone in his pocket and the wand. Dumbledore suddenly appeared followed by McGonagall and Snape through a fireplace of purple flames. They stopped starring at the pile of dust and Harry.

"It is safe." Harry said simply.

.--.

Harry gazed at the feast impassively. Kid were either talking happily about going home or sadly about leaving Hogwarts. Why so much emotion? They would be back to the school and their parents would be waiting for them. He looked over the feast at the teacher's table. Dumbledore met his eyes and raised his cup slightly to toast the end of the year. Harry mirrored apathetically and swallowed his drink down. He glared at a few people casting him glances. The story about how he had defeated Quirell and saved the stone had… slipped from the headmaster's mouth. Now he had that on top of being the boy who lived. Irritating.

.--.

Harry kissed Hermione gently on the cheek then did the same to Blaise. They smiled at him.

"Don't worry Harry, we'll write." Hermione grinned.

"Yeah." Blaise agreed. "Maybe even visit."

Harry gave a small nod.

"Yes. I shall write also." He said stroking Hedwig's feathers.

"Good." Hermione chirped.

Then she hugged him. She stepped back and Blaise hugged him also.

"You be careful Harry." She said looking serious.

Harry knew she had glanced the nothing that was his emotions a few times. She knew he wasn't normal. She knew he was twisted. But she stayed with him and that almost warmed him.

"I will." He said.

Blaise gave a crooked grin though the look in his eyes was serious.

"You'd better love, or we'll come hunt you down." He said.

Harry gave his own crooked smirk.

"You could try." He whispered.

He watched as they split heading off to their own families. Harry stroked Hedwig softly. Then he pictured his room at the Dursely's. He had read this was called Apparating. It was supposed to be difficult and dangerous. He could do it since he was nine.

.--.

End of Chapter 8.


	9. Lessons

Harry gazed at the Dursely's sitting at the table. Dudley was in the living room. Vernon and Petunia just gave him pale looks. The threats from last year appeared to be fresh in their minds.

"I'm leaving."

They seemed to brighten.

"If anyone asks after me tell them I'm away at camp or something. They should leave you alone then. I doubt any will come anyways." He said.

They nodded quickly.

"Till next time." He said bowing.

Then he popped away, Hedwig on his shoulder, Ne around his neck, his shrunken belonging in his pocket.

.--.

Harry gazed at the small pet shop for a second time. He slipped in the door and found D dusting the place with animals hanging off him. The man slowly turned towards him.

"I knew we would see each other again." He smiled cheerfully, though Harry saw the hidden edges to the smile.

"I was wondering if I could stay here for the summer." Harry replied. "I could pay or work it off."

D gave him an evaluating look.

"You may stay. In return I wish is for you to take good care of Ne and Hedwig."

"Already done." Harry said.

"And maybe some help around the place should I need it."

"Done."

D gave a smirk. Harry could swear the shadows seemed more ominous as he did so, and the animals seemed more human as they watched with calculating eyes.

.--.

Harry fingered the gold coin in his hands. It was a galleon. But this one he had used his magic to remove the picture of the goblin and the axe, leaving it a blank gold coin. At Gringotts there were about five pounds to every galleon. This was so muggles could afford to use them. The gold that made up the galleon was worth much more. Harry smirked as he closed his hand around the coin before slipping it in a pouch at his side which held a couple more wiped gold coins. He headed off towards a pawn shop. These few coins would give him quite a bit of muggle money. Of course he would never tell the goblins of what he did. They wouldn't like it. He knew he wasn't even supposed to change the coin. Actually it was supposed to be impossible, but his magic was odd like that.

.--.

Harry watched the man curiously as he glared at the broom store and stalked off to sit on a bench at the ice cream store setting a broom he carried beside him. Harry glided over and sat beside him.

"What was that?" He asked.

The man blinked in surprise at him then frowned.

"I came up with a new broom design." He grumbled.

Harry raised a brow and looked the broom over again. It had a long black carved handle and strong bristles for the tail. It had some good charms around it by the amount of magic surrounding it.

"Oh? And why is that so bad?" he asked.

"No one will sponsor me. I can't get the funds to get it on the market, upgrade it, or even work on it more." He sighed in frustration.

"Why not?"

"Most brooms sold, if you haven't noticed, all are made by companies that already have brooms out. It's like only broom companies can make brooms good enough to be sold. So most people don't accept anything some nobody makes. But then most good quidditch players had their brooms either made by individuals who made one or two, or by companies that pay them to ride their brooms."

Harry nodded absently.

"So you think you're broom is good enough to be sold."

The man nodded.

"Yes. Usually if someone comes up with a good broom design they either sell it to a company, start their own company which takes a lot of money, or just keep it to themselves. I'm an average guy. I don't have the money to make my own company and if I sold it I would barely make what it cost to make this one broom." He snapped.

Harry looked over the broom again.

"Is this the final copy?" he asked.

"Not completely." The man said. "It needs a few more charms and some I can't do myself. I would need a charms master to put the safety charms on it also before it would be able to be sold."

Harry ran his fingers over the broom.

"What name did you have in mind?"

The man sighed in resignation.

"I had wanted to call it the firebolt."

Harry gave a small smirk.

"And if I was interested in funding your research and building, would you take some more time to make it even better"

"Of course." The man answered idly not fully listening.

"How much would you need?"

"To get the safety charms, around a hundred galleons to hire a charms master for a day.. For the research about the same amount. For the materials about the same amount also as I can get a good deal. But to actually make more then just one I would have to sell it to some company or sell them as I make them. If I did that I would still need a contract with a business to sell them in. That would take some influence or money."

He sighed again. Harry tallied it up and silently thought a moment.

"So if I gave you about five hundred galleons you could start to improve on it and make more."

"Yes."

"Done."

The man nodded absently. Then he gave a great jolt and leapt to his feet.

"What?! You would do that!?"

Harry nodded. Then the man looked suspicious.

"What would you want for it?"

"A part of the profit obviously."

"How much?"

Harry thought a moment.

"Thirty percent."

The man thought a moment.

"Deal. But how can a kid like you get the money."

Harry gave a smirk. He had quite a bit in the vault his godfather and father left him.

"Inheritance of sorts." He replied.

"And you would do it, trusting me?"

"We write up a contract and I'll give you the money. I can also help you get a contract with a business to sell with when the time comes."

The man held out a hand.

"Deal."

They shook and the partnership began.

.--.

Harry pulled his hair back and tied it with some twine. He brushed the dirt off his ragged pants and coat and looked at the taller kid beside him. The kid appeared to be fifteen with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Let's get going."

Harry gave a nod.

"What's today's lesson?" He asked.

The kid gave a grin.

"I've taught you lock picking, pick pocketing, and how to survive out here in the streets. Next is knife fighting and fist fighting."

Harry gave a small smirk. He had been out on the streets for a week now. All his things were at the pet store safe, but he had wanted to learn on the streets. He would leave after a while. But first he was going to learn everything he could about the streets, how to steal, how to survive.

.--.

Harry threw the knife fluidly. It spun silently before embedding in the wall right beside the man's head. The man gave a delighted laugh. The man beside him gave a bark like laugh also.

"So the little kitten has claws." The first tittered.

Harry held a second silver knife in his hand and held his other hand out ready to call upon fire. The first man had long black hair, light blue eyes that seemed like ice, pale skin, and an unreal grace and beauty around him. The second man had long shaggy blonde hair, sharp teeth, amber eyes, and a handsome feral look. Harry could feel they were not human. He drew up the answers easily. Vampire. Werewolf. But it was odd to see together, actually acting friendly to one another. They were almost enemies. Unlike many believed most vampires and werewolves didn't hate each other. They didn't get along well, and avoided one another, but they didn't instinctively hate each other. It was still rare though, to see two as friends.

Harry had been taking a trip to a small store in Knockturn alley for some potion ingredients and books when the vampire had snuck up on him, thinking him a free meal. Harry had easily leapt back ready to attack, the knife flying. He studied both men and they studied him. They pushed away from the wall, the vampire pulling his knife from the wall and tossing it back to him. Their eyes never parted, though Harry knew everything the werewolf did also. Slowly they circled one another staying a few feet apart.

Suddenly the vampire lurched forwards in a move to graceful and fluid to be human. One moment he was five feet back, the next he was only a foot away. Harry's instincts kicked in, those he had gotten from learning how to brawl in the streets. He leaned to his right avoiding the claws and slashed with his knife. He felt it slice through flesh, just barely. The vampire lifted his hand and licked the small cut as Harry danced back. A predatory grin stretched the man's face.

"Ooh, you are good for a child."

Harry danced away as the werewolf lunged. He could tell they were playing with him. If they had wanted him he had no trouble knowing they would have him. They circled on either side of him. The vampire slipped at him again and he felt claws tare up his arm. He barely flinched from the pain, not even bothering to look at the long, bloody marks down his arm. He knew how deep they were already, and how much blood he would loose from them. He pulled back from the claws and slashed out again, this time fire sprouting around his blade. The man hissed as the flames licked his coat as he pulled back.

The werewolf lunged in on his other side and the flames burst around Harry protectively wrapping him a cocoon of flames. Harry aimed his knife at the man but he was too fast. The two both pulled back watching him cautiously. The flames surrounding him slowly extinguished. He looked at them with hard green eyes and they both stepped back again. They had seen into him with that look. They had seen little human. He relaxed his stance as he knew they wouldn't attack again.

"A fire elementist." The vampire said. "I have never seen any elementist so young, or any elementist with such control, not in at least four hundred years."

Harry looked at the vampire again. He looked about twenty five. Harry knew that he wasn't so young though. He could be a thousand and still look young. He also had the aura of an ancient though meaning when he was turned he either gained all his sire's power and knowledge making him an ancient, or he could be thousands of years old and an ancient himself. The werewolf seemed to be old to. It wasn't well known but werewolves lived much longer then wizards if they could survive all the transformations. Wizards could live to a hundred and fifty in many cases. Werewolves usually died young though because of the strain the transformations caused. Unless of course, the werewolf accepted the wolf inside him. It would make transformations easier.

Harry looked at the two. They were powerful. He could not hope to win against them with just knives. His fire could help, as could his magic but he was reluctant to use magic as he didn't know to much wandless and with his wand he would be found. Harry stayed still as the vampire glided over to him. He leaned over slightly, cupping Harry's face with his hands. Harry let him look deep into his eyes. The man seemed to try and read him.

"You are powerful." He whispered.

Harry gave him a flat stare that seemed to say, I know. Ne suddenly slid from under his black cloak. Ne hissed at the vampire making the man draw back and stared at the snake a moment.

:Do you need help Harry: Ne asked eyeing the two.

:Maybe.: He answered clearly.

The two gave him studying looks.

"A Parseltongue also." The werewolf growled in amusement.

Ne hissed at both of them in a threatening manner.

"Child, would you like some training?" The vampire purred.

"What sort of training?" Harry asked tilting his head.

They both stepped up to him. The vampire leaning over his face again, his fingers running over Harry's cheeks. The Werewolf stepped around to his back and looked at him over his shoulder grinning.

"We could teach you many things." The vampire cooed. "We could teach you how to really fight, how to duel. We could teach you steal. We could teach you how to hide and not be found. How to vanish and reappear. We could teach you history, laws. We could teach you how to seduce, how to tempt, how to ensnare. We could teach you lies and deception along with the bitter truths. We could teach you how to kill."

"We could teach you to hunt." The werewolf took over. "We could teach you how to take control. How to manipulate. We could teach you how to lose, how to win. We could teach you hove to fool, how to trick. We could teach you how to live, how to die. We could teach you how to negotiate, how to betray. We could teach you how to hate, how to love."

Harry shuddered as their breath mingled over his skin. So tempting. The vampire held out a hand and the Werewolf stepped beside him also holding out a hand.

:Ne, go back to D'sss.:

:You accept.: The snake stated.

:Yesss.:

:Fine. I ssshall wait for you with Hedwig.:

:Thank you.:

:Thisss may dessstroy you.: The snake said as it slithered to the ground.

:Or it may be jussst what I need.:

:It may. I will sssee you sssoon.:

:Yessss.: Harry said. :I ssshall sssee you soon.:

Then he took both hands.

.--.

End Of Chapter 9.


	10. Noir and Maen

"Feel it. Love it. Need it." Noir hissed.

"Or it will destroy you." Maen snarled.

Harry took a claming breath ignoring the vampire and the werewolf, but listening to their words. He wrapped the fire around him. He had never tried more then making flames and shaping them slightly before. And when it had surrounded him it had always been an inch from his skin, his magic shielding him form the heat. Now he wrapped the tendrils of flame right around his skin. It could choose to hurt him, or leave him be. It had a mind its own sometimes.

He felt his skin itch with the uncomfortable heat. Then it became comfortable and he opened his eyes watching as the flame danced all across his skin. He was one giant fire ball and it felt wonderful. He embraced the fire helping build it up, cooing to it, loving it, needing it, but not controlling it. He threw his arms out and the fire leapt from him spinning around him like a hurricane. Slowly he pulled it back to him where it wrapped happily around his skin once more before slowly extinguishing. Noir (vampire) and Maen (Werewolf) both grinned. He had it for now.

.--.

Harry looked at the two blades in his hands. One was silver, about a foot long and deadly sharp. It had plain black leather wrapped around the handle. The second blade was a foot long and slightly curved. It was made of a metal that channelled magic. It was rare and very expensive. The hilt was wrapped in the same black leather. There was also a rune etched on the blade, just above the hilt, for fire. Harry slid first knife in the leather sheath inside his black leather boots. The second knife was tucked at his waist.

It was hidden from sight by his black cloak, which was quite in looks but waterproof and warm. It was held shut with a silver clasp in the shape of a flame, with a ruby for a crescent moon and a sapphire for a rose. The clasp looked innocent but it was anything but. Any Werewolf that saw the crescent moon on it would immediately know he was under the protection of Maen. Maen was the strongest and oldest werewolf alive. He was a lone alpha. No werewolf would go against him. Noir was the prince of all vampires. He wasn't the oldest, but no vampire would go against him. All obeyed him without question, though he rarely ordered them around, or even visited them.

But it made Harry safe. The one small pin would keep him safe. At least from Vampires and Werewolves. The very few others that recognized the pin would also be wary. Harry fingered it idly. The flame had been his own design. He had wanted something that was his. He ran a finger along the edge careful not to cut it on the sharply carved edges. It was also very nice. He liked Maen's moon the best. He had always loved the color of blood.

.--.

Noir and Maen. They were very close. Harry often wondered if they were lovers, but never asked. It was their privacy. They were also very confusing. They could go from mothering to him, to practically killing him with training, to staring at him as if her were so far away from them. They were sometimes open around him telling him everything, and at other times they were cautious like he was an unwanted guest. One moment they were smiling at him, a second later and they were snarling at him.

In the evenings they always sat together in the library of the manner the two shared and either had book lessons, or just relaxed. It was times at these Harry would find them watching him closely, asking many of his opinions on things, or just silently following him about. They seemed to want to like him, to accept him as one of their friend. But then they would glare as if he were something they would never like. Harry knew there was no love between them, but he still saw them as friends.

At the moment they were in the living room. Maen and Noir were softly chatting together while Harry sat comfortably on the chair. Once in a while the two would glance at him. Finally Noir stood. He moved to Harry and looked down at him. Suddenly he slapped him hard. Harry didn't make a noise as the claws scratched his cheek and his head flinched to the side. The Noir was kneeling beside him drawing him into a hug.

"Sorry my little flame." He cooed.

Harry accepted the word and leaned into the hug.

"You're are on our side aren't you flame?" Noir asked.

Harry looked into his icy blue eyes.

"I'm on no ones side, but I'm closest to yours."

Noir gave a small smirk. Then he roughly shoved Harry to the ground. Harry was grabbed by his collar and hefted up by Maen so their eyes were level. For a moment amber bore into green.

"If you're not with anyone then you're on your own side." He said.

"Aw, but what is my side?" Harry asked as it were the big question.

He was dropped.

"We'll never understand you Harry." Maen said looking at him oddly.

"And I'll never understand you." Harry said with a tittering laugh he had copied from Noir.

Sometimes he wondered if it wasn't those two that were odd, but him.

"You are ours Flame." Noir purred gently running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Ours." Maen agreed

Harry closed his eyes.

"Yours." He agreed.

'For now.' One part of his mind chuckled.

.--.

The blade sliced effortlessly through the flesh, nothing stopping it. Blood splashed out spraying across his face. His tongue darted out to lick it off his lips. Tasted like copper. He liked it. He liked the feeling it left on his tongue, the feeling it left as it dripped from his hair, the feeling it left as it slid down his pale skin. The man in front of him screamed, gripping the wound on his chest. 'To noisy.' His mind hissed. On more stroke and the man fell headless. Harry wiped his blade off on the man's clothes and stood. Then he apparated away.

He appeared in front of a large house, to big to be a house, but to small to be a mansion. It was surrounded by high stone walls. Inside the walls were gardens, mostly roses. Mostly thorns. A small stone path led up to a large wood door. Harry slipped in said door walking silently down the hall. As he stepped into the first large sitting room arms wound around his shoulder.

"He's dead?" a voice purred.

"Yes. I killed him." Harry said easily.

"Good. You have finished our training. Your first kill showed you can hunt, you can trap, you can ensnare, you can seduce, you can trick, you can kill." Noir purred.

"We have taught you." Maen said slipping from the shadows.

"Not everything." Noir pointed out.

"But enough for now." Maen nodded.

"And only in a month. You _are_ a genius." Noir clapped happily like a child.

Then the man once again wound his arms around Harry, licking his neck at the same time.

"And you like blood. Another plus." He purred licking the blood of Harry's neck.

Maen stepped forwards running a finger over his cheek as if testing the blood.

"Its wizard blood." He said licking it.

"The target _was_ a wizard." Noir said tsking.

Maen gave a grin. Then he held out a bag Harry had barely noticed in his hands.

"Our last gift." Noir purred.

Harry took it gently. He reached in and pulled out a long sword. It was plain except for the black leather around the hilt, and the small emerald embedded in the hilt.

"It matches your eyes." Maen growled happily.

"But there's more."

Harry reached in again to pull out a violin. It was excellently crafted. Perfect. Noir let him go to grab his hand and drag him towards the sitting room.

"Come play one last time for us before you go back Harry, our flame." He laughed childishly.

"Before you leave." Maen said deeply a snarl behind the tone.

Harry answered to the demand and lifted the bow and violin.

.--.

"You be careful around the man Harry." Noir said straightening Harry's cloak.

Harry nodded absently shifting his bag.

"We went to check him out after we learned who you were staying with." Maen said watching Noir fuss over him.

"Yes." Noir said easily. "You be careful around that man Harry."

Harry nodded again.

"He is not an ordinary pet shop owner, nor are his pets ordinary." Maen said looking out the window.

"Do not anger him or the pets Harry." Noir said.

"It does not do well to anger an immortal Harry." Maen warned.

Harry looked at the werewolf who still looked out the window. So D wasn't human. He'd figured as much. Immortal. What an odd concept. Harry would never accept being immortal. He would not wish to have death out of his reach. He just nodded to both. Noir stood straight then leaned over slightly cupping the back of Harry's neck with a hand. He brought his face close. His breath spread over Harry's lips and for a moment Harry thought he would kiss him.

"You be careful little flame." He whispered smirking.

Then he moved his face and kissed Harry's neck. Harry almost hissed as the spot he had kissed burned. He twisted to see a drop of blood sink into his skin and twist into a tattoo of a rose. It was the color of blood. 'Blood magic.' He thought idly. He looked at Noir to see a small bite on his lip healing.

"That will tell me if you are dead or unwell." Noir cooed letting him go.

Maen stepped forwards then and grabbed his arm, yanking him into him. He looked up at the amber eyes and saw a glint in them.

"Watch your back carefully all the time." He said breathlessly.

Then he leaned over and bit Harry's shoulder. Harry winced slightly. Suddenly he could hear everything clearer and smell everything quite well. He could see sharper as well. Being bit by a transformed werewolf changed you into one. No one had ever said what happened by being bit by an untransformed werewolf. Harry looked at his neck to see a drop of blood mix with the bite marks. It spread to make a tattoo of a crescent moon. 'More blood magic.'

"That shall tell me where you are." Maen supplied giving a feral grin.

"Now run along to the pet shop Harry dear. And don't anger the immortal." Noir said.

Harry left as commanded.

.--.

End of Chapter 10.


	11. Night Club

D looked at him the cup of tea, smirking. Harry had finally gotten Ne to stop questioning him a few minutes ago. Hedwig had also stopped flapping around him. He had joined D for some tea.

"So was your…vacation productive?"

Harry swirled his tea.

"Yes." He answered easily.

D gave a smile and dug into some cake. Harry watched him a moment.

"What are you?" he asked simply after a moment.

D made a thoughtful face.

"What am I?......Sometimes I do not know." He replied. "All I know for sure is I'm immortal and have a strong bond to animals."

Harry watched him. D smiled again.

"Aw, but do not concern yourself over it. In a way I'm just as human as you are."

Harry wondered if that was a compliment. Human. Harry also wondered how human he was if he could be compared to D.

.--.

Harry fingered his ear. The newly pierced ear held a small, plain silver bead. He was supposed to keep it until his ear was sued to and would not heal over it. Harry skipped all the muggle rules and pulled it out. He let a small amount of magic enter his ear to heal the wound, making sure he healed the walls of the piercing but not the piercing itself. When that was finished he fished through his pocket for his newly bought earring. It was a small silver hoop with a small silver chain hanging from it. Hanging from the chair was flame shaped glass bead that seemed to blend from whit to red. It shimmered in the summer light. Harry smirked and popped it into his ear.

.--.

He gazed at himself in the mirror. Large green eyes stared blankly back. His skin was pale yet healthy. His long black hair reached a foot past his shoulders, flaring at the ends. The black clothes he wore hung showing a lithe, attractive figure for a twelve year old. His hands gripped the edge of the sink. He stared into his own eyes searching for any sign of emotion. His mask stopped any he had from showing. Or was it a mask. Harry couldn't tell anymore. What if the mask was really him?

"Am I human?" He asked the empty room.

He looked human. He bled like a human. But he didn't know if he thought like a human. He had killed already. He had never felt anything while doing it. He didn't believe a normal twelve year old could kill like that. Nor did he think could a normal person go through his life and not be torn apart by the mental scars and issues. By the amount of various emotions he should have felt. Harry tightened his grip. Was he human?

.--.

Harry slipped into the night club, the two bouncers by the door allowing it even though he was very underage. The nightclub was in London, down in the muggle area. But it was for wizards. Not just wizards, but Vampires, Werewolves, and any other magical creatures. Any and all were welcome as long as they didn't start any fights or such. He had bought the building at the beginning of summer before funding the man with the broom design. He had then fixed it up with the help of a few magical builders. Then he had gotten some curse breakers to throw wards all around the place. No Apparating in or out, except in the reception area. No muggles could see it or enter it. All people with ill intent would be ejected.

Harry had made it after thinking of some ways to pass time. It had been an experiment. The wizarding world had very little in the entertainment side so he had decided to build the place. Once it was finished he hired people to work there and opened it up. No one, of course, knew that he Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived had opened it. They all thought some rich teen who wished to rebel had. No one really cared though. Those that did just didn't go, simple as that. It had been an immediate success though. At first most wizards had been wary of the rules allowing vampires and such in, but when they learned the wards would protect them if a vampire or werewolf went into a rage or tried to force them to do something or bit them against their will (they would be forcibly thrown out even before they could bit or turn their rage on anyone) they had come.

Now the place was open every evening till early in the morning full of music, food, drinks, and dancing. Vampires, werewolves, and wizards mingled along with the other odd creatures that came to just listen to music and drink. The bouncers had been hired to keep snoopy people who just wanted to rat people out or spy and to also keep things calm-ish. Wards assured people but tall muscular guards showed the threat. They also kept out anyone underage out. Except Harry. He was the boss. They thought his father or something owned the place, not him, but he was still the boss.

Harry waved to the two stepped in away from the Apparation spot and walking into the club. Music assaulted his ears and the smell of people and creatures mixed together. He sneezed once as someone with alcohol strong on their breath walked by. Harry slid thought the crowd. Everyone just ignore him. If he got in somehow he was allowed. There was no way to sneak in. Harry slipped past the crowds to the set of stairs at the back. He walked up them looking over the dance floor at the same time.

The main room was broken into two sections. A lowered piece to the right was filled with dancers. A DJ sat behind a set up in a corner. He had used muggle technology here. He had figured out how to work muggle stuff around magic. Power it with magic of course. It was so simple. To the left of the room the floor was raised a few steps up and covered in tables and booths along with a bar. Most places were filled with chatting people. People also sat at benches along the bar counter laughing or sitting by themselves. The dance floor was also filled with people.

The stairs Harry was on led to private rooms. This place was actually quite popular for parties and meetings. As he got to the top of the stairs he was in a hall. Because of charms he only faintly heard the beat of music. He followed the hall passing various doors into various rooms. Some open showing empty rooms, some closed showing the room was used. Finally he reached the last door and slipped in. He found a goblin sitting at the table set up and slid into a seat. The goblin looked up at him then slid him a bunch of papers he looked over silently.

"Well Mr. Potter, you invested smartly in this place. It's a hit and you have already paid off all the costs of making it. Now you're making money."

Harry gave a slight smirk.

"Also the man you funded for the broom design is working nicely and using the money wisely, he wished me to inform you he should have the broom ready in less then a year, with enough to start selling."

Harry gave a nod looking at the papers.

"And as asked we've invested some of your money in various businesses. You now own fifty percent of a new restaurant in Diagon Alley and fifty percent of a newly emerged muggle bookstore opened by a half blood in Diagon alley. Both have just started but are starting well."

Harry nodded again. He read down the sheet seeing all in order.

"Do you have my balance sheet?"

The goblin slid an extra sheet to him. It had all his balances on it; how much he had in the school vault, how much he had in vault his father and godfather gave, and how much he would inherit in the Potter vault. For a moment he wondered who his godfather was, like every time he saw he had one. But then the usual thought popped up. If his godfather wasn't there it meant he didn't want him or he was dead. Harry didn't know which was better. He slipped the paper into his pocket. He thrummed his fingers on the table in thought.

"How easy would it be for my guardian to be changed, and what would it entail?"

"To change guardians you need you former guardians to sign the papers willingly. Second the person taking guardianship must also sign willingly. What it entails depends on who's the guardian." The goblin answered slowly.

"Can you check who my guardians are now?"

The goblin gave a nod and snapped his fingers. A white parchment appeared in front of him.

"Three drops of blood."

Harry bit his finger and watched three drops of blood fall. Slowly they were sucked into the paper. Then words started to form.

"This paper can give many details about a person." The goblin explained. "But only the one who dropped the blood can see what it says."

Harry waited till the letters stopped appearing before reading..

_Name__: Harry James Potter_

_Birth Date:__ July 31, 1980_

_Age__: Twelve_

_Parents__: Lily Mary Evans-Potter and James Alexander Potter_

_Relatives By Blood (Alive__): Petunia Anne Evans-Dursely_

_Guardians__: Petunia Anne Evans-Dursely and Vernon Dursely_

_Magical Guardian:__ Albus (to many damn middle names) Dumbledore_

_Magical Abilities:_

_Fire Elementist_

_Wandless Magic_

_Mage Sight_

_Advanced Hearing_

_Advanced Sight_

_Advanced Smell_

_Magical Protections:_

_Blood-wards Keyed To Petunia Dursely_

_Blood Rose – Advanced Blood Magic To Read Health_

_Blood Moon – Advanced Tracking Spell_

Harry looked down at the list.

"It says I have a magical guardian."

"The very few half-bloods adopted by muggles always have a magical guardian. There are laws against muggles adopting pureblood orphans."

Harry looked thoughtful.

"If adopted by a vampire or werewolf would that destroy the need for a magical guardian?"

"Vampires and werewolves are not allowed to adopt."

Harry closed his eyes briefly.

"What if…no….What would destroy the need for a magical guardian."

"Being adopted by a non-muggle within the laws."

Harry ran his hands through his hair.

"Thank you Griphook."

"You are welcome Mr. Potter." The small creature said before heading from the room, most likely to the apparation point.

Harry just sat there for a while longer, thinking.

.--.

End of Chapter 11.


	12. Pervert

Harry looked the papers over again. He read every line carefully. Finally he set them down on his lap and ran his fingers through his bangs again. He could think of no one to sign the papers. He had gotten the Durselys to sign them so easily. They had almost tripped over one another to sign the papers in joy. But he could not find the second person to sign the papers. He sighed and raised the papers, ready to burn them. They were dangerous for him when already half signed. Like signing a blank cheque and leaving it to tempt someone.

Just as he was ready to call the fire, to burn them, a hand snaked past him and grabbed them, long nails delicately holding them. Harry froze. He had never been snuck up on like that. Even Noir and Maen had only gotten within five feet before he had noticed them. D had snuck up so he was barely a foot behind him, reading over his shoulder. They, Noir and Maen, and he had been right. D was dangerous. D gently tugged the papers from his tense hand humming lightly behind him. D rested his chin on Harry's shoulder and reached his other arm around Harry's waist to read to papers.

"Oh? You need a new guardian to escape this Dumbledore man?"

Harry didn't reply as the breath ghosted over his skin.

"But you can't find one."

Harry tilted his head just slightly so his green eyes met the mismatched purple and gold. A smile spread the blood red lips giving the man a look of kindness, yet cruelty at the same time. He stroked Harry's cheek.

"I don't think you can hope to find a wizard that would be your guardian and understand you." He purred. "That's why you're friend are a vampire and a werewolf. Why the only ones you trust are a snake and an owl. Why you hide and lie to your two human friends."

Harry shuddered just once as the long nail slid down his cheek to his chin.

"So misunderstood." He said in sympathy. "You're human, yet you aren't."

Harry shuddered again.

"Poor Harry." He cooed.

Then with a flourish he had a pen in hand. His name was signed with a flourish. The papers were then gently pushed into his chest. Harry grabbed them as D pulled back smirking. Harry looked to the papers to see the magic around them seal. It was official. D was his guardian. He shuddered.

.--.

Harry looked at the book store in slight interest as D was moving around the pet shop across the street. He sent a glance through the window to the man. D. D was as confusing as all the other people he had met, if not more so. The man gave off an air of patience, calm, kindness. He could act so utterly kind while being so terrifyingly cruel. He didn't like many humans. It only made Harry wonder if he was human even more. The man essentially left him be though. Besides the passing words he gave Harry could leave for large amounts of times, come back bloody, and still D would just give that kind yet cruel smile. Like he always knew what Harry had been doing.

Harry found himself oddly respecting the man. While he could do a lot being his guardian he did nothing. Harry found himself feeling free with D as his guardian. He had no restriction. He had no rules. D did not care about laws, magical nor muggle. D did not care about killing. He could do anything. He felt the weight on him slowly lesson. But he did not feel completely free. He would not feel completely free till he could go anywhere, do anything. At the moment he was restricted to London not because of anyone. He couldn't leave London knowing if anyone found out he'd be hunted down.

Harry shook the depressing thoughts off. Someday he'd be free, whether in death, or when he had finished with the world and could do as he pleased, no one seeking him out for what they wanted. He looked back to D. The man would be fine on his own. Though he acted ignorant of much he knew quite a bit, and he definitely knew quite a bit of magic, even if Harry knew he couldn't use magic like wizards or witches. Harry strode over to the book store and slid in ignoring the crowd.

He stared when he found out what they were starring at. A man. A man with gold hair, a bright smile, and blue eyes. Utterly Fake. They were drooling over this man? Harry just shook his head and moved to grab all the books he needed. When he saw the DADA books were utter rubbish he chose some extra in this section. Harry then move to the till and paid with the till minder, a girl who was drooling over Lockhart. Harry tried to slip through the crowd but found him-self being pulled out, almost dropping the bag that now held his books.

"Harry Potter? So nice to meet you!" Lockhart crowed pulling him free of the crowd.

Harry would never know how the man had spotted him. He saw flashes from the camera's go off.

"Smile Harry! You and me on the front page tomorrow."

He rested a hand on Harry's back giving a dazzling smile. Harry felt his hand sink lower and tensed. Now if anyone had done this he would usually slit their throat but as he was in front of witnesses he did the only thing he knew appropriate in this situation. He slapped the man hard. Everything froze as Lockhart raised a hand to his cheek in shock.

"Pervert." Harry said in a distraught voice, which was of course fake.

Immediately flashes were going off twice as fast and Harry hurried from the crowd as Lockhart got some very angry glares from the women. Harry slipped from the crowd giving only a small sigh. As he slipped from the crowd though he ran smack into someone else. For a moment his vision was blurred by black material. He almost fell backwards but a gloved hand on his back stopped him. He looked up into beautiful silver eyes and felt his own eyes widen just slightly. Lucius stared at his eyes a moment before a smirk formed.

"Ah, Harry Potter. Nice to finally meet you." He said in a deep voice. "I saw what Lockhart did. No one should do that. Even if it is tempting."

Harry gave a small shiver.

"Let the boy go Lucius." A voice came.

Harry spotted a red head family out of the corner of his eye and recognized the twins immediately. They were glaring at Lucius. The man who spoke appeared to be their father.

"Aw, you have my intentions misread. I was merely helping him from falling."

The red head glared and Harry could see they had met quite often, and did not get along.

"Is something wrong gentlemen?"

All spun to look at D, who stood right beside Lucius. Everyone tensed. No one had noticed him get so close.

"No." The red head answered immediately.

'Then I shall be taking Harry."

Their eyes all fell to Harry who gently stepped from Lucius and looked to D.

"Finished D?" he asked slowly.

"Yes. The pet shop was quite wonderful. I've already bought about five. We must go get them." D smiled. "If you gentlemen will excuse us."

The smile seemed to reassure the red heads. But Lucius just tightened his grip around his cane. The man hadn't been a Slytherin for nothing it appeared. He could see the cruelty in the look.

"Come along Harry."

Harry turned to follow easily.

"Mr. Potter…"

Harry paused as D walked on out the store. Lucius was looking at him oddly.

"That man isn't…" He seemed to trail off.

Harry heard the unsaid word. Human.

"I know." He said bluntly. "But sometimes Mr. Malfoy, I don't believe I am either."

Lucius stared sat him a moment. Harry just dipped his head slightly and followed after D.

.--.

Harry gazed at the pillar in confusion. He had tried to walk through to find it blocked. 'Someone doesn't want me catching the train.' He thought idly. Then he gathered his energy and shoved it at the pillar. The barrier around the barrier (ironic, no?) shattered and he walked through with no resistance. 'They will have to try better then that.' He thought as he hopped on the train a moment before it left.

.--.

End Of Chapter 12.


	13. Dueling and Hatred

As Harry looked at the newest student he found his eyes straying to a red headed girl. She looked related to the twins. But her magic had a small black tendril wrapped around it. He eyed it a few times then returned to half listening to Hermione explain her summer with Blaise. Wasn't his problem.

.--.

Harry frowned at Lockhart. The man was a fool. He faked his way through his lessons. Harry watched as he revealed a cage of pixies. He just sat though, even as the man opened the cage and all the pixies burst out. They left chaos in their wakes. No one noticed they left Harry alone as they panicked themselves. The pixies took one look at him and see his passive face and the fire beneath his skin and they turned away. As everyone ran from the room, Lockhart yelling that Harry can handle it, he was left with the pixies. Before they can move each is consumed by a ball of fire, crying in agony as they turn to ash. Harry gave a smile. But then it fell. The only problem with burning was there was no blood. And he dearly liked the color of blood.

.--.

Harry idly stepped onto the roof of Hogwarts enjoying the small breeze and the large drop at his feet. He sat down on the rickety edge and let his legs dangle not even glancing at the five hundred foot drop with more then a dreamy look. He pulled his violin to his shoulder and chin. He set the bow on the strings and played. It wasn't a soft happy tune, or even a sad tune. Just a haunting, empty melody that drifted down. It reminded him of himself. Of how empty he was. He played the tune, half lidded eyes starring out at the dark night.

.--.

Harry signed the next letter frowning. He found a growing dislike for Lockhart. The man seemed to follow his every move with his eyes, always watching him, in class, in the halls, in the great hall. Everywhere. Earlier today he had been roughly knocked by Draco causing him-self to knock Lockhart's cup from his desk. Detention. He despised the word. He had never had a detention before. He had avoided all Snape's attempts at giving him one but the idiotic fool actually gave him one. He hated detention for one reason. It was a waste of his time, and with Lockhart it was even worse then a waste of time. Harry looked to the letter he was signing in Lockhart's name. How could anyone like this man? He looked up at the clock and saw it was late. He set the quill down and kept his wrist still not bothering to acknowledge it was tried from the sighing.

"It's late professor." Harry said.

Lockhart gave a grin.

"Why, it is, isn't it."

He stood and strode over to the desk Harry was in.

"Well I guess you should retire for the night."

Harry stood and noticed Lockhart was a bit to close for comfort.

"Professor Lockhart-"

"You can call me Gilderoy in private." The man grinned.

Harry didn't like the feeling his instincts were given him. Lockhart leaned over and put a hand on the desk, on either side of Harry.

"So Harry." Drawing his name out. "What do you think of me?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. The man was trying to seduce him. Noir had warned him he was a very beautiful child, with a face that seemed older then he was. But he could accuse Lockhart of some serious sexual abuse charges here. Harry just slipped under the arm.

"Goodnight Professor."

He vowed to never let the man give him another detention as he hurried down the hall. He was a few halls from Lockhart's office when he heard a hiss.

:Kill….hungry…feed….blood….hate…:

Harry paused listening. He had heard parseltongue enough to recognize it. He briefly wondered how a snake had gotten loose in the school, but shook it off as he walked off.

.--.

Harry stared at the message on the wall, along with most of Hogwarts. The message was written in blood which seemed to scare a lot of people. He moved his glance to Mrs. Norris, who was as stiff as board. Harry felt Ne, who was around his shoulder, hiss softly. He seemed to smell something. Another snake. A strong snake. One that Ne was wary of. Harry just let his eyes wander the ground, the water, the cat, the message. He took everything in. It wouldn't do to forget a warning he was partially targeted by. First of course the muggle-borns had to watch out.

.--.

Harry frowned as he read the book. So the chamber of Secrets held a basilisk. Interesting and dangerous. He set the book back on the shelf and left the restricted section. It would be fairly interesting to find the chamber, but he didn't completely feel like it. He sighed and realized it was time for the duelling club. He smirked. The only reason he was going was because he wished to see Lockhart make a fool of himself. He glanced around and seeing no one stopped.

"Hogwarts, can you please help me to the great hall."

The magic thrummed and a door appeared on the wall beside him. He opened it and stepped in. It vanished behind him as he stepped out another door right beside the great hall. He patted the stone wall and moved to the door. He easily slipped through the already acquired crowd and made his way to stand next to Hermione and Blaise at the front of the duelling platform. He was just in time as Snape and Lockhart were facing off. He watched with a delighted smirk as Lockhart was blown back but tsked when he got up unharmed.

"Hit him harder Snape." Harry called out loud.

For a moment everyone turned to look at him in surprise, surprised to even hear him. Then some yelled agreement. Snape looked at him in puzzlement a moment. Then turned to where Lockhart was standing, obviously having not heard the yell as he was talking like nothing had happened.

"We should get some volunteers." Lockhart said cheerfully. "Ah, Neville Longbottom and Harry."

He got a few odd looks at calling Harry, just Harry. Snape sneered.

"Longbottom messes everything up. We do not want to send everyone to the hospital wing. How about Potter and Malfoy?"

Harry swung onto the platform. Malfoy also hopped on. Lockhart was babbling on about what they had to do but Harry tuned him out as he saw Malfoy doing the same. Malfoy had a cruel smirk on. Harry had never like Malfoy Jr. The boy was much to spoiled. They both bowed then turned and walked back. As they raised their wands Malfoy cried his spell out. Harry nimbly dodged the blast that would have thrown him back and threw his own, wordlessly. Malfoy was pushed back so he landed on his butt, hard. Many were cheering him on, while some stood in awe of the wordless spell, mainly those who understood the power it took to use no incantation and wave.

Draco snarled at him and threw another curse. Harry opted to dodge. He fluidly dodged five curses before silently throwing up a shield. Even Snape was watching him with grudging respect. Suddenly Draco decided forwards spells weren't working. A snake shot from the end of his wand, hissing and spitting in irritation. It saw Harry and glared sliding towards him and hissing at the students on either side who were backing awake. Snape was stepping onto the platform now. Harry just stepped forwards and held his arm out to the snake. It looked curious.

:What doesss the ssstupid human want?: It asked itself. :Maybe I'll bite him. Ssstupid human sssumoning me from lunch!:

:Calm.: Harry said simply.

He faintly heard students crying out at his words.

:You ssspeak! Did you sssumon me ssspeaker?: The snake asked.

:No. The blonde sssummoned you to attack me.:

:Foolisssh. I'd rather take your ssside. Ssspeakersss are worth more then normal pitiful humanssss.:

Harry gave a smirk.

:Hurry around my arm. The man ssstalking forwardsss will hurt you if you don't.:

The black snake gave a nod and faster then should been possible it darted out and around his arm. 'Seems he has speed.' Harry thought. 'Makes sense. Magic wouldn't summon a non-magical snake.' Harry straightened and everyone drew back. Even Snape looked wary.

"Let me deal with the snake Potter."

Harry gave him a flat stare.

"He's fine with me."

Suddenly a spell reeled towards Harry. Harry dodged just in time, the spell brushing just past his arm, hitting the black snake. The snake hissed in pain and his hold on Harry's arm loosened. He flew back and hit the ground before he burned up from the spell. Harry stared at the ash in slight surprise. Then he spun to find it was Lockhart with his wand outstretched a victorious grin on his face.

"Don't worry Harry. I took care of the snake for you. No need to thank me."

For once Harry felt something quite strongly. Rage. He felt utter rage. He had been able to feel rage before, more then any other emotion. It came to him easier. But he hadn't known he could feel so furious. He barely noted as Snape and the students around him were shoved aside by his whirling magic, and the magic of Hogwarts itself which tried to protect them from his own magic. His eyes narrowed to slits and his hair danced around him. Suddenly the rage was gone. Harry sighed and recalled the magic. Students could breath easier. Harry turned to walk form the hall sending one last glance at a blinking Lockhart.

:I hate you.: He said simply.

He did hate him. He was the first person other then the Dursely's that he hated. As he walked from the hall he realized he could actually feel rage, hate. He wasn't as empty as he had first thought. Or maybe he was just learning.

.--.

End Of Chapter 13.


	14. Sabotage

Harry moulded the fire with tight control. He made the fire cloak his hands and pulled till it was comfortably touching his skin. The layer of fire around his hands thicken until about a centimetre thick like a pair of gloves. It would not burn him. He enjoyed the warmth it gave off though. He let the fire 'melt' into his hands, extinguishing. Then he took a deep breath and breathed out. He watched the fire burst from his mouth and flow in a steady stream before slowly stopping as he ran out of breathe. Perfect control. Then he gently blew out again. A bird made of fire flowed from his mouth and flew around his head before vanishing.

Harry gave a small smirk and swung his legs from the tree branch he was sitting on. He leaned against the trunk of the tree and look over the ground of Hogwarts. His eyes landed on the quidditch pitch were Gryffindor students flew around practicing. He watched them play a moment longer before they surprisingly flew downwards. A moment later he spotted the twins leading who he suspected their younger brother between them, a large bucket in his hands. He seemed to be throwing up. Harry just glanced around again and was surprised to hear a whinny below him. He looked down and spotted a threstal. He looked at it curiously as it looked up at him. He stared at the scaly horse and it gave a small hop fluttering its wings.

"You want to see my bird?" he asked, not knowing how he knew.

It tossed its head. Harry slid from the tree till he stood next to the threstal. He just stood there and a clump of fire appeared in front of him before slowly changing into the shape of a bird. Movement helped him focus much easier and shape things much easier, but he could control it without movement. The small bird of fire flew around both him and the threstal. The dark horse watched it almost curiously. When it extinguished the threstal turned and nuzzled him. Harry just looked at it. Then it trotted off. 'Odd. D must have rubbed off on me.' He thought. Then he shuddered.

.--.

Harry gazed at the game between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors. He watched Blaise fly quickly with the Slytherin team. He had taken up a chaser position. Hermione wasn't with him for one, opting to go to the library instead. Harry himself was sitting in the teacher's box. He had no one to sit with in any of the houses and would rather be around some more intelligent and calm people instead of screaming kids. He briefly noted Lucius Malfoy was once again in the teacher's box watching his son, Draco, who had taken over seeker. Harry had already spotted the snitch. It was right above Malfoy's head. Moron. Very few others saw because of the distance he was above them, but with Harry's sight he could see it.

His eyes flew wide suddenly, and he rolled to the side. Teachers screamed as a bludger ripped past Harry and tore into the seat beside him. Luckily no one was hit. Harry rolled again as the bludger came back. It was faster now. The stands should have had spells warding bludgers away, but something seemed to have happened. Harry couldn't roll away from the next hit or he'd roll into a teacher or onto large splinters of wood. He ducked. He had just stood and spun when the bludger came back. He was nailed in the chest.

Harry heard, more then felt, a few ribs break. He felt all the breath pushed from his lungs as he was pushed back by the bludger. The back of his legs hit the edge of the bleacher and he fell over the edge. The bludger flew away as he started to fall. He distinctly heard screams as he started to fall and felt gravity take over. Then suddenly he was jerked to a stop. He looked up to find Snape gripping his robes. The man was almost all the way over the edge also. Lucius Malfoy was holding onto the back of Snape's robes to keep him from tipping all the way over the stands. Immediately people started to help them up.

Everyone was panicking and he saw wands out, but no spells seemed to work on him. He could see why. There seemed to be a spell around him. The magic wasn't human magic though and was stopping all magic from affecting him. As he was pulled into the stand Lucius picked him up. He let out a small hiss before giving a cough and splattering some blood on Lucius's robes. 'A rib pierced something.' He realized. McGonagall and Dumbledore were yelling orders now and Dumbledore had hit the bludger, which had come back, with a reducto, which had been strong enough to tare through though the blocking wards.

Harry could see the game had also ended as Draco Malfoy had caught the snitch and Hooch was yelling orders also. Harry was gently handed from Lucius to Snape. He looked up at Lucius to seem him looking at Harry with a slightly concerned look. Harry's view of the man was cut off as Snape turned and bolted for Hogwarts with Harry. Harry just relaxed into the man's arms. It was hard to breathe as every time he did so piercing pain shot through his chest.

Finally Harry was set down and realized they were in the hospital wing. He coughed up a bit more blood and heard Pomfrey bustling around. A moment later he felt magic sweep through him, just before a vial was stuffed in his mouth. He froze up and struggled. He wouldn't drink it! He couldn't see properly anymore. It was dark. His hearing was off everything was muffled. He wouldn't drink. Vernon had made him drink something once. Poison. He had been forced to take it. It hurt. Wouldn't drink! A moment later it was pulled away and he sank into darkness oblivious to Snape and Pomfrey casting sleeping spells.

.--.

"Mr. Harry Potter sir must leave Hogwarts!"

Harry closed his eyes shutting the picture of the green elf from his mind. He had woken up in the hospital wing with it blabbering about terrible things happening and such.

"I'm not leaving Dobby. I can't. Now if you would kindly leave and stop trying to get me killed with bludgers and such."

It wrung its ears in its hands. Then it vanished as the teachers carted in a Gryffindor first year, frozen, who held a camera. Harry gazed at the kid a moment, the teachers not even noticing he was awake. Then he laid back and drifted off.

.--.

Harry ran a finger along the jars and vials. So many ingredients. He turned as he heard the door click shut. Snape stood silently watching him.

"Can I help you Mr. Potter?"

They weren't on the best terms. Snape seemed to dislike him. But they were civil.

"I wished to thank you." He said simply. "For catching me when I fell."

Snape watched him closely.

"I would have done it for anyone." The man scoffed before moving to his desk and sitting down.

Harry glided over and Snape's eyes stayed glued to him. Harry moved around the desk so he stood next to Snape. Then he reached up and held either side of Snape's head in his small hands. The man stiffened slightly watching him warily.

"Anyone?" he asked softly.

Snape didn't answer.

"Even Voldemort?"

Snape shuddered at the name but said nothing. Harry just looked into the dark eyes.

"Would you have caught me if I could tell you at sometime we may be enemies?"

No answer.

"Would you have caught me if I would kill you afterwards?"

No answer. Harry gave a small smirk.

"No. No you wouldn't."

"What is the point to this conversation?" Snape growled pulling away from his hands.

Harry gave a smirk.

"There is no point."

Snape glared. Harry reached into his robes and pulled out a small box. He set it on Snape's desk. A moon and rose were on the small brown paper.

"My friends were quite pleased to hear I was well."

"Friends?" Snape asked cautiously.

He hadn't like the sound in Harry's voice. Harry paused thinking.

"Yes. Friends." He frowned.

"You don't seem that convinced." Snape said.

Harry thought a moment.

"They are as close to friends as you can get with me." He said finally.

Snape just watched him before reach ing out to open the package. Inside was a small box containing what looked like white flower petals. He caught the scent it gave off and his breath caught.

"Vampire blossom."

His eyes swivelled to Harry.

"Where did you get this?" he demanded in a whisper.

Vampire Blossom; a white flower, resembled a rose, very rare, used in some very rare potions, petals took a month to shrivel and die, could only be grown with the blood a vampire had drunk then bled onto the seeds.

"My friends were pleased to hear I was alive. They decided to give you something as thanks."

Harry swept from the room ignoring the stare that followed him.

.--.

Harry gazed at the ghost and student frozen in horror. He watched the teachers levitate the student away and puzzle over the ghost. He heard a red head scream and spotted a trail of spider. 'They don't like basilisks.' He thought. He watched a red headed girl looking at the scene with a bitten lip. He could see the black tendril was larger. He watched her a moment then walked off. He didn't much care.

.--.

His 'second' Christmas. He stroked Ne as he picked up a small wrapped present. From Blaise. It was a scarf made of light violet and silver with almost invisible flower petals drifting around it. There was also a pair of matching gloves and a bunch of chocolate frogs. Hermione's present was a book on household charms and a box of bertie botts every flavour beans. Noir had sent him a small plant. It was about half a foot tall and leafy with one large red blossom. It was a rare blood flower. Instead of watering you had to give it a certain amount of blood. The petals would fade to white when it needed more. Maen had sent him a cloak along with a small throwing knife. D had sent him a chocolate cake along with a traditional changshan.

Harry delicately set the flower on the coffee table and stored the book on a shelf. Then he stored the candy in his room with the outfit. He left his cake by the flower and pulled his new cloak, scarf, and gloves. He let Ne burrow under his clothes and cast a warming charm around the snake as he allowed Hedwig on his shoulder. He wished to go see if there were any large spiders in the forest.

.--.

End Of Chapter 14.


	15. Dark Mark

The spiders had been interesting. The large one was quite amazing having actually learned human speech. His children were bothersome though. So greedy for Harry's flesh and blood. Harry had easily made a shield charm around him-self and left unharmed. Once he had made it to the edge of the spider's territory he had run into a few centaurs. They had looked at him, told him he should not be in the forest then left. Harry had shrugged and headed back anyways.

He had exited the forest in time to see some ministry officials leading Hagrid away. The poor fools thought he had opened the chamber before and was doing it again. Harry had watched silently from the edge of the trees. Lucius Malfoy had been one of the officials. The man had actually spotted Harry to. Their eyes had met but the man hadn't pointed his rule breaking out. Just smirked at him and walked off. That left Harry back in his room eating the chocolate cake. It was good he had to admit. It tasted even better as he thought of the chaos going on and the fact he could stop some of it, but wouldn't.

.--.

Harry gazed at the simmering red liquid. It looked like blood. He was almost tempted to run his hand through it, but he knew that wasn't safe in potions class. A shadow fell over him and he knew Snape was gazing over his shoulder.

"And what, Mr. Potter, is that?"

"A fever reducing potion." He said easily ignoring the few people casting them nervous glances.

"And why did you make it?"

"I like the color." He said only loud enough for Snape to hear. "It reminds me of blood."

He could feel the man tense.

"Detention Mr. Potter. You were supposed to make a pepper-up potion."

The boy took it in stride nodding and turning to study the potion. His fingers twitched as if they wished to dip into the potion.

.--.

Harry glanced at Snape. The man sat marking behind his desk. Harry slid into the room silently and stepped up behind the professor. He reached his hands forwards and gently brushed Snape's throat from behind him. The man tensed in surprise. Harry swept his hands back, finger tips dragging softly against his throat. Harry grabbed his hair and pulled it back gently as if to put it into a pony tail. Then he stepped beside Snape letting his hair fall free. The man was watching him with narrowed eyes. Harry reached up and gently grabbed Snape's arm. Snape tensed and went to jerk his arm away. Then he looked into those emerald eyes and seemed to freeze. Like a full body bind. His sleeve was gently shoved up and Snape could only stare into green eyes. Finally the Harry pulled his gaze from Snape's eyes and looked down at the arm. The man didn't move even as he ran a finger around the dark mark, tracing it in slight interest.

"So dark." He muttered.

He let a small amount of his magic 'scan' it.

"Ah. So it acts as a portkey when activated by the magic that made it. It's also like Health Revealing Spell, but shows you if the maker is unhealthy, not shows the maker if you arte unhealthy. Interesting."

Snape's eyes widened as the boy talked. Then the boy pulled his arm up so it was closer to his face to study.

"It gives you pain when it summons you."

He gave a tittering laugh.

"He rules you by pain and fear."

Snape shuddered.

"Effective." Harry said looking up at his eyes again. "For the weak it'll make you loyal. It will make you fear to betray him, to receive the pain and death he will give should he catch you."

Snape shuddered again.

"But not everyone is weak." He said looking deep into Snape's eyes.

Snape just knew the child knew more then he ever let on. How? Snape didn't know. Harry let go of the arm with one hand to reach up and rest on Snape's right cheek. The thumb brushed it idly as he gazed into Snape's eyes.

"You aren't ruled by fear. You joined willingly, because you love the dark arts. But you found you despised his ideas. His goals. His ways to rule. He was a hypocrite."

Snape shuddered once again as the child figured it all out; like he had peered into Snape's mind and soul.

"So you joined the light as a spy. But you aren't fully accepted by them, because you love the dark arts. So you're trapped between. No matter which wins you will never fully benefit."

Snape stayed silent and still. The boy stroked his cheek with his thumb and held his left arm in his other hand. Then the boy leaned over and kissed his dark mark. Snape shuddered and Harry straightened smirking.

"What do you wish me to do for my detention?" He asked.

Snape gripped his mark with his right hand starring past the child's head.

"You're dismissed."

Harry gave a small smirk and walked off. Snape couldn't help but shudder again.

.--.

Harry gazed at the large tree sitting on the soft cool grass. His cloak was warm and he wore gloves. Frost covered the area but it didn't bother Harry. He gazed up at the whomping willow and wondered how rare this type of tree was. He also wondered what it would do if it burned. He could already hear the silent screams and the branches waving frantically. He lit a small ball of fire above his hand but extinguished it a moment later. It would get him expelled. He hummed a tune slightly under his breathe. One he had heard D hum most of the time. Suddenly he heard foot steps. A minute later Hermione sat beside him. She gazed at the tree with him for some time.

"Harry…"

He looked at her.

"We…well……can you feel anything?"

Harry raised a brow.

"I mean, I saw you glare at Lockhart with rage. It was frightening. And I saw you gaze at Blaise and I softly, well softer then usual. But most of the time you look so calm. It's kind of frightening when you always look like that."

Harry thought a moment.

"I can't describe how I feel." He said. "I never really felt strong emotion. I feel rage sometimes, but it takes a lot. I stare at you two softly because I like to dream that if I had emotion I would be like you two. I call you friends, but to me the term friends is different then yours. I like you. I would miss you should something happen. But I do not love you. You are not family. I do not have family. Inside I'm empty."

She gave a sad nod as if understanding. She would never fully understand.

"But we are friends?" She asked.

Harry gave a nod.

"I-I just felt as I were using you for books. I mean you're always distant and we've never really tried to connect. Until we became friends with Blaise I just followed you, talked for you, but never really walked _with_ you or talked _with_ you. Then we met Blaise and he and I became friends and you always seemed to be there, but so distant."

Harry just glanced at her.

"It is in my nature to be calm and distant." He said.

"And more mature."

He raised a brow and she blushed slightly.

"You never remind me of a child." She said. "I've never seen you as my age. You act like someone decades older. You have a serious look with that calm air also making you look much more mature and older, even though you're slightly short."

Harry nodded absently. He had noted adults talked to him as he was an equal and many children as if he were older. He looked at Hermione again. They were friends. But he though of her more as a younger ward. Someone who he knew, protected. Someone who everyone would know was his, and not to hurt what was his.

.--.

Harry looked at the frilly dwarf with a mixture of calm and disgust. He listened to the bad poem, ignoring the giggles, and looked to the redheaded girl. She blushed. He gave a calm smile and she blushed again before running off. Then Harry looked at the load in his arms. He despised Valentines. Everyone wanted him just for his looks, his power, his fame, and his wealth. Harry looked at the numerous chocolates and cards in his arms. Then he sent a scowl at the grinning Blaise. He moved looked at the pile and narrowed his eyes. There was one from Lockhart. Moron. He spotted three boxes he had gotten with the morning post. Noir, Maen, D. He moved towards a small first years, who looked slightly miserable. He dumped all the chocolate and cards into the boy's surprised arms, except the three and walked off. Blaise blinked and Hermione smirked.

"See, I told you he could be kind sometimes." She remarked.

Harry rolled his eyes as Blaise grumbled.

.--.

Harry gazed at the diary in his hand. He had found the ghost-girl crying and relieved her of the object that had distressed her. The small black diary was layered with magic. Dark magic. Blood magic. Ancient magic. Dangerous magic. Harry idly flipped a page open and saw it was empty. He dipped his quill in some ink and brought it to the page. As soon as the ink touched the page it was sucked in. Harry started to write.

I'm Harry

He waited. Slowly the ink was sucked up and new words appeared.

Hello Harry, I'm Tom Marvalo Riddle

Harry raised a brow as a tiny, barely noticeable tendril of black magic tried to latch onto his own. He knew who had last had the diary now. That red haired girl. She had broken the books hold enough to try to get rid of it. She hadn't done a very good job. It would most likely call her back. Harry didn't allow the black tendril to latch on, instead just shutting the book. He was curious. He headed off towards Gryffindor tower. What was the Diary's purpose? He wished to find out.

.--.

End of Chapter 15.


	16. Basilisk

He gazed at the red headed girl. She was fidgety, nervous. Her skin was pale and she was skinny. There were bags under her eyes, and the black tendril on her magic was much larger, no longer a tendril but a maze of twisting roots. He rang a hand loosely through his bangs and smirked. She licked her lips nervously then excused herself from dinner much too early, to run off. The black tendrils seemed to be trying to take over at the moment. Harry just watched smirking. After a few minutes he also stood and walked off. He headed straight for the bathroom the girl had ditched the diary in. He knew it was tied in the puzzle. As he reached it he found Myrtle moaning.

"Excuse me Myrtle." He said calmly.

She sniffed and looked up at him.

"Did you see a girl pass through here?"

"Yes. She hissed at me!" Myrtle said.

"Where did you last see her?"

"She went towards the sink."

Harry moved towards it and found a small snake marking on one tap. He smirked but then he heard the sound of footsteps. He looked up in time to find Lockhart walking in. He blinked at Harry then gave a grin.

"I saw you leave early and wondered where you were going!" He grinned. "But coming to a girl's bathroom, how naughty!"

Harry's eyes narrowed. Lockhart had continued to step closer during the 'speech'. Harry took a step back and hit the wall cursing in his mind. Lockhart soon had his arms pressed against the wall leaning so close to Harry. He was almost pressed against and their faces inches apart. He leaned closer and Harry instantly saw what he was going to do. He held no remorse as he slipped a hidden knife from his shirt and slit the man's throat. The man dropped, dead before he hit the ground, eyes glassy mouth slightly open. Harry made a disgusted face and glanced to over to see Myrtle in her cubicle. She hadn't seen. Harry sneered slightly and turned to the sink.

:Open.:

The sink rose up showing a tube. He gave a grim smirk.

:Stairs?:

Stairs immediately rose from the tube. He waved his arm behind him and all the blood vanished while he floated Lockhart's body into the tube. He let it drop. He then stepped down the stairs briefly noting the sink closed and stairs vanished after he stepped on them. As he reached the bottom he simply walked across the bones ignoring the body, except to snap the wand. Then he was off walking down the tunnel. The first room he reached was just a crude stone cave entrance filled with shed snake skin. The basilisk skin a lone though would be worth a fortune. He stepped past the maze of skin and found a large door made of metal. It had eight snakes on it all coming from the center.

:Open.: He hissed again.

The door clicked and the snake drew back as it swung open. Harry stepped in and took a moment to admire. The whole room was stone. There was a large stone path way with statues of snakes, on either side and a 'pond' on either side. At the end of the path was a large statue of a face with a long beard. Various pipes and halls were connected to the main room he was in. He wasn't interested in that though. He spotted the red headed girl lying near the face statue and saw she wasn't moving. He walked easily to her and nudged her with a foot.

"Alive girl?" He asked.

No answer. He glanced around again. Suddenly a tall boy stepped from the shadows. He wore Slytherin robes and had black hair. His eyes were a light red/brown. He looked a lot like Harry. He had a wand in his hand and a small smirk on his lips.

"Hello Harry." He said.

Harry tilted his head and then glanced back at the diary by the girl.

"Ah, Tom." He greeted.

The boy raised a brow.

"So you know what that diary is?"

"All I know is it held quite a bit of dark magic…and a small piece of soul."

Tom smiled just slightly. Harry could see the black tendril on the girl slowly siphoning the magic to the shadow of Tom.

"So who are you?" Harry asked simply.

The boy wrote his name in the air using the wand. A flick later and the letters rearranged; I am lord Voldemort.

"Clever." Harry admitted.

Tom flashed a smirk.

"And what are you going to do to save Ginny, Harry?" He asked.

Harry glanced at the girl and thought the challenge over.

"Ginny? Is that her name?" He asked absently running a hand through his bangs.

Tom raised a brow. Then he smirked. He stepped right up to Harry and ran a finger over Harry's cheek. It half felt real and half like a ghost touch.

"So much like me." The shade whispered.

His hands caught Harry's chin so he could look into his eyes. For a moment the boy only looked at him. Then he leaned over, brushing his lips against Harry's in a phantom kiss. Harry allowed it. Then the boy drew back smirking.

"You know I've killed for less then that." Harry said.

Tom raised a brow.

"Yes. We're very much alike."

Harry just watched him.

"What do you plan to do when you're whole?" He asked.

Tom seemed to think.

"I'm not sure. I am not joining my future self. He would dispose of me, as I'm a threat. But from the way Ginny tells it, my goals have become warped anyways."

He tapped a finger against his cheek in thought.

"I believe I would spend my time studying. Learning. Gaining Knowledge. Travelling."

His eyes slid over Harry back to Ginny and for a moment something flashed through his eyes.

"She told you everything." Harry said quietly.

Tom looked back to him.

"She poured her heart and soul into you helping to anchor you."

Tom gave a sharp nod.

"Now Harry. Let's play."

Harry stepped back and Tom turned to the face statue and hissed.

:I call upon you as the heir of Slytherin. Heed my call!:

Harry watched the huge mouth creak open. Then to his slight awe a huge basilisk slithered out in all its glory. It was at least sixty feet long. Harry immediately, seeing it emerge, moulded raw magic into a bind around his eyes, almost like a pair of sunglasses. He stared into the large yellow eyes and just felt weary. His magic was odd like that.

:Kill him.:

He saw Tom look at him oddly with a flash of hesitation, but cruelness still in sight. But Harry respected him for that. He was cruel, like Harry, but more human for that hesitation. He would kill Harry as he was a threat at the moment, but saw no other need. Harry just leap away from the basilisk and drew his sword. He had shrunk it in his pocket. It unshrunk as he pulled it out. The emerald in the hilt flashed in the torch light. He stood his ground. The basilisk was quick, coming at him fast. He barely dodged, his sword bouncing off its skin. The second time it came at him he heard a trill. Fawkes appeared in a burst of flame dropping a hat on his lap. Then it flew to safety and Harry recognized the sorting hat. He tucked it away and dodged another strike.

For a few minutes he dodged and tried to find a weakness in the snake's skin. After about five minutes he realized the only weak spot was the mouth. He stood his ground on the final strike and as the basilisk almost snapped him in half he jammed his sword through the roof of its mouth. It gave a horrible keen as it shuddered. Then it collapsed. Harry pulled his sword out and winced as he felt his arm pull from the basilisk fang. He had miscalculated. He blinked away blurriness as he fell back. He saw Tom's feet step near him and smirked up at him. Tom seemed slightly amazed, yet impassive. Then the teen looked down at him.

"You should have run Harry." He said simply.

Harry just gave a tittering laugh and lifted his hands. He was soaked in blood.

"At least I die beautifully bathed in red." He almost cooed. "I do dearly like blood."

Then he heard a phoenix cry. A moment later Fawkes landed on his chest and leaned over his arm. He couldn't see what the bird did from the angle but suddenly he was feeling better. His vision returned, better then before. He sat up slowly, mostly just tired. He found Tom starring at the bird in surprise. Harry understood. He stood and felt the sorting hat slid from him. It hit the ground with a clatter. Harry raised a brow at the blue handle sticking from the hat's brim. He reached over and pulled a long thin knife from the hat. The hilt was a beautiful mix of indigo and blue. The blade itself was silver, carved with various runes. He looked it over.

Then he looked to Tom. The boy had leapt back, realizing they were still fighting. Harry simply leaned over and picked the diary up. Tom's eyes flew wide and he froze. Harry followed the black tendril that led from it to Ginny to Tom. He lifted the knife and brought it down, his magic slipping into it making the runes and blade glow. He saw Tom close his eyes and stand straight. But the blade missed the book and sliced through the black tendril Harry's magic burned up it, destroying all of it in Ginny then racing for Tom.

Tom gave a scream and fell to the ground unconscious. Harry smirked. He already had a soul, but the magic he had been stealing from Ginny had been giving him a body. Magic was amazing like that. Harry had just given him a large jolt of his own. Harry then leaned over to pick up the hat. He found a long flashy sword fall out. It was reds and golds. He smirked as he saw it a plan forming. Then he saw the useless, now ordinary diary. Finally he looked to the one suspicious tare in his shirt. He gave a small smirk. Then he began his plan.

.--.

Harry stepped into the headmaster's office, Ginny on his back, piggy back style. As he entered, after telling the gargoyle to move, he found a family of red heads crying on chairs; the twins, the boy Harry's age, a long haired man, a short haired older teen, the head boy, a balding man, and a plump woman. McGonagall and Snape stood by the headmaster also looking defeated (Except Snape who looked blank). As Harry stepped in all attention was drawn to him. There were sharp intakes as they saw the various tares in his robes, the blood just soaking him, and the bloody red sword in his hand.

Then they spotted Ginny. The woman cried out and was by him in an instant. She grabbed the girl and for a few minutes the headed family gathered around the waking girl just sobbing over and with her. Harry walked up to the Headmaster's desk and jammed the sword sharply in the wood allowing blood to drip all over papers. Then he idly stepped back and ran a finger through sticky hair in a thoughtful mode. A moment later he was drawn into a tight hug by the older man with long red hair.

"Thank you." He breathed. "Thank you."

He started to sob onto Harry's shoulder ignoring all the blood. Harry finally pried the man off only to be drawn into hugs by all the others. When he was finally released he reached into his robes and pulled the diary out, which had a sword mark straight through and bled ink. He set it on the desk and saw the Headmaster's eyes light with understanding. He saw Fawkes set the sorting hat back on the shelf as before returning to his perch, but ignored the bird.

"I find possession an odd and brilliant thing." Harry said simply.

Then he tipped his head to the headmaster.

"If you'll excuse me, I must go wash off."

"Professor Snape shall escort you to the infirmary." Dumbledore said.

"I'm fine." Harry said simply. "The basilisk did not get me."

Sharp intakes followed.

"A basilisk." The red headed balding man, introduced as Arthur muttered in shock.

"Yes. It's dead. Don't worry."

"How did you get out without a scratch?" The twins blurted out.

Harry motioned to the sword.

"I was small enough to fit far enough inside the basilisk's mouth to shove that into the roof of said mouth."

Silence. Snape strode for the door and Harry followed.

.--.

As Harry followed Snape from the infirmary still sticky with blood he idly thought about how D would take the basilisk's death. Best not to tell him at all. Harry followed in silence until they reached his dorm portrait. Snape pause to look at him. Harry gave a crooked smirk.

"Don't I look nice in blood?"

Snape swallowed then hurried off. Harry smirked again and stepped into his rooms. He immediately headed for his bedroom. He found a second bed had been placed inside, with Tom fast asleep on it. He hadn't wanted Dumbledore to know, but couldn't leave the boy in the chambers. The chambers were heavily warded, even from Hogwart's influence so Harry had had to drag Tom to the bathroom before he could get Hogwarts to take him to his rooms for him. The rest had went according to plan. Dumbledore believed Harry had drawn the sword of Gryffindor, destroyed the basilisk, destroyed Tom and the diary, and did it all for Ginny.

Harry just smirked and shed his robes as he stepped into the bathroom. He tossed them in the laundry basket where they instantly vanished to the laundry rooms run by the elves. He found the large tub already full of warm water and slid in, leaving the water red as he did. Once submerged in the water he examined the knife he had pulled from the hat. He recognized it from a book. It was Ravenclaws knife. Gryffindor had a sword, Slytherin had a set of daggers, Hufflepuff had a bow, and Ravenclaw had a knife. Only heirs could pull such items from the sorting hat, which had probably instantly pulled said items from the places they had been kept (most likely Gringotts vaults).

Then Harry idly fingered the pale skin of his arm. No scar. Phoenix tears worked wonders. Harry frowned thoughtfully though. A few tears, no matter how healing, would, not be able to completely destroy so much deadly venom. Not when it was magical venom. And no poison had been forced from the wound, meaning it was still in his bloodstream. He idly carded his fingers through his wet bangs. He would have to study this later. For now he wished to get clean and sleep.

.--.

End of Chapter 16.


	17. Smile

Tom warily watched Harry as he ate his omelette. The taller boy sat across from using all the etiquette he had learned to also calmly eat. Harry had to admit he had a tight reign on his emotions. Harry finally looked up at him.

"You'll hide in my dorms until it's time to go home for summer. You'll easily be able to slip on the train as no one checks or anything once on."

Tom gave a nod as he absently thought of it.

"Why didn't you kill me?" He asked finally.

"Why would I?"

"I almost killed the girl. I sent a basilisk to kill you." He pointed out, punctuating the last sentence with his fork.

"Hmm. I do not care for the girl. The basilisk…I've had people try to kill me before, we've become friends."

Tom gave a brief frown.

"And what do you plan to do with me?"

"With you?"

"After we're out of Hogwarts. I do owe you a large debt for giving me this body."

Harry idly thrummed his fingers on the table in his kitchen.

"Nothing."

Tom blinked.

"I planned to give you a loan and send you off to some country to learn." He said simply.

"Really?" Tom asked furrowing his brows.

"Yes. As long as you send me some information, some books, some knowledge on what you learn."

Tom thought a few moments.

"You'll give me a loan and let me free if I teach you a few things I learn?"

"Yes."

"You have a deal."

.--.

Harry stepped lightly down the stone stairs as they vanished behind him. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he looked to Lockhart's corpse. He threw a ball of fire at it and watched it burn to ash. Then he smirked and headed of the stairs. He would clean the place up later. He had just had to get rid of the corpse. Classes had been cancelled for the day as Lockhart was missing and everyone was on a search. Harry had paid a visit to Lockhart's chamber last night though and burnt all his things making it look like he had packed and left. No one was the wiser. Harry gave a smirk and walked off easily.

.--.

Harry silently looked over the edge of the astronomy tower again. He could still feel the wind in his hair and the adrenaline in his veins as he pictured the jump. But he couldn't jump. Not yet. Noir and Maen would not be happy. He leaned over slightly farther, squeezing the violin in his hand tightly. He felt the taunt strings slice into his hand and glanced to see drops of blood run down the string. He stepped onto the thin railing keeping balance well. One step. One step was all that was needed. He licked his lips slightly. Suddenly a hand grabbed the back of his robes and pulled him back. He fell into a pair of arms which held him lightly. He looked up to find Lucius Malfoy frowning down at him.

"I come to speak with the headmaster and find you standing over a two hundred foot drop. What are you doing?" he drawled.

"Dreaming." Harry said easily.

"Of what?" The man asked arrogantly, an underlying curiosity.

"Falling." He smirked, eyes alight

The man gave him a searching look.

"So you are suicidal." He said.

"No. I just love falling." He smirked.

He was silent a moment.

"That day you were hit by the bludger. As you fell I didn't see fear, I saw you smile."

Harry gave a smirk. A thumb brushed his cheek.

"Can you smile like that again?"

Harry frowned.

"I would have to feel adrenaline rush through my veins." He whispered. "Feel the wind pull my hair and clothing. Feel the gravity call me. Feel the _freedom_."

The thumb brushed lower then his cheeks, moving to his lips.

"It was a beautiful smile."

The arms let him go and Harry stood on the stone floor with Lucius watching.

"I must go see the headmaster." He said with a sneer of distaste.

He spun on his heel and strode off. Harry lifted the violin and played him off with a haunting melody.

.--.

Harry knocked on the door clearly. After a moment it swung open showing Snape.

"Gather your vials, jars, and tools." Harry said simply.

"Why?" the man asked warily.

"Give me a wizard's oath you shall reveal nothing you hear or see and I shall tell you."

The man stared down at him.

"I, Severus Tobias Snape, swear on my magic not to reveal anything I see, hear, touch, smell, or see that Harry James Potter shows me."

Harry gave a smirk. The man seemed to be wary, slightly frightened, yet curious about him. At least enough to actually listen to him. A few minutes later Snape and he were in the girl's bathroom, Snape holding all his things. Snape raised a brow at him. Harry moved to the sink.

:Open.:

Snape shivered slightly at the hiss but stared in amazement as the sink opened up.

:Ssstairsss.:

The stairs rose and Harry stepped onto them, Snape a foot behind him. When they reached the bottom Snape gave the bones a quick glance before looking away. As they stepped into the Anti-chamber Snape stared at the basilisk skin in shock. Then his eyes grew wide as he realized what Harry had brought him here for. As he stepped into the large chamber he saw Snape gaze around in veiled wonder.

"I'm the fourth person to enter this chamber in over two thousand years." He breathed.

Then he saw the basilisk. His breath hitched.

"It's huge." He said licking his lips.

"I'll give you half if you cut it up and put everything in the jars." Harry said easily.

Snape took a large calming breath.

"Deal." He said strongly.

Then he started to work. Harry smirked.

.--.

Harry had easily got Dumbledore off his back by saying he had no intention to try and enter the chamber again. Key word; try. He was going to enter, not try to. He had also easily lied and told him he had taken no poisonous items form the basilisk, giving them all to Snape. He'd believed him.

Harry shook his head at the foolishness as he stepped from the circular entrance and sent a blast of fire at it, making the flames hot enough to burn the bones to nothing, and scorch everything off the walls. When it was clean, except for the blackened walls, he cat a few spells, smoothing all the stone and cleaning both the walls and air. He also smoothed the floor and recalled the stairs, doing the same to them.

He moved into the anti-chamber which had held the snake skin, now sliced and stored away. Then he started to carve the room better, tearing away all the jagged surfaces and strengthening various parts with new pillars. It was simple to build, just took a lot of magic to do it all. As soon as the walls and roof were finished he set to work smoothing the floor. Extra rock was formed into pillars, decorative and not.

When he entered the actual chamber he smiled. He started by cleaning and banishing all the grim off the walls. Then he did the same for the roof, the floor, and the statues. When everything was sparkling he started to fix up cracks and jagged edges. He also added extra torches, casing spells to make sure they would light when someone entered, and could light hundreds of times before they needed to be replaced. Then he refilled the small ponds/fountains on either side of the stone walk. Then he smirked and decided all the other pipes and halls leading from this chamber needed exploring. He planned to use this chamber a lot.

.--.

Harry watched Tom, sitting opposite of him. They had warded the compartment. Couldn't have curious eyes seeing him and remembering him later. Harry smirked idly and once again brought the violin to his shoulder. The melody floated through the compartment, intertwined with his magic. It sounded eerily as calming as a Phoenix song. Harry hummed softly to the tune. Finally Tom stood gaining his attention. The boy opened his mouth then sat down again peering at Harry.

"What other skills can you do? I mean besides play a violin perfectly and even infuse magic, which hasn't been done since founder times."

Harry blinked.

"Well I was considered very smart when in elementary."

"What can you do?"

"I can speak fluently in German, French, Japanese, Russian, and Spanish." He said briefly wondering what he could do.

He had never thought about how much he actually knew.

"I can play the cello, the violin, the harp, the guitar, and the flute. I can paint very well. I can read quite well. I am good with knives and swords. I can throw a dagger at least fifty feet. I can run quite far also." He said.

Tom stared a moment.

"Yes. We are quite a like. Powerful and brilliant. But you're even more powerful then I am, and even more brilliant." He said finally.

Harry smiled just slightly and returned to playing.

.--.

End of Chapter 17.

There will be slash but not graphic and not until later.


	18. Painting

Tom gazed around Diagon Alley a moment.

"It hasn't changed." He admitted.

Harry smirked lightly. Then he handed Tom the Gringotts card. He had put a chunk of his money into a different vault under Tom's name and got him the card, which was like a muggle bank card, so he could withdraw anywhere. Tom took the card gently tucking it away. Harry looked him over.

"We need to get you some clothes."

The boy smirked and Harry knew this was going to be a long day.

.--.

Tom ran his hand gently over the wall as they walked down the stairs. When they reached the doors to the pet shop Harry paused, his hand on the door knob. Tom looked to him.

"Try not to anger D."

"D's the man you stay with right?" Tome asked.

Harry gave a nod.

"He's not abusive is he?" Tom asked with a hard look in his eyes.

"No." Harry answered and Tom relaxed. "But he's…he's not human."

Tom blinked.

"I've been staying with him since last summer. He's immortal, and powerful. So don't get on his bad side. And don't bother the pets."

Tom looked him in the eye and gave a serious nod. Harry stepped into the pet store and for a moment just looked around at the bright cheerful place he found the coffee table already set with cake and tea. D sat on the couch. He smiled up at Harry and Harry felt Tom watch him warily. He could see the cruelty hidden in his eyes. Not many could. Only those who had given the same look could.

"Harry, good to see you again. Who's your friend?"

"This is Tom. I'm taking him to an inn he can stay in for a few days. I just came to drop my things off."

"Ah, would you care for some tea first?" He smiled.

Harry nodded. Ne suddenly sprang from under the couch at him. Harry choked slightly as she wrapped around his neck hissing at him angrily. Tom almost drew his new wand on her before thinking better and listening.

:Fool! How Dare You Sssend Me Here Early!: He hissed.

Harry had sent the snake home with Hedwig a month early because he was freaked out by the scent of the basilisk.

:Calm Ne. You were uncomfortable with the basssilisssk.:

:Of Courssse! But That Is No Reassson To Make Me Fly With The Bird!: He hissed.

Ne hated flying, even if he was in soft, warm, cushioned carrier. Harry pried the snake from his neck. It hissed like a pout and curled around him.

"Interesting familiar." Tom said. "I had a king Cobra. Her name was a Nagini. She's probably with Voldemort though."

Harry nodded once and sat down, Tom cautiously sitting beside him. They shared a silence as they sipped at tea.

.--.

Harry gently stroked the canvas with brush. It left a thin white mark. Red accompanied blending with the white in a way it looked to fade together. He gently finished the stroke and pulled the brush back to examine the painting. A man kneeled on the ground slumped in defeat, gazing straight at the painter through wavy black hair. Behind him sprouted two large white wings. He was dressed in long flowing black robes showing off an attractive figure.

He kneeled on a piece of burnt ground. Chains seemed to grow from the ground wrapping around his magnificent wings holding them down. Shackles covered his arms and legs tying him to the ground. A metal collar circled his neck with a few broken chains hanging from it. The background made it look like the world burned. There was an indistinctive shape of a forest crumbled and burned. The whole horizon was one fire, lighting the sky with a red glow. The ground beside the man was burnt and bloody. The most emotional piece of the work was the eyes. They stared out from a curtain of long wavy black tresses looking straight at the one who gazed at the work. They were a brilliant blue, dulled by pain and betrayal.

Harry smiled in an empty way and stood setting his paints aside. A man behind him stared at the painting as Harry cleaned up his paints. The art gallery he was in was filled up with people here to view the pieces displayed on opening night. It was a brand new gallery made for good pieces of work. Harry had gotten an invitation to enter his art as D had suggested him, and D knew quite a few high up people. Everyone was gathered on the bottom floor to listen to the opening speech. Though this one man was the one who had opened the gallery and had taken a quick look to make sure everything was ready. He had stopped to watch Harry paint for the last five minutes. Harry hung the painting on the wall casting a discreet spell to dry the paint.

"It's amazing." The man behind him whispered. "How old are you kid."

Harry smiled absently.

"Twelve."

His looked at Harry in amazement.

"Would you be interested in selling this piece?"

"I'm afraid I made that especially for someone."

The man nodded absently. Harry set the small title tag beside the painting; 'Black Innocence'. The man absently looked at his other paintings as Harry finished putting the last paint in his case and as people started to flood the area to see the paintings. A man came over to talk with the owner of the gallery (who was looking at Harry's painting). He talked with the man a moment before being shown Harry's paintings. Harry who had found a cloth to wipe his hands with stood back a few feet to watch them talk lowly over his paintings. There was one with a kelpie, its black hair seeming to shimmer as its Maen dripped. It was watching three small children play on the other side of the small river, surrounded by old gnarled trees. You could see the predatory glint in its eye. 'Creatures Of Deep'.

The second picture was a man gazing at his reflection in a mirror and seeing himself smirking cruelly holding a bloody knife. His wife, who was asleep on the bed behind the man, was dead in the reflection. It was so twisting that you really couldn't tell which was the reflection and which was not. Which was reality and which was not. 'Soul Reflection'. The third painting was of a man, draped in elegant black, navy blue, and silver robes. The hood was down on his cloak showing an elegant aristocratic face with long elegant blonde hair and silver eyes. He stood between two large ancient tress. Behind him were other gnarled trees all sending shadows scattered through the woods. He stood on fresh grass, covered in shadows. He seemed to radiate a soft light as he stood proudly, head held high. 'Pride'.

The fourth picture showed an Asian man wearing a traditional green and brown changshan. He had straight black hair to his shoulders and golden eyes. He had large feathery white wings sprouting from his back. The tips were a blood red color. He sat on a railing of a large stone castle. Like Hogwarts almost. You could only see part of the wall and balcony behind him. The balcony had shimmering red roses and thorns growing all over it. The man's hands gripped the metal iron wrought railing as his legs dangled gracefully in front of him, his wings flared out. He looked ready to jump. A look of pure joy on his face. It was night and he was bathed in moonlight giving him an ethereal glow. 'Freedom'.

His fifth painting was of a man with silkily black hair and pale skin. He was draped in black and stood straight. His eyes looked like pools of swirling ink as they gazed at a basin in front of him. He stood in a stone room draped with plain silver and green tapestries covered in snakes. He stood in front of an elegant wood table which held a stone basin full of water. The water rippled and small shapes could bee seen within, the one that stood out the most was fiery red hair and a woman's face. The man had a look of regret as he looked at the water. Directly behind him the tapestry held a skull and snake. 'Regret'.

The sixth held a pale man with smooth black hair and icy blue eyes. He stood looking off in the distant wearing light blue and icy silver robes. In his hand he held a long curved blade which rested lazily. The bottom of his robes were drenched in blood just like the ground. His sword was also speckled with blood, dripping it to the ground. The man stood in what looked like a torn up field, empty of anything besides him, the blood stained ground, and the marks of battle. 'Victory'.

The seventh picture was of a man with shaggy brown-blonde hair and amber eyes. He wore deep brown almost black robes and had a snarl on his face showing fangs. He stood in a position that screamed feral strength. He looked ready to fight, his hands out showing long sharp claws. His stood in a wooden room a torch to his right making shadows flicker around. The shadows took on the shapes of monsters and people. 'Survival'.

His eighth picture was Tom. Tom stood elegantly in a stone room. He was slouched, looking up through his bangs making his red eyes seem ominous. His had a charming smirk on with a cruel glint in his eyes. Behind him was the basilisk, very much alive. It lay behind him not moving to harm, just looking where he was. It had coiled loosely around Tom once showing it was protecting him. 'Power'.

His ninth picture was slightly different from the others. It was a woman floating gently to the ground on large white speckled wings. Her wings looked like those of an owl. She had stark white hair that reached her lower back, fanning out delicately. She was pale with large golden eyes. She wore robes of white with small black markings at various places. She had her arms spread slightly her knees bent for landing, a look of peace of her face. It was night and she stood in front of a lake that reflected the full moon. In her one hand was a violin, which had blood dripping from the strings. The second hand held a bow also dripping in blood. She gave off a delicate glow and a warm smile. 'Hedwig'.

Harry smiled lightly and glided off to the food table to grab a snack. By the time the night was over he had requests for paintings, and had sold a few. He had kept the one of Snape, Noir, Maen, Tom, and Lucius. He sold the others. The one that drew the most attention was the one he had finished painting earlier. He was saving if for someone though. Most remarked it looked like that newly escaped criminal. Harry would just smile.

.--.

D smirked at him and Harry sighed, pulling at his collar slightly. There was an event or something going on for some wealthy man. D took care of his cats, which the man had a soft spot for, so D had been invited, and suggested Harry as entertainment. Now Harry was to play a few songs for the people as they chatted on during dinner. Harry sighed again and D gave a laugh as he gently shoved Harry onto the stage over looking the bunch of tables. It was more of a party then a dinner. It was the man's birthday or something. Harry straightened himself and a few curious people looked up from his meals to glance at him. He knew there would no introduction. He just was there to play. He started off with a slow, soft melody, trying not to make it so haunting. Soon he was lost in his own music, intertwining magic to make the mood lighter. He knew this wouldn't be his last performance.

.--.

Harry gazed at Tom who slid from the crowd giving a grin and looking fairly warm. He plopped down on the chair opposite of Harry and grabbed his own drink gulping it down. Harry gave a slight smirk sipping his pop. His night club was in full bloom, and a huge success. Tom smirked at him.

"No dancing?"

"No."

Tom just clucked his tongue. Then he leaned over a grin in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

"Feel too young?" he asked.

"No. I do not like wild dancing." He said blandly.

Tom just smirked and leaned over to their faces were inches apart. Their breathe mingled as they blocked everyone out. Tom leaned over the few extra centimetres and brushed his lips against Harry's. His first real kiss, besides the one ghost Tom had given him. Harry let his eyes drift shut. The feeling of lips against his own was pleasant. A moment later a hand rested on the back of his neck deepening the kiss. A few moments later Tom pulled back. He smirked again and Harry just looked at him through half lidded eyes and sipped at his pop again, a hint of a smile hidden behind his drink.

.--.

End of Chapter 18.


	19. Enf Of Summer

Harry idly fingered package in his arms as he knocked on the large door. A minute later the door swung open showing Noir. He blinked once then gave a feral grin and grabbed Harry by the front of his robes, dragging him inside the house and shutting the door behind him.

"Maen!" He sang out. "Guess who's here!"

A moment later the werewolf appeared, grinning at Harry.

"Little Flame!" He greeted.

Then he blinked and leaned over sniffing at Harry's lips. He narrowed his eyes.

"Who touched you?"

Noir turned serious also.

"Tom." Harry waved his hand absently. "I allowed it."

Noir leaned over, holding Harry's chin gently.

"As long as you allow it little flame." He cooed kissing Harry half on the lips half on the cheek.

Harry just smiled airily and handed Noir and Maen a package each. They opened them and stared at the paintings. 'Victory' and 'Survival'. He hadn't sold them for the purpose of giving them to the two.

"I didn't know you could paint little Flame." Noir purred.

Harry shrugged idly.

"Come. Let's go have a drink and talk of your year." Noir said waving his arms as he tucked the painting under his right arm.

Harry just smirked.

.--.

"You be careful little flame." Noir said sternly as he ran a hand through Harry's hair. "There is a murderer loose."

Harry smirked as the gazed at the two. They understood.

"Ah, but who to be careful of?" he said absently.

Maen smirked and Noir kissed his cheek.

"That's our brilliant little Flame. Now run off home to this Tom. And don't forget to keep a blade on you."

Harry gave a nod and let Noir kiss his cheek again before walking outsides the wards to apparate.

.--.

Harry found Tom's fingers being carded through his long hair as the he sat beside him on a couch in a muggle inn room. Tom hummed softly as they waited for the international portkey he had brought to activate (at exactly 3:00). Tom finally stood pulling an emerald green ribbon from his robes and tying Harry's hair back with it. His long fingers then rested under Harry's chin to tip it back so he could gently kiss him. Harry allowed it half closing his eyes at the nice feeling. When Tom pulled back the hand moved to stroke his cheek.

:I ssshall missss you my little Ssserpent.: He hissed.

Harry found he liked to slip between parseltongue and English often. Harry gave a slight smile.

:I ssshall missss you also.:

Then he kissed Ne's head. Ne had expressed a wish to see a different country and he would travel with Tom for the next while. He could be brought back at any time. Tom hesitantly pulled his hand away from Harry to stroke the snake, who was wrapped around his shoulders, once. Then he grabbed his bag holding it in his left hand.

:Look after him Ne.: Harry said.

The snake gave a nod.

:I ssshall missss you Harry.: Ne hissed softly.

Harry smiled slightly.

"You look after him Hedwig." Tom said to the owl on Harry's shoulder.

Hedwig gave an indignant hoot like saying 'what did you think I would do'? Harry smirked slightly and Tom sighed once before glancing to the clock and pulling the spoon from his pocket. He gave one last smirk before he was whisked away. Harry stood and grabbed the room keys so he could check out of the room.

.--.

Harry looked at kids gathered in front of the broom shop. There in the window stood a black firebolt. Harry smirked. His instincts had proved right. The investment had been a good one. The broom could hit 150 km/h in under ten seconds. Amazing. The man, Simon, had built it perfectly. There were only about a hundred of the brooms so far, but they had almost been snatched up immediately. Harry hadn't gotten one yet. It could wait a while as he could not fly in the summer. Not enough time. Harry gazed at the broom a moment before walking off to get a few potion ingredients he needed. And some more vials and jars to hold said ingredients.

.--.

Harry felt the sword slide through the flesh and heard the body fall. He just went back to reading. Noir and Maen were getting drunk in the bar a few seats over while Harry idly read. The bar was in Knockturn alley and welcomed any magical creatures. They allowed humans in, but only powerful ones came in. The body on the floor was some poor veela who had thought Harry would be a good thing to play with. Harry hadn't killed the woman, by request of Noir and Maen, only stabbed her. He heard the creature whimper and a friend come drag him off. Hopefully no one would bother him now that he had shown them he was no ordinary thirteen year old. He smirked at the realization he was a teen now. His birthday had been yesterday.

Noir had given him a rare old book, Maen had given him a few potion ingredients, Hermione had sent him a muggle book and some candy, Blaise had sent him a small dragon figurine and some candy also, Tom had sent him a earring that had a small dangling black snake along with a book on hexes, and D had given him a large cake and a elegant Japanese hair ornament. He was reading the book Tom had sent him at the moment. He was also wearing D's gift. The ornament was holding his hair in a messy bun. They were large sharp needle, senbon D called them, with beads and braided colored thread attached to them. Some hung down over his hair and some mixed with his hair. He liked it. Suddenly a hand gently fingering his throat tore him from his books. He scowled and turned his head slightly sending a glare at the vampire behind him. The man gave a charming smirk.

"What's a human as pretty and young as your-self doing in here?" He purred.

"I was reading." Harry said flippantly.

He noticed he was picking up some of Snape's sarcasm and Noir's carefree speech and attitude. He could easily use them in speech without any emotions behind them. The vampire just leaned over and kissed his neck. Harry sent him a nasty glare that was a mixture odd Malfoy's, Snape's, Tom's, and D's. It was quite good. The man just gave him another charming grin. Harry found it oddly attractive. Then his shook his head. The vampire was letting off natural charm and trying to seduce him with his magic. It was something all vampires did.

Harry spun in his seat to face the man and felt fangs glide over his skin. He pulled out his knife and jammed it in the man's chest before he could react. The man choked and stumbled back. Harry pulled his knife out then kicked the man to the ground and proceeded to carve his heart out. The bar watched in a stunned silence, except for a dunk Noir and Maen who continued a drunken song. Harry flicked the blood from the knife as he pulled the heart from the vampire. He let it bleed over his hand as he gave a satisfied smirk. He cleaned the blade on the man's clothing and sheathed it.

He leaned over and reached in the man's clothing to pull a pouch of galleons and other things. He stuffed it in his own pouch and straightened. There was no movement or sound, except from Noir and Maen. It's not often you saw a twelve year old with blood drenched arms, splatters of blood across his face, a heart in one hand, a dead body at his feet, and a satisfied look on his face. Harry smiled at the people in the bar. It was a cold smile. Then he grabbed the rag from the bar keepers hand. He wiped the blood off his hands and licked some off his face. Then he sat down at his book again ignoring the body. After a minute everyone slowly started to chat and drink softly. Harry saw Noir give him a drunken thumbs up then kill some guy coming onto him. They were dangerous even when drunk. Harry shot them a look of mild annoyance and returned to his book.

.--.

The fur felt so soft, velvety. It was a deep rich black that seemed to absorb light. Golden eyes peered at him as lips pulled back in a smile of sorts to show sharp white teeth. Harry opened his eyes after picturing his animagus form and found himself in the wolf's body. He gave a sharp bark like laugh and gazed through the trees towards Maen and Noir's house. He gave a canine like smirk and took off running. Powerful legs hit the ground in a steady rhythm as his body surged forwards. It was quite close to being as nice as flying. His whole body felt the burning of energy as he ran in any direction under the light of moon. It felt so nice to be back in his animagus form. He gave a howl and loved the sound it made in his ears. He felt free once again.

.--.

Harry smiled at the tiger beside him and softly stroked its white fur. It purred, cleaning its paws as Harry leaned into its side folding one hand to rest his head on, the other still stroking the tiger. On his opposite side a cheetah wrapped lazily around him. He was getting use to D and his animals. Harry glanced up to Hedwig who was sleeping in the rafters. A raven was sitting on his bed post examining the painting of Snape ('Regret'). It tilted its head while examining it. Then it hopped off and flew from his room. Harry just watched it leave before half closing them. A moment later the raven returned, a small snake it its talons. The snake was hissing at it in annoyance. The raven dropped the snake on Harry's lap. The snake gave a sigh like hiss.

:Imber wissshesss to know who the man in the painting is.: The snake hissed deadpanned.

Harry gave a lazy smirk. The animals had taken to bringing snakes to him when they wished to talk with him. It was interesting that all animals could understand one another yet he could only understand the snakes.

:Tell him it is one of my teachersss.:

The snake turned to hiss at the raven in a slightly deeper hiss Harry could not understand. He had the suspicion snakes could speak two snake languages. One used to talk with speakers and one to talk with other animals, which they seemed to know both of automatically. The snake turned from the raven after it cawed.

:He wissshesss to meet the man and asssksss you to take him with you when you go to thisss Hogwartsss.:

:He wissshesss to meet him from looking jussst at a painting?:

:You ssshow many things in 'jussst' a painting.:

Harry nodded once.

:I ssshall take Imber then.:

:He will jussst come back if he doesss not wisssh to become the man'sss familiar.:

Harry gave another half nod before closing his eyes again and drifting off to the content purrs.

.--.

End Of Chapter 19.


	20. Unknown Fear

The raven, Imber, chatted at Hedwig. Hedwig was on his right shoulder and Imber the left. He sighed as they continued to chat in the bird language ignoring the people starring at him. He rubbed his temples slightly and slid onto the train. He found an empty compartment and quickly locked it. He wanted some peace and quiet before Hogwarts. He sighed again as the two birds hopped to the luggage carrier and laid down on a seat easily drifting off in the beam of sun from the window.

.--.

Harry followed a stone hallway and soon came upon a larger portrait with a man grumbling to himself as he stirred a potion. The man looked up as he came close.

"Yes?" he sneered.

The man reminded him of Snape, except he had blonde hair. He couldn't picture Snape with blonde hair.

"Is Snape in?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell him I'm here then?"

The portrait grumbled, but the man vanished a moment later. A few minutes afterwards the portrait swung open showing a sneering Snape. He blinked at Harry though. Harry could see someone sitting on a couch behind him. Lucius Malfoy.

"May I come in" Harry asked.

Silently and slowly Snape stepped aside. Harry stepped in gently holding the two packages in his arms and Imber on his shoulders. Harry sat down on the couch opposite of Lucius as Snape sat beside the blonde. They both looked at him cautiously. Harry looked to Imber who was studying Snape. Then it cawed and hopped onto his shoulder preening Snape's bangs. Snape frowned at it.

"He wishes to be your familiar." Harry said easily.

Snape blinked. Then he opened his mouth before snapping it shut.

"His name is Imber, and I doubt you shall be able to get rid of him." Harry said.

Snape looked to the bird who gave a caw like laugh. Then Harry handed each of the two men their packages. He had known Snape was friends with Lucius and just planned to get Snape to send the package to the blonde, but as he was here already, having a drink with Snape, it worked out even better. They gently tore the plain paper around them (used to protect them) and stared at them. Finally Snape lowered his to look at Harry.

"You painted it."

It as a statement, not a question. Harry inclined his head.

"Amazing." Lucius breathed.

"I called the one I did for Snape 'Regret'." Harry said gazing into the inky depths.

The man gave a barely noticeable flinch. Lucius noticed and peered at Harry in a wary, curious manner.

"I named Lucius's 'Pride'."

Lucius quirked his lips at the title and Snape raised a brow.

"I did not know you were on a first name basis." He drawled.

Harry gave a smirk.

"Why give us these?" Lucius asked after a moment of studying them.

"I was simply bored and decided to paint. I felt it fair to give who I had painted the painting."

"Do you have any others?" Snape asked.

Harry gave a smirk and pulled a small necklace off. It was a locket that had all his shrunken paintings in it. Noir had given it to him. He unshrunk the few paintings he hadn't sold. The two gazed at the 'Black Innocence' and Snape's eyes grew slightly.

"That has a resemblance to the newly escaped criminal, Sirius Black." He said, the name sounding like poison.

"It's called 'Black Innocence'."

Their eyes searched him. He held up a few others, the men just staring slightly. Then he revealed the last one. The one of Tom. They both gave sharp intakes as they stared wide-eyed.

"W-who is that?" Snape asked swallowing hard.

They knew of course.

"Why Tom of course." Harry smirked. "He even posed."

They stared at the painting like the red eyes had them trapped. Harry returned the other paintings to his locket and stood. The two were still starring.

"I believe you call him Voldemort now."

Then he swept out before they could respond.

.--.

Harry peered over the twin's shoulders as they both giggled over a map. His eyebrows rose as he saw it was a map of Hogwarts, showing even the people.

"What is that?" he asked simply.

The two spun, automatically stuffing the map behind them. They blinked at Harry.

"Oh! It's you." They chorused.

Then they grinned.

"And this-" One started.

"Is the Marauder's Map!" The second finished.

"It shows everything-"

"Including people-"

"In Hogwarts."

Harry looked at it again.

"It was made by-"

"The greatest pranksters-"

"That ever lived."

The two shared a look.

"To activate it-"

"You tap it with your wand-"

"And say 'I Solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

"Then to wipe it-"

"You say-"

"Mischief Managed."

Harry raised a brow.

"And you're telling me because?"

"We'll give it to you." They said. "We've memorized it anyways. And think of it as a small thanks for saving our sister."

They stuffed it in his hands and then hurried off. Harry smirked at the innocent looking paper.

.--.

Harry set the paper gently in Filtch's hand. The man narrows his eyes at the paper then waved him on. Harry had easily gotten D to sign. As soon as he was free he hurrying down the path, striding easily. He reached Hogsmead in a few minutes and smiled. His first stop was Honeydukes. He slipped into the crowded store and gazed at the amount of candy. Then he was picking out things for himself and things to send D. When he was finished in the store he strode out and set out exploring the rest of hogsmead.

.--.

Harry painted the woman elegantly. He dipped the brush in the paint and finished the last delicate stroke of her face. He sighed slightly as he cut off the magic. He had been supplying magic to the brush and paint the whole time. As the last stroke finished and he set his brushes down the woman in the painting blinked. Large blue eyes were briefly covered by long lashes. Then her ruby lips twisted into a content smile. She laughed softly though no sound came out. Then she twirled around, her long white summer dress swaying with her.

She happily sat on the grass under the large tree and started to look out at the lake. The bright flower crown in her blonde hair swayed with the breeze. Her long pale blonde hair was also tugged playfully by the wind. The sun light lit up her pale skin and she gave another smile. Hogwart's grounds were empty except for the soft grass and flowers. The lake behind her glistened softly in the morning light. It was peaceful with only the woman singing. Harry watched for a moment, content to just admire his painting.

He heard a soft gasp behind him and turned to look over his shoulder at Dumbledore. He had walked up and looked at Harry's painting. Harry tucked his hair behind his ear as he moved slightly so Dumbledore could see the picture, like he clearly wanted to. As Dumbledore watched the singing woman he looked out across the lake. Harry stood after a moment and started to clean up his paints. When it was all finished he found Dumbledore still watching him and the painting.

"How did you do this Harry?" He asked softly.

Harry blinked once.

"I simply poured magic into it while I painted. Don't mistake it for a portrait though. She is not alive, nor can she talk, nor can she have any knowledge. She's just a picture."

Harry gently cast a drying spell then picked the canvas up, leaving the easel and the paints to sit. He walked around it towards the lake, and a large tree. He stopped in the shade of the tree and looked at the blonde girl singing softly. She looked up at him with dreamy blue eyes. He held the painting out. She blinked once in faint surprise and gently took it. He saw her eyes widen slightly before he turned and headed back to pack his things.

.--.

Harry watched the dementors as the glided along the grounds. From his window he could see there were quiet a few of them. He watched them, studying every fact about them. They would make great paintings. If he made them move it would be ominous. He smirked slightly. Then he pulled his wand out and pointed it out the window.

"Expecto patronum." He said clearly.

A large silver wolf flew from his wand and leapt across the roof of Hogwarts to the Hogwarts doors, snarling at the dementors who came to close. Hogwart's wards were the only thing keeping them out and even Hogwarts couldn't always focus on them. Her wards should extend to the forest, but having to change them just enough for the dementors to come up to the doors was hard. Harry let his patronum stay by the door until all the dementors shied away. Then he let his spell vanish, adding to the magic of the wards. He smirked again as he saw the dementors stay clear of the door.

.--.

Harry gave a tittering laugh as the spider appeared in front of Ron Weasely. They were facing the boggart. Harry paused a moment in his amusement. What was he afraid of? He noticed he was quite close to the front. When stepped forwards to face the boggart he noticed as it started to change that Lupin was hurrying forwards. 'He thinks it'll change to Voldemort.' Harry thought idly, wandlessly casting a tripping charm. The man stumbled and the boggart had time to change.

Harry was only mildly surprised as the boggart changed to D. everyone seemed confused as D gave a smirk. It was cruel. Few could tell though. D was devious enough to hide such obvious emotion. D moved forwards and rested a hand on his cheek, long nails gently brushing his cheek. He couldn't think of anything to make it funny.

Then it changed. Noir was grinning manically down at him sword raised. Was he afraid of betrayal? It changed to fast for him to wonder. Maen looked down at him a feral snarl on his lips as he stalked away. Was he afraid of them leaving him? Once again it changed before he could tell. It seemed he was so unsure himself the boggart couldn't stay as one thing. Next was Hermione, lying on the floor her heart carved out. It vanished replaced by Blaise with his throat slit. Was he afraid of his wards dieing?

Blaise vanished and there was Tom smirking at him as he brought a dagger for Harry's throat. Was he afraid of Tom? The boy and dagger vanished replaced by D again. D looked furious as he seemed to tower over them, fire in his eyes. He was sneering in fury and disgust his nails raised like claws a look of pure loathing on his face. He heard a few kids stumbled back. D stepped forwards looking intent on trying to kill Harry.

"I hate you humans." He spat as he raised a hand and slashed.

Harry stood still, just leaning back slightly as the nails went for his throat. He still got scratched along his throat. He held a hand to his neck to keep the blood from pouring down his robes and watched D curiously.

"Are you what I fear?" He asked.

D gave a furious cry of frustration and spun on his heels, flying back to the wardrobe and slamming the door behind him. There was absolute silence. Lupin stood shakily and tried to give a reassuring smile as he bit his lip.

"Could you please help Mr. Potter to the infirmary Professor Snape?"

Harry had noted he had stayed behind to watch the show. He motioned Harry to follow him and swept into the halls. When they were away from the staff room Snape glanced at him.

"What was that Mr. Potter?"

Harry thought a moment.

"I do believe the boggart could not figure out what I feared, as I do not know myself."

Snape narrowed his eyes in suspicion and thought.

"Who was that man though, the one who appeared twice?"

"His name is D."

"You are afraid of his smile?"

Harry thought of the first image of D.

"A bit. It's too cruel."

Snape seemed to agree.

"And you are afraid of him when he's mad?"

"Yes. I've never seen him mad, but I never wish to either if the boggart is any taste of that."

Snape gave a brief nod and glanced to his neck. Harry had paused and raised his wand. Bandages slid from it, wrapping comfortably around his neck.

"I'm going to wash off." He said simply and headed off.

Snape just watched him walk away.

.--.

End Of Chapter 20.


	21. Cooking

Harry idle ran the bow along the violin, his eyes half lidded. He ignored the footsteps he heard in favour of playing softly, hauntingly. He heard the footsteps step into the hall he stood in, and pause. He continued to play the melody until he came to the last note, drawing it out as he finished. There was a soft applause and he looked up and smiled at the Bloody Baron, the Grey Lady, Nearly Headless Nick, the Fat Friar, and a few other stray ghosts. Even Peeves was clapping cheerfully. He took a bow and the ghosts drifted off through the wall chatting softly. Harry looked back up to find almost all the school teachers watching with surprised expression. He frowned as he realized he had been playing right in front of the staff room. Flitwick suddenly started grinning and clapping.

"Bravo! Play another!"

He calmed slightly, looking like a child waiting to hear more. Harry couldn't help the smile that twitched to his lips. He raised his violin again and started a merry, quick tune. He smiled softly as he played. After a few minutes he drew the last note and looked up again. Most of the teachers clapped softly except Flitwick who bounced on his heels grinning.

"You're an excellent musician Harry." Dumbledore smiled with twinkling eyes.

Harry bowed his head once and fluidly flipped his violin into his case.

"Why were you playing for the ghosts?" McGonagall asked.

"They asked." Harry said simply picking the case up, and with a last bow, walking off.

.--.

Harry spun Hermione as the tune played softly. She giggled moving with him to the ballroom music. His stereo sat on the coffee table, powered by magic. Blaise was watching idly while reading. He twirled her in a tight circle and took a step to the left. She followed quite gracefully laughing softly and giving a happy smile. Suddenly he twirled her into a chair and Blaise spun in grinning and making Harry switch to the female steps. Harry frowned slightly but went along. After a few more minutes Blaise plopped down in a chair also and Harry smiled just slightly.

"I don't know why you wanted us to learn dancing." Hermione laughed. "But its fun."

"You may use it sometime." Harry said simply swaying slightly to the tune playing.

"I guess." Hermione smiled.

"Actually at any wizard balls you'll use it." Blaise pointed out.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and Harry smirked lightly.

.--.

Harry held the painting out and Lupin slowly grasped it. He paled slightly looking at it. It was picture of him. He was standing beneath a full moon in front of an old gnarled forest, robes hanging from him in a haggard way. His face was raised to the sky and his eyes glowed gold. Small fangs poked from his lips and limp hands had claws. His skin was slightly darker and he had a feral look in his eyes. The moonlight seemed to wrap around him comfortingly as his lips were pulled back in a snarl. A large brown werewolf was hugging him from behind looking docile like a tamed dog. Its ears were tweaked forwards as it nuzzled Lupin's cheek. It was both sides of Lupin, the personalities just switched around. A kind werewolf, a dangerous Lupin. Lupin gripped the canvas in a white knuckled grip. Harry smirked at him and spun on his heel before sweeping from the room, leaving the ashen professor to stare at the painting. At the bottom was the title. 'Repressed Wolf '.

.--.

Harry twirled the knife expertly in his hand. As the door opened he let it fly. He heard a yelp and looked to Blaise who was holding a heart over his hand, the knife right beside his head in the wall.

"I hate it when you do that!" He snarled.

Harry gave a blank stare and before Blaise could blink there was a second knife on the other side of his head.

"Where the hell do you hide all those knives?" He asked, glaring at the three other knives in his right hand, the tip of each between his fingers.

Harry gave a slight twitch of his lips. Suddenly a pop brought the green house elf Dobby. The Malfoy's had freed him after he had ruined a party and he had immediately come to Harry. He set a large slice of triple chocolate cheese cake and a strawberry milkshake on the table beside Harry. Harry threw his legs off the arm of the chair and sat straight, wandlessly summoning his knives back and instantly hiding them away in his clothes. Blaise, who was used to the odd display of magic sat down on the second arm chair and Dobby reappeared with a vanilla milkshake he immediately took. He watched with a disgusted expression as Harry took a large bite of the cake.

"How can you eat that thing? It's so sugary I'm getting a tooth ache just watching you eat it." He asked sounding sick.

Harry just glanced at the boy. He had a sweet tooth and had no problem admitting it. He pulled another knife out though and Blaise held up a hand in surrender as he protected his milkshake with his opposite hand. Ever since Harry and Hermione had introduced him to milkshakes he had been hooked.

"Fine! I won't comment on your eating choices, just put that knife away!"

Harry did put the knife away.

"He's got you whipped." Hermione giggled as she stepped into the common room also.

Blaise just grumbled and Hermione giggled again as Harry took another bite.

.--.

Harry sat silently in the blue sleeping bag as he focused on the magic of the castle. Hogwarts would never let anyone in if they intended to harm any student. Only Quirell had by passed the ward as he wasn't specifically after any students. But Sirius Black had also bypassed the wards. There had been no shock like he would have felt if Black had forced himself through the wards. So the question was, how did he get through the wards? Harry knew it was simply the man hadn't been after any student. But that didn't match up with any story as he had been heading for Gryffindor tower, and many said he was after Harry. The only explanation is he wasn't after Harry, but someone else. Someone who wasn't a student. Someone who had been in Gryffindor Tower. Someone Hogwarts wouldn't protect. But who? Harry's eyes snapped open suddenly and he gave a cruel smirk into the darkness of the great hall.

.--.

"It's not fair!" Hermione screamed looking murderous.

Blaise just smirked, idly swirling the last of his milkshake. Hermione, in the chair opposite of him glared. He slouched slightly in the table chair and looked back at Harry who was absently humming as he pulled the brownies out of the oven and returned to stirring the pot on the stove.

"How can you cook like a pro-chief and I can't even make salad without burning something?!" Hermione hissed.

"Hermione, you don't have anything you can burn with when making a salad." Blaise said slowly.

"Tell that to that brunt lump!" She snarled pointing to the black ashy lump on the counter.

Blaise snickered, trying to hide it in his water as she glared murderously at him. Harry rolled his eyes slightly as he wrapped some of the brownies up gently so he could send them to D with Hedwig.

.--.

Harry set the cards down smirking and the twins across from him cursed loudly. He smirked wider as he pulled over the items put up as winnings. He looked over the potion in the vial idly as the twins dealt again. At that moment a crowd of Gryffindors walked in from dinner. They paused seeing Harry Potter playing Poker in the middle of their common room with the twins who were in only boxers. They were playing strip poker. Winner got to keep what ever had been thrown in the stripped pile. He had to admit the twins had hidden quite a few things in their clothes expertly.

"Umm…what are you doing?" Angelina asked.

"Playing strip poker." George said seriously as he looked at his cards in concentration.

Harry smirked again and gracefully leaned back into the chair back as he tucked a piece of hair behind his ear.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because we're bored." Fred said grabbing a slice of caramel bar from the snack plate.

George followed his example and stuffed a cookie into his mouth Harry rolled his eyes at them and gently bit into a brownie.

"Where'd you get the snacks?" Lee Jordon asked plopping down in a chair and grabbing a brownie also.

"Harry made them." George mumbled through his cookie.

Lee looked at the half eaten cookie suspiciously.

"I heard some Slytherins saying he poisoned all his food."

"And how many Slytherins at his food?" Fred asked.

"Good point." The teen muttered eating the rest of his cookie.

Harry pulled in his other winnings as George and Fred cursed. They stood and made to pull of their boxers grinning full out but Hermione interrupted. She smacked them both at once with a heavy book and glared at all three of them.

"Harry." She said simply. "I think it's time you went to your common room."

Harry shrugged gathered the things from the pile he wanted and dumped the rest on the twins. He stood and gave a lazy wave as he walked off leaving the twins to pull their clothes on and spring on the rest of the sweets.

.--.

End Of Chapter 21.


	22. Enter Sirius

Harry Potter gazed at the hippogriph steadily as he stepped forwards, the whole class watching with held breath. He bowed elegantly and stayed bowed, green eyes looking into smoky amber. Slowly the hippogriph also bowed. Harry straightened and walked up to the creatures, stroking its feathers in a soothing manner. It clucked softly leaning into his hand. Next thing he knew he was being thrown onto its back by Hagrid. With a sharp slap he was soaring through the air. He felt the wind in his hair and smiled slightly. The hippogriph, Buckbeak rose sharply, almost tilting completely up.

"Let's dive." He whispered into the wind.

The hippogriph heard though as it did a tight circle and dived for the lake. Harry let his breathe slide out in a hiss his alight as they pulled up just before hitting the water. Finally they returned to the class and Harry slid from the elegant creature. He stroked it once more then slid back to watch the rest of the class. He narrowed his eyes as Malfoy smirked arrogantly and tried to stride up to Buckbeak. He stepped up to the boy as Buckbeak hissed at him. He pulled the boy back just as claws swiped through the air. He shoved Malfoy to the ground ignoring Hagrid who shooed Buckbeak away. He despised how the boy thought he was better then anyone and anything.

"Do anything foolish like that again Malfoy," He hissed, "And I shall hurt you myself."

The blonde gave a terrified nod and bolted from class as Hagrid dismissed them. Hagrid gave Harry a happy smile and walked off whistling. Harry bowed his head to Buckbeak as a farewell, and the hippogriph stared stonily back, also bowing its head.

.--.

Sprout talked on for a few minutes before she started to hand out the pots and seeds. Harry gently took his and looked at what seeds he had gotten. Dandy-lions seeds. Interesting. He shifted dirt into the pot and gently set the seeds in. he gave it some water then pulled his wand out as he watched Sprout go through the wand movement and spell. They were practicing a spell to make plants grow faster. It could only be used on certain magical species though or it would mess with the plant and it wouldn't grow. She had handed out the certain plants that could take the spell. He gently cast the spell and smiled as a green sprout slowly started to grow before his eyes. After a minute what almost looked like a normal dandelion was in front of him. Except the yellow flower looked shaggier and made growling noises. When Harry poked it, it gave a soft roar. He had to admit he liked this Dandy-Lion better then the normal dandelions.

.--.

Harry ploughed through the thick white snow that covered Hogwarts with a soft smirk on his face. He had been at Hagrid's for tea. The half-giant was nice and friendly even if he was a bit naïve. Harry tossed the rock cake, which he had stealthy hid without eating, into the snow and gazed at the frozen lake. His eyes lit up with an idea as he changed course. As he reached the edge he easily transfigured his boots into skates. He took his first step onto the ice and tightened his scarf. Then he took off across the ice, legs pumping as he glided over the frozen lake. He felt the icy cold hit his cheeks and didn't care one bit as he flew over the ice.

.--.

Harry let Hedwig land on his outstretched arm and gently untie the letters from her leg. There was a cake from D for Christmas, which was upon them. There were also letters from Noir and Maen which were just chatter. The last letter, which made Harry's eyes light up, was from Tom. It was a letter on all that had happened while he was in Egypt, along with a book. Harry gently set these down and happily read through the letters ignoring the curious looks from around him.

.--.

Harry lost himself in the feeling as he lay stretched out on his couch (which had replaced his arm chairs in the common room for now). Fingers gently carded through his hair and for a moment he remembered Tom doing exactly the same thing. But when he opened his eyes he saw the two red headed Weasely twins. George was idly running his fingers through Harry's hair as Fred slept soundly against the opposite arm. Harry lay stretched out, his feet on Fred, his head on George's lap.

The two had stayed for Christmas, the only Gryffindors besides their brother and sister to do so. They had clung to Harry during the time. Harry didn't mind the twins and as they sat in his common room with him he relaxed. The night seemed to spread from his window into the room. Only the bright flames and warmth of his fireplace chased off enough shadows so they could see one another. Harry wished for a brief moment it was Tom running his fingers through his hair, but dismissed the notion a moment later. Tom wasn't here and no amount of wishing was going to make him suddenly appear. Better to think of the present then dreams. Harry closed his eyes again and once again lost himself in the feeling of fingers carding gently through his hair.

.--.

The rat squeaked from his hand. Harry smirked darkly at the rat and it tried to escape his hold on its neck. Then he leaned over closer.

"Run while you can little rat. Run while you can." He whispered.

Then he dropped the rat and it bolted. The cat Crookshanks, which Hermione had bought, rubbed against his leg as they both watched the rat run.

"Don't kill him just yet Crook." He said to the half cat, half kneazle.

The cat seemed to peer at him before flicking its tale and trotting off. Harry just smirked again.

.--.

Harry watched the twins throw snow at one another in a furious attempt to hit one another. He couldn't help but smile just slightly. They were his friend now. They had slid into his word, inch by inch until he realized one day they were there. They were to him like what Hermione and Blaise were to him. Friends, wards, some he could count on. He brushed the snow from his long raven locks and looked out over the frozen school grounds. Hogwart's magic thrummed around him in a comforting manner. In his hand he gripped the firebolt; a present from an unknown person. He hadn't bought one earlier, despite his involvement in the investing because he had just never got around to it. He had been comfortable with his nimbus two thousand. Now though he gripped the smooth handle of the firebolt and slid on. In on leap he was in the air, the soft flakes swirling around him and the sound of the wind in his ears. And he smiled just slightly, but it was just a tad more real.

.--.

Harry watched as the boy ran across the dark Hogwart's grounds. Ronald Weasely never had much self control. He got angry at Malfoy when the boy called him a chicken. Now here he was trying to finish his dare to run to the forbidden forest and back after curfew. There was Malfoy watching as the red head started to run, then running off to get a teacher. Most likely Snape. Harry rolled his eyes slightly from the shadows near green house four. There were some plants that needed moonlight to grow, not sunlight. Hmm. Harry was distracted again as he heard a cry. His eyes sharpened on Ron Weasely. Where was the boy? He had vanished. There. A dark shape dragging him. Interesting. A moment later they vanished at the base of the Whomping willow. A moment later another shape followed them. Harry's lips twisted into a dark smirk.

.--.

Harry slipped into the room and noticed as it fell absolutely silent. Sirius Black was hunched over, his wand pointed at Weasely. Remus Lupin stood beside him looking as if he were trying to talk to Weasely. Weasely was holding 'Scabbers' close to his chest looking stubborn. Good time to act resistant Weasely. All they seem to want is your rat and you refuse to give it to them? You're trying to refuse giving just your rat to a desperate escaped 'criminal' and a Werewolf. Maybe he hit his head. Multiple times.

Remus was giving him a stupid look as he had been stunned speechless by his appearance. Weasely was blinking stupidly and Black was looking at him with a slightly tilted head. His inky eyes held desperation and a tinge of insanity. Apparently Azkaban had changed the Gryffindor Black. Harry smirked and in a flash his wand was drawn, pointed at the two. He now held both their wands in his hand. Weasely was also knocked out and Scabbers was also stunned. He smirked at them.

"Excellent Potter." Came a drawl behind him.

Snape stepped into his room, sneer on his face, wand pointed at the two.

"Well, well, well. Sirius Black. And Lupin's helping you? I should have known."

"Snape." Black snarled. "Harry, you have to listen to me! I'm Innocent!"

"Silence Black!" Snape barked.

"Snape." Harry said simply.

The man instantly shut up. Harry smirked. He knew the man feared him. It was easy to see with the caution the man took around him. He even listened to commands. Lupin and Black looked shocked Snape had listened.

"Lower your wand Snape." Harry said.

Snape scowled.

"Not with those two-"

"Lower it Snape." Harry said blankly glancing at the man.

Snape froze, dropping his wand. Harry gave a small smirk and let the power stop flowing to his eyes. Snape swallowed.

"Sorry about this Snape." Harry said smoothly before stunning the man.

Snape's eyes rolled back as he fell in a heap on the floor. Harry turned to the other two watching him in shock.

"Harry, how did you do that?" Lupin whispered.

Harry just tilted his head slightly.

"You may wish to grab Peter, Sirius." He said simply.

"You believe I'm innocent!" Sirius seemed to collapse in relief.

Harry gave a small nod. Black fell to his knees, looking as if a burden had been released. He slid over to Harry and reached up, hands shaking slightly as he looked him over.

"Harry." He swallowed, voice cracking with emotion.

Harry noted Lupin had grabbed Peter and woken him. Intent on forcing the transformation to reverse. His mistake. The rat immediately bit him. Lupin accidentally dropped the rat and it scurried off leaving the werewolf cursing the air blue. Sirius was busy looking at him. Harry raised his hands and rested them on either side of Sirius's face. He leaned over and kissed his godfather's dirty forehead.

"Hello Godfather." He said simply.

Sirius looked at him with tears in his eyes. Harry looked his magic over. It could show how a pure a soul was if you looked properly. He wasn't completely light anymore. All the better. Harry noted a small string of magic that seemed to attach to Lupin's magic. Lupin was watching them closely now, seeming not to care for Peter's escape at all at the moment.

"Hurry off Sirius." Harry whispered.

Then he wandlessly erased their memory of him talking to Snape. Didn't need that getting out yet. No need to draw suspicion as to why Snape would fear him enough to obey. Then he pressed the shrunken painting into the man's hand. Black Innocence. Lupin walked over, still in a slight daze from the memory wipe.

"Run with you mate, Lupin." Harry said smirking lightly.

Lupin grasped Sirius's shoulder and Harry handed their wands back before tapping the painting.

"Rest." He said clearly.

The two were whisked off by the portkey. Harry raised his wand and healed the Weasely's leg. Then he wiped his memory. Finally he smirked and levitated the two out. He had to get them back to the castle, then Hogwarts would transport Weasely to his bed, and Snape to his quarters while also getting all Lupin's things packed. Then the school would take all the man's things to Harry's room so he could owl them, shrunken, to Lupin and make a letter telling his resignation. Not a bad way to end year three.

.--.

Harry stroked Hermione's hair once in farewell before watching as she hurried off to her parents. Blaise beside him turns to face him and Harry tilts his head just slightly.

"Have a good summer." Blaise says simply.

Harry gives a slight smirk and looks at the boy through half lidded eyes. Then he leaned over and gently kissed his cheek.

"Be careful." Harry said.

Blaise scowls at him.

"I know you think of me as your ward." The boy huffed. "But I hate it when you look at me like I'm a child."

"Ah, but you are Blaise."

He didn't reply, just walked off to his own parents. Harry idly stroked Ne's head as he spotted Noir waving to him from the crowd. He smirked slightly and walked off towards the vampire.

.--.

End of Chapter 22.


	23. Black Market

Harry allowed the Vampire to stroke his hair gently, long claws gently dragging through his locks. Noir pulled him onto his lap and nuzzled his neck over the rose mark. Harry tilted his head just slightly giving the vampire access to his neck. Fangs dragged over his skin, leaving angry red marks. Then the fangs were pulled back and a tongue ran up his neck to his jaw. The fingers in his hair, which had been so gentle, clenched and pulled back, pulling his head back even farther. Soft kisses were planted over his throat as Noir spoke in between.

"I'm very jealous that Tom got to have your first kiss." The vampire purred.

Then he kissed him. It was a different kiss from Tom's. Tom's had been wary, soft, but needy. Noir's was hungry, powerful, dominate. Harry moaned softly at the contact as Noir gave him his first French kiss. It was very different from a normal kiss. It was more intimate. More sensual. More intoxicating. As the air ran thin in Harry's lungs he made a soft noise and Noir pulled back. The thing with Vampires was they didn't need to breathe. But Harry did. Harry swallowed air and panted slightly as Noir gave a sly smirk.

"Cheating on me?" Maen tsked beside them.

Noir's eyes just lit up as he grinned. Maen gave a fanged smirk and leered at the both of them. Harry wondered briefly what it was about him that drew so much attraction. Was his it his look? His power? His fame? His Wealth? Or was it just him, just Harry? He guessed it was different for various people. He almost sighed as Noir kissed his neck again.

.--.

Harry stepped into the pub and almost immediately everything was silent. The Bloody Mary's was a pub in Knockturn alley that was most definitely not the safest for any creature other then a vampire. Harry gazed steadily into the eyes of the vampire looking at him and a few looked away uncomfortably. He loved being able to make his eyes glow with power. One look when he had magic in them and they would scare the wits out people. Harry sent a vampire walking up to him a nasty glare and stepped around him, dismissing him, and walking straight to the bar counter.

Noir and Maen sat together drinking there. Maen was only allowed in with Noir. Noir had only seen fit to tell him he was the Prince of vampires yesterday. It was a shock, but he had known Noir was very high on the vampire food chain, just not that high. Maen was his friend an immediately protected by him. Harry was receiving various glares from occupants of the bars, along with blank and curious looks. A few had even stood, ready to kill him for entering. But as he stepped up by Noir the vampire wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him onto his lap.

"You're late." Noir purred.

"A fool tried to attack me."

"Poor man. May his soul go to hell." Maen muttered sipping his drink.

Harry just sent him a glance.

"Is this human your pet, Prince?" A vampire nearby asked.

Harry would never understand why they called him prince instead of King. It wasn't like there was anyone above him. Harry sighed just slightly while throwing a glare at the vampire who had called him a pet. Noir seemed to be amused.

"Maybe." He purred. "But he is mine. Any who touch him shall die."

The vampires drew back at the warning in his voice…except one. Harry could see he was young.

"Why are you allowing a human to even touch you? Filthy things, better for nothing more then blood." He sneered.

Harry raised a brow. Questioning Noir wasn't the smartest idea. Noir just gave a bored look and waved his hand absently.

"If you take that as an insult Harry, you may retaliate."

Harry just smirked as the vampire sneered at him.

"Hmm." He hummed absently. "He is partially right. Many are just good for blood."

The vampire seemed taken back at the agreement. More eyes had focused on him. Harry ignored the vampire and shuddered just slightly at the fingers running up his spine as Noir's breath rolled over the back of his neck. The man pulled him back more so he could nibble on his neck. Harry sighed inaudibly and pulled away, sliding off the man's lap.

"I think I'll sit on my own chair." He said deadpanned.

The young vampire was snarling now.

"You would dare refuse the Prince?"

Harry was tired of his lack of intelligence and politeness. In an instant his hand had slipped under his cloak, drawn a dagger, and threw it. It landed with a thud right in the vampire's throat. The man gurgled and pulled the knife out as a few looked surprised. It had taken speed to throw the knife fast enough the vampire wouldn't defend. But just that wouldn't kill him. To kill a vampire you needed to destroy his heart, slice his head off, or turn him to ash. The older they got the harder to kill they were though.

The vampire snarled and launched at him. A foot away from Harry he burst into flames. He gave a shriek of pain before he was ash. Harry picked up his knife and flicked off the dark vampire blood. Then he returned the knife to his cloak and turned to see if there were any other challenges. One man was rising to his feet. Harry threw ball of white hot flame and burn the table beside him to a crisp. The man sat down again. He was getting looks again, some containing respect, others fear, and other hate. He could live with it. He returned to sit between Noir and Maen.

"Give me a glass of fire whiskey." He said.

"With a bit of added blood." Noir said.

Harry raised a brow.

"What? I know you don't mind the taste of it. Why else would you eat blood pops?"

Harry shrugged slightly. He didn't mind the taste. He took the drink when offered and ignoring that he was only thirteen, took a large swallow enjoying the burning taste and the hint of coppery blood.

.--.

Harry twisted the small necklace through his fingers, lifting it up to the sunlight. It was a delicate silver chain with a crystal on the end. At least it looked like a crystal. But it was really an unbreakable small vial. It was filled with Vampire blood. Vampire blood was much darker then human blood through. In the vial it looked almost black. It changed to a red when the light hit it right though. The vial was wrapped in silver at the top, attaching it to the chain. Harry put it on gently as he studied it again. It was nice. There was a rune scratched on the bottom of the tiny vial. Protection. Any vampire who saw it would back down. They would do the same if they saw the pin he still had, but this did the job much better. A silver pin could be recreated. But the scent of Noir's blood and the rune would do a much better job, and you couldn't duplicate them both. Hanging from his ear was a fang. One of Maen's fangs. It would warn the vampires away. He still wore the pin though. It just showed more power. Harry smirked.

.--.

Harry gazed at the fire place he had just stepped out of and was surprised to see hundreds of others around the same room with people constantly stepping out and in of the identified ones. The room reminded Harry of the great hall in Hogwarts. Just not as tall. And there weren't just humans inside. Noir and Maen led him to the end of the hall and a set of large double doors. When they stepped from the doors Harry found himself in a street. The hall behind him was a single building with the sign for Floo above it. Harry paused to gaze around the area. The whole street, as far as the eyes could see was packed with people and stalls. It was the black market.

The black market was just a large market place, but you could get anything from it. Anything. So most ministries had named it dark. Some, like the one in Brazil, accepted it as just another Market. Another thing was it was open to everyone. Not just humans. Vampires, wizards, witches, werewolves, the odd muggles, centaurs, dementors, and so on. Anything smart enough to need anything from there was welcome. The place was on a large island in some ocean (unknown as it was unplotable). The only way in was floo. Some ministries had tried to send Aurors to destroy the place but the wards around the island (said to have been set up thousands of years ago by the strongest wizards and witches) were picky. If you meant harm to occupants of the island they let you through. If you wanted to harm the market itself they didn't let you through. If they did get through there were quite a few people ready to take the ministry lackeys down.

The market was dangerous though. There really no laws. Just don't destroy the market. The ward would stop that anyways. It was essentially just a large island full of stores and people who would sell or do anything. Most 'light' wizards never came near the place and told their children light wizards were killed as soon as they entered. It was untrue. Anyone was welcome. You just didn't want to insult anyone. Still it wasn't completely safe. People did vanish here, sold in slave markets in various places that still did such things, or killed for their purses, or parts. It was dangerous, but everyone who came accepted that. It was also one of those places that could be great fun. Harry hadn't heard of it very much before Noir mentioned it. It was rarely spoke of openly, and only very few books mentioned it. Harry could tell he was going to like it though.

"I'm off to get a few things." Maen said gruffly pulling Harry from his thoughts and observations. "We'll meet back at the manor if we don't run into each other later. If you aren't there by morning we'll come looking for you…. Actually, we'll just come looking for you when we want to."

Harry nodded to Maen. He had known they would be splitting up.

"Remember, there are four various floo buildings, one on each of the four corners of the island. Anti-apparation wards cover all the island except various parts so you can apparate to various other area of the island. Anti-portkey wards also." Maen said.

Harry gave a brief nod.

"Now you be good Harry." Noir said sternly. "If you kill anyone make sure you take their purse. And when using your fire be careful not to burn any streets down."

Harry gave a smirk and watched as the two split and vanished in the crowd. Harry almost felt the urge to rub his hands together and giggle. Instead he gave a dark smirk. A few people around him gave him an extra foot until the smirk vanished.

.--.

End of Chapter 23.


	24. Dealings

Harry fingered the cloth as the merchant rambled on. It was magical cloth. Like silk, but stronger. Very strong. It could block a knife, and low level spells. Almost like basilisk hide, but lighter, more elegant. It was good every day cloth. Harry tallied up in his head and turned to the merchant.

"I'll buy twelve meters."

The man's face lit up. It was expensive.

"Also, would you know anyone interested in buying basilisk skin?"

The man's eyes grew wide.

"Hmmm…" He seemed thoughtful. "Various individuals. If I see any I'll direct them to you."

Harry didn't ask how. He paid the man, folded the cloth, and set it in his bag. The bag was one he had also bought here. It looked like a plain black book bag with an embroidered snake coiling around the cloth. But it had various spells on it. Anti-summoning charms, charms to make the space inside larger, and personalized tracking charms so he always knew where it was. He ran his fingers over the cloth one last time before closing the bag. He already had plans for it.

.--.

Harry watched the woman closely as she babbled on. He tapped the arm of the chair impatiently as she played with his hair. He found it was dead useful being able to see magic and spells. He had already blocked a bunch of spells thrown discreetly at himself. The woman wasn't doing any though. She was just a fashion designer/hair stylist. She had dragged him here saying she had fallen in love with his looks, saying she could do so much with them. He was playing the dress up doll in return for some clothes and a hair cut. It was a good trade he grudgingly admitted.

"Done!" She chirped.

He sighed… almost. Her siren voice was nice but it grated on his nerve to hear her talk so much and sound so happy. He looked at himself in the mirror and raised a brow. Wow. She had really upgraded his looks. His hair was pulled back in a low, lazy pony tail with two long locks framing his face, each with a slight curl to them. Also hanging from the locks and a few others were beads, strung on to his hair. The clasp holding his hair was a small metal tube like one that was a deep green and carved with designs. The beads in his hair were a mixture of silver, gold, and glass. The beads were all medium sized and elegant giving him an exotic look.

She had framed his eyes with a tinge of black eye shadow that really made his eyes stand out. His outfit now consisted of baggy black pants that came in at his ankles and were tucked in soft leather boots. His shirt was a forest green long sleeve shirt that had billowing sleeves and reached his knees, two slits up the sides for better movement. A silver and green sash was wrapped around his waist and two black and silver sashes were draped around his shoulders and torso. Along with the fang earring he also wore a few small rings in the upper part with small glass beads on them. His necklace was hanging on his shirt for all to see. Ne (who had returned from his trip with Tom a while back by portkey) was wrapped around his torso and shoulders, half under his sashes making him look very exotic and very imposing.

He stood and spun around slightly. The woman squealed and started to snap pictures. He rolled his eyes slightly, but allowed her to. When she was finished he thanked her and she chatted at him and walked him for the place. As he was back on the streets he found a large amount of people were giving him second glances. Many people wore cloaks, or masks, or some sort of spell to hide their face of make sure they weren't very distinguishable. Actually it was mostly just the humans. Drawing attention here could be a bad thing if you weren't powerful. Harry just calmly walked down the street ignoring the glances as he stood straight and proud.

.--.

Harry found himself admiring the instruments. They were all beautifully handcrafted. He dragged his elegant fingers over the strings of one harp and silently listened to the music.

"Can I help you?" The goblin owner sneered.

Harry just pointed to the harp. The store he was in sold hand crafted goblin items. The Black Market was split into various 'divisions'. One held only high quality stores and no corner stands and such took up the roads. One held only open markets. One only sold food. Another only ingredients and so on. Many were just a jumble of everything. Most places though held inns and flats above stores as many people actually lived on the Black Market Island. Harry was in a division which sold a lot of non-human made items. The goblin gave a toothy grin/sneer.

"Would you like it wrapped up?"

Harry shook his head idly and handed the goblin the money. The goblin watched him closely as he picked up the instrument. He could already sense various spells around the items. Some stopped them from being melted down and destroyed. Others, such as the one on the harp, seemed to stop anyone incompetent with the item pick it up. Harry easily lifted it and tucked it in his bag. The goblin gave another grin/sneer as Harry left the store.

.--.

Harry gave the man a disgusted look.

"Come one, I can make it worth your while." He leered holding up a wad of money.

A few people had stopped to watch. A few were some goblins who could tell how strong Harry was. The funny thing with goblins is they could easily sense how powerful people were. There was also a centaur, which was very rare here as they liked their forests. The stargazer was watching in interest. Another was a vampire and a werewolf who had been arguing when they had spotted Harry's earring and necklace. Well more like smelled then spotted. They looked unsure as to whether they should interfere or stay back. Protect their Prince and Leader's unknown charge, or stay back and watch what he would do. The man didn't notice. Said man was leaning uncomfortably close as he leered at Harry. Harry was pressed to a wall with hands on either side of his head. Harry glared.

"Step away." He said calmly.

The man gave a foolish pout.

"I could show you real pleasure." He purred as he ran a hand down Harry's face.

Did he think Ne was fake? Fool. Ne lashed out, biting the man's wrist and injecting his poison. The man screamed and fell back. Harry slashed at him as he fell, a blade of fire appearing in his hand. More people had stopped to stare at the elementist now. The man he had killed fell to the ground, his head cut off, the wound cauterized but oozing the purple venom Ne had injected. It moved very quickly. There was a faint round of applause for the show before people were moving along again. Harry summoned all the valuable and money on the man before stepping on his body as he passed. It ignited into flames behind him, turning to ash in seconds.

"That _was_ worth my time." Harry smirked as he walked off.

.--.

Harry grabbed the offending hand, which had reached for him. He had learned enough of pick-pocketing to protect himself from such attempts. He looked down into the face of the person attempting said thing. It was a small girl. She was very beautiful with a veela appearance. He sensed she was half veela. She pouted up at him with large blue eyes.

"Gabrielle!" Came a cry.

He turned to see an older version of the girl hurrying over. Most likely her mother.

"I told you to stay close!"

The girl pouted. Then the older one noticed his hand around hers.

"What have you done?!" She spun to her daughter.

The girl rolled her eyes.

"Joseph taught me how to pickpocket and I wanted to try."

"Gabrielle!" her mother glared.

Then she spun to Harry bowing.

"I'm so sorry!"

Harry could hear the tinge of fear in her. The veela in the woman could smell the vampire and werewolf scent around him. She could also probably smell his fire. Noir had commented once he smelled like fire, meaning he could control it well. Harry just released the small girl.

"Try with some idiot next time." He said simply.

The girl gave a grin. He held the fancy bead keychain out to her. Her eyes lit up as she took it. He could easily see it was what she had been going for. It had been tied to his bag.

"Thank you!"

Her mother bowed her head and Harry slipped back into the crowd.

.--.

Harry stepped into 'The Greenhouse' and immediately was stepping around plants. Plants everywhere. Many moving. Harry smirked as he glanced around at the vine covered wall. He moved towards the till counter where a man leaned lazily reading a book.

"Yes?" The man asked.

"Do you have any moon blossom?"

The man blinked then raised a brow. Moon Blossom was a flower that only opened in the light of the moon. It was very hard to grow though as it was fed with magic and watered with roman poison. To feed it magic would take a large amount of control and awareness of said magic. The Roman Poison was slightly difficult to make. The man though, just slipped off into a back room. He returned a moment later with a package.

"Seeds. Soil. Pot." He said simply.

Harry dumped some galleons on his counter and grabbed the package. Then he walked off, ignoring the vines trying to creep around his legs.

.--.

Harry swallowed the drink in one swallow and looked at it appreciably. It was a mix of alcohol, spices, and some other things. It was a drink from some African country. He looked up at the grinning bar keeper who slid another drink to him. He really liked the bars in the Black Market. No legal drinking age here, not that there really was any bar he visited. He smirked and drank the next drink, not that age or restrictions had ever stopped him before.

.--.

As night descended on the market it stayed alive as ever, though more business was done indoors now. Harry himself was sitting in a large indoor market building. It was packed full. Harry stood at one of the small food vendors eating some Japanese food called dango. It was quite good. He watched around looking at the various vendors. Food, pottery, plants, ingredients, jewels, and so on. So many things from countries all over the world. Harry really liked the place. Suddenly he sensed someone behind him. He looked back to see a tall Japanese man in a traditional yukata with a sword at his waist. He looked like a samurai and around forty.

"I hear you killed someone with a flame sword." He said shortly.

"Hai." Harry said idly rolling the dango stick between his fingers.

The man studied him seemingly impassive. Harry could see intrigue in his eyes though at both his attitude and the use of Japanese in response.

"You can use a blade?"

"Hai."

"Fight me."

Harry shrugged and pulled his sword from his bag. The jewel in the hilt glittered in the light as the man drew his elegant katana.

"We make a bet?" He asked.

Harry raised a brow

"I'll give you a weapon if you win. If I win you give me a weapon."

Harry gave a smirk and nodded sliding into position. Ne hissed unhappily. He hated jumping around. The snake tightened its hold, effectively pressing Harry's bag tight to him so it didn't fall in the way. The few people around them stepped away from the pair. Most just walked on by, used to street fights, but a few saw this was more then just a brawl. There was a moment where the two just circled each other gauging strength. Then the man leapt at Harry, sword raised. In a clash of metal the swords met. Harry slid his blade down the man's and spun actually pushing the man back slightly. Then he crouched and came up in a spin, sword flashing. The man dodged, only gaining a small cut across his arm. They engaged again and for a good five minutes exchanged blows. People were stopping to watch or quickly stepping out of the way. Finally Harry saw an opening. He shot in, in a burst of speed, and held his sword at the man's throat. The man paused then gave a deep laugh and sheathed his sword.

"You are good young one. How old are you?"

"I turn fourteen in two weeks." Harry said.

He'd never felt his age though. He felt like he was much older; much to old for things such as age restrictions and limits. The man blinked in surprise

"Only fourteen. Very good."

Then he tossed Harry a pouch. Harry reached and pulled out what looked like a throwing star.

"It is filled with ninja weapons." The man grinned. "Few use them anymore but my clans still learns them as basic weapons."

"Arigato." Harry said hiding the pouch away.

"The real reason I sought you out though was I heard you had some basilisk skin available."

Harry nodded.

"I need some for a friend, about three meters."

Harry reached into his bag and pulled out a small roll. He handed the man the amount he wanted, receiving some gold jewellery in exchange. Everyone didn't just use galleons here.

"Enjoy your journey of life." The man bowed before walking off.

Harry watched the odd man leave before returning to the vendor to get some more dango. It was very good.

.--.

Harry was lounging at another bar when he spotted a familiar patch of blonde and black hair. He slid from his stool and crept up behind them. As he got close enough he could see _they_ were whispering over a few drinks. They didn't notice him till he sat down right beside them. They looked up and he could see they were stunned. The two stared a moment. Harry just waved a Asian bar maid over.

"Some fire whiskey please." Then he paused. "Do you have blood?"

She gave a nod.

"Have some mixed in please."

"Of course Vampire-san." She bowed.

So blood equalled Vampire? Hmm. A moment later he had a drink in hand.

"Potter?" Snape asked in surprise. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Harry motioned to his drink, before sipping at it.

"I meant in the Black Market." The man snarled.

Harry swirled his drink.

"It's an interesting place."

Snape seemed ready to pull his hair out at the lack of answer.

"I must say Potter, you look very exotic." Lucius said, stepping into the conversation.

Harry gave a lazy, half lidded smirk and allowed Ne to take a sip from his glass. They both looked him over taking note of his clothes and such no doubt. Snape's eyes lingered on Noir's necklace. He would no doubt be able to see it was not a crystal. Suddenly two arms wrapped around Harry's neck as lips pressed against his neck.

"Harry." Noir purred behind him.

Snape and Lucius had stiffened as they saw Noir's fangs.

"I knew I would find you!" Noir laughed cheerfully. "And my, you look beautiful!"

Maen stepped up on his other side giving him a leering grin.

"Looking good Flame." He grinned.

"Anyways, we're heading home. Want to come?" Noir asked.

"I guess." Harry said standing.

"Who are you?" Snape asked cautiously before they could leave.

"I'm Noir, and this is Maen." Noir grinned.

"What do you want with Potter?" Snape asked again.

"Nothing much." Noir purred kissing Harry's cheek again.

Harry could see these were mistaking the kiss and the compliments on his looks, along with the invitation home.

"Let's go." Harry said, intervening. "I have to head back to D's soon."

"You could stay with us." Noir pouted.

"Not all summer." Harry remarked.

The vampire just pouted and all three swept out before they were stopped by the two wizards.

.--.

End of Chapter 24.


	25. Dangerous Games

Harry looked at the familiar animals that greeted him. He smiled just slightly and looked up to D who already had tea and sweets ready. He had an even bigger sweet tooth then Harry. Harry sat down on a chair opposite of him and grabbed his own slice of cake and cup of tea.

"Good to see you Harry." D said sipping at his tea. "May I ask what your plans for the rest of the summer are?"

Harry thought a moment. Only three weeks had passed since school had ended for the year.

"I plan to go visit Tom in India for a while, but after that I'm not sure." He said.

D just gave a nod and they finished in silence.

.--.

Harry looked at the sights as he wandered down the loud busy street. As the building he was looking to came into view a man started to wave frantically at him. Harry gave Tom a small smile as the teen rushed up to him. He hugged Harry tightly to him and spun him in a circle.

:Harry! It'sss good to sssee you!:

:I missssed you too Tom.: He said.

Tom gave a lopsided grin and led him into the apartment which was in the magical street of the city. Tom was wearing a Sherwani in reds and silvers. Harry wore the same kind of outfit in greens and blacks. Ne hissed unhappily at the hug but didn't bite Tom. Tom gave him a quick kiss and led him inside the place he would be staying for the next while.

.--.

Harry let his eyes scan the words on the pages carefully. Each word he recorded in memory and quickly dissected to get the meaning of each and every sentence. The thick book in his hands was in Arabic. Harry knew it quite fluently though. He twitched slightly every few seconds and he had to reread a few sentences though. Finally he slid a bookmark in the book and closed it. He sighed just slightly.

"I can't concentrate when you do that." He informed Tom.

Tom just squeezed him tighter from behind and continued planting random kisses down his neck as he pulled back once in a while to play with Harry's hair.

"I know." He smirked smugly.

Harry raised a brow at him.

"But anyways. Let's go get something to eat. Then I can teach you some handy spells I picked up."

Harry nodded agreement and stood, pulling from Tom's grasp.

.--.

Mumbai was nice. Harry decided he didn't mind the city but it wasn't his favourite place, so it was nice. He looked over the harbour and strummed his violin. A few kids near by were laughing and playing to the music. A few adults paused to listen a moment commenting him in Arabic. He enjoyed the weather here at least. It was warm. The breeze from the water was even warm. It reminded him of fire. He did love fire.

He played a quick flawless song, one that reminded of him of fire. It was odd to think of a song reminding him of fire but it did. Maybe it was the magic he pushed into it. He could spin illusions with his music. He moulded the magic in the music to give everyone the image of a bright cackling flame. Tom sent him an amused smirk as if he knew what he was doing. Harry enjoyed music and fire, so why not put it together?

.--.

Harry arched under the fingers that ran up his spine. Lips pressed against his throat as teeth slid over his skin.

"We play a dangerous game." Tom whispered.

Harry raised a brow.

"I wonder if that vampire and werewolf would kill me for touching you." He said breathlessly.

"Anything more then just touching and they most likely would." Harry admitted.

"Hmm."

Harry closed his eyes at the pleasurable feeling of lips on his own.

"I hesitate to call us lovers." Tom said suddenly as he pulled back.

"Hmm?"

"We are not lovers technically." He continued. "I know for a fact that the vampire and werewolf will take you someday. And I know you have your eyes on a few people."

Harry smirked slightly and kissed Tom's jaw.

"And you probably already know I've been with more then one person since my body was restored."

Harry nodded, still kissing the older man.

"So technically we are not lovers?"

"Does it matter?" Harry hummed.

"No." Tom said.

.--.

Harry held the picture between two fingers, committing it to memory. Then he lowered the picture and looked at the man over the picture. The man was well dressed with two guards by him. Mafia bosses did looking intimidating but Harry found himself perfectly comfortable under the gaze of the tough looking guards and the scowl of the boss.

"What date does he need to be dead by?" Harry asked looking at the picture once more.

"He needs to be dead in one week." The man said simply. "I gave him a loan and he had not paid back. Thought he could avoid me." A snort. "But if he isn't dead in a week then my threat will be unfulfilled and that is unacceptable."

Harry nodded and looked at the picture once again. Vernon stared back at him a fake smile on his face.

"And his wife and child?"

The man frowned almost thoughtfully.

"I do not care what happens to them.

"They shall _all_ be dead by tomorrow night then." Harry said.

The man gave a brief nod.

"If you finish this assignment I may wish to acquire your services again later. My men are good but they do not have the finesse of an assassin….I hope you're as good as my contact said."

Harry gave an absent nod as he felt a smirk take over.

.--.

Harry stood in front of the door and knocked three times. No more. No less. As he waited for an answer he smirked darkly. This would be his first assassination mission where he didn't get the mission straight from Noir or Maen. This was one was also going to be one he enjoyed. A moment later the door swung open to show a tall giraffe like woman. His aunt Petunia. She took a moment to stare at him in surprise. He was wearing the clothes the designer had given him in the Black Market. He had fallen in love with the design.

Suddenly realization lit in her eyes and she tried to slam the door. Harry just slid in and shut the door softly behind him. She tried to yell but he cast a silencing charm. He gave a large smirk, maybe a little exaggerated, but it scared her senseless. She stumbled back tripping so she fell. Harry practically glided forwards and leaned over her, drawing a knife. He held it to her throat and she froze.

"Dear aunt petunia." He said mockingly. "Did you think you were free? I swore when I was younger I would get revenge. Revenge from you for forcing me to give up emotions, for giving me pain, for treating me like filth. I was your own flesh and blood and you treated me worse then an abused dog. And I'm here to get that revenge."

Without hesitation he stabbed the knife through her stomach. She gave a silent scream arching in pain as he let her drop to the floor, withering. Blood started to pool and he watched blankly. It took a few minutes but as she finally stilled he pulled the knife out. He then smirked and walked into the kitchen. Dudley was chomping down food as he watched the telly in the kitchen. He looked up and gave Harry a stupid look before glaring.

"What are you doing here freak?" He growled.

Harry gave a smirk and let his knife fly. It embedded in the boys head with a dull thud. A moment later he had the knife back, wiped clean. A minute after that he heard the sounds of Vernon walking down the stairs. He moved to the hall to greet the man. The man blinked in surprise at him then turned purple.

"What are you doing in my house freak?" He asked, spittle flying.

They had very imaginative nicknames for him. All the same. Harry gave a smirk and stepped aside, motioning to Petunia. For a moment Vernon stared at his wife in shock. Then he paled.

"Y-you're insane!"

Harry gave a dark smirk and stepped forwards.

"Possibly." He said.

"T-they'll catch you." The man stuttered stepping back.

Harry gave a small smirk.

"How? I've used scent erasing spells. I've left no blood, hair, fingerprints, or DNA around. None of the neighbours saw me enter as I used disillusion charms. How will they catch me Dursely?"

"The freaks-"

"Have no idea I ever left the place or dislike you."

"Their m-m-magic-"

"Is blocked by mine. The mafia sent me Vernon. They'll turn a lot of attention away from this. You're a walking corpse Dursely."

Before the man could move Harry was next to him, casting a spell that chained him to the floor. He tried to scream as chains pulled him to the floor but silencing spells were already in place. Harry leaned over smirking as he wrapped his arms around his uncle's neck. He was wearing gloves of course. He smirked at the man as he struggle to gasp for air. Harry watched as he effectively choked the man to death, watching as he struggled pitifully.

When Vernon stopped flailing against the chains and his heart beat stopped Harry levitated all three bodies out the back door. Then he raised a hand and lit a fire ball as large as his head. It was a light blue, meaning quite hot, just not ash-on-contact. He tossed it at the house and watched as it seemed to splash across the wall. Instantly the place started to burn. Harry just smirked again before Apparating off.

Finally that chore was finished. And it was enjoyable in the end.

.--.

End of Chapter 25.


	26. Blood and Sex

**Slash ahead! (No lemon, but some smut)**

.--.

Harry stretched as far as he could, blankets sliding from his body to pool at his waist as he sat up. He smoothed the blankets beneath his hands and idly gave a half smirk half frown. Hogwarts started in two weeks. The Quidditch World Series started in two days. He glanced to the tickets on his dresser. Sirius had somehow gotten a hold of them and sent them along to him. Sirius and Remus were doing fine for being on the run. Actually they weren't really on the run. They had got out of the country and into France. Only the British wizards seemed really worried of catching them, and everyone believed they were in Britain.

Harry shook the thoughts of his godfather off and stood. He moved away from the bed to the dresser where he grabbed a white bathrobe. He pulled it on, loosely tying the sash to keep it shut. He waved his hand at the bed and it was quickly made. Then he moved to the window and pulled the heavy curtains aside showing the bright sun. He idly hummed as he moved towards his door. He slid out of his room and into the hall, set on heading to the bathroom for a shower. He was barely four steps from his room when two arms wound around his waist and pulled him into a bare chest. Harry tilted his head slightly to see over his shoulder.

Noir wore only a pair of black baggy pants, chest bare, and long black hair loose, falling to his waist. He pulled Harry up against him, squeezing him tightly and leaning over slightly to make up for Harry's small stature. The man made a hum of pleasure as he gently planted kisses up Harry's neck. Harry gave a sharp intake as Noir nipped at his neck. He caught Noir's icy blue eyes flash red.

When was the last time the man had had blood? Sharp fangs grazed over his skin as Noir let out a throaty whimper/moan. Harry was spun around and shoved into the wall violently. His head hit the wall and for a moment he was dazed. Hands grabbed his wrists and held them tightly to the wall. He was pushed up the wall slightly so his feet no longer touched the ground. Noir pushed his knees apart to lean between his legs. Harry legs half clamped to Noir's legs to keep himself up easier.

"Noir-" Harry gasped, cutting off as teeth sunk into the junction between his throat and his shoulder.

He let out a choked cry which slowly died into a moan of pleasure. He forgot everything. He felt himself go limp, only held up by Noir. He felt absolute pleasure and let out a shuddering moan as he leaned his head back, eyes fluttering shut. Noir echoed his moan with one of his own. Harry was starting to get a bit light headed when Noir pulled back, teeth red with blood. As Noir pulled back the feeling of pleasure vanished. Noir's tongue darted out to lick the puncture wounds on Harry's neck before licking the blood off his lips.

"I love your blood." Noir said breathlessly. "It tastes of power and fire."

He liked his lips again and leaned over, ready to take more blood. Harry didn't know what would happen if Noir took more blood. He may suck him dry. When vampires got hungry few things could snap them out of their bloodlust. Lesser vampires would be quite vicious and brutal when trying to get their blood but the higher up vampires had more control, most of the time enough to even stop should they need. Harry tugged futilely at the hold Noir held on him. His senses were too fuzzy to try and use magic. He was so close to unconsciousness from the loss of blood. He couldn't grasp the magic so he grasped the next best thing.

The fire came easy, flaring out from Harry towards Noir. Noir gave a hiss as his arms burnt, dropping Harry to leap back a few steps. Red flames danced around Harry on the wall and floor, not burning but protecting. Harry collapsed on the ground, holding himself up on a half propped elbow. Noir gave a menacing snarl, lips pulling back to show the enlarged fangs as his eyes flashed red. Harry now knew Noir hadn't had blood in a long time. It took a while for him to get to this level of uncontrolled bloodlust.

Harry gave a half whimper as he felt his neck, pulling his hand away to see his fingers stick with blood. Unlike what many people thought, being bitten by a vampire wasn't clean. They had to reach a main vein meaning the wound would also, meaning blood still flowed (if the vampire didn't suck you dry). He almost smiled idly at the blood before he lurched from the blood loss. He felt his elbow slid out from under him and his body hit the floor. His vision was slightly blurry. He could hear snarls and crackles though and see a red barrier in front of him.

Fire was not merely a force that existed and could be utilized. It was essentially alive. Harry wasn't sure it would be fair to call it truly alive, because if that were the case then fire could die. And Harry was pretty sure it couldn't die. You can fight it, you can resist it, you can block it or even negate it. But it would still exist. And it had a mind of its own. It would protect him even if he fell unconscious. The reason it hadn't attacked Noir when he had started to suck the blood was because Harry had long ago told it not to attack the vampire. As soon as he was really threatened though, the order was broken and the fire was protecting him now.

Harry heard a yell of someone and heard the snarls die down. A scream rang out before it silenced, cut off abruptly. He felt his fire pull close to him warming him as it brushed against his skin to see if he was okay. He felt someone step forwards and heard his fire… hiss at them. He heard a calming voice try to reach him but everything was so dull. His fire parted though, vanishing. Harry knew who ever it was they were no threat then.

He felt something pressed against his lips and drained into his mouth. He jolted and tried to fight it. Too many memories of poison or being forced to swallow things that hurt him. His fire came back at his panic but did not stop the man. It wasn't fully responding to him. Like it knew he had to take what ever this was. Slowly he swallowed the liquid and immediately he started to feel better. As he licked his lips he recognized the taste; blood-replenishing potion. A moment later his vision was better and he could see Noir holding a man by his throat and sucking him dry. Maen was crouched beside him.

"You okay little flame?" Maen asked.

The werewolf seemed slightly uneasy. From fear of what Harry would say? Of fear for Harry? Of frustration or anger from Harry? Perhaps he was afraid of Harry's reaction?

"Fine." Harry rasped out.

"I did not know he was that hungry or I would not have left you alone to go hunt for him."

Harry gave a nod and reached up to rub the wound. It was still pouring blood, but at a much slower pace. He clamped his hand down to stop the blood flow even more as he pulled himself to his feet, grasping the wall for support. Maen grabbed his elbow and also helped him up.

"You made a break through with your control of fire at least." Maen said with a crooked grin.

Harry frowned in question.

"Before, you controlled the fire well enough and it would almost always listen. Soon it'll be able to protect you even when you do not call it up, an automatic defence, even before you're on the verge or death or mutilation. It'll sense danger immediately. It's also taking shapes without your influence." Maen grinned. "It fought off Noir while in the form of a fox."

Harry gave a slow nod.

"I'm going to have a shower."

Maen's grin slipped away and he gave a nod. Harry stumbled to the bathroom.

.--.

Harry was awoken by a hand brushing hair from his face. After the blood draining he had had a shower and then went back to bed, the abrupt drain and replenishing of blood tired his body out. Harry's eyes snapped opened to find Noir sitting on the edge of his bed, hovering over him. His hair was still loose making a curtain around them. He stroked Harry's cheek.

"I am sorry little flame, I did not mean to loose control." The man whispered.

Harry gave a small nod.

"Do you forgive me flame?"

"…Yes." Harry said.

The man gave a small smile and leaned over. He hesitated a moment, his face hovering centimetres from Harry's. Then he leaned over and kissed him. Noir's one hand reached over him, so he leaned more over Harry, and grabbed his left hand, clasping it gently. When Noir pulled back Harry was breathless, gasping for air. Noir leaned over and pressed his face into Harry's neck, nuzzling it softly.

"I can still remember the taste of your blood. Like your ability to control fire it gave a pleasurable burn. And your power practically flowed through it. It was intoxicating." He breathed breathlessly.

Noir let his hands go and rolled fully onto the bed, his legs on either side of him, his arms on either side of Harry's head. Harry found the man had washed the blood off but still only wore baggy black pants. Harry relaxed into the bed and Noir worked his robe open, making it hang open, half on his shoulders. His hands found Harry's again and curled with his own fingers. The older man gently kissed down to his chest, running his tongue over parts. Harry moaned softly at the touch, arching slightly into the man. Noir gave a chuckle.

"Allow me, little flame, to show you pleasure almost better then getting your blood drained from you."

Harry gave a soft whimper. Noir straightened to a sitting position and pulled Harry up with him. Harry wrapped his arms around Noir's shoulders as the man kissed at his neck, pulling Harry onto his lap. One of Noir's arms wrapped around his waist to keep him up while the other worked at pulling his robe fully off. He growled in irritation as he couldn't fully get it off with one hand. Suddenly an extra arm reached around and pulled it off, throwing it over the edge of the bed. Harry caught a glance of blonde hair and amber eyes. Noir gave a grin over his shoulder.

"Come to help me, Maen?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss joining in on his first time."

Harry shuddered as fingers ran up his spine. Maen's fingers were quite warm where Noir's were cool.

"Let's not keep the poor virgin a virgin much longer." Noir purred.

"I'm only fourteen." Harry gasped in pleasure as a tongue ran up his back.

"So?" Noir and Maen grinned.

Harry could only moan in pleasure again as they pressed him between themselves.

.--.

Harry woke slowly, not coming to full awareness in seconds like usual. The first thing he felt as arms around his waist and warmth on one side and a coolness on the other side. His eyes fluttered open and he caught sight of blondish hair. He lifted his head slightly and blinked at Maen. The werewolf lay pressed against him, arms circling his waist, face pressed into his stomach. Harry had half curled around the man, hugging his neck. A cool, pale arm, lay over his side, and over onto Maen. He twisted his head slightly to find Noir lying on his stomach, hair fanned out, one arm under his head, and face pressed into Harry's back. Harry shifted slightly and both arms squeezed tighter.

"Sleep yet little Flame. It is early." Maen whispered into his skin, fingers tracing his legs.

"Pedophilia." Harry muttered.

He had no real complaints though. He'd never felt like a child or even a teen. Maen just grinned viciously. Harry sighed slightly and relaxed again, eyes drifting shut. He gave a faint smile and felt himself drift off once again.

.--.

End of Chapter 26.


	27. Quidditch Cup

Harry quickly grabbed his bag, swinging it over his shoulder and hurrying towards the front of the house, transforming into his wolf form to run fast down the halls as he had a slight limp in his human form. As he trotted out the door onto the lawn he found Maen and Noir waiting. They both grinned at him and he changed back to human mid-step. He sent them a scowl.

"You're almost late." Noir grinned.

"And whose fault is that?" He asked.

Noir scratched the bridge of his nose in a sheepish manner.

"Maybe a second round of sex after we all woke wasn't the best idea when we had a schedule."

Harry scowled at him again, not that he hadn't enjoyed himself, he just had a portkey to catch at a scheduled time. Harry finally gave an inaudible sigh and grabbed hold of the shoe Maen held out. Noir also grabbed it and half a minute later they were off. They fell lightly to the ground on a hill top. The area they over looked was already packed with wizards and witches. Tents were going up everywhere as people chattered on. The Quidditch Cup had drawn a large amount of people. Harry started off, Maen and Noir on either side of him.

They walked past a muggle family and into the campgrounds. Harry was amused to see some wizards and witches had tried to dress up as muggles. One man wore a purple flowered dress. He smirked as they walked on, walking towards their camping space. Sirius and Remus had gotten him the tickets, reserved him a place to camp, and even sent him spending money. Seems even though Sirius was a wanted man it did not mater to the goblins. He had been able to access the Black fortune easily. Harry had sent them a thank you note.

After a twenty minute walk they finally reached the area their camping sot was in. It was actually very close to stadium. His tickets also got him a seat in the top box. Sirius had gotten him a very good spot. The man had, Remus told him, pulled an idiotic stunt to get him the tickets. He had actually mailed fudge and, under a false name, said he wished to buy the best tickets to the Quidditch world cup for Harry Potter. The minister had quickly agreed, made the tickets out and sent them along. He hadn't even thought that the person might use them for themselves though they could have.

Harry just sighed and started to read the numbers on the small signs in each camp ground. Finally they reached number 72. They were really close to the stadium. Harry shrugged and pulled his bag from his back. He dug inside and pulled out the tent. It was conveniently rolled into a package about as wide as two of his arms and half as tall. He set it on the ground and tapped it with his wand. It immediately popped up and took up the spot. He looked at what looked like a five person tent and shook his head. He stepped past the flap, Noir and Maen following. Remus and Sirius had sent him the tent as part of his birthday present along with the tickets. Harry already got the idea Sirius was going to spoil him.

Harry glanced around the tent and found there was a small kitchen, a small sitting area, a bathroom, and one bedroom with a king sized bed. Sirius had sent Harry three tickets, telling him to take along his girlfriend or whatever. Harry had the feeling he had picked the single room tent for a reason. Sirius would do that. He gave a small wiry smirk. He had started to pick up expressions better now, though many if not all were fake. Harry moved to the bedroom and set his bag by the wall. Noir flopped onto the bed and grinned.

"We get to share." He said with a tittering laugh.

"Now Noir, we can't have sex with him every night." Maen said smirking.

"Why not?" Noir asked.

Maen rolled his eyes as Harry blushed just slightly, very slightly.

"He's fourteen. I'm over two hundred and you're over a thousand."

Noir gave him a frown.

"He can take it. Besides he seemed to enjoy it just as much as we did."

Maen sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder if you live off sex as much as blood."

Noir gave him a scowl.

.--.

Harry soon found himself sitting outside the tent, a book in hand, sitting on a chair he had dragged form the tent. Kids and teens alike ran down the paths between the tents, laughing and yelling. Parents watched them carefully but other wise seemed as cheerful as the kids, chatting to friends and neighbours. Harry had headphones in his ears and an I-pod turned on. Another gift from Sirius. The man was learning of the muggle world and sending him 'wonderful' muggle inventions which caught his eye.

He gave a slight smirk and looked over his book as he spotted the tent next to him open. He hadn't seen who was staying beside him. A moment later a tall pale man with black hair emerged. Harry blinked once at Severus Snape. Snape looked around a moment, until his eyes landed on Harry. The man's eyes widened as his mouth fell open slightly.

"Potter?" He asked in surprise.

"Severus." Harry greeted.

He liked the name Severus. It rolled off his tongue so nicely. The man frowned at his first name but didn't say anything. Harry gave a wiry smirk. A thousand campsites and he had somehow ended up camped next to Severus Snape.

Harry raised a brow at the man as he hadn't stopped starring at Harry. In fact his eyes seemed to have widened. He was looking at Harry's neck. Oh, yes. There were some marks from Noir and Maen. He shifted so his collar covered up the hickey's, breaking Snape from his trance. He went to say something when something barrelled into him from behind, coming from his tent. Harry scowled at Draco Malfoy, who was now quickly getting up from the ground.

"What are you doing standing in the doorway Uncle Severus?"

Harry blinked. Snape must have been his godfather. Snape just helped the boy up.

"You should check doorways before running out." The man said blandly.

Draco gave a frown, almost a pout. Then he caught sight of Harry. He gapped openly.

"You!" He growled.

Harry raised a hand in greeting. The boy narrowed his eyes.

"What's going on?"

Ah, Lucius. Harry sent a smirk at the emerging blonde who paused to see what his son and friend were looking at. His eyes widened as he saw Harry.

"Ah, Potter." He greeted, gathering his bearings rather quickly.

For a moment he seemed to study Harry. Draco seemed to quickly make up his mind about something also.

"I'm going to find Crabbe and Goyle." He sneered, hurrying off at a fast walk.

When he vanished from sight there was a moment of silence.

"Are you here alone?" Lucius asked.

As if to answer his question Noir came sauntering from the tent, a grin on his face. Maen followed glaring at Noir.

"I told you-" Maen cut off seeing Snape and Malfoy.

Harry could tell Snape and Lucius remembered the two from the bar in the Black Market as their eyes flashed.

"Ah, we never did learn your names." Lucius said smoothly.

Noir gave a wide grin and bowed slightly, eyes never leaving the silver-blue ones.

"I'm Noir Melrose."

Harry raised a brow. He hadn't known Noir's last name. In fact he was quite sure that wasn't Noir's real last name. Maen nodded to them, eyes watching them closely.

"Maen Cross."

"I'm Lucius Malfoy."

"Severus Snape."

Noir's eyes lit up.

"Ah, you're the man who stopped Flame from falling from the quidditch bleachers in second year.'

Snape gave a curt nod, raising a brow at the name. Noir seemed to ignore them a second later as he lifted Harry by the back of his collar from his chair. Harry sent him a glare but allowed it. Snape gave small smirk and Lucius raised a brow. Noir then plopped on the chair and set Harry on his lap, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and kissing his neck. That stopped the smirks. Snape and Lucius stared with slightly wider eyes. Maen gave a deep sigh and strode over.

"Noir." He said simply.

Noir gave him a pout, leaping up and hugging Harry to his chest. Harry's feet touched the ground but Noir turned him and hugged him to his chest.

"Flame, love, we have to go out for a while. We'll be back." Noir cooed.

Harry slipped from the arms nodding as he bookmarked his book.

"How long?" He simply asked.

"Hmm, maybe a day." Noir said.

Harry simply nodded and Noir pulled him into another hug. He then leaned over and kissed Harry soundly. Harry gave a slight sigh and allowed it. When Noir pulled back Maen stepped forwards and gave him a kiss.

"We will see you soon flame." Maen nodded.

Harry gave another nod and they set off down the path towards an apparation point. Harry ran his fingers through his hair. He looked back to Snape and Malfoy to find them starring actually showing surprise visibly. He sent them a raised brow as he stepped back into his tent.

.--.

End of Chapter 27.


	28. Dark Lord

Harry smirked at the two sitting at the table and carried the tea over, offering some to each of them. Lucius watched him thoughtfully while Snape watched him in a cautious manner. They both sat at the table in his tent. He had invited them for tea. They had agreed, Lucius out of curiosity it appeared and Snape because he had no reason to refuse. Harry sat across from them and for a few minutes silence reigned, each lost in their thoughts.

"Why, Potter, are you hanging out with a vampire and a werewolf?" Snape finally asked, breaking the silence.

Harry wasn't to surprised the man knew what they were. Snape was a spy, someone who needed to observe everything and piece things together, someone who needed to know every small detail. With Noir's pale skin and slightly sharper teeth and ethereal beauty the observant would be able to tell. With the gold eyes, the feral feel, and the rough look of Maen observant people would be able to tell. Harry sipped his tea, a small smirk on his face.

"You could call them…"

Harry paused to frown thoughtfully. Teachers? Roommates? Friends? Lovers?

"Friends with benefits."

Lucius choked on his tea and Snape spit his out gasping. They both looked up at him with wide eyed and slightly open mouths.

"You're fourteen!" Snape snapped after a moment. "Not even of legal age! Those two have to be at least twenty!"

"Actually Noir is around a thousand and Maen is two hundred and seventy."

They were staring again.

"An ancient." Snape said in a half strangled voice.

Harry nodded absently.

"They didn't force you to do anything?" Lucius asked, eyes slightly narrowed.

"No. They did not do anything against my will." Harry said simply, swirling the tea in his cup. "Even if they did, I doubt anyone could stop them."

There was a moment of awkward silence. Then Harry gave them a small smile, which seemed utterly fake.

O

Snape shuddered and Lucius glanced at his friend in concern. Snape was staring straight at Harry, black entrapped by green. He shuddered again and Lucius shifted slightly. Then Harry's smile turned to a dark smirk.

"Are you afraid of me Snape?" he asked.

Lucius wanted to snort at the ridiculous question, of course Snape wasn't afrai-

"Yes." Snape breathed, voice shaking just slightly. "You utterly terrify me."

Lucius stared at his friend, then back to Potter. He didn't see how his friend could be scared of Potter. The boy gave off an air of intelligence and maturity beyond his years, but that was all really. Then Harry went utterly blank. The whole air seemed to change around him. Hair seemed darker, skin seemed paler, eyes seemed like the death curse. He gave off an aura that just screamed power, screamed dominance, screamed age and wisdom. Lucius was reminded so much of Voldemort he made the movement to get on his knees and kiss Harry's feet.

There was a difference between his lord and Harry though, he could feel it. Voldemort ruled by fear and pain. He ruled with suffering and hate. Harry was the image of apathy. He had no motives, no emotion. He was so utterly dark and powerful Lucius would have taken his side over Voldemort's any day. He seemed dark, powerful, mature, intelligent. He looked exactly how a dark lord should; beautiful, powerful, intelligent, calm. The image of the dark beauty of Harry Potter was burned into his mind.

Harry gave a small smirk and a dark amusement seemed to pull at the air around him. It wasn't the kind you had to be wary of like with Voldemort, it was on that said no matter what you did he wasn't going to get mad, as everything you did was to trivial to get worked up about. Harry seemed so sharp, so influential, so wise, Lucius felt like a child looking up at their elder. He felt so insignificant. He saw something in Harry that was different from Voldemort. He had mercy, he had a deeper understanding, he had a different view, he had no hate. If Harry decided to rule the world Lucius doubted few could stop him, and few would want to. His senses were telling him to treat Harry like a dark god or perhaps demon or fallen angel, bow before him, listen to him, do anything for him. A deep instinct told him Harry could rule him without trying.

Then the aura was repressed and Lucius let out a breath he didn't realize he had held the whole time. Snape shuddered again beside him and Lucius understood why. He wondered how long Snape had known that Harry held more then met the eye. Wondered how long he knew how powerful Harry was, what he could do. No wonder he was terrified of the boy. Before this the idea of Potter being a … dark lord would have been utterly ridiculous. But now… he already was one. He had the dark allure and power to be called one.

Harry could hide everything and anything from everyone. He could be planning at any moment and none would know.

O

Harry noticed Lucius shaking slightly now also and tilted his head slightly. Noir had told him once, when he had released all his barriers and shields, mental and spiritual, that he was terrifyingly powerful, dark, and intelligent. But Noir had just stared an extra moment before giving him an odd smile. He saw now the effect was different on other wizards. Noir was thousands of years old and had probably felt a lot before, but most wizards hadn't. He saw the two looking down, trying not to meet his eyes and understood. They saw him as someone who could rule them, kill them.

He gave an absent smirk and sipped some tea. He _had_ said he was on his own side. Perhaps he should draw some people to that side. He already knew Noir and Maen were on his side. So were Blaise and Hermione. Maybe D too. He wasn't sure with the last one. He looked to two over and smirked. They would join his side, he knew they would. He stood and glided around the table to them. He reached up and stroked some of Snape's hair. He felt the man tremble slightly under his fingers. From what? Fear? Hmm.

"Look at me Severus."

Snape looked up, as if he couldn't disobey and Harry stared into his ink black eyes. Harry looked down at the man (as he was higher when he stood and the man sat) and smiled, just slightly, in a comforting way. Snape relaxed just slightly. Harry wrapped his arms around the man's neck and pulled his head into Harry's chest resting his own head on the man's and stroking his hair with his right hand.

"You do not have to be terrified of me Severus. I won't kill you or torture you."

He felt the man quiver once. He knew Snape wasn't a man to fear much. He worked as a spy between Voldemort and Dumbledore, risking his life all the time. That built a fear resistance in him, and to see him so scared of Harry was almost intoxicating.

"I have no need to kill you." He said.

"…what happens when I fight on a different side?" Snape breathed.

Harry gave a laugh, a mix of dark amusement and strong belief.

"Would you truly wish to fight against me, rather then with me?"

"…No."

Harry smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"Then I shall not kill you."

He let Snape go and moved back to his seat. He looked up at Lucius as Snape looked at the ground, and smirked.

Lucius swallowed thickly. The small exchange had cemented Lucius's decision. He'd be on Harry Potter's side.

.--.

Harry walked up the stairs, ignoring all the looks he got, some of lust, some of caution, some of awe. It seems more then a few people recognized him. He finally reached the area he was to sit. He stepped into the top box and spotted Lucius and Draco sitting with Narcissa to the left with the Minister of magic, a few other people. Then there was the Weasely family sitting to the right. Harry got a few looks from them. Harry's eyes drifted over the 'empty' seat next to a house-elf. He tilted his head but did not say anything. He moved to the last three empty seats, sitting himself in the middle one. Noir and Maen sat on either side of him. Fudge immediately rose and came over, smiling eagerly.

"Mr. Potter! It's an honour to meet you."

"It's an honour to meet you also Minister." Harry nodded politely.

"Please, call me Cornelius."

Harry gave another nod. Fudge sent nervous looks to the two sitting beside him. They gave him toothy grins.

"A-and who are these?" He asked nervously.

"Noir Melrose and Maen Cross. Some friends of mine."

The man nodded and returned to his seat. Harry only half listened as one of the men started off the game and the teams flew in. He did curiously pick up a piece of Leprechaun golf, holding it between his fingers as he looked it over with a tilted head. After a minute he clenched his fist and it when he opened it the coin was gone. Noir chuckled, almost a giggle, as Maen rolled his eyes.

Harry watched the game as it dragged on. Both teams were good. Ireland was better. But then, Victor Krum was the better seeker. You could tell by the way he flew. Harry found himself soon just watching Krum. The man was very good at flying. Harry found himself wondering who as better; Krum or himself. He hummed idly. Then he smirked. Maybe he would get to find out later this year.

.--.

Harry was rudely awaken by a knock on his tent. He wondered briefly how the tent door was solid enough to knock on but ignored that as he slid from the bed and the arms that had been wrapped around him. He moved to the tent door and swung it open coming face to face with Lucius. The man opened his mouth then gave Harry a startled look. Must be because he as only wearing boxers.

"Yes?" he asked.

Lucius shuffled awkwardly which seemed unlike the aristocrat.

"You may wish to leave the area."

Harry raised a brow. Then he heard the first screams and saw the dull glow of fire.

"Aw. I see." He said simply and gave Lucius a nod.

The man hurried off, slipping on what appeared to be a white mask. Harry returned to his room and pulled his clothes on. Maen and Noir were already up, having probably smelled the blood and terror already. They were packed in under a minute and exiting the camp grounds, dodging screaming and running people, and flaming tents.

They were almost out of the anti-apparation wards (which had been set up) when a group of Death eaters crossed their path. Well it was more like the death eaters were torturing a few people in front of their path. Harry gave a slight sigh and made to go around them when the death eaters spotted them.

"Look here boys! More play things!" One laughed.

The others all laughed and raised their wands. Harry raised his hand and a basketball sized flame appeared above his fingers, white hot in color. The death eaters were obviously confused and didn't move. Harry threw the fireball with the flick of his wrist. It collided with one death eater and he went down screaming, fire consuming his body quickly. In a flash five more similar balls of fire appeared in front of Harry. They hit the remaining death eaters. Their screams rang out. Harry quenched the fire when it had turned the death eaters to ash so it did not spread. The group that had been being tortured looked up at him in fear. He gazed down blankly.

"Come on Harry." Noir called to him.

While he had killed the death eaters they had moved on ahead. Harry slid around the people and followed the two out of the chaos.

.--.

End of Chapter 28.


	29. Enter Gabrielle

Harry stretched in a cat like way as he gazed around. He was once again in the Black Market. He had a few last things to get before he went to Hogwarts in a day. He started to walk off down the road making a mental check list. He needed some potion ingredients, a few books, and possibly some more paints and brushes. He stepped lightly down the stone road, barely making a sound as he weaved in and out of the hoards of people and creatures alike.

He paused in his walking though as he felt a familiar magical signature and caught a scent that tickled his memory.

He frowned lightly and moved down one of the many alleys that led between streets. He followed the alley until he popped out into another street. His frown deepened and he found himself in front of a brothel. He didn't pause to look very long though before he entered. He pushed past the man who had come to greet him and headed down a hall ignoring the yells of the man. He walked into a room where the 'wares' were held. A large cage took up most of the room holding various people to be browsed, some willing some not so willing.

He spotted the familiar person and frowned even more. The small blonde girl was sobbing softly, wearing a light silk blue dress.

Harry could immediately tell she did not want to be there. He walked up to the gate and raised a hand. A ball of fire appeared, deep blue almost indigo in color. It was a mixture of regular fire and his own magic. He hadn't done this before, but he had experimented. His magic and control over fire were two different things. He could control the fire even if he didn't have magic. So when he mixed them it made a much more deadly weapon. He slammed the fireball into the gate and ripped through the wards, spelled locks, and metal bars all in one. The metal gate to the cage melted in a flash of light leaving only a pool of liquid at his feet.

Everyone in the cage was staring in open shocked. He could tell the people behind him were also staring in shock. The man at the front seemed to have alerted the owner and his guards. The eight guards, the manager, and the employee were standing there in dumb shocked. Harry stepped into the cage and walked straight to the blonde girl who was also staring in shock. He flipped through his memory to the one where her mother had called her by her name.

"Come Gabrielle." He said.

She launched into his arms, burying her face in his neck as she sobbed on. He picked her up gently and turned to walk back out the gate. He could see others who had been held by their will slipping out also. The guards had started to chase after them. Harry threw small fire balls at the guards to light their clothes on fire and distract them. The manager got over his shock and stepped towards him angrily. Harry sent him an absolutely frigid glare that said 'don't screw with me'. The man shrunk back and Harry walked from the room. He paused to wandlessly summoned Gabrielle's things to him and a moment later some clothes and a small bag were in his hands. He tucked them in his bag and walked out of the building.

Harry vanished into the crowd, heading towards a bar he had labelled as his favourite. As he stepped in almost everyone pointedly looked away. A few weeks ago he had killed two men before they could blink. They had tried to flirt with him. Then he had killed four of their friends that had leaped at him. The few people in the bar that weren't regulars and hadn't seen it quickly followed the examples of the others though. (Harry had been here enough to become recognized by the regulars). Harry moved to the bar counter and the barkeeper.

"I want a room for a while."

The man nodded and tossed him some keys.

"Have someone bring us up some lunch and drinks. Cranberry juice for her water for me."

The man nodded and Harry headed for the stairs. Harry found his room and slid the key in the lock. He entered the small room and set Gabrielle on the bed. She had fallen asleep sobbing in his shoulder. He set her down on the bed. Then he pulled out all her things, setting them on the chair beside the bed. He sat in a different chair and waited. A few minutes later a knock echoed and he stood. A waitress handed him two bowls of soup, two buns, his water, and the juice. He took it and she scurried off. He set the tray down on the small table and then grabbed some paper and a quill from his bag.

He wrote a quick note and rolled it up. Then slowly he coaxed a flame up. It appeared in a dazzling display of reds and golds. It had taken the shape of a small bird. There were no smooth lines though as the fire would dance around the shape making it look like a bird on fire. He hadn't made this though. He had asked the fire to take a flying shape and it had picked the bird of its own will. He held out the letter (fire proof spells on it) and a small fire beak clamped over it. It did not burn for he had asked the fire not to burn it (it could easily break through the weak anti-fire spells).

"Please take this to Gabrielle's family."

Fire was smart. It was, when in the shape of an animal, almost exactly like an animal. It could see, it could 'think', it could smell. It was almost a part of him so it could pull pictures from his memory. It was a living thing. The fiery bird took off out the window he opened and he turned back to the sleeping girl. He reached back into his bag and pulled out a calming draught and a pepper-up potion. He poured a little of each into the juice. He knew neither would react badly together and she would need them.

He reached out with his magic and pulled her from sleep. She blinked dazedly before sniffing softly again and leaping back into his arms. He let her hug him a moment before sitting her on the edge of the bed and pushing a bun, a bowl of soup, and the juice at her. She thanked him softly, a French accent coming in from her distress. After she finished off her meal she sat calmly. Harry had also finished his. He set all the dishes on the tray and the tray and glasses vanished. He stood and held out a hand to the girl. She latched on and he led her from the room. Once back in the bar he threw the barkeeper the key back.

"What're we doing?" She whispered as he headed for a table of people playing poker.

"I sent a message to our parents. They will come get you when they get it. Till then we relax." He said simply.

He slid into one of the empty chairs around the round table and the men gave him a few glances. He glanced at al the items in the center placed as bets. Money, jewels, papers, and other thing. This wasn't one of the cheap bars. This was actually quiet an expensive bar and no one 'average' in status and wealth could get in. Harry found it enjoyable as they actually had clean rooms and had better alcohol. The few regulars around the table gave him wary glances and quick nods. One of the men who he didn't believe was a regular sneered at him.

"What do you want kid?"

Harry raised a calm eyebrow and picked up the cards someone had dealed him. Then he waved a bar girl over. She dragged a chair for Gabrielle who sat right beside him.

"Give me a Starla's Waver."

The girl darted off and he looked back at his cards.

"I asked kid, what do want?" the man sneered again.

Harry's eyes flickered up to meet the man's, his own as hard as granite.

"Be quiet."

The man sat back heavily, eyes wide with fright as Harry's aura flared throwing many in the room in to a fearful silence, few daring the breath. His magic flittered through the room, the dark feeling weighting everyone down. Some of the wizards and people that were more versed in the dark arts looked up at him like he was an almighty lord, feeling his own dark magic play across their skin and caress their own tainted cores. As quickly as it appeared Harry masked it, leaving many gasping from fear or rapture. A few purer people fled the building while others stared at Harry in awe and fear. Harry gave a very fake smile.

"The game?"

They jumped and the people around the table quickly started. Harry, who had a lot of money, could easily keep up with the betting. He had gained a lot of money from his club (which was now one of the most successful business in Magical London), his part of the Firebolt business, his assassination missions, and his paintings. He had also been to a few more concerts. Besides that he had a large amount in his vault.

As the game progressed he found a large pile of the winnings beside him. Either he was a good player, his dead stare was making people mess up, _or_ no one wanted to beat him in fear of his wrath. He opted for all three. By the end he had a pile of gold coins, some expensive pieces of jewellery, some odd jewels, and a small cottage in Africa.

The men quickly left when the game had finished, leaving Harry to tuck the items in his bag. He paused with a small silver necklace though. It was a simple silver chain, but the small tear drop shaped sapphire wasn't plain. It was an excellent stone with no flaws and about as big as a thumb nail. He shut his bag and motioned Gabrielle to turn around. She did so and he slipped it around her neck. She giggled then looked up at him with large blue eyes.

"Can I call you brother?"

He gave a nod, eyes softening just slightly. She clapped her hands happily. Harry threw the rest of his drink back just as the doors to the bar swung open. A familiar blonde woman entered looking frantic. A tall man followed her quickly. The man had soft brown hair and large blue eyes. As Gabrielle spotted them she gave a happy shriek and leapt into their arms. Harry watched as they hugged, the mother sobbing over her child, as the father softly soothed them both. Harry stood and made to move but was slightly startled as the blonde woman grabbed him and pulled him into a crushing hug.

"Oh thank you!" She sobbed. "Thank you for saving my daughter."

Harry awkwardly nodded. When he was finally out of her grasp her husband clasped his hand strongly.

"Thank you. If not for you she would be…" He cut off most likely not wanting to admit it to himself.

Harry nodded easily.

"I'm Alexandre Delacour and this is my wife Apolline Delacour."

Harry nodded curtly. Then he smoothly bowed his head to each of them and patted Gabrielle on the head once. She just threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Au revoir Harry! Can I visit sometime?"

Harry nodded once. He liked the girl for some reason. Then he kissed her head and wove some spells around her necklace. Simple tracking charms and protections charms.

"Don't take your necklace off and I will find you."

She nodded happily and he slipped out of the bar into the night. He still had things to get.

.--.

End of Chapter 29.


	30. Champions

Harry absently scratched at his notebook as the train moved forwards. The notebook was a regular coiled one and he was writing with a blue muggle pen. Muggle writing things were some much better then magical ones. His note taking was interrupted as George and Fred Weasely slipped into his compartment. They gave him wide grins.

"Hey Harry!"

Harry nodded to them. They gave twin grins.

"Want some candy?" they asked innocently holding out what looked like taffy.

Harry peered at it.

"No thank you."

They pouted.

"We've been working all summer-"

"-On new prank items."

"These are our tongue toffees!-"

"-They make your tongue grow."

Harry nodded idly, still writing in his notebooks. The twins cast it curious looks but shrugged it off.

"We want to open a joke shop-"

"-But mom say's we can't."

"We're going to anyways though.-"

"-Yeah. It's our dream.-"

"We just need to raise the funds.-"

"-We've been working in Diagon in the summer-"

"-But it'll still take a while."

Harry nodded again and they started to rant on their pranks.

.--.

Harry brushed his hands through his bangs, plans flying through his head. Hmm. The Triwizard tournament. He frowned. He had no interest in joining though. He could easily bend the wards around the goblet but saw no need too. The prospect of Drumstrang and Beauxbatons students coming was quite interesting. Moody was also interesting. There was something off about him though. He shrugged mentally. Harry then rose with the rest of the students as the headmaster dismissed them. Ten minutes till curfew. Just enough time to get to the library, get the books he wanted, and get back to his room. He gave a small smirk, unseen by all but a few.

.--.

Harry gazed calmly at Dumbledore. McGonagall and Snape sat beside the headmaster.

"I offer you my condolences Harry." Dumbledore said sadly.

"For what?" Harry asked.

"For the murder of your relatives."

Harry gave the man a confused face.

"They're dead?"

Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at him in surprise.

"Yes. They were murdered in the middle of August." McGonagall spluttered.

"Oh."

"We'll help you get a new guardian my boy. Were you at a muggle camp or off with a friend for the end of August?"

Harry shook his head.

"No. I was with my guardian."

They blinked in surprise.

"They were murdered Mr. Potter." McGonagall said softly, as if he were just in shock.

"No he wasn't. My guardian, D, is very much alive. I talked with him before boarding the train."

"D?" Dumbledore question in confusion.

"My guardian. He's been my guardian since the end of my first year."

They gave him surprised looks.

"How did he become your guardian?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"The Dursely's signed the legal documents to make him my guardian."

"But why?"

Harry gave a shrug.

"I hated the Durselys, and the Durselys hated me."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sure you'll get to meet my guardian when the first competition starts. As anyone can come to watch the main events he'll be coming to watch them."

More silence.

"Professor Snape, could you please take Harry back to his dorms." Dumbledore said softly.

Snape gave a curt nod.

"I hope you're happy, Harry. And have a good year." Dumbledore smiled sincerely.

.--.

He sensed their approach before they came with in view. He could feel the magic coming from the sky and some from the lake. True to his senses a moment later a huge carriage came out of the sky led by equally large winged horses. He listened to the students around him 'ooh' and 'awe' as he looked the carriage over. When the door opened a large woman stepped out making many people gasp and whisper. Madam Maxine, headmistress of Beauxbaton. The students, as he could see, were all female. They were dressed in light blue uniforms which looked to thin for the autumn air. His eyes fell on a blonde girl. She looked very similar to Gabrielle. Possibly a relative? Hmmm.

As the Beauxbaton students were directed inside Harry turned to watch the lake. Hermione and Blaise next to him did the same thing seeing his example. A minute later huge ripples spread out as a ghost like ship plunged from the water, dripping with water in an eerie way. The ship had a gloomy dark air about it as it floated silently to the shore. A large gang plank was dropped to the ground and Drumstrang students filed from the boat. They were all male. Hmm. So Drumstrang was all boys and Beauxbaton was all females. Interesting.

"I'll never figure out how you knew it was coming from the lake." Hermione bit out huffing as she gazed at the new school.

Harry gave a soft tittering laugh. His eyes were soon pulled to a familiar face. Victor Krum. He had deep brown hair and a muscular build. He wasn't very handsome, but in his own way he was attractive. Another person who drew his attention was the headmaster of Drumstrang; Igor Karkaroff. Harry found him attractive in a dark way. He had dark brown hair sprinkled with greu, dark eyes, and a dark grey goatee. He was tall with a powerful build. He looked only thirty or so. Quite young compared to Dumbledore's hundred and fifty. As if the man could tell he was watching, he turned his head slightly and their eyes met. The man's eyes flickered with something as they gazed at him. Then the man was greeting Dumbledore and they were heading into the school.

.--.

Harry gazed around the hall mentally deciding where to sit. Breakfast had already started and most of the students where eating and chatting. He smiled slightly at the foreign foods placed at the tables. Harry then strode to the Slytherin table. Hermione was for once sitting at the Gryffindor table and not at the Slytherin. Probably because the Drumstrang students sitting at the Slytherin table took up a lot of the room.

As he headed for the Slytherin tables, the Slytherins eyed him warily. He finally sat down at an empty seat. He hadn't spotted Blaise. As soon as he was sitting all the Slytherins scooted back giving him a four foot radius on every side, not caring that they were quite squished. Many of the foreign students paused to stare at this behavior. _(I Am Horrible At Accents To Let You Know_).

"Vhy are you avoiding him?" One Drumstrang said, not bothering to be quiet.

"That's Harry Potter." One student whispered.

"The famous one?" another kid asked.

The Slytherins nodded.

"Then vhy avoid him?'

"Because they fear me." Harry said leaning over the table and propping his head on his elbow, biting into an apple.

"Vhy?" Victor Krum asked.

Harry's smirk stretched his lips just slightly as he gazed into Victor's eyes, his own eyes swirling with his power. Victor licked his lips nervously and shifted under his gaze, feeling ready to shrink back. Then Ne poked his head from Harry's shirt.

:I sssmell food.: He hissed happily.

:What do you want?: Harry asked, eyes never leaving Victors as he hissed to the snake.

Some students cringed back at the parseltongue, some looked fascinated. When the snake slid from his shirt onto the table to grab some food kids slid even farther away. Ne hissed a laugh at a Drumstrang student across from him and the kid leaned back.

:Don't ssscare them.: Harry tsked.

The snake gave another laugh as it grabbed some meat and slid back to him, swallowing his meal.

:I am off to hunt. Ratsss are better then your food.:

Harry gave a nod and the snake dropped to the floor, slithering off. Kids quickly lifted their legs and avoided it. Harry just smirked at the cautious looks.

.--.

.--.

Harry frowned down at the paper. On the third page was a picture of him at the quidditch cup grounds throwing a fire ball at a Death Eater. How had someone taken that it the chaos?

'_HARRY POTTER FIRE ELEMENTIST?'_

_Facts recently gained show that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived is a fire elementists. Elementists as you know are people who have control over one element; Earth being the most popular, then Water, Wind, and Fire being the rarest. Control varies from person to person. Some people can only do small things like light a small flame without a wand and are barely classified as elementists. Elementists as some know, do not have to be magical either. In fact there are more non-magical elementists then there are magical ones as it takes a great deal of power to control both an element and magic. During the Quidditch Cup a group of wizards were saved by our own Harry Potter, who showed a high level of control over fire, using white hot flames, good aim, and a large amount of fire. Not many know but the last fire elementist was alive four hundred years ago (unless some haven't stepped forwards) and he only had enough power to make fireballs as large as a fist and throw them only up to twenty feet, which was a great amount of power and control. If Mr. Potter has more power and control then this he could be the strongest fire elementist in a thousand years._

It went on to list other fire elementists in the last ten centuries and their power. It also aimed a bunch of questions at him.

He found all the mutters in the great hall now about him. He quenched any doubts or further rumours he threw a large fire ball into the air. It morphed into the shape of a bird and few around the room before vanishing in a plume of smoke. People burst out in chatter as he got shocked stares from a large amount of the hall. He ignored them and bit into his potato.

.--.

Harry watched as the Drumstrang students stepped up to the goblet and threw their names in, the slight applause from everyone destroying the silence. As they finished Harry stared at the blue flames. He may be able to create magical flames like those if he knew what it was made of exactly. He stood gaining no attention. He did gain attention as he crossed past the age line with no regard for the magic and reached a hand into the flames.

People were left gaping as he left with a handful of the blue fire hovering above his palm. He ignored them in favour of studying the flame. It was a magical flame designed to burn only paper and for effect. The cup was the item that did all the magical work. Harry headed for his rooms to put his sample in a jar and study it closer.

.--.

He watched the goblet light up and burn blue. A piece of paper was thrown into the air where it fluttered down to Dumbledore's hand.

"Fleur Delacour!"

The blonde girl similar to Gabrielle, and now known as a relative hopped up smiling as he school cheered her on. She headed to the back room with the headmistress and a second piece of paper was spat out.

"Victor Krum!"

Cheers rang out as the boy hurried to the door with Karkaroff. The third piece of paper was spit out soon after.

"Cedric Diggory!"

Cheers rang out even louder as the boy grinned and strode to the door.

"Now-"

Dumbledore was cut off as the fire bloomed blue again and a fourth piece of paper floated to his hand. Everyone whispered quietly in shock as the teachers watched in surprise.

"Harry Potter!"

Did Dumbledore just call him? ...Someone was going to die. He stood calmly, gazing around the room with an absolutely blank face, though his eyes glowed slightly.

"Who entered me?" He asked in a deadly voice.

Everyone in the hall fell silent staring at him with wide eyes as he slid his eyes over the tables. No one answered though. Fearful, jealous, and hateful gazes were turned to him.

"Mr. Potter, please come along." Dumbledore said softly.

Harry walked down the isles to the front of the room, every eye following him. Ne hissed unhappily from his shoulder, spitting at people in a deadly way to show his anger. Harry entered the room with the champions and they silenced.

"What ez it?" Fleur asked. "Are we to come back out?"

Ludo Bagman came practically skipping in.

"Never has there been a fourth champion!"

Silence as they comprehended it.

"What?!" Madam Maxine yelled. "B-but there is already a Hogwarts champion! This is unfair!"

"I agree with her." Karkaroff said in a quiet yet harsh tone.

"Harry, can you tell me why you entered?" Dumbledore coaxed.

"I did not enter myself." Harry said simply.

"You can not say you do not have the power to force the wards to let you enter though." Snape said.

"I do have the power to do that. But I did not enter myself." Harry said.

"Liar!" Fleur said.

Harry turned a deadly calm as he straightened, eyes piercing into Fleur.

"I, Miss Delacour, am not lying." He said narrowing his eyes just slightly. "And when I find who entered me I shall get my answers into 'why'."

No one doubted him in that moment.

"Possibly to kill you." Moody said gruffly. "This tournament is dangerous. To enter someone with out enough experience could easily kill them."

Silence rang out.

.--.

When Blaise and Hermione entered the room Harry was sitting in an armchair, birds of fire filling the room, flying in large circles. They ducked under the fiery birds and plopped down on the love chair. Harry starred into the fire place, eyes clouded by thought.

"We believe you didn't enter yourself Harry." Hermione blurted out. "We know if you did you would be open about it. And you didn't even appear interested anyways…though you never really show emotion."

Harry gave an idle nod.

"I know who entered me."

A moment of surprised silence.

"Who?" Hermione pounced.

Harry gave the lightest of frowns.

"I won't reveal who yet."

She pouted but sat down anyways. Harry let plans and schemes dart though his head, half gone before he even comprehended them. Slowly a smirk settled on his lips.

"This may be enjoyable."

.--.

End of Chapter 30.


	31. Lies

Harry followed the small Gryffindor boy who kept casting him glances torn between fearful and awe filled respect. As they finally reached the correct room the boy bravely shook his hand and darted off. Harry watched him leave, then slipped into the room. Standing inside were the three headmasters (one headmistress), Ludo Bagman, Ollivander, Cedric, Victor, Fleur, and Rita Skeeter.

"Ah! You're all here then." Bagman brightened. "Now this is just a wand check and photos!"

He sounded delighted. No one else really looked delighted besides Skeeter and Dumbledore. The four champions lined up and Ollivander looked the wands over, mumbling over each one. Harry stood last. When the old man reached him, Harry held his wand out handle first. The man silenced as he looked it over.

"Ah, yes. 12 inches, black ash wood, core; phoenix ash. A very powerful wand. Black ash is very temperamental; you need to have very good control to use it. And Phoenix ash. Only wand I ever even attempted using such a powerful core in. It's very good for fire and medic spells. Destruction and healing. And if I recall correctly, the wand didn't choose the wizard. The wizard chose the wand."

The man gave him a small, secretive smile. Then he turned back around.

"All the wands are in order. Now if I may go, my shop needs running."

Bagman nodded happily and Ollivander shuffled off.

"Photos!" The man practically sang.

Ten minutes later the three had thoroughly annoyed the photographer and almost everyone else. Victor preferred to glare, Fleur kept distracting the man with her charm, and Harry would not give any facial expression. Only Cedric appeared ready to smile for the camera. In the end their photo came out with Cedric smiling, Fleur smirking, Victor scowling slightly, and Harry starring at the camera, absolutely blank. The man gave a great huff of annoyance as he left. Then Skeeter talked Dumbledore into interviews and dragged Harry off to a broom closet. As they sat down Harry raised a hand to pause her before she started.

"You twist my words in any way and I shall be telling the ministry of your illegal animagus form."

Her eyes lit with fear as she gave him a startled expression. For a moment there was silence.

"How do you know about that?" She whispered.

He gave a small smirk.

"Don't you worry about that. Now I'll give you a story and you write it like I say."

She gave a fearful nod.

.--.

_FACTS ABOUT HARRY POTTER!_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Yesterday I got an interview with our Boy-Who-Lived. Under oath I wrote word for word things he revealed about himself._

_Who does Harry Potter live with? Harry Potter, previously thought to live with muggles, actually lives with a magical guardian? He does. Harry Potter's guardian is a wizard named Count D. Harry tells me he owns Pet shop in the muggle world, selling magical pets to wizards and witches also. Harry tells me the man is Asian and has been his guardian since the boy turned twelve._

_Does Harry Potter have any special abilities? Besides Parseltongue and control over fire. Harry laughs as I ask him. He says beside the ability he has to play music and paint well, he has no super abilities. _

_What really happened in first year? Many rumours were thrown around about what really happened. Harry gave me the real story. He said he had spotted someone trying to sneak into the forbidden corridor and followed them, ready to stop them. When he identified the man as a professor he was ready to turn back when he noticed the man was acting suspicious. He told me he followed the man, following his path through the defeated traps till he cornered the exhausted man as he tried to get the Philosopher stone. Yes the Philosopher stone was hidden inside Hogwarts. Harry grabbed the stone and released a bout of flames that accidentally killed the thief. The thief, in the end, turned out to be DADA Professor Quirell. Who, in reality, was a death eater. He was able to enter the school as he had no mark on his arm, being a secret Death eater. Harry says he was distraught to have killed the man, but knew he couldn't let him get the stone._

_What happened during Harry Potter's Second year? Harry Potter had given me the story. It seems a first year girl, possessed by an enchanted diary with a memory of Voldemort in it, opened the chamber of secrets. No one was killed, but many petrified. He tells me that he found in the end where the chamber was hidden. With his parseltongue abilities he entered and used Gryffindor's sword to kill the basilisk. He admits he was injured but the Headmaster's Phoenix, Fawkes, saved his life in the end. He then dragged the girl from the chamber back to the headmaster's office, destroying the diary and the memory that possessed her. He told me he was frightened to know Lockhart had vanished, thinking the Basilisk may have gotten him. The staff reassured everyone he had just vanished in the night, all of his things gone. Harry Potter, in the end, opened the chamber once more to give Severus Snape, potions master and potions Professor, the parts of the basilisk. He told me he will never set foot in their again, nor tell anyone where it is as it is best kept a secret._

_Any adventures in third year? Harry Potter had reported to me that the third year was fairly dull for him, besides having a murdered after him. He laughed slightly at his own joke and told me that the man had vanished at least, and perhaps he had been killed by some animal in the woods where he had to have been hiding. We all share his hopes._

_Triwizard contender? Harry, the poor boy, has informed me he never wished to attend this. He admits he does have the spell power to possible compete, but he'd have rather stayed safe just watching. He asks me what kind of person would enter him. Was it for kicks or maybe to kill him? He gnaws his finger nails nervously as he speaks. He says he will try his best though, as to do any less would stain his honour. He wishes everyone though to cheer on the other three champions who_ _deserve their support. He smiles as he says he hopes to get some points each round._

_I wish Harry Potter well in the tournament and thank him for graciously telling us a bit about him. This reporter signs out._

.--.

Hermione stared at him in a suspicious manner.

"So how did you do it?" She asked.

Harry raised an elegant brow.

"Get Rita to write the truth! ...Well what you told her? She always tells lies…well different lies."

Harry gave a slight smirk and bit into his cupcake.

"Some…Persuasion."

She rolled her eyes and stroked crookshanks. Blaise snickered from his own seat, stroking Hedwig who sat on his shoulder.

"You threatened her." He chuckled.

Harry shrugged.

"I prefer the term persuasion."

Hermione clicked her tongue reprovingly.

.--.

End of Chapter 31.


	32. First Task

Dragons. Interesting. He starred at the small figure of the Hungarian horntail scrambling over his hand and hissing at him. He glanced to the other three champions who had all paled slightly. They were alone in the tent for at least a few minutes. Harry dropped the dragon figure to the ground and crushed it under foot in irritation. It gave a shrieking cry before it silence. Harry pushed the broken pieces away. The other three were staring now.

He pulled out his violin, which he had brought to the tents. He couldn't take it into the test but he could still play before then. He cast a wandless charm around the tent so noise didn't emerge. He brought the violin to his shoulder and raised the bow. The three watched in a curious manner. As he started to play they visibly relaxed. His melody floated through the tent, soothing all their troubles and worries until they were slouching comfortably. Soon Victor was called out. An hour and a half later Cedric exited as Fleur was declared safe. Harry set the violin away. Forty minutes later Harry was let out of the tent.

As he emerged he found himself in a large stadium. Surrounding it were stands full of students and parents, along with others. He spotted the dragon next. It was chained to the ground near its catch of eggs. He studied the layout of the arena as Ludo Bagman introduced him from the judge's panel. Then Harry walked closer to the dragon. It spotted him and snorted a warning. He stepped closer, staying just out of reach of its tail and claws. It gave a louder growl and the crowd hushed to watch. He smirked at the dragon and it gave an irritated snarl.

Then it sucked in and let out a stream of hot red flames. People screamed as he didn't even raise his wand. As the fire got closer Harry threw out his arms. The fire ran around him like an invisible shield had shielded him. He turned his hands and the fire wrapped in a ball above him. He threw the huge fireball right back at the dragon. The dragon howled as it burned its neck and face. They were strong with thick skin, but their own fire was powerful enough to hurt them.

Harry started to run towards the eggs. He heard screams and knew the tail was coming. At the last possible moment he did a back flip. His arms hit the tail and pushed him off into a flip. Gasps of awe were heard. He kept running, turning to run backwards to face the dragon. It howled at him through its pain. He made a ball of white fire appear in his hand and he threw it towards the dragon's face. He had watched how dragon fire was made. It was made of the magic a dragon had, which couldn't be used for anything. Just its life force, mixed with flames. He couldn't make dragon fire which was probably the only kind of fire that could harm a dragon…at least that he knew of. His own white hot flames would just distract it.

The white flames splashed across its face and it howled, tumbling backwards away from the eggs. It started to rub its face in the dirt as if to clean its face. Harry dived for the gold egg. Once it was in his arms he was running back towards the gates. He threw another fireball to distract the dragon. When he reached the finish line the dragon was howling in fury and he was unscratched. Dragon handlers rushed in, forcing the dragon to sleep as Madam Pomfrey stepped up to him. A quick spell later and she nodded to him before wandering off. He was unharmed.

"Well everyone. That was an incredible display of Potter's fire element abilities. And the flip was also amazing. The most amazing thing though was he didn't draw his wand once. He got out unscathed and within ten minutes, the record so far!" The announcer shouted over the cheering. "Now let's see how our judges rated him."

Harry looked up to the judges table. Ludo Bagman raised his wand and silvery numbers shot out. 10. Madam Maxine stepped up looking at him with respect but a stubborn hesitation. 9. Dumbledore rose and held up his wand, giving him a jolly smile. 10. Barty crouch rose, frowning. 8. The crowd booed. Karkaroff rose giving him a scowl. 8. More boos but Harry was impressed. He had expected a very low mark from the last. The judges sat and the announcer stepped forwards again.

"Well, there you go folks. In first place we have Harry Potter with forty five points. In second is Victor Krum with forty points. Third is Fleur Delacour with thirty nine. Fourth is Cedric Diggory with thirty six. The next test will be April the 1st! The egg is also the champion's clue to the next event. Hopefully they can figure it out."

Everyone cheered and Harry looked the egg over as the stands emptied. The ground behind the stand had been set up with tables and chair, set with lunches courtesy of the house elves. Most spectators and parents would stay for a few hours. Harry stepped into the tent from before to avoid the crowds. He found Victor Krum sitting on a bed, a few scratches and bruises on him. Fleur appeared only slightly shaken and banged up. Cedric had the largest wound, a scrape up his arm that wasn't even that bad, Pomfrey was actually just finishing healing it. They looked up as he entered and as Pomfrey left.

"Saw your match." Cedric said with a shaky grin. "It was amazing."

The other two gave slight nods of agreement. Harry shrugged. At that moment two people burst into the room. Maen and Noir grinned widely at him. Noir grabbed him and swung him around in a hug.

"Little Flame! You did great! And we missed you!"

The man stopped spinning him to kiss his cheek. Harry pried himself from the vampire's grip and gave Maen a hug also.

"Hello." He said calmly.

Noir just smirked at them.

"Come on. The Pet-man is waiting."

Harry gave Noir a flat stare. Then Noir's eyes widened as he looked around quickly.

"Quick Maen! The mad healer is coming!"

Maen rolled his eyes but followed just as quickly as Noir darted under the back of the tent. A moment later Pomfrey entered looking around. Then she nodded curtly.

"I though I saw someone come in here. Must be mistaken."

She walked off again.

"Okay…" Cedric said slowly. "Who were they?"

"Friend of mine." Harry said waving a hand absently.

.--.

Harry wondered through the throng of people milling about the grounds, avoiding as many congratulations as possible. Finally he found what he was looking for. The area was quite clear of people, everyone giving the people a ten foot radius. D was sitting at one of the many tables spread around, drinking some tea and eating some cake. Lying at his feet were a large white tiger, a jackal, and a large green lizard. Harry walked into the small 'clearing' and sat at the table. D slid him a cup of tea and some extra cake. Harry nodded and dug in. They shared a moment of silence.

"You did well." D said.

Harry nodded to the compliment.

"That dragon was magnificent. I need to get one." The man said dreamily.

Harry's lips twitched into a small smirk. Harry's eye caught sight of Blaise and Hermione standing looking at him as if asking if they could come forwards to sit with them. Harry shook his head curtly and they nodded, sliding back into the crowd. D barely cast them a glance. Two minutes of silence later Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape broke from the milling people and walked towards them. Dumbledore had a cheery smile on his face as he hummed, Snape was scowling, and McGonagall had a stern expression on. The last two hesitated before walking closer to the table and the dangerous animals. Dumbledore just walked right over and plopped in a chair, pulling out a candy to pop in his mouth. D sent him a smile Harry took as amused.

"Ah, Count D? Nice to meet you. I'm Albus Dumbledore." Dumbledore introduced. "This is Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape."

They all nodded to him a D nodded back.

"Nice to meet you." D said politely sipping his tea.

For a moment a silence reigned as both parties looked one another over.

"May I ask, Mr. D, how you came to be Harry's Guardian?" Dumbledore asked seriously.

"Please, just call me D." D smiled. "And I became his guardian after he asked me to. He and the Dursely's had never gotten along and we knew each other quite well, so I signed to be his guardian."

Harry mentally smirked. That was a lie. They had barely known each other at all. Harry still didn't understand to this day why D had signed as his guardian.

"Ah." Dumbledore nodded.

Then the old man smiled and stood.

"Thank you. I must be going now, but I would like to say you have some magnificent animals."

D smiled at the compliment. Then Dumbledore and McGonagall walked away. Snape paused. He looked at Harry.

"Your two…friends, are over by the stadium waiting for you."

Harry nodded and Snape hurried off. D smiled into his cup of tea.

"Already have loyal followers? How much longer till you rule magical Britain?" He mocked.

Harry just stood and nodded to D before walking off.

.--.

End of Chapter 32.


	33. Yule Ball

"A Yule ball." He said deadpanned.

Hermione smiled happily, nodding.

"Now we can use those dance lessons!" She squealed.

He watched her attack Blaise with the news as he entered Harry's common room. He played with his quill as he thought of who to invite. There was obviously going to be some dance lead by the champions. He'd need a partner, though, that wouldn't think of the dance as anything special, someone who wouldn't get a big head because he asked them. Someone who would be fair tempered, and fair in looks, and understood they meant _nothing_ to him. That left so few people it made him frown. He tapped his fingers against the arm chair as he thought and watched Blaise and Hermione chat. He already knew who'd invite them or be invited. He'd seen the looks Blaise gave a certain someone.

Harry smirked as an idea popped in his head. He knew the perfect person to invite. It might cause a stir though. And he'd have to invite said person in private so they didn't get picked on or scorned by others. He knew how much like vultures others could be. If he showed interest in anyone they'd soon find themselves glared at and talked about viciously. Because he was wanted by everyone. That wasn't his ego either. He'd been labelled 'bachelor of the year' for four years running in 'Witch Weekly'. How he disliked that magazine. Perhaps he'd put it out of business.

.--.

Harry sipped at a cup of chai white tea as he stroked Ne. The snake had taken to travelling with him more often. He told Harry someone didn't smell right. Harry knew who it was and why, but he didn't want to show his hand to soon. Besides that he just didn't care. He felt Ne tighten around him and looked up at the teacher's table. Karkaroff was watching him in a way that said he was both thoughtful and suspicious. Perhaps that was because Victor Krum sat across from Harry. The closest of anyone. Everyone else gave him a four foot radius when Ne was with him. The Bulgarian Seeker didn't though, just ate on ignoring the fact that Harry had one of the most poisonous snakes in the world draped across his shoulders.

Harry gave him a polite smile and raised his cups to the man. The man narrowed his eyes and looked away to listen more closely to the conversation he was supposed to be having with Snape.

"I heard you vere the one vho sponsored the maker of the 'Firebolt'." Victor said quietly, effectively gaining Harry's attention.

"Oh? And where'd you here that?" Harry asked calmly.

He didn't really care if it got out, but neither was he going to announce it.

"A friend has connections in the broom making vorld." He shrugged.

"Hmm." Harry said.

Victor watched him for a second.

"The Beauxbaton champion and I 'ave been trying to talk our headmasters into alloving us to leave during Christmas break for a day or so to shop and see London. Would you join us or are you going home?"

Harry swirled his tea and gazed at the older teen.

"I believe I am free for a few days."

The boy smirked.

.--.

Harry strode leisurely down the hall, heading towards the Ravenclaw table. As he reached the end and took a seat more then a few people scooted away. He wondered if it should hurt his feelings that no one wanted to sit close to him, but he decided he didn't much care if it should, because it didn't. He liked the fear. It made sure he had his privacy. The only person to stay seated was a dreamy looking girl with long wispy blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She sent him a smile as greeting and held out a plate of pancakes to him. He took them idly noting she had observed him and remembered his favourite breakfast food. He forked some onto a plate and poured syrup. He ate a bite as he stared at the girl with a look of contemplation. She met his eyes bravely and gave a detached smile.

"May I?" He asked motioning absently to the jug in front of her, but not asking after it at all.

She searched his face a moment. He knew without doubt she understood. She was a genius. Like him. But in a different way.

"Yes." She answered simply lifting the jug.

He grasped a hold of it never breaking eye contact. She didn't blink or look away and the jug hovered between them a short moment. His entered her mind freely and stood in the delusion of her world. He pulled back rather quickly before he lost himself in the madness of her mind. She wasn't mad. Just detached. …Okay maybe slightly mad. But everyone was.

"I had a request." He said almost inaudibly as he fully took the water jug and poured himself a glass.

"Ask."

"Be my date."

She gave him another detached smile and popped a slice of pancake in her mouth.

"Sure."

He barred his teeth in a smile as she gave a tittering laugh.

.--.

Harry looked over the packages slowly, taking in every detail. Seems D, Noir, and Maen had all found out about the Yule ball. D had sent him a changshan and a cheongsam. Both were done in the finest silks and were matching in details and color. The changshan was done in deep red almost burgundy with a trim and obi/belt of black. The cheongsam was done in deep burgundy color with black trim and belt also. Both had patterns of elegant butterflies all over them, done in silver thread, with black shadows, that almost seemed to move as he moved the outfit. Each outfit also came with matching black slipper/shoes.

Harry looked them over and appreciated the beauty and elegance of them. The craftsman was the best and both looked absolutely stunning. They were from D. The second package held some beautiful metal hair clasps all done in bloody reds. There were also two silk fans and a beautiful potted flower. It was a shimmering silver with a black center. The petals were as long as his fingers and all curved up elegantly before flaring out.

He set the plant on the small table in the sunlight and gently tucked his changshan away. Then he grabbed the cheongsam and looked it over again. It appeared to be all the right sizes. He wondered how D had gotten them. Then he remembered the owl that had brought him a letter from D. The letter had been nonsense and blabber but the owl had stayed to wait for his reply, eyeing the blonde at the Ravenclaw table.

He shrugged to himself and set off to find Luna.

.--.

Harry glanced at the couples beside him. Cedric Diggory and Fleur stood together each wearing silk blue robes with beautiful designs of yellow suns on them. They looked content standing next to one another. To his other side stood Victor and Hermione. Victor wore light red robes that matched Hermione's pink ones. Hermione had consented to go with Victor knowing full well that there were no romantic thoughts. He needed a partner who wouldn't think dancing was anything more then just dancing.

Harry glanced to his own partner and offered Luna a smile. She looked wonderful in her changshan. Her long blonde hair was done in a beautiful bun and held with hair pins. The large silver flower was tucked in on an angle. Harry's own hair was in a long braid and his cheongsam straight. They stood in front of the doors that would let them into the great hall and onto the dance stage. They were to do the first dance.

Harry froze a charming smile on his face looking like the charming hero. Victor eyed him from the side, looking wary of his smile. Hermione just sighed almost sadly and grabbed his arm. The doors opened and McGonagall waved them in. Fleur and Cedric swept in first their faces smiling. Victor and Hermione were next. Then Harry and Luna. Harry gently grabbed Luna's hands and glided into the room with her, starting the first steps to the dance as soon as their feet hit the stage.

The room was lit with thousands of torches and the charmed ceiling looked like a bright cloudless sky that was filled with stars and a full moon. Tables were set up along the edges of the hall, the center open for dancing, with a band in the corner. Harry saw the crowds of people watching their every move. He saw many startled faces as they gazed upon the champions and their partners. Few had been expecting these pairs.

.--.

Harry swirled the red wine in his glass as he watched the crowds of dancers and people just chatting. He sat at a table in one of the shadowed corners. A few spells and the corner was even darker and a few glares and it was unfriendly. Harry smiled just slightly as Snape sat beside him.

"White wine." Snape said.

A glass appeared in front of him half filled with sparkling white wine. Dumbledore hadn't thought of putting any bane on the age of ordering wine. Harry sipped his own wine as he watched Snape drink his own. A silence hung between them. Snape half sighed as he slouched forwards on his elbows which he rested on the table. Harry saw his sleeve ride up his arm just slightly and saw a splash of black on his pale skin. He set his wine down and pulled Snape's arm to him. Snape flinched once but did not stop him. Harry lowered the man's arm to his lap so it was hidden from view and pulled the sleeve up. The dark mark was black as night.

"It is darker then before." Harry said easily tracing it with one hand as he grabbed his wine once again with the other hand.

He sipped his wine as he hummed in thought. He finished off his wine and set the glass delicately on the table. He rested his fingers under Snape's chin and pulled him forwards so there was inches between there faces. His eyes glinted dangerously.

"Something you wish to tell me Severus?"

Snape licked his lips nervously.

"_He_'s been active."

"Am I interrupting?"

Harry sent an irritated look at Igor Karkaroff mostly for show as he released Snape's chin. Snape showed no emotion on his face as he turned to nod to Karkaroff. Harry still held Snape's arm in one hand and did not let go.

"Severus, may I speak to you?" Karkaroff asked calmly.

Snape nodded his head and waited.

"In private." Karkaroff stressed glancing at Harry.

Snape opened his mouth to reply as he started to stand but a sharp squeeze of Harry's hand made him rethink his answer.

"You may speak here." He said instead.

Karkaroff scowled his eyes darting to Harry.

"I will speak with you later then."

He strode off with a bow of his head. Harry just smiled in an eerie way as he looked back down at Snape's dark mark. He allowed his mind to roll over it a few times as his magic pulsed over it. Snape sat deathly still allowing Harry to do as he pleased. Not that he could stop Harry if he wished to. Luna grabbed his attention as she sat next to him, pecking him on the cheek. Harry faintly noticed Snape stiffen considerably, tensing his muscles. Luna could easily see his Dark mark.

"I had lots of fun. Thank you my lord. I believe I shall join Neville now."

Harry nodded once and waved her off. She left with a skip in her step.

"She shall not betray us." Harry said. "Come."

Harry had stood and started to walk off. Snape followed at a distance so none thought them together. When they exited the halls Harry took off towards the dungeons and Snape's quarters.

.--.

End of Chapter 33.


	34. New Servant

**Warning**: Slash Ahead! (No lemon, but smut)

Harry stood next to Snape and grabbed his arm again. He looked the dark mark over once more. Snape's small coffee table held two glasses of firewhiskey and a half empty bottle. Snape hadn't even told Harry he was too young before he'd handed him some firewhiskey when they'd stepped into his quarters. Harry looked up at Snape with a slight smirk and his eyes glittering coldly. He leaned over the man running a finger down the edge of his face and allowed his aura to leak from him. Snape shuddered from the contact, his eyes wide with many masked emotions.

"Who would you choose Severus? Voldemort or me?" Harry asked almost inaudibly, rolling the words off his tongue.

Snape went to say something and choked on his own words. Harry stroked his throat with his fingers.

"I will not harm you if you say Voldemort." He said simply. "But do anything that affects me in a bad way and I shall kill you."

There was a long drawn out silence. Snape was looking almost panicky.

"You." Snape rasped finally. "I'd choose you."

"Why?"

"You're everything I envisioned a Dark lord to be. Everything I ever wanted to follow."

The around them seemed almost darker and more threatening. Harry smirked.

"I thought you would say that Severus."

He ran his hand over the dark mark and the black spot shifted with his hand. As Harry lifted his hand away the skull and snake changed into a blooming rose with a thorny stem. Flames were swirling around the stemming and flaring out around the flower petals. Snape's sharp intake indicated he'd seen it. Harry sent a pulse of magic through the new bond and the mark flared to a beautiful bloody red and Snape gasped again, not in pain but in surprise.

"It just tingles." Snape muttered.

"Of course. Voldemort's was just a barbaric, crude, bond. Mine is not. I will always know where you are and your health. I will also be able to use the mark like a portkey to bring you to me."

Harry stepped back releasing the man's arm. Snape slid off the chair he sat on and kneeled in front of Harry, bowing his head.

"My lord."

He whispered kissing Harry's hand. Harry tugged his hand gently from Snape's grip and waved him up. Snape stood and Harry looked up at him. Harry gave a thoughtful look.

"Severus, will you listen to my every command? Do anything I ask you?"

"Anything." Snape breathed softly.

Harry gave a soft smile and gently pushed him back into the chair. Snape sat quickly and waited. Harry swooped down on him and straddled his hips. Snape stared at him wide-eyed as he rested a hand on either shoulder and pressed against his chest giving a sultry smirk.

"Fuck me."

Snape opened his mouth then snapped it shut. He repeated this three times. Harry patiently waited.

"You're under age." He finally croaked.

"Still not a virgin and still considered a 'Dark' Lord. Now have sex with me."

"…Why?"

"I thought you'd do anything. Do I have to command you?"

Snape opened his mouth again put Harry cut him off by sealing their lips together. Snape stiffened and Harry pouted against the kiss as he slid his hands up Snape's chest and wiggled in his lap. A low moan escaped the man and Harry smirked at him. He pulled back.

"Now, fuck me."

Snape slowly leaned forwards and kissed him almost hesitantly as if unsure what Harry wanted of him.

"Do it roughly." Harry purred. "Make sure I feel it for a week."

Without further ado Snape's hands flew to his sides pulling his clothes off as he kissed Harry, viciously plundering his mouth. Harry worked off the man's own clothes but got no farther then his shirt before Snape stood, holding Harry against him still. They half stumbled back and Snape pushed him into the wall, his hands going to Harry's ass. He lifted him up, pressing him against the wall. Harry clamped his legs around Snape's and moaned into the heavy kiss. Snape opened a door next to them, still kissing him harshly. When the door was open Snape carried him in the room. Harry was tossed roughly onto a large bed. A moment later Snape was leaning over him, grabbing both wrists and pinning them above his head as he attacked his neck with kisses and bites. Harry groaned at the feel of Snape's tongue on his skin and his body pressed against his own.

.--.

Harry ran a hand absently through his hair as he lay stretched on the bed. Beside him Snape lay on his side facing him, one arm loosely draped over his waist. Harry took the time to study the man closely. He wasn't handsome, not really. His skin was pale, his nose crooked, and his hair slightly greasy from potion fumes. But in a way he was attractive. He had great body for one. He had also used Dark arts enough that they were in his aura.

Harry looked away from the man a moment and relaxed into the bed. He found sex quite enjoyable. It released a lot of tension and could form bonds quite fast. It was also pleasurable. Harry found sex with Snape was different then with Noir and Maen, but just as enjoyable.

He had no doubt though that if anyone caught him having sex, at his age, they would be quite upset. Perhaps label him as a whore. He didn't much care. Yes, it was meant to be offensive. But it was just an offensive term for someone regarded as being sexually indiscriminate. Or someone who is willing to set aside principles or personal integrity in order to obtain something. Both were true about him in a way. He was being sexually indiscriminate. He didn't care who he had sex with. He had no real friend or romantic interest. And he did set aside what little principles and personal integrity he had to get the pleasure and relaxation he got from sex. And slut? Not much different from whore.

And to add to it all, he did not care what people said of him.

Harry cut his thoughts off as Snape woke slowly, looking slight confused as to why Harry was beside him. When he remembered the previous night his face went blank. Harry saw hesitation in his eyes. He no doubt was confused on what to do now, wait for orders, get up, or what? Harry sent him a smirk.

"Unless I order something of you, I will not mind what you do."

Snape frowned but leaned over to kiss him viciously. Harry allowed it. When Snape pulled away he was smirking.

"James Potter would be rolling over in his grave."

Harry smirked back. Who was he to care of a dead man or a man's motives? Then Snape frowned.

"So would Lily." He muttered.

"They are dead." Harry said bluntly. "I would not worry about what they would have thought."

Harry paused and scowled then looked towards the door.

"Karkaroff is knocking at your portrait door."

Snape scowled and swung his legs from the bed. He pulled on some pants and hurried from the room. Harry stretched like a cat before wandering to Snape's bathroom. He had a very quick shower and then pulled one of Snape's shirts over himself. He'd need to change soon but his robes weren't fit at the moment.

Harry wandered into Snape's sitting room and noticed Snape cough uncomfortably when he saw him. He gave the man a saucy smirk and grinned at the back of Karkaroff's head. The man was sitting in a seat with his back to Harry. Harry sashayed around him and to Snape. Karkaroff immediately silenced upon seeing him. Harry moved to stand behind the couch Snape was sitting on and leaned over him wrapping his arms around Snape's neck. He kissed the man's cheek letting his lips linger. He sent Karkaroff a smirk as Snape hid a sigh.

"I did not know you had a taste in children." Karkaroff said finally, _after_ taking a good look at Harry.

Harry let his aura free and the air around him was saturated with dark allure. Everything about him screamed darkness and seduction. Snape shivered and Karkaroff stiffened. Harry sent the man a smirk.

"Perhaps he doesn't. I just have a taste in older men."

Karkaroff stared a moment. Harry noticed his left sleeve was pushed up showing the vivid dark mark. Karkaroff noticed him looking and jerked the sleeve back down. Harry tsked.

"Voldemort had no taste in design. Show him yours Severus."

Snape looked like it pained him to do so, but he pushed his own sleeve up showing the black flaming rose. Karkaroff stared in open mouthed surprise.

"What…?" Karkaroff asked in surprise.

"Don't you like my design better?" Harry tittered.

Then he released Snape's neck and swung over the back of the couch to sit on Snape's lap.

"Do you like mine better Severussss?"

Snape nodded when he saw that it was what Harry wanted.

"Tell Karkaroff who your new master is."

"You my Lord." Snape said clearly with no hesitation.

Karkaroff had given up gaping to stare at them in an absolutely stunned way.

"But we can't have that get known." Harry smiled. "Especially letting a coward and traitor know."

His wand was pointed at the man in an instant. Karkaroff couldn't draw his wand in time to counter.

"_Obliviate."_

.--.

End of Chapter 34.


	35. Poison Love

Harry stood in the entrance hall waiting. He was dressed in loose fitting black pants, an emerald shirt with black and silver smoke designs on it, and soft black shoes. Hanging from his ears were snake earrings and in the upper parts were small flame shaped earrings. His hair was pulled back and braided, held with a metal clasp. Two locks and bangs framed his face nicely. Next to him stood Victor Krum wearing casual clothes also. Cedric and Fleur stood a ways off not looking at one another and looking almost irritated. The Yule ball hadn't turned out like they had thought or hoped.

It was the start of Christmas holidays and the Champions were going to do some 'bonding' time by shopping and visiting muggle and magical London for the first day off. Two teachers would be escorting them. The only two though, that were available were Severus Snape and Igor Karkaroff. Harry had no problem with that. The two teachers strode into the hall and gazed at them with twin blank expressions.

"We're splitting into two groups to do the shopping. We will join together later at the place you have already all discussed." Snape drawled.

Fleur sniffed ignoring everyone while Cedric narrowed his eyes and Harry smirked at Victor who shifted towards him seeing the other's mood. Ne, who was wrapped around Harry's torso gave a hissing laugh.

"Victor and I call Professor Snape." Harry said innocently looking the two.

Karkaroff seemed annoyed at this but Snape just nodded and stepped behind the two. Karkaroff sent him a glare and practically stomped off to the other two. All of them quickly walked out into the growing darkness of the evening and towards Hogsmead; the edge of the apparation and portkey wards. Snape turned to the two.

"Any preferences on where we go." He drawled.

"I haff to get presents for family." Victor said gruffly.

Harry just shrugged. Snape nodded and held out a stick. Harry recognized it as a portkey. In a whirl they were off.

.--.

Snape raised a brow at Harry. The three stood in front of his night club; 'Poison Love'. Fleur had heard of it while in Hogwarts and suggested it for their 'Champion bonding place'. The others had agreed only hesitating at Harry's age. He'd waved the concern off and said he'd deal with it. Victor hadn't cared. Fleur hadn't either. Cedric had paused before shrugging. The Hogwarts students had stopped questioning him long ago.

Harry allowed Snape to lead them towards the door. The bouncers got one look at him and let all three of them in without even the need to show ID. Harry smirked at them and smoothed down his shirt.

Harry walked steadily towards the tables as Victor and Snape paused to survey the place. Harry smirked slightly as he saw that the newest additions had been added. The bottom floor (the one they were on) had a very high ceiling. A railing had been added surrounding the whole room, the whole railing encircling both the dance floor and the drink area. Some chairs and tables had been set up on it giving some drinkers a birds-eye view of the club.

Harry headed straight for where Cedric was sitting near the bar, Karkaroff sitting a table beside him nursing a drink, while Fleur was already mingling on the dance floor. Snape joined Karkaroff as Victor lumbered to sit on a bar stool and order a drink. Harry didn't even make it to the table as a tall form stepped elegantly in front of him. The man was pale and young looking with cunning brown eyes and short red hair.

"Would you spare a moment to dance?" he asked, sharp teeth flashing.

Harry had made sure to leave his fang and vial of blood at home so it would not gain attention here. Harry had found the open invitation to this place resulted in quite a few vampires and werewolves. And as he hadn't seen or been near Maen and Noir for over a month their scent had faded from him. He flashed the vampire a smirk and took the offered hadn't, getting dragged into the crowds.

.--.

An hour later Harry found himself sitting beside Snape with Karkaroff across from him. The man was eyeing him as he sipped at his drink.

"How did you get in? And get an alcoholic drink?" The man asked.

Harry smirked and swirled his drink.

"Cunningness." He said.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"'ere comes your dance partner." Fleur remarked as she sat down.

Harry looked up to find the vampire he'd spent a good part of the hour dancing with step up to the table. The vampire flashed him a charming smile and jingled a key on the end of his finger, flashing his fangs. Harry barely hesitated at the offer and slid his drink to Snape as he followed. In a flash they were up the stairs and heading to one of the number of rooms built on the upper floors. As soon as the door was open Harry was pulled in and pushed against a wall, a pair of lips pressed against his own, ravishing his mouth. With a flick of his finger the door was slammed and locked.

"Blood?" Harry asked with a gasp as lips travelled down his throat.

"Blood. Yours smells enticing." He purred, fangs grazing against his neck.

Harry leaned his head against the wall and tangled his hands in the man's short hair. Taking it as an offer, fangs sunk into his skin and with a gasp of pleasure Harry felt the blood pump.

.--.

Harry came-to groggily. He hissed and sat up slowly. He stretched his neck and heard it pop. He gave a sigh and looked beside him. The copper haired vampire from the night before lay peacefully to the side, eyes closed. Harry stood and smoothed his clothes down before touching his fingers to the fang wounds. They sizzled and healed as his fingers passed over them.

Then he headed for the door, tightening his braid as he went. He stepped out of the room silently to come face to face with Snape. The man was leaning against the wall twitching. Cedric stood a few feet away looking annoyed while Fleur was giggling with another man; the source of Snape's irritation as that giggling was quite annoying.

"Karkaroff is waking Krum." Snape said straightening as he saw Harry. "Late last night the manager came with keys for us saying _'Mr. Potter'_ had graciously offered lodging for us."

Harry shrugged lightly. Suddenly Karkaroff strode from a room a drowsy look ing Victor following him. The man gave a curt nod to Harry.

"I shall accompany my two charges back to Hogwarts. I shall see you there Snape." The dark man said.

He strode off again Fleur and Cedric following quickly. Snape gave a gesture to Victor and Harry and followed after the man.

"We'll exit these wards and portkey back to Hogwarts." Snape said as they headed for the front door, passing by the few people cleaning up the tables and dance floor.

They stepped out the door and took a couple steps from the building into an alley. Snape pulled out an old fork from his cloak and held it out. Victor grabbed it and they both waited for Harry to also do so.

"If you'll excuse me, I'd like to part ways here." Harry said smiling blankly. "I already have everything I need at the place I'm staying for Christmas break so there is no point going back to Hogwarts just to catch the train with the other students in half an hour."

Snape eyed him then gave a curt nod.

"Be safe milord."

Victor's eyes widened and he spun to stare at Snape as they vanished. Harry chuckled and turned calling his magic forwards. By the time he stepped out of the alley he was wearing a long warm black coat that had a fuzzy white collar. It was button up to his chin and very warm. He flexed his fingers in the fingered gloves and wiggled his toes in the large black winter boots. Then he smirked and took off down the street. He had to walk a distance to get to an area where a cab would be, but he didn't much mind.

.--.

End of Chapter 35


	36. Gods

Harry's eyes twitched just slightly as he stared at the bustling flower store. It appears D's pet shop was no longer a pet shop.

"Hari!"

Harry turned to find the owner of the restaurant next door grinning at him and motioning him over. Harry pushed through the snow to the small man who ushered him inside. He took the seat offered to him and sipped the tea set in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" the man asked brightly sipping his own tea.

"I had hoped to see D."

"Huh? How odd. He moved about three months ago. I believe he said he was heading to Los Angeles."

Harry twitched violently, but accepted the man's offer of lunch.

.--.

Harry stepped lightly down the stairs ignoring the cold crisp air of the night. It was already Christmas night. After he had found that D had moved he had spent three days with Maen and Noir. He'd finally decided to come visit D, for various reasons. He rested his hands on the door and a quick shock of magic unlocked it. He stepped into the warm room and shut the door behind him, locking it again. He shed his warm coat and boots, _changing_ them into lighter clothes. He headed down the new hall to the main room to find D half pouting as he bit some cake. Across from him sat a blonde American man ho was looking tired as he flopped against the arm of the couch.

"Damn D." The man muttered. "Real fucking dragons on Christmas."

"I don't see what you don't like about Dragons detective Orcot." D sniffed.

Orcot just rolled his eyes and flopped into a different position, eyes catching Harry. His eyes widened and he sat up.

"Hey kid! What are you doing in here?"

D blinked and looked up, face changing to a smirk as he saw Harry. Harry found himself frowning slightly as he took in the man's expression. It was slightly less cruel then the last time he'd seen the man. He had no idea why.

"Ah, Harry, I was wondering when you'd show up." D said brightly scooting over to make room for him.

Harry shooed the lizard on the seat out of his way and sat down gracefully, mirroring D as he tucked his legs to the side and gently grabbed a piece of cake.

"I would be here sooner, but someone saw it unfit to tell me they had moved."

D blinked.

"I knew I had forgotten something.

Harry twitched, so did Orcot.

"Who is this D?" The man asked eyeing Harry warily.

"This Harry Potter. He's my ward."

"Your ward?" Orcot blinked.

"He's my legal guardian." Harry said.

"So you're like his adopted kid?!" Orcot yelped.

"In a way."

"Get away quick kid. This guys dangerous." The detective whispered, loudly enough for D to hear,

D shot the man a scowl but Harry could see it was almost…playful.

"I think I can bear him." Harry said. "I do go to boarding school ten months of the year and usually spend half my summer with my friends."

"Wow D. You actually ship him off to _boarding schoo_l? How cruel." Orcot muttered.

"Actually it was his choice to join." D said. "I adopted him after he started."

Harry bit into his cake silently as the two chattered on.

.--.

:Did you get your ssshoping done?: Ne hissed as he curled up on Harry's pillow.

Harry nodded idly as he set the wrapped gifts on his dresser.

"I will have to send them with Hedwig soon." He remarked idly.

He paused unpacking his shopping bags to look outside. The snow was falling gently and he found he did not mind.

"It is pretty." Ne remarked from Harry's bed.

Harry looked the tall man, whom was dressed in draping black clothes with hints of maroon mixed in and a black veil covering deep red hair, and gave a nod. He looked back out the window only to turn sharply back to gaze at the curled up snake, not a man. He stared for a long moment, then slowly he let a smirk twist the edges of his lips. Ne blinked at him in surprise then his eyes lit up and he also gave a smirk. Suddenly Ne seemed so much more human.

.--.

Harry watched D from his seat on the couch. He gazed at the man as he bustled about cleaning and taking care of the creatures around him.

Harry felt the creature on his lap shift and he let his eyes fall to the pal green skinned _man_ that had long pointed green ears and scaled at various places across his skin. He had spiky brown hair and his clothes were mixed colors of green and brown. He gently stroked the creature's cheek and was rewarded by a soft purr as it buried deeper into his side.

Harry looked up to find D had stopped dusting to stare at him. Harry met his mismatched eyes and continued to stroke the cheek under his fingers.

Slowly a smile twisted onto D's lips.

.--.

Harry watched as a contract was signed and a man walked off with a beautiful looking cat. He saw the cat give D a wide grin and knew the thing would be back with them within the week. D smirked back at it took a seat next to Harry on the couch. He picked up a bite sized cake and happily munched on it. Harry watched him closely.

"What are you in the eyes of a human? What are you in reality?" Harry finally asked.

D paused. Then he swallowed his cake. He turned to look at Harry slowly. Slowly a humourless grin spread his lips.

"I had wondered when you would ask." He said silkily. "When you would to truly ask me that, and not just ask out of plain curiosity."

He reached over to gently twirl a lock of Harry's loose hair.

"I guess you could call me a Kami (god)." He whispered with an odd smile. "A Kami of Beasts."

Harry looked into gold and violet eyes and felt himself looking at something beyond human knowledge. Gods…A god. Harry had never been religious but he'd never thought gods couldn't exist. That reality had always been a possibility. One that had grown with magic.

"You…" Harry paused wondering how to go on. "You once said you were just as human as I was. But you aren't human…"

D gave a lazy smirk.

"Such brilliance." He whispered softly.

D stood and stepped over to pick up Pon-chan. He didn't say anything a moment before turning back to Harry and odd smile on his lips.

"You Harry, are one of the rare creature born to this earth every couple century that has the potential to be a god."

Harry's eyes widened a fraction.

"Of course not everyone born with the potential becomes a god." D continued lightly. "They must meet certain requirements. They must be logical, reasonable, and not completely evil or pure. They must have power. They must have skills. They must understand the world. They also must have some form of personality. And they must awaken their potential brilliance. There are other requirements of course, but too many to list."

D paused and stroked Pon-chan idly as he gazed into space. Finally he looked back down at Harry, smirking, waiting. Harry licked his lips absently in a thinking manner.

"And what would I be a god of?" He asked quietly.

"Darkness."

Harry contemplated this.

"Darkness?" he questioned after a moment.

"You would rule over 'dark' magic and all its subjects. You would rule over all 'dark' creatures. You would rule over the shadows. You Harry, would be one of the greater gods."

Harry's look prompted him to explain.

"Not all gods are equal in power. I control all beasts. They make up a large population of this earth. Darkness takes up a large portion of this earth. Gods of such things as metal do not have the same level as power as us as we rule over more subjects and over more important subjects."

Harry nodded sharply, absorbed in his thoughts.

"A god." He whispered.

"Yes Harry." D purred leaning over to run long fingers down the side of his face. "And I do believe you have met all your requirements."

.--.

End of Chapter 36.

Warning; Harry won't immediately be an all powerful god. More on this in next chapter.


	37. Tastes

.--.

Harry sat looking at the busy streets of china town from the bench outside of D's shop. A warm mug of tea was in his hands, the steam rising in front of him. He frowned as his thoughts spun through his mind like a tornado. A god…. He could become a god…. An immortal powerful being. Immortal…. He hated that word. He didn't like the thought of being immortal. To never have it just end. To never have an ending. Life was supposed to consist of a birth and a death. Not just a birth.

He sipped at his tea. While he hated the idea of being immortal he did not mind the god part. Becoming a god would just prove he was above humanity. He would be something more then just a human and he'd always wanted to be _something_.

He let his magic rise around him. The soft powder snow on his bench swirled slightly and a rush of magic wrapped around Harry keeping him warm, safe, almost loved. His magic caressed against his skin in such a gentle loving manner that Harry found his grip tightening on his mug. The delicate china shattered beneath his fingers, and blood and china shards stained the once white snow. He closed his eyes as his magic wrapped around his hands and softly stitched up the wounds.

He had never loved anything in his life. But his magic, his beautiful magic, was so lovely. It was his and his alone. Like his fire. He looked up again and looked to the darkening sky. He felt his heart skip a beat and realized he'd felt _love_. It was a warm and beautiful feeling that made a small smile twitch to his lips. He loved his magic, and his fire, and his Hedwig, and his Ne. He paused. Nothing beyond that though. He could not feel love strongly enough to love a person, no matter who they were, but the things and creatures that belonged to him. He loved them.

He shook the foolish thoughts away and stood, snow falling from his clothes. He needed to talk more with D. He didn't know if he had accepted that he would be a god, but he as sure as hell would not flee from this. He would meet it like he did everything in life, with an apathetic look and the distant feeling he carried with him.

.--.

Harry eyed Ne almost curiously. He was tall as humans went and wore long black and maroon clothes that draped over him like robes, covering all of his body. A maroon veil covered the lower half of his dark face. Long black hair flared around his head. He was idly laying on a couch, stretched out and resting his head on a propped up hand.

A tall beautiful woman with pale skin and white hair sat next to him on the back of the couch. The woman wore loose draping robes of white, speckled with black. She had golden eyes and long sharp nails. Her skin was as pale as snow and freckles of black spotted across her nose which was elegantly pointed. Large white and black speckled wings folded neatly behind her.

The woman was just watching him lovingly while Ne eyed him with the same curiosity Harry was looking at him with.

"So you see us as human as D does?" The snake asked, the words perfect English in Harry's ear.

"Yes." Harry answered.

Slowly he stood and walked to stand in front of the couch. He reached out slowly and stroked Hedwig's human cheek. She nuzzled into his hand with a warm smile and made a cooing sound as she kissed his finger in affection.

"Hello Hedwig girl." He said softly.

She cooed again.

"She doesn't speak." Ne said from his seat. "Some creatures don't, even when humans see them in human form. I've personally never heard her say a word. She can communicate with owls perfectly fine, but only understands you because of your human-familiar bond."

"Hn." Harry said as he stroked Hedwig's long white hair as she leaned into him happily.

.--.

"You said I would become a god or Kami." Harry started. "But you did not tell me when or how, or even why."

D smiled at him oddly.

"I must have forgot."

Of course he had.

"When? That's a question I can not truly answer. If you have not noticed you have already gained some of the powers that come with being a god. Complete control over magic, no boundaries to how you use that magic. You have been using magic flawless since year one. Every year you age your power grows. How? That's not really a question that can be answered at all. It just happens. You will know when you have become a god, no worries. Why? Because the power of the universe, magic itself chose you. We gods don't even know why we were chosen to become gods. Fate maybe."

Harry idly wondered if there was a god of fate.

"What are the duties of a god?"

"Nothing really. All you need to do is watch over your subjects, but you don't even have to do that if you don't want to. I look after only the creatures of my pet store, the ones that sometimes become close to extinction, and the few others I come in contacts, not every single creature."

"Hn." Harry said absently, thoughtfully.

.--.

Harry allowed both Maen and Noir to circle him looking for any differences.

"Something has changed." Noir finally said. "But I cannot figure out what it is."

"Nor can I." Maen said with an odd look.

Harry shrugged.

"You will know someday." He responded vaguely. "Someday. For now you must open the gifts I have brought you."

.--.

Harry sat down at the Slytherin table as he walked into the great hall. Christmas holidays were now quite over and all the things that had happened over it where pushed aside for the moment. Harry gave a grinning Blaise a curt nod and picked up a plate of food. Hermione sat on his other side and gave him a fleeting hug.

"Good to see you two. How was you Christmas? I went to the alps with my parents to ski. It was absolutely lovely there." She babbled scooping out her own dish of food.

The rest of the Slytherins along the table didn't even glance at them, learning long ago it brought nothing but Harry's empty stare. Victor Krum did not follow their example though as he sat across from them and offered Hermione a smile, shooting Harry deep searching looks. She immediately started chatting at him. Blaise barely noticed as he was staring at another student at another table. Harry allowed his lips to twitch into his usual smile at the familiarity around him.

Harry caught Luna's smile from the Ravenclaw table and lifted his glass in a cheers gesture.

.--.

"Harry."

Harry looked up at his name and met Blaise's serious face. The teen stood proudly in front of him looking like a true pureblood aristocrat. But his eyes…they showed fear. Fear of rejection, fear of conflicting opinions.

"Yes Blaise?" Harry asked easily.

Hermione watched from her own chair a few feet away.

"I wanted to let you know I'm dating someone."

"Good for you." Harry said idly.

"Harry…." Blaise said again. "When a lord of a house names someone their ward it gives them certain protection as long as the person the name their ward is below them in status. When you called me and Hermione your wards you truly labelled us as your wards as Hermione has no 'status' in the wizarding world, and I am still just a possible heir to the Zabini family. Being a ward means if anyone harms, threatens, or moves against either of us, it's taken to you. You're our line of defence, almost like a second parent. It's the reason Hermione and I haven't been bothered by any of the other students for switching tables and the like. Your reputation also stops it though. But as your 'wards' no one will lift a finger against us unless they wish to threaten you."

Harry blinked slowly. He had not known this. Hmm. Perhaps another visit to the restricted section was needed. Blaise interrupted his thoughts to continue.

"And as your wards we have a certain duties towards you. We must inform you or our important decisions, problems, threats, and anything that will possibly affect you."

Hermione nodded behind him and Harry realized Blaise must have explained this to her long ago. Perhaps this is why they placed so much trust in him and informed him of all their tasks?

"And because of this." Blaise swallowed thickly. "I must inform you that I am dating someone."

Harry nodded.

"This isn't a fling though. We're serious about this. It could last a long period of time." Blaise said. "And that's why I'm going to come out and say bluntly that I'm dating a guy."

For a moment there was silence. Hermione blinked in shock and Harry accurately guessed she had not known this part. Blaise still stood proudly, but the fear in his eyes grew with each moment of silence.

"Ah." Harry said looking back to his book.

"You're gay Blaise?" Hermione asked.

"Bisexual." Blaise said softly. "I don't care what sex a person is. Are you okay with this Harry? If you aren't I will stop my meetings with my lover."

Harry could see how hard it was for the teen to say this. He actually would leave his lover if Harry asked, because in his eyes Harry's approval and opinion mattered more then his love and happiness.

"You may see who you wish. I do not care." Harry said easily.

He paused, thinking of what to say to reassure the boy. He was not used to having to comfort people.

"I am gay also." He finally said.

Blaise's mouth dropped open in surprise along with Hermione's.

"O-oh." He stuttered. "I did not think you liked…well…"

"The male flesh?" Harry asked with a raised brow.

Hermione blushed slightly at his bluntness and gave a small smile. Blaise nodded wordlessly.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked after a moment.

"Cedric Diggory." Blaise said softy.

"Ahhh." Hermione giggled happily.

Blaise blushed at the giggle and looked at Harry from his lashes, looking for approval.

"I already knew."

"What?!" Blaise and Hermione yelped at the same time.

"I saw you and Diggory slip from the Yule ball together. It is the reason Fleur is so incensed with Diggory."

The two stared at him wordlessly. Harry looked to Blaise.

"When are you going to make this public?"

"We were planning to once I got your approval." Blaise said more confidently, his embarrassment and fear vanishing.

"Hmm." Harry said turning back to his book and flipping a page. "I hope you are not afraid of water."

.--.

End of Chapter 37


	38. Second Task

Harry heard the chatter of the conversation around the corner and paused his steps. Madame Maxine, Karkaroff, and Dumbledore where discussing the second task. Harry already knew what would be happening. It seemed though, that the headmasters and mistress where discussing who was going to be who's hostage. Fleur's sister, Hermione Granger, and Blaise Zabini. But for Harry, no one as of yet.

"We just need _someone_ he's close to." Karkaroff said irritated. "Not his bloody girlfriend or such, anyone he knows will do."

"That is the problem." Dumbledore said gently. "I know who I could send down, but I do not think it will get the desired results. Harry will not see this as a game or challenge. He may not like it…"

"None of them will 'like' it." Karkaroff hissed, "That's the point."

Dumbledore radiated discomfort. Harry rounded the corner and the three stiffened before turning to him.

"I give you my permission Dumbledore, to use who you wish as long as no harm comes to them." Harry said simply, meeting baby blue eyes.

Dumbledore knew Harry was different, Harry knew that. Dumbledore knew Harry was not just a detached young teenager. No, Dumbledore knew Harry was something much more. Karkaroff looked at Harry with anger and despise while Maxine eyed Harry and Dumbledore suspiciously and warily. Harry just nodded to his Headmaster and swept past them.

.--.

Harry stood calmly on the dock. The other three champions fidgeted, looking amongst the crowd for 'that which they'd dearly miss', not that they knew those were who they were retrieving at the bottom of the lake. The grey sky seemed to add to the tension as grey days seemed to pull everyone down. Harry brushed at his black outer robe absently, brushing away wrinkles and imaginary dirt. He was not nervous. He knew the hostages would be protected from drowning and the cold. If not, others would pay dearly. He would make sure of it.

A cannon blast rang and the other three jumped into the lake, shedding outer robes and revealing bathing suits. Harry popped a slimy ball of gillyweed in his mouth and shed his black robe. Neville had shoved the plant in his hand earlier. The boy had somehow found out about the 'test' and been worried for Harry and the hostages. Harry would not dishonour him by refusing the gift. It was as good a plan as any anyways.

Harry leapt into the water, the freezing cold barely bothering him. When he felt gills on his neck he breathed easily and started to swim. He met no resistance as he made his way to the city of mermen on the bottom of the lake floor. In the center of their city stood a tall broken wall. Four people were shackled to it. None of the other champions had reached it yet. Harry did have an advantage though. He had known where the mermen village was and how to reach it.

Harry eyed the four hostages. Blaise and Hermione he was not surprised to see. Luna he had half expected. He had also expected the familiar blonde girl Gabrielle. The necklace around her neck pulsed with his magic, warning him she was there as soon as she was on Hogwart's grounds. Harry calmly eyed them all and wondered if he would ever find himself in this scenario again. One where his wards were caught and he could only free one. He highly doubted it. Even if his 'enemies' made him try to save only one, he would get all of them. Harry floated in the water, waiting for the others to appear.

The first to come was Diggory. The boy blinked at him, but then headed straight for Blaise. He used his wand to blast the holds away and grabbed the Italian boy. He swam away with a nod to Harry. Harry continued to wait. Krum was next. He was a half shark. He went to bite through Hermione's bindings but Harry stopped them and sliced them with a dagger strapped just under his shorts. The boy took the girl and swam off. Harry waited. Fleur didn't show up. He knew the time was coming to an end. He cut the binding on both girls and took one under each arm. The mermen guards tried to stop him, but one glare and a pulse of magic and they quickly backed off.

Harry breeched the surface of the lake with ten seconds to spare. A deafening applause rose and Harry tuned everyone out as he made for land. The gillyweed ran out of power ten seconds after he burst from the lake and by the time he reached the docks the effects had completely vanished. A crying fleur took Gabrielle and Harry briefly scowled before turning to Luna. She coughed slightly and offered him a dreamy smile as a towel was wrapped around her.

"Thank you coming for me my lord."

Harry gave her a hint of a nod and waved off Madam Pomfrey who after a moment went to Luna to check her. When she was gone he felt small arms wrap around him.

"Frère!" Gabrielle yelped hugging him. "'You saved moi!"

She wouldn't let go of him even when Fleur came over and told her to.

"I'm staying with Frère!" She pouted.

Fleur drew back in shock at his title. Harry leaned over and pried her arms away. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead.

"Hello little Gabrielle."

"'ello Harry!" She grinned.

She stuck to him for the next few minutes until her parents arrived. With some short words with him they all left. Harry was left with Fleur staring at him. He ignored the stare and set off to find the others. Hermione was fine, talking softly with Krum. Luna was already back in her dorm room and Blaise was being kissed by Cedric with a crowd of Hufflepuffs gaping at them and a Cho Chang glaring at them. Harry deemed them all sound and walked back to his room, quite bored with the events.

.--.

Harry sat on the root of an old gnarled tree, within the fold of the dark Forbidden forest. He wasn't very deep in the forest though.

He didn't even bother to look up as Victor Krum stepped up next to him. For a moment there was silence.

"I just learned that you are Her-my-o-niny's…lord." He said a soft rumble.

"I am more of her magical guardian then lord." Harry said simply.

"It does not matter which. I haff not yet asked for your permission to court her."

Harry looked up at the seeker and met his eyes. The teen swallowed thickly at his gaze and took an unconscious step back. Harry sized him up. He could clearly tell that while this older teen was indeed dark, he was not evil or cruel.

"Perhaps you shall be good for her." Harry said easily. "You have my permission to court her. But should you hurt her, I shall hurt you."

"I would expect nothing less." He rumbled.

Harry paused and turned to look into the trees.

"Best run off Victor." He said, the boy's name rolling off his tongue in an almost purring manner.

Victor's eyes flickered to where Harry was looking and obviously caught sight of the stumbling figure heading there way.

"I shall." He muttered.

Then he turned in his heel and practically ran back to the safety of his ship. Harry was left looking at the rambling Crouch. A few minutes later Harry had everything he wanted from the man's memories. He waved his hand and the man dropped to the forest floor dead.

"Moody." Harry said almost mockingly. "You are out quite late."

Mad-eye Moody stepped out from behind a tree, mouth in a stubborn line and both eyes focused fully on Harry. Neither said anything. After a few moments of their staring Harry stood gracefully. He brushed himself off and with a nod, strode off.

.--.

End of chapter 38


	39. Rebirth

Harry softly stroked the brush against the canvas as he focused all his attention on his 'prop'. He could faintly hear Hermione laugh and Victor chuckle softly. The two sat on the soft lawn on Hogwarts, feet hanging over the edge of the lake and the sun lighting up both their features.

"I have not seen you out here painting for almost a year now Harry my boy." Dumbledore said, standing behind him.

"I have been busy."

"That you have." Dumbledore said softly, a hint of regret in his voice.

They shared a stretched silence as Harry focused on the eyes of his painting.

"I shall never tire of watching you paint." Dumbledore said quietly. "Not many share your skills anymore. You put everything into your paintings."

Harry gave a bow of his head, accepting the veiled compliments. He dipped the brush in the paint and made a new line.

.--.

"What are you?" The man breathed, shuddering.

Harry caressed his cheek and smirked up at him.

"What do you think I am?"

The man just shuddered again, with pleasure or fear Harry could not tell. Harry hummed under his breath as he slid a hand around the man's neck and pulled him eye level.

"I am the thing that controls the dark but what walks in the light." Harry whispered, a wide grin tugging the edges of his lips.

The man shuddered breathlessly and then leaned over the last few inches and kissed him roughly. Harry allowed himself to be shoved against the wall as the man demandingly, almost desperately kissed him, trying to get some sort of control. Harry let his magic loose as he was hiked up, legs on either side of the man. The man gave a shuddering gasp as he felt Harry's dark magic play along his skin, caressing his own tainted core.

Harry smirked against the rough, desperate lips. As the man pulled away to start at his jaw line Harry wrapped both arms loosely around the man's neck and tilted his head back.

"Be mine." Harry whispered breathlessly, seductively.

"Anything." The man answered frantically. "I'll be your anything."

"I want you to be all mine." Harry cooed, grasping the man's head with both hands.

"All your yours." He replied, his words almost a plea.

Harry felt a smirk tug his lips even as Barty Jr. slammed them together with vicious force, desperate for something, anything.

.--.

Harry hummed idly as he looked over the golden cup. At the center of the maze it stood in all its glory. He knew of its trap though, of the portkey spell woven in to it. Cedric watched him from the opposite side of the clearing, waiting for Harry to do something. Harry walked for the cup, fingers outstretched to grab it. He paused millimetres before it.

"Tell Moody you are on my side." Harry warned Cedric who nodded in a confused manner.

And then he grabbed the cup. In a swirl of lights and colors he was gone.

.--.

Harry relaxed as he calmly observed the scene, not caring that a stone tombstone was holding him in place against his neck. Voldemort sighed in content again as he finished crucio'ing another follower. He seemed finished with reminding his followers who their leader was and turned to Harry. Harry's eyes met his own and they stared at one another. A Legilimency probe poked at him but he batted it away with barely a thought. Slowly a smirk bloomed on Voldemort's face.

He waved his wand and the tombstone dropped Harry to the ground. Harry landed lightly and idly brushed his robes off. He frowned at the cut on his arm but ignored it to snatch his wand from the air as Voldemort tossed it to him. Voldemort glided towards him, towering over him in the silence. The Death Eaters watched with fascination and dread, waiting for something, anything, to happen. Voldemort ran a finger across Harry's neck and up his chin to tilt his head so he was once again looking into red eyes.

"What beautiful eyes you have." Voldemort smirked. "Such a pretty Slytherin green."

"What beautiful eyes you have." Harry mocked. "Such a pretty Gryffindor red."

The Death Eaters flinched at the mocking tone, prepared for their master's anger to lash out. Instead Voldemort laughed.

"How is Marvolo?" He asked in a hissing tone.

Harry raised a brow at him. Voldemort smirked.

"I can feel him, like all my other little…trinkets."

Harry smirked right back.

"He's doing fine. Can you see him?"

"I get snatches of his thoughts and memories." Voldemort shrugged as he released Harry's chin. "He very much lusts after you."

Harry laughed in a tittering manner.

"He truly is my best one to date." Voldemort hummed. "He had all my memories, my personality, my knowledge, and was strong enough to gain sentience. He even gained enough power to become a copy of myself of sorts."

Harry smiled like a lazy cat and gave an idle shrug as he twirled his wand around. Voldemort conjured a chair and sat in it. Harry preferred to stay standing as Voldemort gazed at him thoughtfully. Harry instead gazed at the Death Eaters who watched and waited tensely. He let his magic wash over them and saw more then a few gasp for air and tremble under the pressure.

"Who are yours?" Voldemort asked finally.

Harry smirked lazily.

"Technically, you will all be mine."

The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed and Harry felt his magic brush over him. Voldemort gave a pleasured shudder and quickly pulled his magic back.

"Such an intoxicating feel." He murmured, eyeing Harry differently. "So dark and powerful."

For a moment he was silent.

"What are you?"

"What am I?" Harry asked mockingly, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear and sliding his wand beside it. "What do you think I am?"

Voldemort didn't answer, only gazed at Harry with an unreadable look.

"Lucius, Severus, and Bartholomew Jr." Harry finally remarked in the silence. "They are mine."

More then a few people made strangled and shocked exclamations. Voldemort pursed his lips. Lucius was soon by Harry's side, still bowing. Harry tugged his mask off and looked down into silver blue eyes as he rested his hands on either side of his face. He let his magic flow into the blonde and watched he shivered pleasurably. Voldemort watched in both curiosity and fascination. Harry whispered sweet nothings in the blonde's air as he stroked his magical core, until the blonde was trembling and ready to do anything for him.

"They just couldn't resist." Harry smirked lazily at the Dark Lord.

Voldemort eyes Lucius who was now panting on all fours, trembling slightly and ready to grovel at Harry's feet.

"What will you give me in return?" he asked. "My most influential, my best spy, and my most loyal. They are worth quite a bit."

Harry smirked.

"Go home Lucius. We do not want others becoming suspicious of you."

Lucius nodded and didn't even glance at his former lord as he vanished. Voldemort scowled.

"Even with me he was never so obedient." He remarked.

"I have always been good with tools and instruments." Harry responded as he walked up to the dark lord in his chair.

Voldemort allowed it. Harry rested his hands on either side of his snake like face and closed his eyes. His magic seeped in and slowly Voldemort's visage changed. His skin gained a slightly healthier hue and his nose returned to normal. Lips filled out and black hair started to grow. Eyes reshaped and change to a rich wine red instead of a bright poppy red. When Harry pulled his hands back. More then a few Death Eaters were staring in awe. Harry smirked again as Voldemort conjured a mirror and stared. The man stood and opened his robes to look at his lean form and his newly gained muscles.

"For your three followers, I give you back your youth. Is it acceptable?" Harry asked absently as he waved his hand in a fluttery motion.

Voldemort started to laugh, his voice deep and rich. The Death Eaters stared at their rejuvenated master, most too young to have ever seen his younger appearance.

"It is acceptable. But avoid stealing my followers in the future."

"I shall try Tom."

Voldemort chuckled again and sat back in his hair, eyes glowing.

"I've been looking for immortality all these years, and you, my 'downfall', are the key."

Harry chuckled with him but it was empty and hollow. He looked to the portkey cup and sighed idly.

"I must return."

Voldemort frowned but shrugged.

"We shall see one another again." He remarked. "Until then we are neutral. Do not harm Marvolo."

"I will not. It would be like harming myself." Voldemort said. "Begone."

Harry grabbed the portkey and he was gone.

.--.

Harry shoved all his things in a pouch and tossed the bag to him. Barty caught it, the polyjuice already wearing off as his Moody figure vanished.

"Now fly." Harry smiled. "Fly fast little bird."

Barty nodded quickly and rubbed against him like a pet. Harry stroked his hair and set the portkey in his hand.

"It shall take you to Marvolo. Give him the vial of memories I gave you. And then serve him until I call.

"Of course master." Barty nodded quickly and enthusiastically.

"Now go. They're coming."

Barty leapt out the window, broom in hand and took off. Seconds later the door was blown open. Dumbledore and the aurors filed in. Harry and the unconscious Cedric were whisked away to the hospital wing and Moody was retrieved from the trunk. Harry just smirked.

.--.

Harry gazed down at the dark covered ground and sighed. He looked back up at the clear night sky and his hands tightened on the railing. And then he laughed. He laughed long and hard. It sounded hollow in his ears but it was laughter.

"What did I once say?" he mused with and almost bitter smirk. "I would never accept being immortal?"

He laughed again as his hands tightened over the railing as his gaze fell once more to the drop.

"I would never accept it? It appears I already have."

He laughed again and gripped the railing even tighter, flames dancing up at the flurry of unknown emotions.

"I haven't even thought of falling since…second year?"

He chuckled to himself and soothed the flames away.

"It seems this world is changing me. The question is; do I want to be changed?"

.--.

End of Chapter 39.


	40. It Begins

"Hermione, Blaise."

The two looked up at him and with a fluid wave of his hand they nodded thoughtfully and left the compartment. When the door shut again and the locking and privacy charms snapped back in place, Harry turned to the nervously shuffling Hufflepuff.

"Ask your question Cedric Diggory."

"What side are you on?" The Hufflepuff asked curtly after a moment.

"I'm Dark." Harry answered easily. "Not evil, and not dark like Voldemort. Just the opposite of light. I will live in peace, not vying for control and power."

For a moment there was silence.

"B….Blaise is on your side."

It was more of a statement but Harry nodded.

"Then I am on your side." Cedric said hesitantly.

"I will not force you." Harry said simply. "I will not ask you to commit crimes. I only ask you to keep an open mind."

Cedric nodded slowly, trying to understand.

"Do not concern yourself yet. You are too unknown for Voldemort to be after your allegiance and Dumbledore will not involve anyone your age. I do not ask anything of you except your loyalty to Blaise."

Cedric nodded hesitantly again and stood.

"I'm going to go find Blaise."

And then he was gone leaving Harry alone. Harry reached for the luggage rack and pulled his violin case down. He opened the case and pulled the beautiful instrument out. In the silence he tucked it under his chin and raised the bow. His song was soft and hollow.

.-.

"A new friend?" Harry asked, peering at the man with thick red hair and pale skin.

Horns peeked from his hair and he wore no shirt only pants. Said creature blinked at him curiously.

"I am a Totetsu."

"I call him T-chan!" D smiled cheerfully.

The creature, snorted only watching Harry both warily and curiously. Hedwig had already flittered over to the other birds and Ne had vanished. Harry ignored the eyes on him and watched D with a frown. The man hummed as he set a tray of cakes and tea on the coffee table, waving Harry to join him. Harry sat beside him slowly.

"Your eyes have changed." Harry said slowly.

"Oh?" D asked with a smirk.

"They are far less cruel."

D frowned turning to face him fully.

"They are more human." Harry remarked.

Harry's cheek stung from the slap he received.

"That was rude." D said. "Insulting me after not seeing me for months."

Harry gave a tinkering laugh that had no emotion.

"I'm stating the truth." Harry said. "You have connected more with a normal human during my absence."

The door opened at just that moment letting the blonde man from Christmas enter. The blonde blinked at them.

"Oh! The kid from Christmas." He greeted. "Henry right?"

"Harry." Harry said simply, giving a polite smile.

The blonde grinned sheepishly and then turned to D. Harry stood and grabbed his trunk, exiting the room to find his own. He set his trunk down and turned to find the Totesu in the doorway. He was looking at Harry in interest. Finally he stepped closer, running clawed fingers down his cheek.

"I have never seen D raise a hand against anyone." He remarked. "You seem to bring the wild out in him."

Harry chuckled but it was hollow. The totetsu drew back at the sound blinking at him in undisguised curiosity.

"Did the humans force you to get rid of you emotions?" he asked.

Harry paused and then chuckled again.

"They did not force me. I just wilted. Not enough warmth, not enough love, not enough emotion. I was invisible and ignored. Walls formed around me and I wilted."

The totetsu stared for a long moment, only interrupted as Hedwig swept past him and kissed Harry lovingly on the cheek before heading for the trunk to get her owl food. Ne followed hissing at the Totetsu in a threatening way as he moved to Harry's bed, still grumpy from the trip. Ne curled up under the blankets and Totetsu was left shooting a glare at him.

Harry just watched.

.-.

"Oh Harry." Noir purred as he rubbed his cheek against Harry's. "A fantastic win in the tournament."

"Thank you." Harry said listlessly.

Maen yawned from where he lay on the couch. To tired, he said, to get up and greet Naruto at the moment.

"His transformation was last night. Then he met up with another clan and was questioned non-stop about if they should join the 'secretly' resurrected Dark Lord." Noir pouted.

Harry chuckled. Maen twitched slightly and looked up frowning.

"It's not funny. Besides, if you go to the clans you would be just as harassed. Many asked what side you were on."

"And what did you reply?" Harry asked curiously.

"Your own."

"Ah." Harry frowned.

Noir smirked at him, baring his teeth.

"They'll be soon bothering you now too.

Harry twisted his lips and decided to ignore the two for now.

.-.

Harry took a seat gracefully and smiled charmingly at the waitress. She blushed and rattled off the day's special.

"Just some green tea please." He said decorously.

She scurried off. Harry looked to his partner.

"Hello Tom."

Tom Marvolo Riddle, looking all of eighteen, sneered.

"It seems I'm going my Marvolo now."

Harry could hear his frustration and slight wariness in the man's voice. It seems he had received a vision or such from Voldemort who had deemed his double Marvolo.

"At least Voldemort is not interested in destroying you." Harry said lightly.

Tom, or Marvolo now, snorted and sipped at his own tea. The waitress brought Harry's order and Harry offered a thank you before blowing on the steaming liquid and taking a drink.

"Why did you call me here?" Marvolo asked after a moment.

"The war has started." Harry said easily.

Marvolo glanced away and Harry noted his shifted nervously.

"It has, has it?" Marvolo muttered.

"Yes. Voldemort made the first move with his resurrection. I made the second by claiming who my first followers were to his face. Dumbledore made the third by telling the world he believes Voldemort is back. The ministry made the forth move by denying what Dumbledore said."

Marvolo nodded curtly and tapped his foot nervously as he sipped his tea again.

"Voldemort knows you are on my side." Harry said. "He knows not to touch you unless he wants me as an enemy. And at the moment he does not."

"He could decide at any moment that you are not important and that he would be safer with me locked up somewhere." Marvolo spat. "Out of all his Horocruxs I am his strongest and the most visible one."

Harry shrugged idly and stirred another cube of sugar into his tea. Silence reigned. Harry sipped his tea absently as he watched the oblivious muggles around him.

"Is that the only reason you called me?" Marvolo asked abruptly.

"Almost." Harry shrugged. "I wished to point out that the war has started and there are now Four sides. Dumbledore's, Voldemort's, the Ministry's, and Mine. The Ministry only contains the people who don't like Dumbledore and who don't want to believe Voldemort is back. Dumbledore's consists of most of the light families, and Voldemort's consists of the dark families."

Harry paused.

"And yours?" Marvolo prompted.

"Mine at this moment contains Lucius, Severus, Barty Jr., You, Maen and Noir, Blaise, and Hermione. Cedric Diggory could be counted on my side, but at the moment he is too worthless to be counted as anyone of value. The only things that even makes me notice him is Blaise's interest."

Marvolo snorted and sipped his tea.

"And others? Or is yours the rag tag group?"

Harry leaned forward, resting his head in an open palm as he leaned on the table idly.

"Many werewolves have expressed a desire to join me, as have a few vampire covens."

Silence reigned again.

"I should go." Marvolo said standing abruptly.

"Oh?"

"Barty is still where I left him in Beijing. And I was in the middle of a deal before you contacted me for this pointless meeting."

Harry just smirked. Marvolo turned to leave.

"You are on my side of course, right Marvolo?" He asked.

The dark and handsome man paused.

"Yes. I am on your side." He muttered.

Then he swept off. The waitress returned to Harry a few minutes later.

"Your friend said you were paying for him." She said quickly as if he would be mad.

Harry just chuckled at Marvolo's childishness.

.-.

End of Chapter 40.


	41. The Order

"Is there a reason you wished to see me Severus?" Harry asked ever polite as he sipped at his alcoholic beverage.

The potion masters stayed silent, staring into his own untouched drink as if it were the last sane thing in the world and he was looking for answers. Harry just watched and waited for his answer to come. Finally the man looked up. Harry could see the fear and nervousness in his eyes.

"Voldemort wishes to see you."

"Oh? Did he ask you to send me a message?"

Severus slowly nodded his head.

"He informed both Lucius and I to get a hold of you…"

"Ah, and you got me first." Harry hummed.

Snape swallowed.

"He knows I'm on your side."

"That's because I told him." Harry smiled.

Snape tensed slightly.

"Do not worry Severus. He shall not harm you. Just as he shall not harm anyone on my side. I gave a fair trade for you and he does not yet wish to go against me. Perhaps when he is more self assured in his own power you will have to be wary, but for now he is still recovering, still trying to get all his forces back under his reign. He is being cautious for now, and shall for a while."

"You wish me to stay in his ranks then?" Severus asked thickly.

"Yes. Voldemort will give you messages to pass onto me and you can tell me everything I need to know about these meetings and the people around you."

Severus swallowed again and then took a long swig of his drink. Setting the glass down he stood.

"When do you wish me to report?" He asked softly.

"Keep a journal with all the useful info." Harry said idly. "When I need it I will ask."

Then Harry pulled a thin leather bound book from his pocket and slid it over to the man.

"Use this. Even Dumbledore and a group of the best curse breakers in Gringotts will not be able to get into this."

Severus nod and took the small book cautiously, sliding it away in his own thick robes.

"I must be going milord." He mumbled.

"Just call me Harry, Severus." Harry smiled, his smile fleeting and hollow.

.-.

"My pet said you wanted to see me?" Harry asked as he swept into the room full of Death Eaters.

Most started violently, a few wands drawn. A few trigger happy people even fired spells. Harry tsked and watched the spells splash against the shield around him.

"Keep your dogs on a shorter leash Tom." He said.

Voldemort gave a barked laugh and waved his Death Eater's aside. Harry walked through the room to where Voldemort sat on a tall thrown. Harry moved to sit down, a chair swirling into existence right behind him. Voldemort watched the show of power with an odd smile. But Harry could see the caution and fear in his eyes. Yes, Voldemort was still weak and wary and that suited Harry fine.

"I wished to know if you would like to attend some of our weekly meetings." Voldemort said smirking, his voice even.

Harry knew what the man wanted. He wanted Harry here so the Dark sides would hear rumours that he had joined Voldemort. So that all those people and werewolves who were hesitating to join Voldemort's side because they wished to see what the 'Chosen One' would do, would join Voldemort with out much more thought.

Harry tilted his head and examined the man who looked so much like his Marvolo. There was a difference though. This man had fifty more years of experience. Harry wondered if he should say yes or no. He settled for neutral.

"Perhaps I shall stay for some." He said with a hum. "I shall stay for this meeting at least."

Voldemort couldn't hide the flash of triumph he felt, his red eyes glinting as his smirk widened just slightly. Harry wondered if the man thought he had perhaps out witted Harry. Harry shrugged the question off and watched the proceedings of the meeting with a keen eye.

.-.

"A letter?" Maen asked from where he was sharpening a blade.

"Yes. From Dumbledore." Harry answered easily as he tossed the parchment in the fire.

He gave Hedwig a quick stroke as he stood and she nibbled his hair before taking off out the open window once more.

"What does he want?" Noir asked yawning.

"He wants me to come stay at his Order's clubhouse for the rest of the summer." Harry shrugged idly.

He reached onto his dresser and pulled out the sword the two had given him long ago with the green emerald. He strapped it to his belt and pulled a dark cloak on. Noir rolled over on Harry's bed and looked at him questioningly.

"I'm going out for a while." Harry responded to the silent question. "I have not been to the Black Market for a while and there is a tournament going on."

"Ooh! I want to come."

"Noir." Maen warned. "You haven't had blood in a while. You have to stay here while I go hunting tonight."

Noir was odd for a vampire. Half the time he was so absent he didn't notice the niggling hunger. In fact if not for Maen Noir would have flown into a bloodlust more then twice a month from not feeding properly. And he didn't like hunting his food. He said it was boring.

Noir pouted and Harry shot him a look.

"If you keep flopping around on my bed like that you will mess it up."

Noir snorted pointedly.

"Why are you even in my room?" Harry asked after a moment.

"It's comfy." Noir pouted.

Harry rolled his eyes in a hollow gesture and allowed Ne, who had been curled around a bedpost, to slid up around his torso.

:I wisssh to come.: He hissed.

"I thought he was your familiar." Maen said.

Harry raised a brow at the statement.

"He is."

"Then why is it you rarely have him around?" The werewolf asked.

"_Because_ he is my familiar he can be away from me for such lengths. Our bond makes him much more independent and intelligent."

Maen just blinked. Harry said nothing more on the subject and grabbed his bag, slipping it over his shoulder.

"You won't be coming back after the fight?" Noir whined seeing the bag.

"No. I'm going to go see this clubhouse." Harry smirked. "Sirius is there also, and I wish to see my godfather once again. I have a few questions for him."

.-.

Harry smirked at the man across from him as he raised his blade. The man snarled at him, furious. He wiped away sweat violently and lunged at Harry going for the kill. In on quick movement that was barely visible to the crowd he had stepped past the man and was flicking his sword, dislodging the blood on the blade. He sheathed his sword while the man now behind him fell to his knees and then toppled over, head rolling away freely.

A loud chorus of cheers rose. Harry gave a mocking bow to the corpse and hopped delicately from the stage. He took a seat on one of the benches lined against one area for competitors. He was dwarfed by the two men beside him. He was small and delicate for his age, appearing more twelve in his height then fifteen. His face though, while delicate made him almost looked wiser, older. Next to the two rough-and-gruff men beside him he looked like glass.

Harry ignored the glances sent his way as he scanned the crowd. They had held the tournament in the Black Market in the middle of one of the four way street corners. It was a large space usually taken up by vendors whom had been pushed aside for the day. The sage was a crude wood one that was elevated off the ground. A huge crowd had gathered around, filling up all the space in the area to see. A rope fence that had some nasty spells on it was what kept spectators three feet from the stage. A referee wearing black and white stripes was commentating with a soronus charm.

"You here for the prize money?" Giant number one on his left asked gruffly, glancing down at Harry warily.

Harry noted that he was not under estimating him, he was wiser then the one on the right who had taken one look at him and snorted, even after he'd killed.

"No." Harry said simply.

Compared to his vaults the two hundred galleon reward was _nothing_. Besides that he had no need for money. If he wanted something he got it.

"…the main prize?" He asked dubiously.

Ah, the main prize. Even if the whole Black Market was a bit sketchy Harry had not expected the main prize to be a young woman around nineteen wrapped up with ribbon covering her privates and her hands wrapped around a set of sturdy, well crafted knives. By the way she was sobbing against the gag and blindfold she was not here out of free will. She was pretty, Harry would admit, with thick chocolate hair, tanned skin, and a curvy figured.

"No."

"Why you here then?" he grunted suspiciously.

Harry gave him a sharp grin that was far too wide to be friendly and showed far too many teeth to be anything non-threatening.

"I enjoy the blood."

The man swallowed thickly while giant number two just snorted. Harry ignored the obvious disdain knowing his next opponent was giant number two anyways. Harry smirked just slightly, the smirk fleeting and _dangerous_.

.-.

"Hmm." Harry hummed as he wiped the last splatter of blood from his cheek.

The girl bound in front of him stared with open terror, her innocence running down her cheek like liquid crystals.

"What to do with you?" He asked idly. "Killing you would be easiest."

She stiffened till it looked painful and made an odd half whimper sound in her throat. He gave a tittering laugh and grabbed her by the bow on her back. He had already pocketed the gold and the pretty daggers. Glancing at the crew that was cleaning up what was left of his last opponent he spun and headed for the closest apparation point. He had picked the girl up and threw her over his shoulder like she weighed nothing. Harry was small and thin for his age but he was still the same height as her.

When he reached the apparation point he focused on his location and vanished with a sharp crack. When he landed back on solid pavement he turned and headed for the row of houses. He could hear the girl gagging against her gag. She was most likely upset over the method of travel. Gazing at the London townhouses he walked forwards. Passing through the wards that surrounded number twelve was child's play to Harry. He barely noticed them.

He strode up to the door and banged the knocker once, twice, three times and waited.

A scuffle and scream was heard past the door. Slowly it opened, a wand already pointed at him. Mad-eye Moody peered at him suspiciously.

"Potter." He grunted.

"Moody." Harry said lightly.

"Ah, Harry my boy."

Harry gave Dumbledore a polite nod and the old man shooed Mad eye aside to open the door fully.

"I'm glad you accepted my request to join us here." He smiled.

Then his eyes caught the young woman and the red ribbon barely covering her privates. His eyes hardened in a way that showed that no matter how old he was he was still powerful. Harry could see how this man had survived two wars and won one. Harry gave a slight smirk and dumped her in Mad-eye's arms. The man appeared slightly surprised as he grabbed the woman bridal style. She stared up at him with the same terror she'd stared at Harry.

"Who is she, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, voice as cold as ice.

Even moody shivered at the tone.

"I have no idea." Harry flitted. "I entered a tournament and won. She was my prize. I don't want to deal with her. I leave that to you."

"And where is this tournament?" Moody asked suspiciously.

"The Black Market." He said easily.

"That's a Dark Wizard nest." The old man grunted.

"No," Harry disagreed. "That is one of the very few places in the world where light and dark don't matter. Only power does."

Then Sirius appeared. He swept Harry off his feet and Harry politely listened top his rapid speech as he nudged his godfather down the hall leaving the two old men and the bound woman.

.-.

End of Chapter 41. Sorry about the long stretch between updates. I had no access to internet or a computer during summer.


	42. Order Interaction

"Thank you ma'am." Harry said politely as a plate was set in front of him.

"Oh, think nothing of it dear." Mrs. Weasely smiled.

Harry ate his kidney pie with a silent politeness as he watched those around him. The whole Weasely clan, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Moody, a few aurors, a few of his teachers, some strangers, and Dumbledore were crowded around the table, eating and laughing and talking. Harry hated the light and dull warmth they gave off. He himself was settled in a fare shaded corner. Remus Lupin sat next to him on his right with a Bill Weasely on his left.

Harry highly disliked how the Weasely girl was staring at him with hearts in her eyes and how the youngest boy was watching with jealousy smouldering his gaze. The others mostly only sent him the odd curious glance.

"How has your summer been so far Harry?"

Harry glanced up at Dumbledore's smiling face. He noted that most everyone had quieted to listen.

"Fine so far." Harry replied easily.

"May I ask what competition you joined to save the girl?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

Harry noted he had said 'saved', not 'won'. He supposed that Dumbledore was trying to make him sound far more valiant then he truly was. Had she not been the prize to a bloody tournament he would not have spared her a second thought. As it was he had had a few more gruesome ways of getting rid of her after winning then handing her to the old man.

"Sword battle."

"I was unaware you knew how to wield a blade." Dumbledore said with surprise.

"I have many things you are unaware of." Harry said simply.

Harry saw the man smile. He tolerated Dumbledore for one main reason. The man, while he did pry a bit, did not force him to try and answer anything. And the man respected him. Harry liked respect. It was as close to love as possessiveness in his mind.

"I have been practicing the sword for many years." Harry admitted deciding there was no harm. "Just as I have practiced the violin and painting.

"Ah, yes." Dumbledore smiled. "I do enjoy you paintings. And you music is something I am forever glad to have heard. Flitwick feels the same with the music. He has been trying to think of ways to ask you to play again."

Harry tilted his head with a pleased small smirk. He wondered faintly when he'd gotten so good with putting emotion into his façade so easily.

"How is D?" The man inquired politely.

"Yeah. I still have to meet this D fellow." Sirius perked up at the topic.

"He is fine." Harry said. "I doubt you will get a chance Sirius."

"Why?" Sirius whined.

"I doubt I will be seeing him much anymore."

"Why?" Dumbledore frowned. "Is he not your guardian?"

"He is my guardian." Harry nodded, "But our lives had separated a bit more."

"May I ask why?" Dumbledore said.

"Because he fell in love with a human." Harry smiled.

For a long moment there was silence.

"Is he not human himself?" McGonagall choked.

Harry raised a brow at her but did not answer. Dumbledore gave a searching look but found nothing and let it drop knowing Harry could handle himself. He wondered why it was such a shock that D was not human. Then again D was as good at acting human as Harry was at faking emotion.

They returned to their dinner and the subject dropped, to many confused about it. Only Dumbledore, Moody, and the ever watchful Remus noted that Harry had said 'Human' as if he were not one.

.-.

"Where's your friend? The know-it-all?"

Harry sighed and turned slightly to look at the sneering Ronald Weasely. Harry could sense much Jealousy in him. And greed. And envy. And sloth. And wrath. And pride. And gluttony. And even lust for the bushy haired girl deep in him. The boy was brimming with the seven deadly sins. But then again, most humans were. The sins were a human trait after all.

"She is at my other friend's." Harry said.

He did not mention that she was jumping between Blaise's and Victor Krum's.

"The gay git Zabini?" Ronald snorted. "Consorting with dark wizards Potter?"

Harry noted the few other people in the lounge were listening closely. He disliked how whenever he was drawn into conversation everyone stopped to listen. Like they expected that he would say something that they needed to hear. Like he was on display.

"For your information," Harry drawled, "Zabini's are Neutral. And do you have a problem with homosexuality?"

"Hell yes." Ronald snorted. "It's not right."

Now Harry smirked. The boy did not seem to see his twin brothers and two eldest brothers towering behind him. Harry knew for a fact that Charlie Weasely and Fred Weasely were gay, while Bill Weasely was bisexual. George Weasely, straight as hell, just stood up for his brother on this matter.

"Better tell this to them then." Harry smirked and turned, not bothering to watch as his older brothers tore into him.

.-.

"Potter."

Harry turned just slightly to tilt his head. His long black hair fell to the side giving him a view of Moody. The man stood only a few feet behind him, wand in hand but lowered. Harry knew the man was both giving a warning and showing he was wary of Harry.

"Moody." Harry purred, "What are you doing out so late?"

"I could ask the same of you Potter, and on the roof no less."

Harry smirked and turned back to gaze into the darkness, legs dangling off the edge of the roof. Moody clomped over and stood a few feet to the side. For a long moment they shared a silence.

"What side are you on Potter?"

"You don't know?" Harry asked dramatically, gasping.

Moody sneered at him, hand tightening over his wand.

"I'm on my own side Moody."

"Are you a threat to the Order?"

"Only if they are a threat to me."

"So you are Neutral?" Moody snorted, with obvious amusement.

"No, no." Harry smirked shaking his head as he stood. "I'm Dark. Dark as they come and all the way through."

Moody's grip on his wand tightened but he wasn't biased enough to attack outright. Moody had been alive far too long and in far too many fights to automatically attack anything dark. Never attack outright if it's not quite a threat. It creates too many problems.

"But I am not Dark like Voldemort." Harry said easily. "I am the Dark that is opposite to Light. I am not Evil to Good. Nor Wrong to Right. Just Dark to Light."

He sashayed up to the man like a lazy cat, watching as Moody tensed but made no movement. Pressing against the man he leaned up, raising a hand to trace the scar around his magical eye.

"As for what I'm doing up here…" Harry breathed, "I was dreaming. Dreaming of wind in my hair and silence in my ears. I was dreaming of the all encompassing darkness and coolness of freedom and falling. I was dreaming of sprouting wings and flying away. Dreaming of leaving behind all this silly dullness called life."

He pressed closer, whispering the words to the stiff man as he let his lips dance so close to his skin he was practically kissing the man.

"I was dreaming." Harry smiled.

Then he pulled back and leisurely swung back to the trapdoor.

"Do not worry about me Moody. I do not see the Order as a threat so I am not threat."

Moody heard the words. Moody heard the _'none of you will ever be a threat to me, you're too weak, too insignificant to garner my attention beyond a glance'._

Harry left the retired auror along on the roof and swept back inside. Seeing Bill Weasely stepping from a bathroom and heading for his room with only a towel around his waist Harry smirked. He'd needed something to amuse him.

.-.

Harry stepped into the kitchen with a whimsical step and slight smile.

"The meeting is about to start Harry." The auror named Tonks piped up. "You'll have to stay out of here for now."

"I'm here for the meeting." Harry said easily.

She went to say something but Dumbledore swept in at that moment.

"Harry." The man smiled. "The woman you handed over to use been returned home safely."

Harry raised a brow. Dumbledore sighed and waved to an empty seat. Some started to protest, especially Molly Weasely, but Dumbledore quelled them with a few words. As Harry sat he caught Bill's eyes. The boy blushed slightly. Harry just licked his lips teasingly and blew a kiss. Bill blushed more but gave a hesitant smile. Very few noted. Only Remus, Moody, and Sirius to be exact. Moody ignored it while Remus just sighed and Sirius winked at him.

He'd sat down both his godfathers many nights ago and spoke with them at length. They understood that he was his own person and that he understood responsibility. He was quite sure that Remus understood more. He could sense the air around Harry using his werewolf side and knew Harry was not one to trifle with, nor one to smother. He knew to stand a ways away and offer support but very little else. Sirius's views of the world had been more then a bit skewed from his stay in Azkaban and from his own childhood even. He saw nothing wrong with a fifteen year old Harry doing what ever he wished, especially if he had the power to do it.

"Today," Dumbledore began, snatching everyone's attention, "We have two guests. They're very important. Please welcome Maen and Noir."

The two swept into the room affectively getting everyone's surprised eyes. Harry saw Snape stiffen slightly from remembrance while Remus who almost flinched as Maen looked at him in a curious manner.

"Who are they Albus?" Moody asked suspiciously.

"Maen here is a werewolf and Noir is a vampire."

More stiffened posses and intakes of breath.

"And why are they here?" Came the question.

"Because we are powerful." Noir tittered smiling at them all wide enough to show his fangs.

"I am the oldest and strongest werewolf." Maen said. "My stance in the war will decide the alignment of most werewolf tribes."

"How old are you?" Charlie Weasely ventured.

"Two hundred and Seventy one." Maen said with a fanged grin.

"That's not possible." Tonks gasped.

"Oh, it is my dear." Dumbledore twinkled. "If a werewolf becomes very in touch with his werewolf side they blend together. They become so close it's almost impossible to separate the two mind frames. Magic is much closer to them and longevity is a gift that comes with such a bond. It is a very hard state to reach though. Only eight werewolves in all of history have reached such a state."

"And the vampire?" Molly fretted.

"I am what you would call the Prince of vampires." Noir said elegantly. "Like my partner Maen said, my position in the war will decide the alignment of most vampires."

"And how old are you?" Tonks ventured.

"Nine hundred and thirty nine." Noir smirked. "I'm the only vampire that is more then three hundred years old."

"Why is that?" Tonks asked.

"Most commit suicide." Noir said flippantly. "Do you know how boring it gets after a while? And though we stay young and physically strong forever, our magic can wane and even turn on us. It is quite hard to survive as long as I have without our magic rebelling and letting our corpses wither away like they should have when we first died. My own magic sometimes eludes me and does not listen. And besides that others kill them, fearing their powers, their knowledge."

Harry hummed to himself. He had believed the vampire to be older then that.

"So you both lead all the vampires and werewolves." A man asked.

"No." Maen sneered. "We are highly respected and have much power over them but we do not command them. We prefer to stay out of their lives, tribes, and groups. Only in situations like this or in large squabbles do they actually come to us."

"So you are going to join us?" Arthur Weasely asked.

"No." Maen said strongly.

Many flinched back at the tone and everyone waited with bated breath.

"No." Noir agreed. "We came to inform you that we are not on your side, but nor are we on Voldemort's side."

"Then you are neutral?" Moody barked.

Harry was hit with deja-vu and smirked.

"We are on Harry's side." Noir smirked. "Hello little flame."

Every eye darted to Harry.

"Noir, Maen." He nodded.

"We miss you." Noir whined.

"You saw me four days ago." Harry said easily.

"Four days too many." The vampire clucked.

"He's been bored." Maen drawled. "The blood I gave him last time was powerful enough to give him a kick and made him a bit hyper."

Harry chuckled. Everyone was staring but the three disregarded it.

"Do you know them Harry?" Dumbledore asked with a raised brow, curiosity radiating from him.

"Yes. You could call us…"

"Teachers, trainers, allies?" Maen grinned.

"Friends, enemies, lovers?" Noir added.

More then a few stiffened at the end. Dumbledore quickly had to shush the few outraged cries, mostly from Molly. Harry noted that Bill eyed him oddly before glancing at the other two. They were staring at Bill now. The red head leaned back and swallowed thickly. Noir finally chuckled.

"Lovers is a good term." He said. "Cause at the same time we could be anything else."

Dumbledore coughed lightly. There was a slight blush to his cheeks.

"Back to the main topic. Are you against us?"

Even as he addressed the two he looked at Harry.

"Only if Harry is." Maen said lightly, dismissively.

"You know, we could have just sent a letter with this." Maen sighed.

"Where's the fun in that?" Noir chuckled.

"I wished everyone to hear. I may keep everything controlled but this is more of a democracy then a dictatorship." Dumbledore hummed.

Noir rolled his eyes and Maen snorted. Then the two turned and left leaving everyone blinking at the abruptness. Only Harry knew it was usual for them. Slowly everyone drifted off, eyeing Harry at least once before leaving. Soon all that was left was Remus, Harry, Moody, and Dumbledore. Remus just leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I am with you Harry."

"Because of Maen?"

"No." Was all Remus said before leaving to find Sirius.

"You can go Moody." Dumbledore smiled.

Moody eyed Harry again before grunting and turning on his heel for the fire. When he was gone in a blaze of green, silence crept in. Dumbledore didn't move from his seat while Harry had migrated closer and now sat on the edge of the table.

"This is… not completely unexpected." Dumbledore finally said softly.

"Did you ever expect me to be fully on your side?"

"Since I first saw you when you were eleven? No." Dumbledore shook his head.

"But you did before that."

"Yes. But then I stared into deep green eyes and I saw the truth." Dumbledore sighed. "At first I thought to manipulate you into going against Voldemort. And then I thought I should just stand back and watch. In the end I decided I could not factor you in, in this game of chess."

"Why?"

"Because you are to unpredictable." Dumbledore smiled. "You don't go where another would go, you float off in the opposite direction, one which I never thought possible and yet you still come out ahead. The world is a game board to you, but the game has no rules."

Harry cracked a slight smile that was more genuine then fake.

"If I was not so Dark," Harry decided, "I think I would have been on your side. But while I do not dislike you, nor always disagree with you, we differ in some key ways."

Dumbledore nodded as he gazed at Harry almost sadly.

"You will be great Harry." He said softly. "Great beyond what humans are. I just have not figured out what you will be."

Harry chuckled. Dumbledore just gave a wistful sigh.

"Will you play a song for me?"

Harry smiled just slightly again and reached into his pocket. As he pulled the violin out it grew until it was regular size. He lifted the bow and settled the violin and started to play. And they stayed there, an old man and a not quite human teen with his haunting melody.

.-.

End of Chapter 42. Order Meetings


	43. Last of Summer

.-.

Harry slipped into the room with nary a sound. The only light was the lamp light on a desk. Charlie Weasely was slouched over a book muttering to himself. Harry slunk up behind him and draped himself over the older man's shoulder. Charlie stiffened for a brief moment then relaxed as Harry's lips pressed to his neck.

"Bill told me you slept with him last night." The second eldest smirked allowing Harry to continue.

"Is that a problem?" Harry smirked licking the shell of his ear

"You're fifteen and already a slut." Charlie moaned sensually.

Harry shrugged it off, not taking it as an insult. Charlie grabbed him around the waist and twirled him around before slamming him in the desk. Harry had already cast silencing spells around the room. He let out a long moan as Charlie ground against him and kissed him wildly.

.-.

"Sirius."

Harry's godfather looked up at him from the tall pile of books he'd dumped in his back yard.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked calmly.

Sirius gave him a confused book.

"Molly told me to dump these outside. She's cleaning my house for me." He grinned. "Now if only she was Moony and wearing a French maid outfit."

Harry gave his godfather an indulgent smile.

"May I have those books Sirius?"

"Sure." Sirius grinned. "Molly was just going to burn them anyways."

"And you let her?" Harry raised a brow.

"Why not. They were cluttering up my library." He whined. "I filled those shelves with other stuff. Like those magazine's moony got me."

"Ah. I'll take them off your hands for you then." Harry smiled.

"Off my hands?" Sirius asked confused. "But they're not on my hands."

Harry just smiled and waved his godfather back inside. The man was more then happy top skip back in to find Moony.

.-.

The rush of the alley was highly annoying. Children running to and fro, adults nattering on as they barely looked at where they walked. Harry watched from the shadows of a building with a frown. The other Order children (mostly the Weasely's) were getting their school supplies. Harry had gotten them much earlier, seeing no need to wait for the list already knowing what he would need.

"Hello Harry."

Harry turned slightly to find Neville smiling at him shyly. Hanging off the rotund boys arm was Luna Lovegood.

"Hello Neville, Luna."

"Milord." Luna half curtsied.

Neville eyed her oddly. Harry just smiled.

"Are you getting supplies?" Neville asked politely.

"No, I'm here with a group. I already have mine."

"We are here on a date." Luna announced. "The lupis have told me Neville will be a good slorg for me. The lupis are annoying when they get in your hair but they usually know stuff. Do you approve?"

"I wish you luck." Harry smiled.

"Is that you or the Betins saying that? Betins can quickly take control of a person through the eyes and make them say what they think needs to be said instead of what the person wants." She said curiously.

"That is me my pretty little subject."

She giggled and hugged Neville tighter as she pulled him off to the side. Harry turned back to watching the group. His eyes almost immediately caught the twins hunched over some papers. Deciding to see what was happening he slipped through the crowds till he was at their backs.

"How much do we have now?" Fred whispered.

"Not much." George responded.

"Not enough to even rent this place for a month?"

"No."

Harry realized they were looking at an empty storefront for rent.

"Why do you need to rent it?" he asked easily.

The two spun to him and blinked before relaxing. Grins overtook their faces.

"We want to open a joke shop." Fred said.

"We don't have enough money though to get it up and running."

"We have enough stuff though. Canary creams-"

"Nose bleed nogats, fake wands-"

"And so on."

"But we've run our savings dry we have."

They both sighed and glanced at the store again as if calculating. Harry idly ran it through his mind. He faintly wondered what he could exchange this for.

"What would you give me if I gave you some funds?" He asked lightly.

He could always use favours owed to him. Besides, this would be some amusement hopefully.

"Well I guess we'd give you part of the ownership depending on how much." Fred said absently.

"And you'd get free products of course." George added. "Don't know what you'd use them for though."

"You don't strike us as a prankster. At least not on this scale. To you this would be trivial."

"Yeah. You're more likely to destroy Azkaban and the Dementors and call it a joke."

They both paused and looked at one another. Then they slowly turned to him.

"Wait, did you just hint that you-"

"Would give us funds?"

Harry barred his teeth in a grin.

"Let's negotiate over some ice-cream." George said suddenly excited.

"We'll treat you." Fred added, jittery.

.-.

"Harry?" Remus asked confused.

Harry smirked at the man that was chained to a wall in the dungeons below Grimmauld. He pressed to the bars noting Remus's eyes were much more gold then usual.

"Remus, Remus, Remus." He tsked.

"Harry, what are you doing here? It's not safe." Remus said nervously.

"The full moon will not be visible for another ten minutes. I'll be fine." Harry said dismissively.

He waved his hand at the cell door and it click, swinging open. Remus got a sudden fear in his eyes.

"Harry, I'm not safe. Shut the door."

Harry just laughed and swept into the cell. The chains holding Remus snapped and before he could move Harry had grabbed him. With a soft crack they vanished through the wards, reappearing in a grassy meadow surrounded by trees.

"Harry." Remus said in a strained way. "Incapacitate me and get away."

"There is no one around for hundreds of miles." Harry said easily was he watched the man bow under the pain of transformation.

The rays of the full moon fell on the man as his bones started to crack.

"Get away." Remus said, his voice now half a growl.

Harry just raised a brow. Then there was a dark black wolf sitting where Harry had been. Remus didn't notice, he just howled.

.-.

Harry slipped into the kitchen in the morning, staying in the shadows out of sight.

"Oh Albus. Where do you think he is?" He heard Molly fret almost immediately. "I went to wake him for breakfast and he wasn't there."

"Molly, he's fine." Dumbledore placated.

"But what if he's hurt or what if he ran off?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasely." Harry spoke out easily as he stepped from the shadows. "I am leaving to do some business today. I have returned Remus to his bed already."

He had directed the last part at Dumbledore. He faintly noted that Tonks and Sirius perked up at Remus's name. Both slunk from the room. Harry knew Sirius had went down to the cell last night to find it empty, a faint note from Harry floating in the air. Tonks he understood had a crush on the poor werewolf. She would have to be careful or Sirius would snap at her for chasing his mate.

"May I ask what business?" Dumbledore inquired, cutting off Molly from a rant.

"Ministry business." He said easily, waving a hand dismissively.

"Ah. Shall you be coming back here?"

"No." Harry shook his head.

"Ah. I wish you luck."

"Thank you."

.-.

End of Chapter 43.


	44. Year Five

_Note One: I apologize for all the grammar and spelling errors._

_Note Two: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up and going._

.-.

"Harry!"

Harry turned to find Hermione running towards him. Blaise was following at a more sedate pace with Cedric on his heels.

Harry noted that Blaise was keeping an eye on both Hermione and Cedric even as he appeared bored. And Cedric stayed right on his heels. There had been a brief paragraph in the Daily Prophet before summer on how 'The Last pure-blooded Zabini', son and heir of the famous black widow, had his eyes on Cedric. As Blaise's family was neutral, leaning towards dark, the prhopet had not been very nice or subtle in saying how it believed the young Zabini was taking up his mother's mantel as a man-killer. Nothing said quite like that, but many hints telling the young Diggory to escape while he could with his life and fortunes still intact.

Harry also noted that Hermione looked much more confident then last year. She was a very outspoken bold person, but self-confidence wasn't something she had always had except around Harry and Blaise. The way she carried herself now though, spoke of self-worth. Apparently Krum was good for her. He must have given her a few lessons on dance or such also as she moved a bit more gracefully through the crowd leaving the great hall.

"Hermione." He greeted returning the hug she gave him.

"I didn't see you on the train." She said releasing him but not stepping back at all.

"I didn't take the train." Harry shrugged.

"You heard that dreadful speech in the hall though right?" Hermione scowled. "That woman is trouble."

Harry nodded.

"Don't get entangled with her." He smiled patting her cheek.

Hermione nodded and Harry continued on to the man in the moon portrait. The portrait swung open without a password.

"How did you get it to do that?" Hermione blinked as she followed.

Harry just smiled and she rolled her eyes at his secrets. Cedric followed Blaise and Hermione more nervously into the room but it didn't stop him from actually entering. Cedric had entered more then once before. Harry took a seat and almost instantly Dobby popped in with a tray carrying a tall chocolate milkshake for Blaise, a steaming cup of hot chocolate for Hermione, a cup of water for Harry, and a cup of what looked like juice for Cedric. Blaise all but attacked the elf for the milkshake,

"What classes are you taking this year Harry?" Hermione asked. "I'm taking all the core ones along with ancient runes and arithmacy for my OWL exams."

"I'm taking Charms, transfiguration, potions, DADA, and ancient runes."

"Only five?" She pouted.

"All NEWT level."

For a moment of silence.

"Show me your OWL grades." She said determinedly.

He let a small smile twitch to his lips at the quick thinking and connecting the girl had worked out in her mind at his few words. He handed her over the sheet that showed the exam scores he'd taken only days previous. She pouted again at the perfect scores.

"You'll be helping me study." She finally said strongly.

"Of course." Harry chuckled as he relaxed into a chair beside her, noting Cedric join Blaise on the couch and lean slightly into the younger boy.

.-.

"I'm sorry to have called you in here during your DADA lessons Harry." Dumbledore said as he took a seat at his desk.

Harry noted the man didn't sound at all sorry. Dumbledore was a great actor. He could convey any message through his words and hide everything he didn't want to with his tone. He'd had over a hundred of years to perfect his acting and his mask and his lying. But he'd never done so with Harry. He knew Harry was not to be played with as if he were a normal boy or even a normal person. Dumbledore didn't posture or act when speaking to Harry because he knew he'd been seen through.

"What is it you wished to discuss?" Harry asked as he ran a finger over the row of old books on the shelf, not bothering to take the offered seat.

The sorting hat looked down at him with an old leather smile. Harry tilted his head at the hat before looking back to Dumbledore. The headmaster had started adding sugar to his tea, stirring it wandlessly with a twist of his finger. A glass of what looked like pumpkin juice waited for Harry across from him.

"I needed to inform you of a slip on my part." Dumbledore said sheepishly. "This summer when I was making claims of Voldemort's return I let slip you name. The papers latched onto it along with the minister. They are now calling us both delusional liars. They are spouting off nonsense about you claiming to have seen him with your own two eyes."

Harry chuckled at the irony and at the look Dumbledore gave him but did not interrupt.

"Umbridge is their spy in Hogwarts and everyone knows it." Dumbledore said sipping at his tea. "But she's also here to discredit me and you. I wished to warn you in advance that she will be targeting you in your DADA classes."

"I could drop it." Harry said lightly as he picked up an odd bobble from the shelf.

"There's no need to drop your class." Dumbledore smiled easily.

"It matters not to me. I could just as easily pass the exam at the end of the year."

"I'm sure." Dumbledore agreed. "And if I may be so bold, may I ask what you and Voldemort have?"

Harry looked up at Dumbledore with a quirked brow and a ready smirk at the abrupt shift in conversation.

"We are neutral at the moment."

"But you don't expect it to last." Dumbledore stated.

"No. Voldemort is to…insane and power hungry."

"And Marvolo?"

Harry looked at the old man who just smiled right back at him.

"I suppose you have known of him since he fully appeared."

"Yes."

Harry gave a tittering laugh that sounded hollow to even his own ears.

"He is mine and Voldemort knows that." Harry said with finality.

He ran his fingers over the sphere in his hands, eyeing it with a smirk. Dumbledore's eyes caught the action.

"Ah, something I picked up in china many years ago. I could never figure out its purpose."

"This is but a child's toy."

He pressed his fingers to certain points and let his magic flow into the sphere. It gave a hiss before splitting in half, both halves floating into the air and spinning gently. Lights of light blue slipped from the middle crack, shaping into flower petals. Then they projected hundreds of white dots onto the ceiling. Dumbledore cut the lights off and closed his curtains, staring up at the sky dotting his ceiling with delight.

"Ah, I've always enjoyed a starry night." He twinkled. "And there's the Gemini twins. My favourite constellation. Oh, and the big dipper is there."

Harry smirked and tugged a book from the shelf.

"I'm borrowing this." He said.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. Harry left him sipping his tea and muttering about his new toy as he left.

.-.

Harry let his music float down the hallway as he stood, eyes closed. The melody was a newer one he'd come up with. It was sharp and high and as eerie as all his other songs. He liked to say it reminded him of dying.

"What is that horrid sound?"

His eyes opened and he broke the melody off to gaze half lidded at Deloris Umbridge. Flitwick, who had been sitting in a conjured chair peacefully frowned at the stout woman but did not say anything as she sniffed in disgust at them.

"You are obviously ignorant of music Potter." She sneered. "That rubbish couldn't even be called notes. Who ever gave you that violin was obviously delusional about your talents."

Harry said nothing as he gripped the violin, lowering it from his chin and letting it dangle from his hand.

"I don't want to hear such horrid noise again or I'll confiscate it." She said imperiously.

"He has both my permission and the permission of the headmaster to play it." Flitwick said, speaking up.

Umbridge's eyes flickered to the short man and she smirked in disdain.

"You'll find, half-breed, that neither your word nor the delusional Headmaster's count for much."

She sniffed at him and sneered back at Harry.

"The next I see the horrid thing I'll be confiscating it faster then you can say 'sorry madam Umbridge'."

Then she turned and stomped off. Harry stared after her with narrowed eyes.

"You're bleeding Harry."

His eyes flickered to Flitwick who was looking at him softly.

"So I am." Harry intoned looking down to where the strings had broken the skin of his palms.

Flitwick threw up silencing charms on the hallway and leaned back in his chair _knowing_ not to say anything more. Harry lifted the violin back up and drew the bow across the bloody strings, bringing forth a melody of anger and hate.

.-.

Harry tapped his fingers on the table top in a mock symphony.

"May I ask what the Dark Lord sent?" Severus spoke up hesitantly.

Harry's eyes lifted from the parchment and zeroed in on the man.

"Do not call him the Dark Lord. He is not worthy of such a title."

"Yes milord." Severus said quickly.

Harry read over the parchment again.

"He has sent negotiations." Harry said aloud. "To do so must mean he thinks he has gained some of his strength back. A ritual perhaps. I did feel a pulse of dark magic two days ago."

"Is that a good thing?" Severus asked lowly.

"The negotiations or the ritual?" Harry asked, quirking his lips.

"…Both?"

"The ritual doesn't concern me." Harry shrugged idly. "The negotiations? It's more of a neutral treaty until the end of the school year."

"Why the end of the year?"

"By then, he'll most likely be back to full strength, and then he will decide whether he wants me on his side or wants me dead."

Severus winced slightly. Harry just pulled a new sheet of parchment and wrote a quick acceptance on the terms. Then he wrote a second letter. Holding the first up Hedwig took it from where she sat next to him.

"Take it to Voldemort, and then leave. Do not get tangled up at his…home."

She hooted softly and took off out the open window into the night. The second letter he held out to Severus.

"Have it sent to Lucius."

"May I ask why?"

Harry smirked, eyes glinting in the dim firelight.

"Let's just say I have something for him to fetch me at the ministry. And tell him to wear gloves."

.-.

End of Chapter 44.


	45. Slytherin Politics

I Do Not Own Harry Potter

I apologize for any mistakes.

Sorry it took so long to post.

.-.

"Psst! Harry!"

Harry turned with a raised brow to face the man dressed in muggle clothes with blonde hair.

"Ah, Sirius, you're late."

Sirius grinned wildly at him and grabbed him, dragging him into the Hogshead.

"A back room please Aberforth." Sirius said jollily under his glamour.

The man eyed Sirius from behind the counter

"A galleon an hour." The older man said simply.

Sirius flipped him two gold coins.

"Some of your best liquor please." He said cheerily as he led Harry back to one of the rooms.

Aberforth brought the liquor a few minutes later. Shutting the door Sirius threw up a few privacy charms. Harry absently cast more, sealing the room. Sirius poured them both a glass of the golden liquid. Harry sipped at his and decided it tasted quite nice.

"What did you call me for Sirius?" Harry drawled, "What was important enough to risk mailing me, then dragging me from school when the new High Inquisitor has posted new rules."

Sirius practically quivered with a secret. His grin widened and his eye lit right up. Harry could see the child in the man was giggling in glee. Even the darker parts that had stuck with him after Azkaban were grinning.

"We're having a child!"

Harry paused, not expecting this at all.

"Excuse me?" he asked, bemused.

"Me and Remus!" Sirius cooed. "We're having a baby!"

Harry considered this a long moment.

"Males cannot get pregnant." He said simply. "Even with magic. They do not have a womb."

"Oh I know that!" Sirius giggled. "We've found a womb donator."

Harry raised a brow in question at both the wording and what Sirius meant.

"My niece." Sirius said still excited but toning it down. "Nymphadora Tonks. She's agreed to carry and give birth to the child."

"She knows she is only the carrier though, correct?" Harry asked knowing he did not wish his godfathers to be tangled in a love affair/mistaken contract.

"Yup. She knows Remmy and I are together and agreed to carry our child. A quick potion, some sex with her, and her child will be born using her egg and Remmy and I's sperm."

Harry knew the potions. It allowed two fathers to have a child of their blood. All that was needed was an egg for the two sperm and the specialized potion.

"She agreed?" Harry asked absently.

"Yup. She seemed a bit upset when she caught us having sex on the couch but I think she was more concerned about the couch. In her own words watching me and Remmy have sex was hot. We decided she was not repulsive, she knew I was innocent, and she had no qualms about sleeping with us so we asked her about carrying our child. She agreed. In exchange we're a threesome at least until the baby is born. Then we'll see."

Harry mulled this over. He decided not to point out that Tonks was his cousin. Hopefully her father's blood and Remus's blood would help with any problems normal inbreeding gave. If not….well Harry really couldn't bring himself to care. He decided on a single word answer.

"Interesting."

Sirius took the next half an hour and the whole bottle to list out baby names, argue over a girl or boy, and talk about the nursery and cleaning up Grimmauld place for the new pup/cub.

.-.

"Hello Nott."

Theodore Nott spun in a wild circle, eyes darting for the unfamiliar voice. He froze as he spotted the speaker, back going rigid as his eyes widened.

"Hello P-Potter." He stuttered a greeting.

Theodore Nott was not a coward. He was a strong willed boy that had cunning to the bone. He was also sharp witted and intelligent. Very little fazed him and he could very easily stand up for himself as he was not a small person.

But like everyone there were some things that scared him.

Like Harry Potter.

Harry smiled at him from where he sat on the common room couch, hand lazily propped up on one arm, holding his head up. His hair was loose around his shoulders and in the firelight his eyes looked like green death.

The other Slytherins in the room avoided Harry like he was not only the plague but the apocalypse. In another sense though, many cast him lingering glances feeling…_something_. There was something about them that drew them like moths to a flame. While he felt dangerous there was also that sense of safety around him.

Most of the students in Hogwarts viewed Harry Potter as a quiet boy that was smart and brave and the picture of a shy hero. But to the Slytherin's he was an apathetic cold boy that only used logic and cared nothing for emotional entanglements or any political plays. To the Slytherins this made him _dangerous_ because it made him impossible to manipulate or predict. He openly operated on his own terms and screw anyone who tried to factor him into anything.

None of the Slytherin's messed with him. He excluded that air that said if you even glanced at him wrong he would kill you. Or look at you with that look of hollow amusement. Like he was watching bugs play beneath his feet and with one move he could crush them. Like he was amused that they would even think they were half a match for him.

In his third year one seventh year Slytherin had tried to manoeuvre him into a position that would get him caught by Flitch for some petty reason. Harry had seemed to vanish. When Flitch had passed, the boy had come face to face with Potter watching behind him. It was never clear what happened but the seventh year flinched horribly every time he had heard the words Potter or Harry or even green after that.

It had been a unanimous decision that while Harry Potter was the figurative enemy of their goals, they did not mess with him. Slytherins both respected and fear him and for that reason they never got in his way.

"W-what can I d-do for you?" Theodore choked out.

"I came to talk." Harry purred eyeing the Slytherin like a delicious piece of cake. "Please, sit."

Theodore winced and hesitantly sat down beside the boy.

"Now, Theodore, please call me Harry first of all."

"Yes sir." Theodore said automatically.

Harry smiled and Theodore wanted to flinch back at the cold gesture.

"Now, Theodore, I came to discuss Slytherin's future with you."

"M-me." Theodore choked. "Why not the prefects of the seventh years."

Harry laughed, loud and long as if he had said something truly amusing.

"Why would I go to those weaklings. No, Theodore, I came to talk with the ruler of the Slytherin House."

Theodore seized up, wide eyed. It was a very, very well kept secret that Theodore was the leader of the house of snake. Many thought it was Draco but he was just a front. A few more thought it was Blaise Zabini, and even more believed it was one of the seventh years. All these were wrong. Theodore was the ruler of Slytherin and had been since year two. He had been cunning enough to get people to listen and had taken control in under a year. He was the unofficial king of the snakes.

Even Voldemort did not know this. No one outside of Slytherin did. Not even the former Slytherins. Every year he had been king he had taken the time to obliviate such knowledge from the graduates. They still had the odd feeling that they should respect him and trusted him much more easily but they didn't know why. They would know in an instant though if he wanted them to remember. It was best.

"How did you know?" Theodore asked in a bare whisper.

Perhaps Zabini had told him. Harry looked at him with eyes of green fire.

"Do not worry Theodore." Harry smiled. "Blaise did not betray the Slytherin's and tell me. He didn't even speak that you had a leader. It's just one of those things I make my business to know."

Theodore shifted at Potter's smirk. The common room door swung open at that minute and a first year led professor Snape in. It was a gamble but Theodore hoped Harry Potter would not reveal anything before a professor. All the Slytherins, most of the Ravenclaws, and many of the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors knew Potter had secrets but none of the adults seemed to suspect anything. Except Dumbledore.

Theodore had seen the odd puzzled looks that Dumbledore gave Potter when he thought no one was looking. Looks that said Harry was a new puzzle he wanted to solve but knew that the answers would not be what he wanted.

"Professor." Theodore blurted out his greeting.

Usually he had more courtesy and preferred not to get attention drawn to him, but Potter was throwing him off horribly.

"Ms. Edgeclaw said there was an intruder." Snape drawled, eyes glancing about.

Then his eyes landed on Potter. Theodore expected him to sneer and demand an explanation. Instead Harry smiled and Snape froze.

Everyone in the common room stared unabashedly at their head of house as he looked away from Potter's gaze.

"Good evening Severus." Harry purred.

Everyone took sharp intakes at the man's name. Theodore's eyes darted between them in a split second he realized Snape was not going to be the distraction or help he wanted in escaping an emerald gaze.

"I was just coming to inform the Slytherin's of the … situation."

Theodore did not like Harry's tone. It was amused.

"Of course…" Snape trailed off and looked at a loss.

"I came to inform them that there are no longer two sides to this war." Harry continued.

And there was another sharp intake and Theodore realized that this was a bit different then the expected 'join the light side with me'.

"Of course." Snape nodded slowly.

"Come, Severus."

And under the disbelieving gazes of the students Snape obeyed. Theodore Nott kept his gazed locked on the dark eyed man and watched as Snape moved forwards then kneeled at Potter's feet in a subservient pose. Theodore felt all his knowledge of Snape and all his few half theories of Potter shatter.

He had thought he was dealing with the boy-who-lived, enemy of the dark lord. Now he could see how wrong he was.

He was dealing with Lord Potter, lord in more then just name.

"Inform the Slytherin's Severus, of what side you are one."

By now all the Slytherin's had crowded into the room, fetched by the others. There was a good five foot bubble around Harry, Nott, and Snape though.

"I am on your side milord." Snape whispered as everyone stared in shock. "I am on your side, Dark Lord."

And Theodore felt himself freeze. Suddenly he felt light-headed. The common room seemed almost hazy as this revelation slapped him across the face. Harry Potter was not the boy-who-lived. Nor was he light. Nor was he neutral. He was planning to take the mantel of Dark Lord. This also meant that he was against Voldemort but he was not with Dumbledore.

All his plans were broken and spread about. This was such a sudden revelation to his world that it had shifted.

"Dark Lord?" Theodore somehow got out.

Emerald green eyes turned on in and suddenly he realized that while he had been wary of this boy he had also always been drawn to him. The feeling of dark magic in the air, the waves of dark magic coming off this teen was intoxicating. Theodore's breathe hitched and he absently noted a few of the people closer also had looks of awe, elation, and euphoria. The few people in the room not aligned with the dark looked shocked and slightly uncomfortable but still awed. The very lightest of people looked ready to be sick under such a presence but they hid it well.

"Milord." Theodore felt himself saying before he even realized he was bowing on his knees.

Harry Potter just smiled down at him. Theodore felt a weight lift from the air and while the teen still looked menacing Theodore felt safe, felt wanted. And he knew all his plans were in ruin, but he had found a leader, a lord. No, he thought looking at all the figures bowing, _all_ of Slytherin had found a lord that they would swear fealty too.

.-.

End of Chapter 45.


	46. Umbridge

_**I WILL NOT UPDATE FOR AT LEAST A MONTH AFTER THIS!**_

**I am going away for all of spring break and won't have access to a computer. After that I have so much stuff planed I will not get any time on my computer until May most likely. Sorry.**

Please ignore all spelling and grammar errors.

.-.

"Milord."

Harry glanced up at Severus from his seat on the man's leather couch.

"Yes Severus?" He asked, sipping his drink calmly.

"Lucius retrieved the item you wanted from the ministry." Severus said holding out a package of silk.

Harry felt a smirk take over his lips as he looked at the green silk wrapped object. He held out his hand and Severus dutifully unwrapped it and dropped the shimmering silver orb in his hands, wary of not touching it himself. Only those whom the prophecy was to, from, or about could touch the orbs without some very … disturbing consequences.

Immediately a silvery form of the Divination professor appeared above the orb, eyes glazed and a voice emerging not her own. Harry listened silently to the entire prophecy and when it was finally finished he rolled the orb between his fingers before carelessly tossing it at a wall to shatter.

"Interesting." Harry hummed sipping at his drink again.

"Does this mean you have to kill Voldemort?" Severus asked hesitantly.

"Prophecies are obscure at best. What I find particularly interesting is the last line. _'Neither can live while the other survives.' _Why use two different words, live and survive? Hmm?"

Harry looked to the confused older man looking deep in thought and tittered lightly.

"Do not worry on it Severus Dear. I am not ruled by prophecy. The future is not set in stone, and I plan to change much."

.-.

"Ah Harry, back out here painting?"

Harry looked up at Dumbledore but did not bother giving a fake smile, keeping his face blank.

"Yes. I am doing a piece for an acquaintance."

"May I look?"

"One moment, it's almost finished."

Dumbledore chuckled.

"I seem to come at just the right time every time. Always in time to see you finish."

Dumbledore took a seat on the stone bench off to the side and watched Harry put the finishing touches on the canvas. The cold courtyard rustled with wind sending dried vines and leaves into the air. Harry put the last stroke on the canvas and then leaned back slightly to admire the painting.

Then he used his magic to breath life into the colourful master piece, drying the painting in the same sweep. He set his brushes and paint to the side and looked over the painting for a long moment. Then he looked to Dumbledore.

"It's yours." He said.

Dumbledore blinked in confusion as if he had not heard.

"It's yours." Harry repeated. "I made it for you.

He gathered his paints and brush and headed for the castle. He heard Dumbledore's sharp intake as he laid eye on the smiling painting and looked back to see Dumbledore's face etched in sorrow and self-hate, and heartbreak all in one.

The painting was not of one person, not a portrait. Instead it was a bouquet of lowers. But each petal was a mirror and in each mirror was a reflection. There was a red stone, a wand, a beautiful girl with long blonde hair looking no older then fourteen as she smiled, a man that looked remarkably like Dumbledore, a small boy that looked like Harry but with red eyes, and Harry beside him, and on and on. The reflections held a picture of a mistake Dumbledore had made over his vast life time. Beautifully depicted but mistakes all the same. The vase holding the reflection flowers was shaped like a vase but looked more like Dumbledore's face and beard as it was now. The stems and leaves making up to the flowers were filled with all his good and great deeds, all his heroism and all his love. Each scene moved, flitting in and out of the outlines and replacing one another, smiling out at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore turned and met Harry's eyes

"Thank you." He said softly.

And he sounded sincere, even with tears streaming down his face and a broken smile on his face.

"Though both good and bad," Harry replied, "It is your life."

And then he was gone, heading for his rooms.

.-.

"Soooo…" Hermione drawled "What homework are you doing?"

Harry raised an eyebrow as she peered at the old leather-bound book in hand.

"It's a book from the Black Library. Dark Magic. Sirius sent it to me."

When Hermione had first entered this world she had been against dark magic. All the fairy tales of good and bad had made her vision black and white. When Harry said that Dark did not equal evil and actually sat her down and explained, she had immediately started ranting on the rights that the Dark should have if the Light has them and on and on.

So hearing what he was reading she only raised a brow.

"Can I see after?"

"Yes, but no attempting the spells." Harry said easily. "You know that you are light aligned. You can do dark magic but it will strain you and easily escape your control."

"I know, I know." She waved her hand.

Cedric Diggory just stared at them in shock.

"Dark magic will get you expelled." He squeaked after a minute.

Harry paused. Sometimes he forgot that Cedric was still not as open to dark magic.

"Cedric," Harry smiled, "If you walked into a room and then realized that there were no shadows or color. If everything was just white and it was bright but there was no life source, what would you think?"

Cedric furrowed his brow but answered.

"Well I'd be pretty weirded out. It would probably hurt your eyes after a while. It wouldn't make sense."

"And if you lived in a room that was always dark would you know it was dark?"

"Well…I guess not. I mean if that's all I knew it wouldn't be dark."

"Do you see?" Harry smirked. "Without light there can be no shadows. Without Dark there can be no light."

Cedric furrowed his brows further and stayed silent.

"Really Harry, you're confusing the boy even more. Just think of it this way Cedric," Hermione rolled her eyes, "Everything is balances in the world. There is night and day, left and right, blue and yellow, Dark and Light."

"Doesn't that mean Good and Evil, right and wrong too?" Cedric frowned.

"Yes, but none of those are the same. They're all opposites but one is not the other. Right is not Good, nor is it Light." Hermione said gently. "They are all in similar category of course, all being consequences of actions and choices and nature. But just like Red and Green, blue and yellow, and orange and purple are all colors they are not the same colors."

"You've confused him even more." Blaise said absently from where he was sipping his milkshake.

"I think what they're saying is Dark is not Evil and Light is not good." Cedric frowned. "And…and I guess I can see that."

"Another example," Hermione added brightly, "Is that dark magic is generally seen as evil because it's mostly offensive while Light magic is usually defensive in nature. Another example of opposites; offensive and defensive. But that doesn't mean you can't use light magic to just as much harm as Dark magic. If you used a dark spell to say decapitate someone, you could use a light spell such as a levitating spell to levitate a blade or boulder over a person and then drop it. Or you could banish them off a cliff or use a cleaning spell to scrub their skin right off, or use a stunner to make them drown, or the rope spell to hang them, or the tickling spell to make them suffocate, or even-"

"You're making him ill." Harry said idly.

And Cedric did look fairly green.

"I get the point." he swayed. "I had never thought of such a thing."

"Well, anyways," Hermione huffed, "While light magic can be use to kill like most people think Dark magic is used, dark magic can be used to help. The decapitating curse be used to chop trees down, burning curses could be used to start a fire, and most could be used on a criminal to save a victim, and some could be used to remove people from danger and so on."

"Let him process this before you go on with your rant." Blaise said absently stiffing his straw.

Cedric gave the Italian a relieved expression as Hermione huffed but returned to her homework. Harry just gave his fake smile.

.-.

"Potter! Detention! Six o'clock tonight, my office."

"May I ask why Madame Umbridge?" Harry asked, turning to tilt his head at the woman.

She glared at him, eyes squinting and chest puffing up with self righteousness.

"For loitering in the hall. And another one for talking back to me."

Hermione looked apocalyptic, ready to kill and more then willing to. Blaise's eyes narrowed dangerously, sharpening on the woman suddenly.

"Should I not have detention also then, professor?" Hermione asked, voice a bare whisper, filled with fury.

"Of course." Umbridge smirked. "With Snape, at six."

Hermione hissed at her, for all looking like a cat. Blaise stayed silent and the toad strode off.

"The nerve." Hermione spat. "I want to wring her filthy fat neck."

"Now, now Hermione." Blaise said with a wry grin. "Let us not plan such murder out in the open."

Hermione glanced at him, eyes still sparking with rage then snorted, washing away the fury with a wave of composure that straightened her posture and had her face blank.

Harry gave an odd smile.

"Hermione, how would you feel about animagus training? I'm quite sure you're a cat."

"Animagus training? You're one?" Hermione squealed. "And why do you think a cat?"

"Because you look like one when puffed up in anger, kitten." Harry said.

Hermione's scream of rage echoed through the hallway.

.-.

End of Chapter 46.


	47. Home and Awakenings

SORRY FOR HOW LONG IT TOOK

Please excuse all errors.

.-.

Harry ran a finger over the fresh wound on his hand.

_I must not tell lies._

He found it a worthless thing to be engraved in his flesh. But at the same time cared not to stop it. It was a mild annoyance at best.

"Harry?" Hermione blinked walking into the room. "Are you going home for Christmas?"

"Home?" Harry hummed thoughtfully hiding his hand discreetly.

Many thoughts flashed through his mind as he contemplated her words.

"Yes." He smiled eerily. "Home."

.-.

"This is the place then?" Harry hummed thoughtfully looking over the trees.

The forest was absolutely beautiful. It was also old. Very old. Old and gnarled with aging dark trees that twisted every which way. Under-bush filled the space between the trees and large thorn bushes outlined it. It was dark enough you could not see any farther then a few feet in. After that the shadows took over and no one was safe.

"Yes." The man beside Harry said. "Bought it five hundred years ago I did. Well, perhaps bought is the wrong word. Some 'gallant' Light knight wished to burn it to the ground after he discovered Dark Creatures called it home. I struck him down before he could strike the flint. Layered the area in wards. Haven't bothered to update them but it's well protected and to the ministry it is under my name. They think it naught but a normal forest."

"And the muggles?" Harry questioned glancing at the small village half a mile away.

"They can see it. But like the wards of Hogwarts, none enter. They may approach but suddenly draw back. The very, very few who make it past the wards…well they don't leave. It helps keep the others away."

"It's perfect." Harry smirked. "I want it."

The man sighed and handed over a rolled up piece of parchment.

"I, Lord Nicholas Flammel, turn over the Enchanted Forest to One Lord Harry Potter."

A snap of magic pulsed and the deed was suddenly in Harry's hand.

"Enchanted Forest?" Harry asked.

"Could think of nothing better." The man shrugged. "Rename it if you wish. Now, consider the debt between us fulfilled. One forest for the return of my stone four years ago."

The man apparated with a sharp crack leaving Harry gazing at his new property. Eyes peered right back at him. He smiled.

.-.

"Back so soon Harry?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly as he entered the office.

Harry sat in one of his chairs flipping through a book. Dumbledore took this in stride and took a seat behind his desk.

"I needed to return for the solstice." Harry remarked.

"May I ask why?"

"I need use of Hogwart's wards."

Dumbledore raised a brow. Harry snapped the book shut and tossed it behind him. It floated back to the shelf.

"On the solstice I will experience a …hmm, how to put it. I will experience an emancipation in a way."

"Emancipation?" Dumbledore blinked.

"From my human restraints."

Dumbledore stared wide eyed.

"So soon."

"Yes. Not a full awakening, but more then a few blocks will snap. I need to be hidden away behind the wards of Hogwarts so that I don't alert every magical person in Britain. They will still feel it but they will not be able to find me and such."

Dumbledore contemplated it silently. Harry stood and moved back to the shelves encircling the room. He ran his finger over a framed picture of Dumbledore in his youth next to a tall blonde. The people in the picture smiled back.

"Madame Umbridge will be here." Dumbledore finally answered.

"Distract her for a night then." Harry dismissed with a flap of his hand.

He turned back to the man and reached in his satchel. He pulled out a beautiful goblin crafted Harp he had bought a few years back. He handed it to a surprised Dumbledore.

"What is this for?"

"Happy Christmas." Harry shrugged.

"How did you know I could play the harp?"

"I know you have the same skill with a harp that I have with a violin." Harry answered, eyes half lidded and a smirk on his face. "I also know you gave it up when Grindelwald was defeated."

Dumbledore just gazed at the harp.

"Play me off." Harry said casually.

Dumbledore slowly lifted the harp, running aged fingers over the strings. The melody released was sweet. For a man who had not played the instrument in fifty years, Dumbledore was exceptionally talented. Harry took note though, that the song was full of emotion. Emotion like regret and sorrow.

.-.

Harry sat in the ruin circle whistling softly to himself, a soft tune of parting and age. He didn't know what it was exactly but the whistle sounded nice even without his own emotions to contribute to the tone.

"The moon has almost reached its apex."

"You should not be here Frienze." Harry said simply at the interruption.

"I have warned my kin away." Frienze shrugged. "And the other creatures have left the area.

"You still should not be here." Harry said. "My powers shall hurt you if they can reach you."

"I only need to step twenty feet to the left and I shall be fully encompassed by the castle's wards. The castle knows what you are doing and she has encircled you to prevent harm to everything else."

"Hmm."

Frienze sighed and tossed his head before retreating. Harry gazed up at the moon from the break in the tree tops. The beautiful silver orb hovered directly above him. Harry felt his magic start to flow along with the magic in the earth around him. Slowly it gathered and built until wisps started to become visible to the naked eyes. Colors blossomed in the wisps of smoke and sparkles and elements that swirled about his rune circle, gently brushing against him almost welcomingly.

Suddenly as if a signal had gone off the magic vanished. Harry just waited. With a sudden silent scream the magic burst forth again, exploding every which way around him, half at him. Harry's own magic leapt and tore through his body.

Harry was quite aware of his screams mixing in the chaos of sound and activity of the magic. It was painful. Very painful. More painful then anything he'd ever felt. The magic tore at his very being changing and testing and looking. Like it was trying to learn everything about him but at the same time change him and see if he was worthy. The magic tugged and shoved and pulled and then with a final snap, it vanished, leaving the clearing in an eerie silence.

Harry was left panting in a destroyed and used circle. Lying on the ground he felt the cool soil beneath his body. He felt the magic of the earth below him. He opened his eyes, realizing he had at some point closed them.

When he had the strength he sat up and gazed about. Looking down at his hands he smiled. There was no visible change. No one would think anything different, but gods it _was_. Harry could feel it. Before he had had an almost impossible grip on magic compared to other magic users. But now, now he felt like a child suddenly realizing that there was more to the world then their backyard. He could feel everything and he _knew_.

Harry started to laugh. He laughed until his sides hurt and his voice rasped, until he started to choke up blood from a dry throat and still he laughed.

He finally felt _alive_.

.-.

"Harry?"

Harry turned to peer at his godfather. The man was staring at him, as if confused, head tilted to the side.

"Harry?" He questioned again.

"Yes Sirius?"

"What?" Sirius frowned. "No, you're Harry."

"Yes, I am."

"But…" Sirius frowned again reaching over to run a hand over his pale cheek.

Then he leaned over and sniffed Harry. Harry felt the man's magic rise with the actions and run gently over him, prodding him cautiously.

"You're Harry." He confirmed but still appeared confused. "But you're not."

"I had a bit of a change a few days past." Harry smiled easily.

"Oh. Okay." Sirius nodded. "Now come see Tonks! She's fat, fat, fat!"

He gave a laugh like a happy child and scrambled off calling Tonk's name.

"Excuse him." Remus whispered from his spot on the chair. "He is still changed because of Azkaban."

"I have always known so." Harry shrugged. "And I have always known he shall not recover. But you shall look after him."

"He is my mate. No matter how damaged he may be he is mine."

Harry smiled at Remus who took a swig of his tea. The man peered at him with wide amber eyes and hesitated. Harry took a seat on a chair and waited for the questions.

"I think…" Remus started slowly. "That you have many reasons for everything."

"I do."

"Do you have a reason for all the people you've slept with?"

Harry raised a brow. Remus blushed.

"I can smell it." He admitted. "On you. On them."

"There is a reason." Harry smiled easily. "Did you know that when you reach an orgasm your magic rises? Did you know that Sex magic is technically a dark cleansing ritual? Sex Magik calls forth your magic to rise up and rush through the body as you orgasm. It will destroy all foreign magic in you. But it also leaks out of the body. I use it to call up my magic and my partner's does the same in response. I can then leech off their magic as it leaks out and consume it as my own. To someone such as myself all dark magic is a pleasant treat. To have such a tasty thing so readily available? I can hardly resist. Especially with people with dark cores."

"The Weasely's?" Remus blinked. "They have dark cores?"

"No. Not them. But Bill works destroying dark magic and such for a living. It attaches itself to him at times leaving small parasitic spots. When his own magic rose in orgasm to cleanse him I took the magic it repelled for myself. And Charlie works with dragons. They are creatures of the Dark."

"Could you not have done it another way?"

"I could have. But I didn't do it for them, and I do like to enjoy myself." Harry smirked accepting a cup of tea from Remus. "Now I hear Sirius breaking things in the kitchen. You'd best go check he does not hurt the child in your …"

"Call her our wife."

"Your wife. Go."

Remus went leaving Harry to sip his tea as he enjoyed the feel of the dark magic enriched house.

.-.

"Harry." Noir moaned, eyes glazed over as he gazed at Harry.

Harry smirked at him and noted the same glazed look in Maen's eyes.

"I can feel it." Noir purred. "Your magic, it's so much thicker, so much stronger, so much darker. Gods."

He let out this moan that said he was lost to the intoxication of such heavy dark magic. It was rapture to the vampire. Maen let out a low steady release of breath and shifted beneath the same feel, pupils dilating slightly. Harry took a moment to revel how much he could tease them, control them, with just letting his magic flow through the air.

"Aren't you glad you're on my side?" Harry tittered.

.-.

End of Chapter 47.


	48. Explanations

_**Sorry for any and all mistakes and errors, including spelling and grammar. **_

_**Also sorry this was so late. Took an impromptu trip without my computer**_.

.-.

"Where are you going Harry?" Hermione blinked as Harry stood, wide eyes glancing at him from over the thick tome in her hand.

"I have someone I need to see." Harry said tucking the note Hedwig had delivered in his pocket. Hedwig cooed and kissed his cheek until he opened the window to let her out.

"Don't be out long." She said mildly, turning back to her book. "Curfew is soon and the other prefects may catch you."

"Hermione dear, could _anyone_ catch our lovely Harry here if he didn't wish it?" Blaise drawled while kissing Cedric's arm, slowly making his way up.

Hermione snorted but delved back into her book. Cedric shuddered under Blaise's kisses, the Italian whispering things into his skin. Harry paused at the door and looked back at the scene.

"You shall be on my side." He said aloud.

"You are stating the obvious." Hermione quipped, eyes glue to her book.

"Run along Harry lovely," Blaise said, "We will be waiting for your return as always."

Harry stepped out of his dorm and into the silent dark hall.

"A door milady." He said aloud.

Hogwart's magic thrummed through him in a greeting before a large double oak door appeared across from him. He opened it and stepped through, not asking how he had stepped from the seventh floor, the east-north corner, into the south-west dungeons with a single step. Harry strode into the girl's bathroom with out even a breath of hesitation. The sink came apart at a single word and he was soon walking down the underground stone hall that led into the large stone Chamber of Secrets. In the center near Slytherin's statue was a coffee table and a set of comfy chairs and couches. The soft sound of the now working fountains filled the room. The magical torches lit the room nicely and glanced off polished stone.

Harry headed for the chairs and he found himself facing a group of people. As he swept into the chamber everyone dropped from the seats and pressed into a bow except the tall youth that looked remarkably like Harry, whom stayed seated. Harry tilted his lips in a half smile as he stepped around a chair and looked at all their bowed heads. He gazed at the bowed figures for a long moment then looked up at the only person not bowing.

"Marvolo." He acknowledged.

The rest stayed bowed. Marvolo stared at him wide eyed, as if seeing something only he could see. Harry couldn't tell if the youth wasn't bowing because he still refused to submit or because he was far to shocked to do anything.

"You may stand." Harry said aloud stopping at the beginning of the carpet on the floor.

The men kneeling did so in a few fluid movements. Harry gazed at them all. He noted Lucius looked a bit irritated, gripping his cane harder. That Snape was as calm as ever, hands clasped behind his back. That Crouch Jr. looked like an eager puppy, unsure of whether or not to grovel or hug him. That Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange were nervous, the anxiousness hidden deep in their eyes. That Remus was fidgeting next to Maen, unsure. That Noir was gazing at him lustfully, trembling slightly. That Maen was hunched slightly, a sign of submission.

"Sit." Harry ordered clearly, voice ringing in the empty chamber.

They sat just as an elf popped in levitating a tray of beverages and snacks. It set them on the table and popped away. No one moved. Harry took his seat on a leather arm chair, crossing his legs as he leaned into the seat. For a long moment silence reigned.

"What did you do?" Marvolo finally asked, voice breathless, breaking the silence between them.

Harry smirked at the man as he felt Marvolo's magic release sporadically, in short bursts that prodded Harry warily. The twins glanced at Harry as if to see what he would do to Marvolo for speaking out of line, looking to be waiting for something painful. They were to used to Voldemort for anything g but pain. Remus just kept his eyes steadfast on Harry and the rest did as they usually did, watching warily or relaxing. Harry did notice that Barty Jr. was gazing at him adoringly, Snape with mild awe, and Lucius with expectancy.

"I have just partially awoken." Harry tittered, eyes flashing as he gazed half lidded at the half a soul.

"Partially?" Marvolo breathed, with wonderment at the thought of what that meant for now and for later.

"Yes. Partially." Harry drawled. "I've not _fully_ awakened yet."

Marvolo just gazed at him with half glazed eyes, tuning into his magic to drink in the feeling of Harry's power spread about the area.

"Why are we here?" Snape finally snapped, breaking the silence again.

"Because I called all my _faithful_." Harry said drawing the word out mockingly. "And because I am hoping to make this chamber a meeting hall from now on. Keep the portkeys I gave you. They are reusable."

"Them?" Lucius asked bluntly, prodding his cane at the two twins, as if he could not contain the question any longer.

Said twins stiffened, the anxiety they felt rising. They glanced at one another as if for reassurance and then back at him, their eyes downcast so as not to meet his.

"My lord." They both said in union dropping to their knees again. "We have come to join you."

"Voldemort will not be happy that I have once again stolen two of his inner circle." Harry smirked widely, remembering Voldemort's face as Harry announced Snape, Lucius, and Barty were his.

"He does not know." Rabastan said hesitantly. "We thought we could be of use unknown to him."

Harry smirked at him and the man ducked his head lower, feeling the gaze on him. Harry wondered what was going through their minds, how they had worked up the …courage to become spies

"And why have you come?" Harry asked. "Why join me?"

Why him? Why not stay with Voldemort? They knew nothing of him yet they chose him over Voldemort.

"You…" Rodolphus started before breaking off.

"Yes?" Harry prompted.

"You are far stronger." Rabastan finished for his brother. "You will win this war."

"You are dark." Rodolphus added. "Pure darkness."

Harry let a slip of magic wrap around them. Ahhh. Rodolphus was highly magically sensitive. It would not surprise Harry if the man could see the waves of dark magic rolling off of him. In fact Harry was surprised the man could stand to be so close when he knew he was practically flooding the area with his own magic. All of the man's senses must have been overwhelmed and he was on a high of sorts now, so numb he couldn't feel anymore. Wrapping a strand of magic around the man Harry cut him off from the overwhelming feel of his magic. Rodolphus practically collapsed with a soft exhale of air, his whole body trembling as if he had run a marathon.

"T-Thank you milord." He stuttered, voice shaking.

"Sit." Harry said. "You are _mine_."

The word was a soft purr. The two bowed again, even lower. Harry's magic reached out and twisted their Dark Marks to his own design, adding an illusion if Voldemort ever looked. When the two were once again seated he glanced to Lucius.

"You said you had something for me?" He said, referring to the letter he had received after calling the meeting.

Lucius withdrew a rolled up piece parchment that was sealed with a snake designed wax seal.

"Voldemort's pact of neutrality." Lucius drawled. "It lasts until Summer Solstice and is magically binding."

"Obviously he does not to wish to fight me for now. But if he had any thoughts of leaving me be he would have made it a permanent treaty." Harry said, catching the scroll from the air and tucking it away to look over later. "Severus?"

"I have no news," Snape said, "Other then order news which you most likely already know."

Harry nodded and looked to Noir and Maen. Noir still looked drunk on his magic, looking at him with glazed eyes, and Maen averting his eyes respectfully.

"And you two?"

"Just came to see you poppet." Noir slurred, as if drunk, his words containing a wistful sigh.

Harry rolled his eyes as Maen helped Noir sit straighter.

"You smell of blood Flame." Maen snorted. "You are doing this to him on purpose."

Harry just smirking thinking of the blood ritual he had used a night before to key the Chamber of Secret's wards to him. Then he turned to the second werewolf.

"Remus?"

"I…" Remus started, pausing as if unsure. "We are on your side Harry."

It was said hesitantly but strongly, truthfully. Harry gave the werewolf a softened expression that made the man relax slightly.

"I know Remus. When is the child due?"

"Six and a half months." Remus answered more easily.

"Good." Harry hummed. "And finally, Marvolo, do you have what I wanted?"

Marvolo gave a distracted nod, still focused more on his own magic which was prodding Harry's as if trying to learn it's secrets, and tossed a bag onto the coffee table between them.

"What is that?" Rodolphus breathed in disbelief and horror.

Harry knew the man could see the repulsive magiks used to make the items in the bag. The bag just radiated it and Harry could see the man draw back, cringing the longer he looked at it and the longer it stayed so close to him.

"Just a little advantage." Harry hummed grabbing the velvet bag. "All of them?"

"Yes." Marvolo nodded. "Barty was a great help."

The mentally unstable man beamed at the compliment.

"Did you have any trouble?" Harry quirked a brow.

"No. Since we are technically the same, I bypassed every defence." Marvolo shrugged idly. "What do you plan to do with them?"

"You shall see." Harry smirked, examining the bag idly. "You have all done well."

"Thank you milord." They all muttered.

"When shall we meet next?" Noir asked breathlessly.

"Two weeks's time." Harry said grabbing a cup of cooling tea. "Let us make these bimonthly meetings. Now Marvolo, tell me of China."

.-.

:Hello Ne.: Harry hissed softly, stroking the head of his familiar.

"Harry." The snake spoke, his voice more hissed then not, but the word said completely in English even in his snake form.

"You are learning human tongue?" Harry raised a brow.

:Have I not sssaid our bond isss not to tie us together.: Ne hissed, a mused. :I bonded with you not to sssstay with you forever, but to benefit your magic. The longer we are bonded the sssstronger I become. Ssssomeday I hope to be able to sssshift into my human form before the eyessss of all humanssss, and not just you Godssss.:

Harry gave a soft laugh and stroked the dark maroon and black scales.

"When that happens." Harry said, "Shall you stay with me anyways?"

:Yessss.: Ne said more softly, nudging him gently almost lovingly. :But I ssshall walk by your sssside, not be wrapped around your sssshouldersss like a pet. I sssshall walk along ssside you and your human petssss asss an equal.:

Harry gave a soft trill of laughter and kissed his familiar's head.

"Then I hope you drink up my magic quickly, and learn to shift." Harry smirked. "For now, stay with Tom. He can teach you far more for when you do then I."

:Why do you think I ssstay with him?: Ne hissed a laugh. :You were not human even when mortal, and to sssshift into a human form I need to learn from a human. He is the closssessst to that that I can tolerate.:

Harry laughed softly and kissed his familiar again.

.-.

"I do not remember how it changed." Maen spoke gruffly, softly in the silence.

"How what changed?" Harry asked sipping at his tea.

"When we first found you we were the teachers, the ones in the most control." Maen said. "You listened to our commands and Noir didn't fear striking you. We were in the frame of mind that we could kill you if you showed anything we thought useless or disliked. And now, now we bow before you, kneel willingly and bow our heads in submission. We don't dare touch you unless you initiate the contact. With a bare look you can send Noir intro a drunken state, drowning us in your power. We could never even think of killing you, disobeying you. I remember grabbing you by the throat when you said you were not on our side but your own, how you agreed you were ours. But now, we are on your side and you are not ours, we are yours. I do not remember when it all changed."

Harry turned poisonous green eyes to the werewolf who met them with amber eyes, posture submissive and non-threatening. Harry's lips quirked into a smirk.

"Does it matter?" He purred.

"…No." Maen said softly, still meeting his gaze, the look turning more soft, almost adoring. "No, because we are yours and always shall be to our last ragged breathe."

Harry leaned over and stroked the man's cheek.

"You are poison." Maen whispered, leaning into the touch like a pet seeking comfort. "You slipped in slowly, unnoticed and poisoned our minds. All dark beauty and soft words and shadowed power."

"Would you truly have it any other way?" Harry asked.

"...No." Maen whispered, closing his eyes.

Harry smirked and leaned over to kiss him, enjoying the taste of the dark magic on the werewolf's skin and in his aura.

"Then I must be a delicious poison, that one would drink in willingly just for the taste."

.-.

"Expecto Patronus." Harry spoke softly.

The silvery wolf leapt out of his wand, all fluid magic and lean furred body. It's paws hit the ground softly and it looked around, ears perked up as it scouted for danger. It turned back to him finding nothing to attack or defend against and tilted it's head as if in question. Harry could feel his own magic radiating from the creature that was almost a solid silver being that resembled his animagus form.

Harry reached out and softly ran his fingers over the silver semi-solid mane and gazed at silver glinting eyes.

"How are you made?" Harry asked feeling the soft happiness radiating from the creature. "Pure magic could create you easily, but I feel the happiness I feel in all other patroni inside of you. What happy memories do I have for you to be made?"

It nuzzled against his hand and green eyes and red hair flashed in his mind, dying screams ringing through his mind.

"My mother?" He questioned. "Happiness from her?"

It nuzzled him again and he saw the flash of hazel eyes and black hair, brave words echoing.

"My father?" he said looking at the silver being. "Not my own happiness but theirs? What they showered me with when they were alive and even when they died for me?"

It tilted its muzzle back and gave a silent howl of excitement and acceptance and love. Harry gazed at the creature and tried to feel anything at the realization that his parents love still clung to his soul, his magic.

He still felt hollow.

.-.

Harry read over the treaty with a careful eye, reading between the lines and the magic woven into the piece of parchment. It was very smartly written and worded and when bound would be unforgivable to those who broke it. It was cruel and vicious and almost perfect.

"Voldemort is very smart." Harry said aloud. "I wonder what people think when they compare us."

"Voldemort seduces his followers with fear and empty promise, while you seduce your followers with your body and soft whispered truths."

Harry tilted his head back to gaze at Blaise who stared at him with an unreadable expression.

"Oh, and how would you know that?" Harry asked.

"I am not blind." Blaise whispered. "While you show Hermione and I a side no one else ever sees, you are deadly and vicious and powerful."

"And yet I allow you two to do as you please." Harry said simply, pointing out a fact.

"Yes, and I have never truly understood why." Blaise said. "It is almost as if we are your beloved children, and yet I know you can't feel enough to call us that yourself. You do it on a whim perhaps or because you don't care not to, but you could one day, decide we are not worth the trouble."

"You have always been smart and observant Blaise." Harry smirked.

"Anyone who looks would see it." Blaise said. "Hermione and I certainly have."

"And yet you are not afraid of me." Harry said.

"As I said, you treat us as your beloved children. For now we have nothing to fear. And the chances you will suddenly decide to get rid of us are as large as you suddenly deciding you don't care for magic anymore. We are apart of your lives now."

"….You always were smart Blaise." Harry repeated. "Now, be my witness as I sign the treaty.

"Yes Harry." Blaise smiled, saying his name with all sorts of emotion that Harry didn't read into.

.-.

"Harry."

Harry turned to look at Luna. The blonde girl gave him a dreamy smile as she walked over to him, her steps silent as if she floated not walked.

"Yes Luna?" He asked.

"You have not yet invited me to your meetings of nargles, and snoracks, and whizzles, and chippers." She said softly, almost scoldingly. "Have you forgotten me?"

Harry stared at her for a long moment before he smirked.

"How could I have forgotten you Luna?" He asked. "I had just not known you would like to attend such parties."

"All you must do is ask then, if you are unsure. And I would quite like to meet all your Quizles."

"Then, my dear, would you like to attend my parties?"

"Yes I would."

He gave a tittering laugh and pulled a silver bracelet from the air, decorated in moons and blue stones. He snapped it around her wrist and ran a finger over it, attaching the proper magic's needed. Then he kissed each of her eyelids and allowed her to do the same.

"Do not forget me again Harry." She warned as she skipped off. "Or I will have my Slorg pinch you."

"Of course not Luna." He called after her.

.-.

"Why do you like blood so much?" Severus asked one evening when they lay in his bed made of black sheets and green covers.

"Why?" Harry asked braiding a strand of hair absently. "Why not? Blood is life, power. It is everything. And the color is pleasing, as is the taste and the feel. And blood is a property of the Dark in magic aspect. To use life to fuel you magic was forbidden by many ministries and it takes a certain talent."

"And yet you wield it effortlessly." Severus said softly reaching out to hesitantly touch his pale skin.

Harry leaned into the touch, fluttering his lashes.

"Yes, yes I do. Was there something you wished of me?"

"Can you take blood away from a person? Could you take my father's blood out of me?"

Harry gazed at Severus for a long moment seeing the self hate, the bitter anger, welling in the man at the thought of who his father was. Harry knew he did not hate his father for his heritage, but rather for how he had treated Severus and his mother.

"No." Harry answered, lied.

He could. It would be a simple matter of a ritual but Severus would never be the same and Harry did not want that.

.-.

"News for me Nott?" Harry asked turning.

The dark haired boy flinched at his gaze and quickly bowed. "Yes milord. I have a list of students who wish to take your mark."

"And who said I was handing it out freely?" Harry smirked.

Nott winced and swallowed thickly.

"We had been hoping…." Nott said softly, "…The Da- Voldemort wishes most of us to take his at the beginning of summer."

"So you need a way to say you are loyal to me? Or are you looking for a way out?"

Nott winced again.

"Many of use wish to take your mark to prove our loyalty, to prove our hope in you milord, but there are others who …well I believe Voldemort has asked them to spy."

"Who?"

"Draco Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle."

Harry gave a chuckle.

"Lucius shall deal with them for me."

Nott's eyes flashed wide for a brief instant and Harry knew the boy was surprised at Malfoy Senior's loyalties. Harry held out a hand and Nott quickly placed a piece of parchment in it.

"Is Blaise on this list?" Harry asked not bothering to look at it.

Nott stared at him wide eyed.

"No." He finally answered. "We had believed he already carried your mark. He said nothing about wishing to be placed on the list when he saw it."

"Hmm." Harry hummed. "Who is his mother again?"

It was a rhetorical question. Harry knew everything about one of his Beloved.

"Mistress Zabini. The Black Widow. She is on husband ten, a Death Eater higher in the ranks." Nott said. "It is rumoured she took the mark after being neutral for years."

"And of course, her darling son is expected to follow in her footsteps." Harry finished for the boy. "You're dismissed Nott. I shall consider the list. Do not worry on it, even if you should be forced to take Voldemort's mark, it is such an easy thing to manipulate."

Nott bowed himself out of Harry's common room. Harry pulled loose the parchment when the boy had left and threw it at the wall, a knife leaving his fingers seconds later and pinning it.

"Blaise, dearest," Harry purred to himself. "Whatever are you planning?"

.-.

End of Chapter 48.


	49. In Motion

"Detention."

Harry looked up at the woman who sneered at him as if he were a bug under her foot.

"What ever for Madame Umbridge?" He asked smoothly, eyeing her pink cardigan with the closet thing he could ever feel of the emotion disgust.

"For strutting down the hall like you own it Mr. Potter." She simpered.

"Madame Umbridge." He sighed. "I am terribly sorry but I'm not in the mood today."

"Not in the mood?" She sneered, "You have no choice boy. Another detention."

"You misunderstood." He said. "I am _not_ allowing it at the moment."

She went to snarl something else and his spell hit her dead in the chest. The beautiful jolt of magic was a sickly purple in color and radiated dark magic. Even a child would be able to sense it was not light, but almost the darkest of the dark. The purple flared violently against Umbridge's skin then was absorbed. She let out an earth shattering scream of agony and collapsed like a puppet with her strings cut. With barely a thought he put up a silencing charm. She convulsed and arched against the floor, mouth open in an endless sound of pain that didn't emerge, as if she was being flayed alive and dipped in salt water.

Harry watched her a few moments then smirked. He rarely found satisfaction in such acts other then from the use of dark magic. But he'd make an exception for her. He revelled in her pain. Unfortunately when she woke she would think it all a dream and remember nothing of Harry. He wished he could see the fear in her eyes when she next looked at him, but not yet, soon, but not now. She would be stuck in the nightmare for a good seven hours though.

"Hogwarts, would you be a dear?" Harry asked aloud.

The stones beneath him pulsed with magic and Umbridge sunk away, returned to her rooms. When he turned to gaze at the witnesses of such an event he found Flitwick already bowed on one knee next to a trembling Minerva McGonagall who had copied the movement.

"Stand." Harry ordered. "And tell my why you bow?"

"Does one not bow to Lords?" Flitwick asked with a slight smile that said he knew far more then he should.

Harry felt his lips twitch slightly.

"One does I suppose." Harry said. "But what lord were you bowing to?"

"One of power." The short man said. "Of darkness."

"Hmm. And you Minerva?"

She stared at him with wide eyes and looked at Flitwick for an answer. He shrugged.

"I….You just…" She seemed lost. "You commanded Hogwarts."

"And that is enough reason?" Harry purred. "I also hit a professor with a dark spell."

Minerva winced and floundered.

"What will you do about that?" Harry asked. "Not turn me into the aurors I hope."

He didn't even need to make it sound like a threat, just said it calmly, flooding the area with his aura and she shook her head rapidly. He smiled at the trembling old woman before him, a proud, fierce woman, and knew he had scared the spit out of her.

"Harry."

Harry looked up at the curt voice that snapped through the hall dangerously. The words were harsh and unforgiving and promised many things if obedience was not found. Dumbledore was frowning at him, wand already in his hand, and Harry smiled. Dumbledore's magic flared wildly and slammed against Harry in the way wild animals would snap at another that had entered its territory. Harry could almost picture him giving a soft growl, lips pulled back. He shuddered at the feeling of light magic against his own dark magic but did nothing else.

"I did not know you still had it in you Albus." Harry said. "Threatening me?'

"I will let you get away with much because I know I cannot stop you, but if you go after my own I shall fight you, even should I loose." Dumbledore said simply, stepping up to Minerva's side.

The witch relaxed at Dumbledore's defence, almost going limp, still on her knees. Flitwick watched them all with bright eyes as a neutral of this fight. Dumbledore glanced at Flitwick and in a second Harry knew he had scanned the man's core with his magic. Flitwick, was an odd case magic-wise. His magic was supposed to be light but due to the goblin blood in him he read as dark. He had the choice to choose a side unlike most people born to either.

"Filius." Dumbledore greeted.

Flitwick nodded back to him and then gently tugged Minerva off her knees and towards another hall, talking with her softly. Harry noted Dumbledore's wand was once again sheathed. Harry hadn't even drawn his. For a long moment of silence as they gazed at one another.

"You've been testing me lately Harry." Dumbledore finally started.

"Perhaps." Harry revealed nothing.

"Does this have anything to do with how…shut off I've been feeling."

Harry let a sickly smirk decorate his lips at the unease in Albus's voice. If he could label it correctly, he would say Albus was nervous and scared and hopeful all at the same time.

"How long has it been Albus, since you looked around you, at the people around you and thought on how much you care for them?"

Dumbledore blinked in surprise at the response.

"I care for all my friends, I'm insulted you are implying I don't." Albus scowled.

"Ah, but Albus, how much do you care?" Harry asked. "Compare how you feel for your friends now, how strongly you feel about anyone now, to how you felt about people, say, oh about fifty years ago."

Albus scowled in thought, his beard twitching.

"Do you find your feelings now have less shine, less lustre?" Harry cooed. "Don't you feel as if your emotions now are just shadows of what they used to be? As if they are almost forced, as if you're making yourself feel feelings that don't want to be brought back out."

Albus's eyes grew wide with each word, and he started to tremble, eyes glazed as if he had just reached an epiphany.

"What have you done?" He rasped.

"It is not anything I have done," Harry shrugged starting to walk of, "I have not the power to affect you like that. You know why, but you ignore it."

Harry paused at the corner of the hall. He looked back at Dumbledore and gave his brightest smile that was completely empty of any emotion whatsoever and probably looked quite out of place on his face.

"I would stop doing that soon. You'll need to make a choice soon and that will be hard if you miss the question. Oh, and I think you are far underestimating yourself. If you fought me full out I would be hard pressed to say who would win."

.-.

"Blaise keeps vanishing."

Harry looked up to Hermione who carried a large thick tome in her arms.

"Hmm?"

"Blaise." She prompted. "He vanishes. And not into cupboards with Cedric, but from the school. He has missed some classes.

"Leave him be." Harry said smiling through half lidded eyes. "He is scheming something."

"And it does not sound good for us. Or at least does not seem as such when he does not trust us with it." Hermione said softly stroking the spine of her book.

"Would he ever dare move against me?" Harry asked.

"…I want to say no." She said. "And in a way he would never move directly against you, but he could use you as a mean to an ends in many ways."

"Blaise is smarter then that." Harry said, smiling. "Too smart at times, is what I believe the problem to be."

"You know what he's doing then?" she asked.

"Of course my dear. He's mine and I always like to know where my toys go."

She winced at the word toys but sighed.

"Fine. He'd better be okay though. I worry for him. And you too, you know."

"You need not concern yourself with my safety." He smiled.

"No, I suppose not, but I love you, so I worry anyways."

He gazed at her for a long moment and she met his gaze squarely, eyes open and flooding with emotion.

"Thank you." He said softly, "Now go pack. And when you see Krum, tell him he had better ask his silly question soon."

She stared wide eyed.

"Silly question?" She squeaked.

"Wizard marriages have many steps." He smiled. "Courting and engagement are the first two."

She got a bright look in her eyes that told him she was pleased. Then she turned and hurried off. He smiled after her and turned back to the mirror in front of him. Blaise was hurrying down a ministry hall, yelling at an aide who was obviously failing at his designated tasks.

.-.

"Dumbledore…" Severus started softly trailing his hand over the rim of a cauldron, "Has been very distant lately."

"Oh, is he busy?" Harry purred as he lounged on Severus' leather couch.

"No but…" Severus hesitated. "It is in his actions. No one else has noticed but everything he does is just so…hollow. All his words of reassurance, of hope, of comfort, they are words. They have some form of meaning, but it's as if they have none to him. He means it when he says he'll keep us safe, but it is as if he won't put his heart into those actions. All his words just seem so, so, ….they seem so empty. Like he's not a person anymore, like he has no emotion."

Severus looked up at him with black eyes that burned with all sorts of emotion, fear, hope, concern, regret, and on and on and on.

"He sounds like you."

Harry met his eyes squarely and wondered how much Severus knew. More then Flitwick, but less then Tom. Harry wondered when everyone close to him had started to learn more then they should. Probably a while back. Harry leaned back into the seat and wove a maze of ideas, connecting trinkets, souls, power, gods, and hidden plans, along with all sorts of emotional attachments.

"Severus." Harry said. "Would you do something for me?"

Severus looked up with almost hopeful eyes.

.-.

"Snape is missing."

Harry didn't even look at Nott.

"Yes, he is." Harry said simply as he spun a small knife through his fingers.

There was a heavy silence that weighed down the air.

"Who will watch us now?" Nott asked, almost fearfully. "Snape was the one holding all the school and outside pressure off us. He was our mediator. Snape was our head of house."

"It should not matter for much longer." Harry said.

Nott stared at him with wide eyes, then scurried off.

"He reminds me more of a startled bird then a snake."

"So you have returned Blaise." Harry said.

"Hush Harry, the walls have ears." Blaise hissed glancing about.

"Not these ones." Harry smiled. "I checked. And Nott is just nervous. He knows something big is about to happen."

"What day?" Blaise demanded.

"Day, what ever do you mean?" Harry asked innocently, still twirling the small knife in his hands.

"Harry." Blaise said softly. "Give me a day."

"Summer Solstice, pretty, since you asked so nicely." Harry said, voice cutting through the room.

Blaise flinched back at the powerful tone and dropped to his knees, bowing his head.

"I'm sorry milord. I'm just frazzled."

"I know pretty." Harry said softly dragging his free fingers through Blaise's hair. "Has your mother been very demanding?"

Blaise tensed slightly.

"Not so much." He said lightly, obviously trying to hide something. "Just a few tasks to welcome my newest 'father' into the home."

"And how long shall she keep this one?" Harry breathed softly.

Blaise looked up with dark eyes.

"She likes this one." He whispered almost angrily. "She promised, no more then three months a man when I was a child, but she likes this one. She's had him, followed him, for five. I think she plans to keep him."

Harry brushed a hand over Blaise's cheek, where a faded green bloom was hidden beneath makeup.

"And does he like you, as much as you like him?" Harry asked.

"Even more." Blaise trembled. "I … I ran. But he found me. He asks about you."

"Does your mother listen to him?"

"She is besotted with him." Blaise snarled. "And because of that she listens to the poison he whispers in her ear. He wants me to be marked, to choose his side."

"I suppose he gave you a task."

Now a flash of fear flashed through Blaise's eyes. He had not wanted to bring that up, trying to distract Harry with emotions about his mother.

"Yes." Blaise finally said, almost inaudibly.

"You will do your best to finish these of course."

Blaise looked up sharply, surprise decorating his features.

"If that is what you want." He finally answered.

"Not I, but him." Harry smirked widely.

.-.

End of Chapter 49

Can you guess who Blaise's new 'stepfather' is?


	50. Godson

**My standard sorry for the mistakes, grammar errors, blah, blah, blah.**

**Sorry for the lateness also. My computer went boom and I didn't have time to fix it.**

.-.

Harry looked over the grounds of Hogwarts, silent and still this late at night. The night shroud the landscape like a thick blanket but Harry could see all he desired. He gripped the metal railing beneath his fingers and gently lifted himself onto it, balancing with inhuman skill on the round, narrow thing. He looked down at the ground far below him and noticed it was all dreary stone and wicked vines climbing up the wall.

"Roses would look nice right there." He said softly. "Blood red ones."

"Any sort of flowers would make this place look more welcoming as they do to any place."

Harry didn't even glance at Dumbledore as he inhaled the sharp spring air. Easter was here and with it a warm wind. Dumbledore leaned against the rail next to him and gazed at his legs over half moon glasses. As if he was contemplating how much balance he had and how easy it would be to destroy.

"Summer is almost upon us." Harry said.

"Yes, I suppose." Dumbledore hummed, turning to look at the waning moon.

They shared another break of silence.

"I had thought this path was long lost to me."

Harry once again, didn't bother looking at the man. The little emotion still remaining in his voice told Harry all he needed.

"I thought I lost it the day I fell in love." Dumbledore sighed softly.

Harry gave a mirthless chuckle and threw his legs out, sitting on the railing with a twist that made Dumbledore wince.

"I had been like you." Dumbledore continued softly. "Powerful, intelligent, emotionless. I was a heartless efficient machine. Even my family didn't make my heart beat. But then I met someone just like me, but dark. I was so sure he was the second half to the equation. He was the dark to my light. I thought for sure that I would ascend for the Light and he for the Dark and we would cure the world."

Dumbledore gave a heartfelt sigh.

"But he didn't. And somehow dragged me from my path. He made me feel and damned me to a human life."

"You do not sound regretful." Harry pointed out.

"In a way I am not." Dumbledore said softly. "To have lived my life has been a great experience, to be human has been invaluable. But now that the change has started again…I am almost relieved. Like something missing has suddenly returned. I hadn't even notice the gaping hole before now."

"We weren't meant to be human." Harry agreed. "Sometimes we fail, or deviate from the path, but we are still not all human. We were meant to be more, so to be less hurts us."

"Could not have said it better myself." Dumbledore said wryly. "When do you think we will ascend?"

"Summer." Harry said, smiling widely, a grin of teeth and dark promise. "But first we need the triggers."

"Triggers?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"We need something to trigger the change. Something that would have destroyed us as humans and in a way will."

"Oh." Dumbledore frowned. "Do you know what they are? I take it it is different for each of us."

"They are different because we are different." Harry shrugged. "And yes, but you must figure it out on your own, or wait for it to happen."

"That does not sound promising." Dumbledore said uneasily.

Harry turned glowing green eyes on the aged wizard.

"Don't worry. It will only destroy you."

.-.

"_It is beautiful_." A woman breathed softly, somewhere near him. "_So emotional."_

Harry quirked his lips wondering at the irony. His music was devoid of emotion, and thus it was something very different. But people couldn't comprehend a void of emotion, so they labelled it as so filled with emotion they couldn't even label them.

He drew the bow across the strings in a final quivering note that echoed through the room long after he'd stopped. There was a sort of wistful, almost weary silence, afterwards, only broken as someone started to applaud.

Harry took a bow and watched from his perch on the fountain as everyone resumed their previous activities. A few came and gave him a few words of appreciation, but they to left soon. When the last had started to move again, Harry gathered his case up, he put the violin away amidst the jostle of the crowded square, careful not to damage the gift from Maen and Noir.

"Touching." Marvolo sneered sarcastically.

"Now Marvolo." Harry smiled. "They are ignorant, do not blame them."

"I very well will blame them. Stupid muggles." Marvolo grumped.

Harry gave a polite laugh and shouldered the instrument case.

"What is it you wish to know Marvolo. I'm pressed for time."

"Pressed for time?" Marvolo blinked. "What are you doing in Bulgaria that is so important?"

"Picking up a companion."

"Hmm." Marvolo said looking off.

There was a moment of silence.

"You know that task you gave Snape." Marvolo said suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Can I help him with it?"

Harry turned his gaze on the now fidgeting man.

"Did you know, Marvolo, that you are half a soul."

Marvolo blinked at the words and at the suddenness of them.

"Of course I know that." He hissed.

"And did you know Voldemort is approximately 0.007 of a soul?"

"What? No he's half a soul like me." Marvolo said.

"He divided his soul in half and made you. So half a soul for each of you. But then he divided that half in half to make a second Horocrux. And so on, until he had divided his half seven times. So no. He's not half a soul."

Marvolo stared, dumbfound.

"That means you are more Tom Riddle then he is." Harry smiled. "You are smarter, stronger, better. He is just more insane."

Marvolo gaped for once in Harry's memory, full on working his jaw.

"So you don't have to fear him." Harry smiled. "Because you are the dominant half of Tom Marvolo Riddle's soul made even stronger by the anchoring of my magic."

There was a long stretch of silence.

"You may still go help Severus if you wish. But please take Barty. He needs the attention." Harry said, sounding amused.

"….Yes. Thank you." Marvolo said softly in a voice that told Harry he was thinking deeply.

Harry watched him vanish into the crowd and smiled.

.-.

"Oh Harry." Hermione breathed, eyes bright and sparkling.

"I take it he asked." Harry said mixing in a large red bowl.

"Yes." She blurted out. "You knew of course."

He eyed the large pink diamond ring on her finger, embedded in white gold, shaped like a flower.

"Of course. He has good taste. It befits you."

She smiled at the compliment and accepted the spoon covered in cake mix when he offered it.

"I think… I think I shall love him." She said. "Not that I don't now, but I think Victor and I shall be together for many years to come."

"How many years of school does he have left?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Two years. Drumstrang has a few extra years then Hogwarts for people looking for more specialization. The charms professor asked him to become an apprentice of sorts."

"And you yourself have two years also." Harry smirked.

She stared at him for a moment then her eyes grew wide.

"I couldn't." She said. "You…Blaise…"

"I am done this year," Harry said simply as he poured batter intro a pan. "And you can still write and visit."

"Drumstrang tuition would be higher since I'm not from their usual catchment area." She said softly. "And they have more classes, more supplies. Hogwarts is already taxing my parents."

"You have to but ask Hermione." Harry hummed, "Of I, _or_ Victor. I would give should you ask, and Victor would give you the world even if you do not ask. Even Blasie would if you asked."

She stared at him and then slowly licked the spoon again.

"I'll think on it." She said softly.

.-.

"You can enter now." The nurse said softly.

Harry stood alongside his two godfathers (the one disguised as he was still a wanted fugitive) and walked calmly for the door while they practically bowled over one another in an effort to get in there as fast as possible. Stepping into the room he laid eyes on an exhausted looking Tonks, her hair a limp grey and her eyes a tired black. But she was smiling, propped up on pillows as she held a small blue bundle. His godfathers were already right beside her, cooing and awing and generally being impressed.

Harry took a seat in a wooden chair against the wall and waited for the parents to finish.

"Harry! Harry! Look!" Sirius said fairly soon after he had sat. "My Son! Our Son! Your Godson!"

"I can see Sirius." Harry said, voice leaking amusement he didn't know if he felt or not.

"Hold him." Sirius said holding the wrapped infant forwards.

Harry took the child and looked down at the wrinkled red baby.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Remus sighed happily.

"Nah! He's ugly!" Sirius howled with laughter.

"Well he will be beautiful." Tonks huffed tiredly.

Harry looked down at the child that was his godson. The child yawned and lifted tiny arms towards him. His magic already hummed inside his tiny body and harry used his own to sooth it. The child's magic was beautiful to Harry, dark and tempting, filled with ancient blood and the power of the moon.

"What is his name?" Harry asked softly.

"Theodore Lupin-Tonks-Black." Sirius grinned cooing at his child.

"We actually agreed on Theodore Lupin." Tonks smiled softly. "We decided to let Black die and Tonks is more my first name now."

"Fitting." Harry said looking at the child that was his godson.

"Would...would you give him a middle name Harry?" Remus asked, smiling softly.

"...Nox. For night. He shall be a child of the night and the darkness." Harry said smirking. "Theodore Nox lupin. My Godson."

His magic purred at the announcement and wrapped about the child, coaxing his own magic into forming a bond between them.

"You are mine, child."

.-.

Harry watched calmly as Dumbledore stood at the head table and walked out the door to the side. No one else noticed. Most were far more caught up in the newspapers that blazed of a newly collapsed Azkaban. The papers were trying to pass it off as a series of freak accidents but even the first years understood it was something far more dangerous than that.

Harry stood and headed out the doors with just as little notice as Dumbledore. His feet carried him quickly down the stone halls, making nary a sound. He turned a corner and Dumbledore drew back, startled at his appearance.

"Ah, Harry." He said, quickly gaining his calm back. "Finished breakfast already. May I also congratulate you on your godson."

"Who is the letter from." Harry said, ignoring the pleasantries and gesturing at the crumpled parchment in his hand.

Oh, he had an idea, a very good idea, who it was from, but he wanted conformation.

"...An acquaintance."

"From Nurmengrad?" Harry smirked.

Albus gave him a sharp look but didn't question him.

"Grindelwald has vanished." He said.

"Not escaped?" Harry asked smirking. "Wouldn't one use that word in such a situation?"

"No." Dumbledore said looking away. "He wouldn't leave. He knew he was beat."

"And how are you so sure?" harry prodded smiling.

"...Because he promised to stay there for both our sakes." Dumbledore whispered.

"Hmm. Well, best watch out. It's like third year again, but our positions are reversed."

Dumbledore tucked the letter away, as if dismissing it.

"Would you like some tea?" He asked politely. "I wish to discuss with you an interesting letter I got from Ms Granger."

.-.

End of Chapter 50.


	51. The Begining

**My standard sorry for the mistakes, grammar errors, blah, blah, blah.**

**Sorry for the lateness also. Summer is busy.**

.-.

Harry gazed down at the soon to be battle field. The dark forces of Voldemort's were lined up near the forest, waiting for some signal. The Light forces stood protected just inside the school gates, Hogwarts defences shrouding them.

"What a wonderful sight." Harry said softly to himself.

"Is it?"

Harry didn't look behind him as Lucius came up to him, silently in the dark of the astronomy tower. Harry didn't even twitch as Lucius's long fingers carded through his loose dark hair.

"Yes." Harry answered. "It is. Now watch, It is about to begin."

And there was the signal, walking calmly up the path right between the two armies. Blaise was tall and elegant, wearing dark gold robes and visible by the reflection of the torches in hand and the ward lights. He looked tall and dangerous as he strode confidently not a bend in his back or a hesitation in his step. Walking, almost pitifully, behind him was a stooped old man with very little hair and rags for robes. He may have looked broken and bent, but the old man tasted dark, even from how far Harry was away. He could taste the centuries of aged darkness in the man and leaned forward near eagerly as he gazed at the greatest dark lord since Salazar Slytherin. Harry dearly wanted to keep the old man, hide him away and not let such a darkness go. He sighed softly knowing he had too. This one he could not keep. He was needed for a different purpose.

Harry's eyes flickered away from the old man to the Light forces standing at the gate of Hogwarts, shrouded by the castle's magical defences and wards. Harry only smiled as he saw Dumbledore's look of recognition. The man's mouth fell open in a cry that was far to far away for Harry to hear. Then Dumbledore was running, out past the gates and the wards, drove by memoires and magic. He looked like a gazelle despite his age, long legs making his strides near leaps. Harry could see the worry and the anxiety and the fear in his face. It was far too human.

Voldemort was smirking triumphantly, raising his hand to begin the attack, his trap sprung. Harry could see glee in his eyes as his lips pulled back, sparks starting to emerge from his wand as his army, tensed, ready to leap. Already, the most loyal to Dumbledore had already run from safety to aide the elder man, none quite catching up to him, but desperately trying all the same.

It all happened at once; Voldemort shouted out a command and the Dark Army sprung, howling and screaming their bloodlust as they charged; The Light forces threw barriers at the group running behind Dumbledore, hoping to call them back to safety or shield them; Dumbledore's magic rose to the visible spectrum, a pretty blue, as he reached desperately for Gellert Grindewald, lunging forwards the final step: Gellert Grindewald merely smiled at him and closed his eyes: and then Blaise began _everything_ by drawing an ornate dagger from his robe and whispering the words of sacrifice as he plunged the knife into the heart of the man Dumbledore had once known and loved.

Dumbledore faltered, tripping the last step forward and was sprayed by blood as Blaise ripped the dagger from the dying man's body. Harry watched closely as Dumbledore's face etched itself in horror as he caught the slumping corpse of the man who had made him human, his blood running down his pale skin. Dumbledore followed the man to the ground, half cradling him as his magic collapsed in on itself in shock starting to expand in an explosion caused by the unbalancing.

Harry flickered his eyes away knowing the man was going to destroy himself. He was more interested in the large signs and runes burning themselves in the grounds before Hogwarts. The grass withered and died as invisible hands drew the human sized shapes in the grass. No one else really noticed as the Light forces tried to scramble behind their defences and the Dark charged. The dark army crossed the edge of the circle of runes and suddenly the runes burned black and red. At the same moment the Light forces chasing after Dumbledore stumbled over the opposite edge, reaching for the old man and not aware of the chaotic storm of magic that was swirling inside of him. The runes burned white and blue under their feet.

"Will you forgive me milord?" Lucius whispered behind him suddenly, anguished.

Lucius, behind him, sounded agonized, worried, tormented. Harry didn't look away from the field as the runes started the curl about Dumbledore and then reach out blindly for the last piece of the ritual/puzzle. Harry knew exactly what was needed.

Hands hovered above his shoulder blades, building up the courage and that was when Harry finally turned. Lucius, already in the motion of giving him a light push, flinched back, his eyes flashing darkly as he stared into Harry's own burning green ones. Even as Harry tripped backwards he raised an arm and brushed it against the tall blonde's cheek, fleetingly as he arched back. He didn't even attempt to catch himself.

"Of course Lucius."

And then he hit the rail and went over.

For a brief few precious second Harry felt the blood pumping through his veins and the wind screaming past him. He felt the pull of his clothes as his hair whipped past his face and felt entirely weightless as he fell. For a moment Harry felt _alive_.

And then he died. He hit the unforgiving stone ground, his body breaking even as his bloody splattered so beautifully, the rune pattern twisting around him joyfully and lighting up void-black.

.-.

The end of Chp. 51 – The Beginning.


	52. Being Dead

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**LAST CHAPTER**

.-.

Harry supposed this was what a caterpillar felt as it breached its cocoon as a butterfly. It was liberating. It felt as if everything had changed. The air in his lungs felt different. His body felt lighter, his hair softer, his eyes sharper. His blood felt warmer in his veins and is heart beat more steadily. It was beautiful to be dead Harry thought as he sat up, the feeling of his own blood dripping down his back making him smile.

He stood on steady legs and stretched feeling wonderful as he glanced at the blood painting the courtyard, runes swirling about it and about him like a web. He looked up, towards the battle and saw everything was still clouded in the last bits of the magical explosion. The air was filled with a white noise and you could barely make anything out in the fog of residue magic and dust. But Harry could see Blaise standing tall and proud, waiting. His eyes looked up and met Harry's as if sensing him. Harry saw his eyes widen just slightly before Harry's conscious was through the space between them and slamming into Blaise's, slipping between every barrier until he was in the deepest part of the boy.

.-.

"When did you figure it out?" Harry asked easily glancing around what was Blaise's mindscape.

The image of Blaise flinched at his voice, the room wavering, but reigned himself in quickly as he spun to face Harry. For a moment they stared in one another's eyes, one nervously and one calmly.

"...A few weeks ago." Blaise finally admitted. "I've always had suspicions but not clear cut ideas. When you ordered me to follow Voldemort's orders, I knew I was correct. To use a ritual you need a starter, something that ignites the magic and the power be it runes or blood or intent. But you're more than just a man using a ritual. You're a _god_."

It was said in a breathless whisper that echoed in the room and made Harry smile.

"Say it Blaise." He purred. "Say it."

"A god of darkness. My god. _Harry_."

Harry sighed as he felt magic flow through him, jolting. Prayer and belief fed him now. Made him stronger even. Not that he required it from beings such as humans. The universe had already acknowledged him and he needed nothing more, but all these little extras were delicious.

"Good job Blaise." He said, the words soft spoken. "And now is where you make your choice."

"Choice?" Blaise asked, sounding confused for the first time in a long time.

Harry smiled again and held out a soft pale hand.

"Come with me, back to the battle and fight, or retire to my kingdom."

Blaise stared at him wide eyed.

"It's not a test." Harry said softly as he could. "It is your choice. No matter what, you shall always be mine."

"I...let me retire to your kingdom milord. I'm tired and worn. I would be of no use in battle." Blaise finally said giving a soft breath of weariness.

"Of course. Nurmengard does not contain dementors but it has its own defences which I know to have taken much out of you. Rest. Severus and Cedric shall be there."

And then they were both gone, Harry back in the real world and Blaise far away and safe, falling asleep into Cedric's surprised arms (unsure of how both of them had gotten there), Snape waiting nearby to receive them.

.-.

Harry opened his eyes in the real world again and it was like waking up from an eternal sleep. Everything was just so...real. It felt like he had been looking through water for his whole life and suddenly everything was now in focus. If he had had great control and power before, he now had perfect control and monstrous power. Harry smiled, a truly content smile, as he felt as if he had finally snapped into place in the world, as if everything was fine now. He looked around.

Each side of the field had stopped dead before the fight had hardly started, staring about in horror and fear and nervousness. They didn't even move away from the runes now etched in the ground, but looked at them lost. Most eyes were trained on Dumbledore and Harry, emotions running rampart as they stared at their Light Leader and the golden boy, or to some the Enemy and the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die.

Dumbledore was kneeling on the ground, runes swirled about him like waves as he held the corpse of the man he had once loved and the man who had shifted him from his path only to help him ascend it. The aged wizard was bathed in a glow of white, like a beam falling perfectly on him. He didn't look quite so frail and aged now though. He looked ...elegant. Oh, there were still wrinkles and his beard, but something screamed never-dying.

Harry beside him, not stepping on any of the runes was the opposite. Black shadows had coalesced behind him like large feathered wings, flared slightly. He waited patiently, as he clenched and unclenched the magic about him, testing it subtly. He looked out over the armies, his senses so heightened he barely had to glance at a person before he knew what side they were truly on. Those of the dark were like beacons to him, dark shadows in a white room.

Voldemort stood at the head of his army, mouth slightly open in shock and what Harry knew to be fear. Meeting his enemies' eyes he knew Voldemort knew what he was. Voldemort also knew he was absolutely fucked. Harry enjoyed the horror in those cherry red eyes and smirked.

Dumbledore stirred finally, looking up at Harry with clear blue eyes as Harry switched his gaze back to the other God.

"I should feel sorrow." He murmured, blood flecking his face like freckles.

Harry saw no emotion on his face.

"No. No you shouldn't. A human would." Harry said simply.

Dumbledore nodded once and stood, the corpse of Gellert Grindewald dropping delicately to the ground. Standing next to Harry he knew they clashed perfectly. Black to white, light to dark. Whereas Harry's magic wrapped behind him like a giant pair of the darkest wings, Dumbledore's shrouded him like the lightest of cloaks.

"Hermione." Harry called softly, barely a whisper, but it struck through the silent air like a whip.

"Yes?" The girl asked stepping forwards, the only one moving in the sea of stunned statues.

Harry held out a hand and a dagger appeared, log and simple.

"Finish it off please."

"Yes." She agreed taking the dagger with absolutely no hesitance.

She turned and both sides watched avidly as she walked up to Peter Pettigrew. The fat balding man just stared at her, something holding him in place as it did everyone else.

"I dedicate the darkness to Harry, my lord and watcher. I dedicate the once light to Dumbledore, my god."

And then she slammed the blade into Wormtail's chest, straight through his heart. For a moment there was a deep silence. And then the magic roared. Hermione's magic flared a brilliant white, letting all know her alignment, before it burst out, destroying Pettigrew in a mix of black and white showing the light he had once been and the darkness he had seeped his soul in. With his death the ancient magic of the ritual came to an end the whole world lit up brilliantly as all the magic in the area flared.

.-.

"What now?"

Harry looked over at Dumbledore who was himself looking over the field of men and women all unconscious and glowing from the excess magic in the air.

"Now," Harry said, "You can go back into Hogwarts and teach again, or you could become Minister of magic, or you could retire to a nice country manor and start up some hobby."

Dumbledore snorted but there was no mirth in it.

"And you?"

"I'm going to my kingdom. It's a pretty little forest near the border of Scotland. I'm going to make it flourish with darkness, and all my people shall have a home there."

Dumbledore glanced at him with almost eerie clear blue eyes.

"Shall you ever emerge from it?"

"Of course I shall." Harry smiled. "I won't lock myself away. I shall visit you even if you wish."

"...I would. You do know Hermione is mine."

"Yes. But I know you shall look after her."

They stood another long moment in silence.

"I must go bury Gellert." Dumbledore said.

"Because you loved him?" Harry taunted.

"Partially as a tribute to my time as a human, but mostly because a beloved leader of the light would even mourn his enemies."

Harry snorted but watched as he walked to the form of the dead former dark lord. Harry turned as the man crouched and glanced briefly at the spot that was soaked in his blood at the base of the Astronomy tower. Black vines were already twisting form the spot and Harry could imagine bloody red roses on them. Turning back to the armies that lay sprawled on the ground he leaned over and plucked Voldemort and Lucius (who had ran down to see what had happened to the lord he had killed) up, one on each shoulder.

Looking at the unconscious feared dark lord he smirked.

"We'll piece you together yet Tom."

And then he and all those fully Dark aligned vanished with nary a sound or breathe.

.-.

End of Chp. 22


	53. Epilogue

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**EPILOGUE**

**.-.**

Lawrence had lived in +++++++++ all his life. It was a small village barely large enough to even be called a village. It was made entirely of farmers who spent their days in the field and the mountains. It was a wild place the little village was set in, surrounded by mountains, tall fields, and forests. It wasn't all that odd or interesting and they almost never had visitors. It wa steh type of place people moved away from not into. It was the perfect place for people who wanted peace.

Not to say it wasn't dangerous. Most of the village wa as safe as could be and no one with common sense wandered alone at night anyways. But there was one place every villager dared not go The forest on the west side of the village. It was the oldest one around for many a mile, filled with large gnarled trees and thick underbrush. The forest spilled over the plain they lived on, down into a valley and stretched a long distance.

This forest just…was, really. It was like a wild sleeping beast. You didn't bother it, just ignored it and hurried past. No one could say why they really feared the forest. Sure it was darker then the others, and larger. But logically there should be no more different animals, nor darker traps. But the people feared it for that reason. It appeared normal. But it just gave a vibe, gave you this chill. You'd look at it and think about going in and a second later you'd be scared spitless for no reason and swearing never to go near it.

Most of the older folk said it was filled with magic, filled with faeries and trolls. Things that would steal you away. Lawrence, having grown up with it had never once considered entering it. Even the children of the village didn't dare one another to go to it, as if sensing it was far to ….dangerous.

That was why when Lawrence saw a skinny boy on the cusp of manhood standing gazing at the forest on the edge of his field he gave a shout.

"Son!" he shouted stranding up from where he had been tossing some hay to the sheep.

The boy didn't seem to hear him and as Lawrence approached he wondered when the boy had even arrived.

"Son." He called again as he drew upside the stranger.

Now the boy heard him, looking up at him. And Lawrence's breath was stolen away at the image. The boy had midnight hair and poison green eyes set in a pale face. He looked like a fae and Lawrence took a step back without even noticing.

"Yes?" the boy asked eyeing him.

"If you're considering entering the Forest I wouldn't." Lawrence said catching himself from staring.

"Oh?" the boy asked turning his gaze back to the forest. "Why?"

"It's not the place for men." Lawrence said truthfully.

The boy turned an amused smile on him.

"Hmm?"

"It's a place of darkness and magic." Lawrence said softly.

'Yes. Yes it is." The boy smiled again. "Do all you villagers believe it? You can see it?"

"We all know not to enter." Lawrence said slowly. "And course we can see it. Shouldn't we?"

The boy hummed again and said something softly about blood having lived in a shroud of ….magic for so long they had adapted.

"I mean, sometimes visitors ignore it like they can't." Lawrence felt obligated to add, getting more confused by the minute with this conversation.

"Interesting. I suppose that makes this village mine also." The boy smiled.

"Pardon?" Lawrence blinked.

"Do not worry." The lad smiled at him, the smirk twisting his lips. "I take care of my things."

Then he turned and strode towards the trees.

"Wait! Son, don't!" Lawrence said reaching for the boy's back.

Somehow (like magic a small part of him whispered), the shirt slipped between his fingers as if it were smoke. Lawrence stumbled half a step and the lad laughed, dancing around him and to the edge of the trees to meet five more people. Lawrence stared at the five newcomers with wide eyes, all of them having suddenly just…appeared. Lawrence shuddered softly as the gloom about the trees seemed to deepen and a black mist crept from the bushes, brushing at him. Lawrence froze like a rabbit and felt even his heart still.

Four were men, all tall and dark haired. The first was a pale man with a hooked nose and black eyes. The second was of mocha skin and rich caramel eyes, slender but built. The last two, twins he noted, could almost have passed as a tw-triplets to the lad he had just been speaking to if not for the bloody red eyes. The last was a small girl of all things, the fairest he had seen with creamy skin and long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, no older then fifteen, standing smiling amidst the indifferent men.

"Lord Harry." The twins hissed in spooky unison, giving what seemed mocking bows.

"Tom, Marvolo." The lad greeted holding out his hands.

The first, or maybe second, presented what looked like a wreath to the lad. Lawrence stared at the …thing with wide eyes. It looked to be made of shards of glass and bright red roses. The lad smirked and set it on his head gently as if it were a crown. Lawrence expected blood but saw none.

"Milord." The last two men said as the crown settled.

"How was your visit with Dumbledore and Granger?" The swallow man sneered.

"Same as always." The lad said. "And it's Krum now."

"Of course." The man sneered. "The werewolves need you attention."

"How was she?" The mocha skinned boy asked politely elbowing the older man. "And Dumbledore?"

"Fine." Happy." The lad said. "And Dumbledore is cleaning the Ministry up very well. Everyone else of mine is doing well also. Dumbledore watches them. The Weasleys and Sirius, Remus, Nymphadora, and Teddy especially. How is the rest of my kingdom?"

"Smooth." The other teen smiled politely.

"Perfect. Hello Gabrielle."

"Harry!" the girl finally squeaked out, unable to contain herself as she hugged the lad, kissing him then running off with a giggle and vanishing amoungst the trees.

"She couldn't wait at the Heart of the forest like the rest." The tall man sneered.

Thee lad merely smiled.

"Let's go home."

The four men vanished as abruptly as they had appeared but the lad stayed, looking for all a lost soul beneath the deadened black branches about him, a mist swirling at his feet. He turned back to Lawrence and Lawrence was sure for a moment he had died looking into those poison green eyes. Then the lad smiled, white teeth glinting against pale skin and bloody red lips. He gave a mocking wave of his fingers and the mist pulled him into the trees.

Lawrence collapsed to his knees shuddering and panting as if he had worked all day and night, sweat on his brow. He was somehow sure he had escaped with his life only out of mercy. He was also sure he had a new landlord.

His wife found him four hours later, still trembling and muttering prayers to the forest and the King of the Dark.

.-.

THE END

.-.

That's all Folks! It's been a great run and the last chapters took me a very long time but I'm happy with them. Thanks for following my story!

FaustVII


End file.
